Baby Boom
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Chica becomes a mother hen when Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are mysteriously turned into babies ... with their adult minds still intact. Not for long, though... Anthropomorphic AU. Cover art by Bluefireriver!
1. Fazbabies

**...you all saw this coming, right? XD**

**So I've had this idea in mind for a couple weeks now, but I never got the chance to start writing it until recently since I was working on my other FNAF fanfic. So when I did have the chance, I seized it and ended up with this. It's not very long, but it's the beginning to what I plan to be quite a long and adorable story. ^u^**

**And now, I'm going to clarify some things...in this fanfic, the animatronics are wholly organic android-animals with functioning internal organs rather than their robotic, machinelike selves. In a nutshell, they're anthropomorphic furries with endoskeletons, but they still work at the pizzeria/perform for children, and they are able to walk around during the day and night. Also, this is an AU where they aren't homicidal, so Mike is in the safety zone for now. :3**

**Anyways, on with the show!~**

Chica Chicken was working in her kitchen, rolling out a pile of dough to begin making one of her famous cheeseroni pizza pies for a special delivery for a private birthday party. After she had finished kneading the dough, she spiced up the bowl of homemade tomato sauce she had sitting by and used a ladle to spread it across the center of the now perfectly circle-shaped raw pizza crust. She was about to add the cheese that had bits of delicious pepperoni mixed in and put her creation in the oven to bake when she heard some strange sounds coming from beyond the kitchen. With a sigh, Chica stopped what she was doing and wiped her slightly greasy hands on her apron before stepping out of her kitchen to investigate the strange noises.

"Bonnie? Is that you? Do you need help with your guitar agai—" The yellow chicken gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock as her orchid purple eyes widened. There, amid the dining area, sat a tiny, purple baby bunny that looked awfully familiar. An oversized red bowtie surrounded him, and a red guitar lay carelessly nearby. After taking one look at the baby rabbit's fuchsia eyes, Chica immediately knew who he was.

"Bonnie?! Is that you?!" She repeated the same question she had asked a few seconds earlier as she knelt down in front of the little bunny. Bonnie looked up at her and smiled, waving cheerily. "Oh, hi Chica!"

"What happened to you?!" Chica queried, putting her hands on his tiny waist and lifting him into the air to get a better look at him. "And…more importantly…why are you a baby?"

"I dunno, honestly," Bonnie replied, tilting his head. "I was just learning some new songs to play for our next birthday gig when I started to feel a little lightheaded. I sat down here to rest, but I think I shrunk. Wait…did you say that I'm a baby?!"

"Did you not know that before?"

"N-no! I didn't!" Much to the surprise of Chica, Bonnie's chest began to heave and he started crying hysterically. Panicked, Chica held the bunny to her chest, patting his back soothingly.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry, Bonn! Shh, shh…you're okay!" She murmured, swaying his small body from side to side as he continued to wail, pitiful tears streaming down his face. It took a minute, but he regained control of his emotions and wiped away his tears, looking up at the chicken girl and blushing deeply. "S-sorry about that…I…I don't know what's gotten into me to make me cry like that…"

"Don't worry about it. You're a baby; you and this baby body of yours share the same mind now, so you're likely to have babyish tendencies. I won't judge you for it, I promise." Chica said gently.

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks, Cheeks."

The little moment between them was interrupted by a similar sound coming from Pirate's Cove a couple feet away. As Chica listened closer, she heard what sounded like weeping. She sat Bonnie down on the floor and told him to stay put while she checked things out. Slowly, but surely, she approached the retired platform and guardedly drew back the starred purple curtains, finding a tiny, fluffy red ball curled up in the corner. It was Foxy! It appeared that he had undergone the same changes that Bonnie had…namely, babyfication. His tan shorts were much too big for him now, and were scattered on the floor beside him, as well as his hook and eyepatch. Disoriented by the sudden, unaccustomed light shining at him, Foxy shielded his retinas while trying to wipe his tears and scramble away.

"N-no! G-go away! I don' want anyone ta see me like this…" The fox cub whimpered, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. Chica ignored his request and stepped into the Cove, kneeling down next to him and scooping him into her arms, despite his protests. Embarrassed, Foxy began to cry similarly to how Bonnie did.

"Shhh…it's okay, Foxy…" Chica tried to console the little fox, but regardless, he continued to bawl uncontrollably, clinging to her and wiping his tears with her bib. She felt bad for him, really. If he was still an adult, he'd try to act like the tough-as-nails sailor he claimed to be, but now the poor soul had been reduced down to a much lower position—the lowest type possible—an infant. But the question was…what had happened to make him and Bonnie this way? Then, another horrifying thought struck her. Freddy was nowhere to be found. Did that mean…

"Come on," she said hurriedly, scooping the whimpering kitten-like fox into her arms and going back to the dining area where Bonnie was, picking him up as well. "We're going to go find Freddy. Something must have happened to him t—"

Chica was interrupted by a loud, angry screech that came from the west corridor near the office. Quickly, she rushed down the hall with the baby fox and bunny dangling in her arms. She looked around frantically to find the source of the scream when she felt a tug on the hem of her apron.

"CHICA!" A high-pitched, yet somewhat masculine voice called up at her from below. Chica looked down and gasped at the sight; it was Freddy…who had shrunk down to baby size like Foxy and Bonnie. His hat was much too big for him now, as well as his bowtie, but he tried in vain to keep them primed. He was trying his best to stand up straight, but his now tiny little legs wobbled, threatening to topple at any moment.

"Help me, Chica!" The plushie-sized baby bear squeaked. "I've…I've shrunk!"

"No you haven't," she said, shifting Foxy to her other arm next to Bonnie and using her now free hand to grab Freddy effortlessly and place him over her shoulder. "You're a baby."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Sh-she's right, matey," Foxy whimpered, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the tears. "We're lil' ones now, I'm 'fraid."

"No! This can't be right! How…how did this even happen to us?!" Freddy asked, trying to prevent his slippery oversized hat from covering his face completely. "And would you put me down?! I can walk, you know!"

"Freddy, you're barely a year old. A minute ago, you could hardly stand up. If I hadn't picked you up, there's no doubt that you would have fallen down!" Chica argued gently. Freddy glared at her.

"Put. Me. Down."

"If you say so," the chicken rolled her eyes, bending down and setting him down on the floor. "Alright, Mr. Big Tough Guy. Walk for me."

"Gladly," Freddy scoffed, putting his palms on the ground and pushing himself into an aloft standing position. He was surprised by the amount of effort that was needed to do so. What seemed like a laborless task turned out to be very difficult. Once he had gotten to his feet, he very shakily stood up straight and grinned up at Chica triumphantly. "Ha! You see? I can stand up on my own!"

"That's right, you can. But what about walking?"

Freddy paused, feeling overwhelmed by the very thought. He simply couldn't imagine how hard walking would be if standing up was tricky enough. "I…uhh…f-fine! You win!" He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting as his ears drooped. Chica chuckled and lifted the tiny bear into her arms, carrying all three babies to the office, where she found Mike Schmidt summing up the total amount from his weekly pay.

"Mikey!" She greeted, startling the young human and making him accidentally drop his papers. "Oh…sorry."

"It's fi—" He paused, looking up and seeing the three familiar-looking babies in her arms. "…Did you rob a petting zoo?"

"No, actually," Chica sighed. "These babies are Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy. I don't know what happened, and neither do they…but before we can try and figure things out, we need your help. We need to get them some…accessories, if you know what I mean."

Mike grinned evilly, "Oh, I think I can help with that."

"Ohhh no!" Freddy protested, squirming in Chica's arms. "Nononononono!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chica said sternly. "Mike will run out and get some supplies for you three. Cribs, clothes, bottles, formula, baby toys…oh, and lots of diapers, too."

"NO! I'm not going to wear something as ridiculous as a diaper! I want to be turned back to normal!" Freddy argued.

"I agree…I don't wanna wear diapers!" Bonnie whimpered.

"Pirates don't change diapers…an' they don' wear 'em, either!" Foxy said resolutely, staying true to his passion as a pirate.

"Guys…please don't make this difficult," Chica groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You're going to have to wear diapers so you won't have any accidents on the floor!"

"Who said we'll have accidents?" Freddy growled. "I'll have you know I'm fully….'trained', as it were! Unlike these two imbeciles, who probably will need to wear diapers." The bear grumbled, jabbing a thumb at Foxy and Bonnie.

"What's tha' supposta mean?!" Foxy retorted, feeling rather insulted. Poor, sensitive little Bonnie was so overwhelmed that he began to cry again, burying his head into Chica's shoulder while the fox and bear butted heads like usual.

"That's enough, you two!" Chica exclaimed, breaking up the duo's fight while trying to calm Bonnie down. "You're both going to wear diapers whether you like it or not! Mike…be a dear and run to the nearest baby store, would you? I'll babysit them until then."

"Will do, Chica." Mike nodded. Before he left, he bent down to the babies' eye levels and grinned nastily at them before leaving, finally letting the laughter building in his throat out as he walked down the east hall. Freddy glared until the sound of his laughter faded and then looked up at Chica with hatred burning in his eyes.

"You're gonna pay for this."

"Someone's cranky," Chica noted, rolling her eyes. "You need a nap, Freddy. In fact, a nap would do all of you some good until Mikey comes back."

"I don't need a nap! I'm not a real baby!" Freddy whined, clasping at her shoulder as they were carried down the hall. His eyes bugged out a little, surprised by how bumpy the ride was. He was so small now, and everything looked so much bigger…it was quite dizzying. He looked over and scoffed; Bonnie was sucking his thumb worriedly while Foxy drooled and chewed on Chica's bib. Freddy shook his head and waved a hand to get her attention. "Where are you taking us, anyway?"

"I think Pirate's Cove would make a sufficient nursery for now. You don't mind, do you Foxy?" Chica asked, looking down at the little fox in her arms to ask for his consent. Foxy immediately stopped nibbling on her bib and shrugged, nodding. "Aye."

"Alright then." With Foxy's approval, Chica carried them up to the platform and found some soft pillows in the corner of the Cove. She positioned the biggest pillow of them all in the middle of the floor and gently laid them down onto the fluffy, feathery white cushion. She also found a dark purple blanket with the same starry pattern as the curtains of the Cove and covered the trio up with it, cocooning them in one big burrito-like bundle. Freddy was less than pleased.

"Babies don't have personal space, do they?" the bear grumbled, only to get hushed by Chica. She silently pointed to Bonnie, who seemed to have fallen asleep during preparation for naptime. Foxy was not far behind him, trying his best to keep his eyes open, but clearly he was losing the battle to sleep. He finally surrendered after receiving a loving peck on the forehead by Chica and closed his eyes, a faint smile crossing his lips. She did the same for Bonnie, and was about to do the same for Freddy…but clearly he was in no mood for kisses. He crossed his arms, pouting as he buried his head into the pillow and turned away from her.

Chica sighed, "Alright Freddy…I get it. You have this rule where you 'don't like to be touched', and I respect that. I just wish you would lighten up a bit." She stood up and left the Cove, drawing the curtains to a close. A few seconds passed before she poked her head through and gave him a stern look. "Oh, and when I come back to check on you guys in a little while, you better not have moved an inch from your spot. I don't feel like playing hide and seek with you, Freddy."

She heard him grumble a few things incoherently, presumably profanity. Shaking her head, she closed the curtains once more and went back to the office to wait on Mike.

**Well, it's 2am, so I've decided to stop there. Please let me know in the reviews what you thought and whether or not you'd like me to continue! As for the fans of my first FNAF fic "Four Animatronics and a Baby", don't worry. Just because I'm working on another new project doesn't mean I've abandoned them all. Expect some updates soon! :)**


	2. Fitting Attire

**I'm really glad that everyone is liking this story so far! I wasn't expecting it to get very popular, but I should have known that you guys would surprise me! Anyways, here's my thank you gift to all of you...chapter two!~**

Freddy woke up from a dreamless slumber and found himself exactly where he didn't want to be—in Pirate's Cove, curled up underneath a blanket next to Foxy and Bonnie, while in the body of a baby. He sighed; he had been hoping that this was all a crazy dream, but alas, it wasn't. He wondered when Chica was coming back to get him so they could solve this whole mess.

The one-year-old bear looked over at his two friends and saw that they were nestled up next to each other, snoring softly as they drooled and sucked on their thumbs in their sleep. He wanted to pity them for how infantile they were acting, but something seemed to be bothering him. His thumb felt…sore. Almost damp.

Freddy licked his lips and felt the dried drool that was plastered on his face. He groaned; obviously he had spoken too soon. He had been sucking on his thumb in his sleep as well. Unbelievable.

"Chica…?" He called out, waiting silently for a response from the chicken girl. No answer. Freddy tried calling out to her again, this time a little louder so she would hear him more clearly. "Chica?!"

No such luck.

Much to his surprise, he let out a little choked sob and sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know why, but the idea of being alone and abandoned by Chica was an unbearable thought. Freddy's adult mind went into a state of blind panic and utter despair. It wasn't that he was attached to Chica…oh no. Quite the contrary, actually; he was still livid with her for not taking the situation seriously, but he depended on her now, and the thought of her being gone was unthinkable.

Freddy quickly became overwhelmed with emotion; he screwed up his face in anger and frustration and began to cry, causing the anguished wails of a lonely baby to fill the air.

"Ch-Chica!" he whimpered. "W-where are you?!" Freddy continued to bawl at the top of his lungs, which, sure enough, awoke Bonnie and Foxy.

The bunny and fox duo lifted their heads from the pillow, startled by Freddy's loud cries. "Fazzy, mate, what's gotten into ye? Why're ye cryin', lad?" Foxy asked, wiping the brittle crust of sleep from his eyes and putting his paw on the bear's shoulder in concern.

Freddy merely shook his head, unable to control himself. "Ch-Chica! I want Chica!" He sobbed, his blue eyes filling with even more tears.

Moments later, the curtains were pulled back, and Freddy cried out in happiness. Chica! It was her! She was here at last!

"What on earth is going on in here?!" The yellow chicken exclaimed, pulling off her oven mitts and kneeling down beside the three infants. She noticed the tear streaks on Freddy's face and was surprised when he threw himself at her and hugged her tightly, as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I th-thought you had left us!" He wailed. Chica blinked.

"Left you…? Why would I ever do that? I'd never leave you three! Not ever!" She pulled Bonnie and Foxy in for a hug as well, wrapping her arms around them protectively. She couldn't help but feel a little teary-eyed herself as she looked down and saw the most heartwarming smiles beaming up at her.

After cuddling the three of them for several minutes, Chica waited until Freddy had calmed down before she started asking questions. "Now…what happened that made you so upset, Freddy?"

The bear scowled and folded his arms in response. In the respite, he had come back to his senses and realized how childish he had acted. He blushed at the memory and lowered his chin to his chest.

"I don't know what got into me. Sorry you had to see that." He mumbled.

"Don't be. You were scared. We all get scared sometimes," She cooed, stroking the top of his head, only to have her hand smacked away. Chica sighed. "I know you're embarrassed, but you really shouldn't be. It's okay to cry, you know."

"I wasn't crying!" Freddy lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye fiercely. Chica put her hand on his cheek and felt it before giving him an unconvinced look.

"Then why is your face all wet, hmm?"

"I…"

"I'm back!" Mike declared as he entered the Cove, carrying a huge box as well as several shopping bags. "Some of it is my old baby stuff; mostly toys and junk. Then I ran to the store and got diapers, powder, and all that."

"Thank you, Mike. That was very considerate of you." Chica smiled sweetly at the young nightguard in appreciation before taking the bag with the package of diapers. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bonnie trying to crawl away and grabbed him by the leg, making him yipe in surprise.

Dragging him over and forcing him to roll over, Chica held one hand down on the squirming Bonnie's stomach. All the while, he had the most terrified of looks on his face, and that was saying something considering it was Bonnie we were talking about.

"No, Chica! N-no diapers! Please!" The little purple bunny pleaded, but to no avail. Chica ignored his complaining and proceeded to secure one of the diapers to his middle, taping it in place.

"There you go!" She cooed, patting his newly-padded bottom. "That's so you don't make any messes on the floor."

Bonnie pouted, grumbling angrily as he crawled away. Chica laughed at how cute he looked with the diaper on; his bottom wiggled with every movement he made, and the adorable frowny-face he had only doubled his charm. She looked down at Foxy, who grinned up at her coyly before he dashed away, moving as fast as his little arms and legs could carry him.

"Foxy!" Chica groaned, chasing after him. Luckily, she caught him before he could make his escape and had him surrender to her will. Soon enough, he too was wearing a diaper and sulking in the corner along with Bonnie. Two down, one to go. "Alright Fredd—"

Chica looked down and realized that he was missing. Panicked, she glanced over at Mike for help…only for her to giggle.

"Put me down, Schmidt!" Freddy shouted unhappily as he was held at arms' length by Mike.

"Why?" Mike asked, snickering.

"Because I said so," the bear growled. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his demeanor changed completely. "Errr…uh…n-nevermind. Please don't put me down."

The problem was imminent when Chica noticed that Freddy seemed to be experiencing some discomfort. He squeezed his legs together and squirmed in Mike's arms, whining a little. She smiled innocently, "Something wrong, Freddy?"

"N-no!"

"Mike, will you give him to me, please? I think I know just what he needs right now."

Mike nodded, handing the little bear cub over to Chica and watching the scenario with amusement. The moment she laid him down, Freddy tried with all his might to squirm away from her. Foxy and Bonnie also watched from afar, giggling as they watched Freddy curse and growl while Chica diapered him just like a real baby. Once she had sealed the diaper shut, Chica smiled and admired her handiwork while Freddy crossed his arms and scowled.

"It's not fair..." he mumbled, pouting cutely. He still had his legs squeezed together, which made it very clear that Freddy Fazbear had no intentions of giving in to the baby treatment anytime soon.

Chica noticed this and sighed, saying, "Freddy, if you need to go potty, then you can just go."

"...Yeah, right."

"Please, Freddy, don't make this difficult. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to use it at some point. And when you do, I'll be right here to help you, understand?"

"I'll...I'll hold it!"

"Not for long," Mike chuckled from afar, earning a glare from Freddy.

The little bear sat up and looked down at the soft white garment hugging his waist. It was sickeningly **_cute_**. He looked up at Chica and gave her a serious frown, "I'm not going to use this thing. It's for babies."

"Unless I'm truly mistaken...isn't that what you are right now?" Chica replied smartly.

"Like I said, I'll hold it."

"If you say so, sweetie. Now, it's lunchtime. Hope you're hungry, because I've made a special lunch for the three of you!" Chica said cheerfully, picking up Freddy and Foxy while Mike picked up Bonnie. The group then stepped out of the Cove and went to the kitchen, where three brightly-colored highchairs were waiting for them.

"...You have got to be kidding me." Freddy groaned.

**Oh Freddy, lighten up, will ya?**


	3. Let's Eat

"Do we really havta sit in these hunks 'o junk, lass?" Foxy demurred bitterly as Chica lowered him into the first highchair, buckling him in tight.

Chica smiled and nodded, "Sorry, Foxy. But I can't risk one of you falling and getting hurt when I'm not looking. Besides, these are a lot more comfortable than normal chairs!" She said as she helped Bonnie thread his little feet through the legholes of his own chair.

"There is no way I'm going to sit in one of those things," Freddy said determinedly, crossing his arms. Chica ignored his objections and swung Freddy through the air playfully before depositing him in the highchair next to Foxy and locking him behind the plastic tray.

"Hey! Let me out!" He complained, banging his fists against the tray in protest. Chica gave him a stern look, warning him that if he continued to act like a baby, he'd be getting a little more than a meal afterwards.

Disquieted by her death glare, Freddy slithered down in the padded seat, defeated once again. They sat and waited while Chica worked at the kitchen counter, watching curiously as she got out a blender. Mike didn't stick around for very long, though, and quietly slipped out of the kitchen. Where he was going, Freddy had no idea.

Minutes later, Chica turned around with a wide smile on her beak. "Heeeeere's lunch!" She crooned as she placed three plastic bowls of an unidentifiable yellow and red slop onto Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie's trays.

The colorful mush looked almost like spaghetti, though it had a very different smell and softer texture. There were little bits of what appeared to be pepperoni, too, and melted cheese…had she really blended up pizza into a mushy puree for their lunch?

Freddy stared at the pulverized pizza goop in horror. He looked up at Chica with an "are you serious?" look on his baby face. She shrugged, "Hey, it was the closest I could get to baby food. Besides, you all love pizza, don't you?"

"Yep! I sure do!" Bonnie squealed, jamming his spoon down into the puree and shoveling a messy spoonful into his mouth, staining his fur with sauce almost immediately. Chica gasped as he did so, and then giggled at the sight.

"Awww! How cuuute!" she exclaimed, whipping out a camera from her apron pocket and snapping a few photos as Bonnie posed for the camera. For one shot, he dropped the spoon and dug his hands into the bowl, then grabbed two handfuls of the pizza puree and smeared it all across his face while giving the camera a toothy grin, much to Chica's delight.

When she had finished documenting the whole thing and was busy gushing over each photo, Bonnie began to lick his fingers clean, giving Freddy the chance to—

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Freddy seethed, startling Bonnie a bit.

The purple—now red-stained—rabbit sighed and whispered back, "I was just humoring her…what's wrong with that?"

"You call that humoring?! If you keep that up, she'll never help us get back to normal! She'll think we—you, more specifically—are actually enjoying this!" Freddy growled, pointing a finger at Bonnie accusingly like it was a loaded gun.

"Don't get'cher diapers in a wad, Fazbear. Bonnie's right; there be nothin' wrong with makin' our friend happy. This is the one thing she wanted us ta do fer her, which was to just go along with it, and we'll jus' have ta accept that." Foxy tried to reason with the bear, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're on his side," Freddy groaned, looking at the fox in disappointment.

It's not that he wanted Foxy on his side…no, not at all, never in a million years. He just thought that Foxy would be more mature than that. He figured since Foxy was such a "tough, masculine sailor" when he was an adult, he would be more sensible than to simply give in to the baby treatment. Apparently, he was wrong.

Thankfully, the fox shook his head. "Nah. Trust me, Fred; I hate this just as much as ye do. But I ain't gonna complain about it. I be doing it all for Chica. She's been so lonely all these years since ye can't interact with the kiddies as much as ye used ta. She be a mother without 'er child. If it don't sound right in a sentence, then ain't right at all. She deserves ta have the babies she's always wanted, and I be willin' to give up a few weeks of me life ta be one of 'em. I've got nothin' to lose anyways. You need ta' do the same, Freddy. Stop bein' so full 'o yerself."

Freddy was speechless. "I…I…"

His amazed stuttering was interrupted when Chica returned with a wet cloth and wiped Bonnie's face and hands off, ridding him of the sticky cheese and pizza sauce until she could give him a proper bath. She then gave the little bunny a baby bottle of milk to drink.

"Oooh! Milk, my favorite! Thanks Chica!" Bonnie chirped with a goofy grin on his face. Chica smiled, nodding her head before she moved on to feed Foxy. Much to Freddy's horror, Bonnie picked up the bottle and started drinking without a care in the world.

Like she did with Bonnie, Chica spoonfed Foxy his meal until he declared that he was full. "Thank ye kindly, Chica." Foxy smiled as the chicken girl wiped his messy face. Chica pecked his forehead with a kiss, making him blush.

"No problem, Foxy. You are such a little gentleman!"

After rewarding Foxy with his bottle, Chica approached Freddy's highchair, preparing to do the same for him when he stopped her.

"No, I can do it myself, thank you very much," Freddy grumbled, snatching the spoon away from her and cramming it into the center of his bowl. He tried to scoop out a tiny spoonful of the puree, only for the spoon to slip from his grasp and fall onto the tray.

"Dammit…" the bear swore as he picked up the spoon, getting the food all over his hands. He made a second attempt and managed to get the spoonful up to his lips. Then he lost his coordination again, missing and accidentally dropping the spoonful onto the tray. This time, it had just barely missed his lap.

Finally fed up, Freddy plucked up the spoon and threw it at the wall in frustration, tears forming in his eyes. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he screamed, becoming even more frustrated when he realized he was crying. "I hate this! I can't do anything as a baby! I'm worthless!"

"No you're not! Your arms just aren't strong enough to feed yourself yet," Chica encouraged in a motherly voice as she picked up the spoon and rinsed it off. She would have scolded him for his profanity, but there really was no point in doing so. She didn't want to upset him even more by taking away his privilege to swear.

She reached out to him, "Here, let me help you—"

"No!" Freddy protested, smacking her hand away. He rubbed his eyes, desperate not to let her see him cry, even though she was already aware of it. "I don't want your help, woman! You're not my mother, and you never will be!"

Surprised by his own fault, Freddy covered his mouth with his paws, his eyes widening. He looked up and saw Chica staring at him with a tear-jerking look on her face. It was as if he had just stomped all over her heart…and it was the worst feeling in the world.

He noticed that Foxy and Bonnie were also staring at him; Bonnie was taken aback while Foxy slowly shook his head in disapproval, his amber eyes silently judging Freddy's blue ones.

"I…I mean…I didn't mean…" Freddy stammered, his chest welling up with the heavy burden of guilt.

"I-it's fine, it's fine. You're right. I am taking things a little too far with you. I'm babying you too much. I'm sorry, Freddy." Chica said solemnly. She put the spoon onto his tray, "Here. You can try again. If you need any help, just ask."

It was as if all the spirit and joy had been sucked right out of her. Even her once bubbly tone sounded dull. Freddy felt like he had just been caught taking candy away from a little child…only triple the guilt. He knew how sensitive Chica was, so why didn't he stop himself before it was too late?

Shamefaced, he picked up the spoon…only to put it back down again and eat with his hands instead, which did make her smile a little. The food actually tasted better than he expected, so it wasn't long before he was finished with the meal.

Chica then cleaned his hands and face, but did not give him a bottle like she did for Bonnie and Foxy, strangely. Freddy didn't mind, though. He had been a jerk, so he didn't deserve one anyways.

After lunch, Chica gathered them all up and took them into the dining area to let them wander around while she tidied up in the kitchen. She was still in a sullen mood, unfortunately. Bonnie noticed this and tugged on her apron before she left.

"Chica? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes, Bonnie. I'm fine." Chica patted the top of his head.

"Is it because of what Freddy said?"

"…Just play." She grumbled before storming off into the kitchen. Bonnie lowered his ears, slightly hurt by her harshness. He frowned; it was Freddy's fault that she was acting this way. He looked over and saw Freddy sitting under one of the dining tables, fiddling with his oversized top hat and sulking.

Bonnie was about to crawl over and try to talk to him when he heard Foxy say, "No, lad. Jus' leave 'em alone for now. He needs ta think 'bout what he said."

"I guess you're right…" Bonnie sighed. "He didn't have to say that to her face, you know. It was really rude…even if she was babying us a little too much."

"Freddy's a stubborn ol' bastard. He'll come 'round eventually." Foxy replied, digging through the box of toys that Mike had left for them. His yellow eyes lit up in joy when he discovered a plastic toy pirate ship sitting at the bottom and collecting dust. "Aww! This brings back memories." The little fox laughed, blowing off the dirt and admiring its handmade carvings.

Bonnie smiled and rolled his eyes; Foxy was always fascinated by anything that had a piratey theme to it. He watched as Foxy regressed back to his good old days and pretended that the little ship was at sea. It was really cute to watch, and at some point, Bonnie joined in on the swashbuckler fun, becoming a part of the pirate's crew and even upgrading to Foxy's "first mate".

For another hour, the two of them battled sharks and other mystical sea creatures, searched for treasure among desolate islands, pillaged villages, and sank other vessels…right into another nap.

Chica came back into the dining area to check up on them and figured since Foxy was drooling all over the "Jolly Roger", it was naptime once more. And after that big lunch, who wouldn't be sleepy?

She smiled and picked the two snoozing toddlers up and carried them back into the darkness and quietude of the Cove to continue their nap in peace. Then, she went and found Freddy…who had fallen asleep under one of the tables as well. She noticed that he was sucking his thumb in his sleep and giggled softly before carefully picking him up and carrying him into the Cove to join Foxy and Bonnie.

"I forgive you," Chica whispered as she laid him down beside Bonnie and covered him with the blanket.

**People were asking to see more of baby Bonnie and baby Foxy...wish granted! :D**


	4. Mama Chica

**I'm back! It's my Christmas break, so why not post the new chapter? I was a little uncertain about this chapter when I finished it, so hopefully you guys will like it. Warning: there's FreddyxChica fluff near the end. :3**

* * *

Are you sure this is gonna fit in there? It's a pretty big crib, ya know. My parents even had trouble moving it into my room when I was born."

"Trust me, Mike. Have you seen the inside of Foxy's cove? There's plenty of room! And the boys are going to love sleeping in a nice soft bed instead of the floor."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah," Chica smiled, suddenly achieving superhuman levels of strength as she lifted up the entire crib, much to the amazement of Mike. With ease, she carried it into the Cove and gently sat it in a corner with a quiet 'thunk', making the babies stir, but not awaken. She turned on the conical light hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the once darkened platform.

Chica frowned as she looked around the area; the stale, musty smell of cigars hung in the air above the grubby, dusty floor and dull, empty-looking walls…the complete opposite of an ideal nursery. Foxy certainly didn't keep this place in good shape after all these years. The crib that she had just hauled in was a startling bright and cheery contrast to the rest of the place. Then, she had an idea.

"But first," Chica grinned, looking over at the three babies lying on the floor, curled up next to one another. "I need to get these little ones…situated."

* * *

Freddy slowly started to open his eyes, feeling quite weak and sleepy. He also had a decidedly odd feeling. When his eyes were fully open, he let out a yelp of surprise at the sight of cute stuffed animals looking down at him with unblinking button eyes. He was also surrounded by two rows of bars, all painted white. A mobile with little plush lambs attached to wires hung above his head, twirling around as a delicate melody played from a music box nearby…a melody he recognized quite well.

Almost immediately, he knew who was responsible for this. "_Chicaaa_…" He muttered as he attempted to stand up in the crib. He let out a squawk when he slammed his forehead into the mobile, giving him quite a bump…enough to make tears come to his eyes.

"Ow!" Freddy whimpered, rubbing his forehead in pain as he fell to the mattress with a squish. His eyes widened in shock at the cold, clammy sensation on his bottom. His diaper was wet. He had an accident in his sleep without even feeling it. _Oh, the horror!_

Lower lip quivering, Freddy looked down and noticed that the teddy bear patterns on the front of the diaper had disappeared, and in their place was a huge soggy wet spot. With intense feeling of shame and failure welling up in his chest, Freddy let out a sob, feeling tears coming on.

"N-no!" He whimpered, tearing up even more. "W-wait! Don't cry, you little w-wimp! Y-you just ha-have...a w-wet…d-diap…"

This time Freddy REALLY started to cry. Not only was he upset about his accident, but this would be the third time today that he's cried without even trying to control himself. Had he been this much of a crybaby when he was an actual infant? Surely his mother would have bragged to him about it by now…

It wasn't long before Chica rushed in with Foxy in her arms drinking a bottle and Bonnie hanging over her shoulder. She placed both of them in the crib and then picked Freddy up, asking, "What's wrong, Freddy?" She noticed his little head bump a few minutes earlier and smiled sympathetically. "Aww, is that all? A little boo-boo? How did you get that?"

Freddy shook his head, almost choking on his own tears. He squealed a little when Chica lifted him up higher and saw that he needed a change. She giggled. "Ooh, someone went potty. It's okay, Freddy. I'll clean you up right now."

Upon hearing this, Freddy gave her a pair of sad puppy eyes. He was still crying his eyes out, even as Chica laid him down on a pink table and started changing him. Chica looked down at the tiny bear and smiled gently, wiping away his tears. "There, there, Freddy. Don't cry."

Freddy sniffled in response and whimpered, "W-w-why...c-c-can't...I...I s-stop crying?!"

As she got out the baby wipes, Chica answered him. "Because you had an accident. That's normal for babies, but it can be very uncomfortable if they stay in the same diaper for too long…especially if you get a rash. But don't worry; I'm helping you out with that right now."

Freddy sniffled again and wiped his eyes. "Th-that's stupid. _This_ is stupid."

Chica sighed, "Well, that's just the way things are now." At the speed of a pro, she had him powdered and slipped into a clean diaper with the same teddy bear pattern as the last. She then stepped away from the table with her hands behind her back, her face neutral. "There you go Freddy, all done."

Freddy sat up again and poked at the teddy bear motifs sadly, before lifting his head to look up at her. "Chica?" He asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"After what happened earlier…I…I still feel bad about it. And…and I just wanted to say that I'm…" he trailed off, mumbling something under his breath. Chica put a hand to where her ear would be, smiling.

"Yeeees?"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, tearing up for the fourth time that day. Freddy quickly rubbed his eyes to hide his tears before repeating, "I'm sorry for acting like such a brat…and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I do need you, Chica. I really do! You're like the—" he paused, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Chica tilted her head. "I'm the…?"

"You're…you're like the mother I never had." Freddy finally admitted, dropping his chin to his chest in embarrassment. His secret was out. His blushing deepened when he realized that Foxy and Bonnie were watching from a few feet away, peeking over the railing of the crib with wide eyes.

Chica, on the other hand, was stunned by this sudden revelation. "R-really?"

"Yes…" Freddy sighed, taking off his top hat. "I know it's dumb, but…"

"I don't see anything wrong with you thinking of me like that, Freddy." Chica said, getting down to his level and petting his head as if he were a lost puppy dog. "Hey, let me see that smile." She cooed, lifting his chin with her finger and watching as he broke out in a shy grin.

"You…you don't?" He squeaked, sounding…happy, in a way.

"No! Of course not! Actually, I think it's sweet." She giggled as he blushed even more. "You know…I wouldn't mind if you started calling me Mommy. It'd be cute! It might even be able to turn this bad situation into a fun one. That is, if you're comfortable with it."

"I-I don't know…" Freddy covered his bright red face in shame. "Wouldn't it be…w-weird?"

"Not at all." Chica replied warmly.

"I don't think I can…n-not now anyways!" He whimpered, covering his eyes in shame. He really wasn't comfortable with it, but then again, it would make Chica so happy if he did call her…_that_. This was making him feel so conflicted; he didn't know what he needed to do.

"Awww, come here," Chica cooed, wrapping her arms around him and enveloping him in a maternal embrace. "Whenever you're ready to call me Mommy is when I'm ready to be your Mommy, okay?"

"O-okay…" Although her kind words were uplifting, Freddy still felt bad. He smiled up at her in appreciation of her understanding. "Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." Chica nodded and pecked his forehead with a kiss before making him lie on the changing table again while she went through one of the compartments of the table below. "Now, let's get you three dressed up. We're going for a stroll in the park to meet up with the Toys for a picnic. They're absolutely _dying_ to see you guys as babies. Oh, we're all going to have so much fun together!"

Foxy did a spit-take when he heard this, milk spraying all over the place as his yellow eyes widened in shock. Bonnie's pacifier fell from his now slack-jawed mouth, and Freddy felt as if he was going to need another change soon at news like this. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Better bring some extra diapers for this one, Chica. XD In my headcanon, Freddy has always had a huge crush on Chica, even though she doesn't have a romantic interest in him. So he hides his feelings by acting like a grumpy old man most of the time he's around her :3 **

**Also…I know it might be too soon for Freddy to start calling Chica his "mommy", but I had this idea where he still hates being a baby, but loves having Chica as his mother…and loathes himself for it (huehuehuehue). **

**Another thing I forgot to mention is that in this universe, humans and animatronics co-exist in harmony, which means the animatronics (if we can even call them that now, since they're basically furries in this story and not robots) can leave the restaurant whenever they want. In this story, working at Freddy's as children's entertainers is just their job and their home. It's strange, but remember that this is an AU, and it's just for fun. ^u^**

**Happy New Year's Eve (to the people who are in Central time zones, of course)!**


	5. Jealousy

**I was saving this for tomorrow, but you guys have been so kind with the reviews and all the favorites/follows that I decided to update again! Also...hellooooo 2015! You're looking like a fabulous year so far :3**

**6/13/16 Edit: Today, I've been editing some of the older chapters of Baby Boom, so don't be surprised if there are some changes. In fact, I'd say this chapter only got funnier. Enjoy! :D**

"I can't believe you're taking us out in public like this…" Freddy grumbled as Chica pushed the three of them inside a triple-seated stroller with each seat in front of the other. He sat in the first seat, Foxy rode in the middle, and Bonnie rode in the very back. For all of them, a set of plastic toys dangled above their heads, just in reach of their hands.

"Oh come on Freddy," Chica chirped, pushing the stroller down the sidewalk as she made her way to the park. "It's not so bad!"

"Yes it is!" Freddy argued, crossing his arms and pouting. Currently, he was wearing a white onesie with the same teddy bear theme as his diaper. Quite frankly, he was getting sick of teddy bears, despite practically being one. The thought of regressing mentally in order to escape the teddy bear plague upon him was very tempting to him at this point.

"What if someone recognizes us?" Bonnie whined from the backseat, kicking at the back of Foxy's seat the more impatient he got. He was wearing a tiny purple shirt decorated with baby bunnies, ironically. Foxy, who was wearing an orange onesie, quickly became irritated as Bonnie continued to kick on his chair and poked his head around the side to glare at him.

"'Ey! Quit it! Or I'll make rabbit season come early this year!"

"That's enough, you three!" Chica's tone rose warningly. "I want you all to be on your best behavior, alright? No more fighting or arguing…and Freddy, please don't say anything to ruin the whole day, okay? We're just here to say hello to our friends and visit with them. That's all."

Freddy thought for a moment before exhaling deeply, having made up his mind. "Fine…I won't." He glared when he heard Foxy taunt from behind him, "_Mama's boy_."

"Thank you," Chica smiled in relief. Her eyes lit up when she saw the entrance to the park ahead of them, and she slowed the stroller to a stop. "Hey, why'd we stop?" Bonnie asked, looking up at Chica in confusion.

"Sorry, but before we go in, I'm gonna see if any of you guys need changed again. I don't think our friends would want to be around for something like that, anyway." Chica leaned over and checked Bonnie's diaper, much to his embarrassment. "Nope! You're clean!" She then moved on to Foxy, who shifted away from her when she got too close. "Foxy…is something wrong?"

"N-no, n-not at all, lassie." Foxy replied, obviously lying. He let out a surprised yelp when she checked his diaper, making him groan as she nodded to confirm it.

"You're a little wet, but I'll change you once we get there." Chica attempted to check Freddy as well, but one look from him pretty much told her everything she needed to know. With that out of the way, she continued strolling them towards the park.

While she awed over the beauty and sights of the green park, Freddy paid more attention to the toys attached to the stroller. Eyes darting around to make sure there was no one watching him, Freddy slowly reached up and batted at the toys before quickly retracting his paw. The stroller continued moving along like normal; nobody had seen him. Freddy couldn't help but smile and giggle to himself, reaching up to play some more.

"Chica!" A delighted voice called out from a distance away. Chica turned her head at the sound of her voice and saw her twin sister Toy Chica—or Chi, as she preferred to be called—waving at her. She and the other Toys were sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket, a straw basket full of snacks sitting in the middle of them.

Chica smiled and pushed the stroller over to join the group. "Hi everyone!"

"Good afternoon, Chica." Toy Freddy—Teddy—smiled, tipping his hat in gentlemanly respect. He laid eyes on the stroller and chuckled at the sight of the three very familiar babies. "And hello to you too, Freddy."

Freddy blushed once everyone had noticed him and let out a chorus of "Awww"s. He groaned, pulling down the sunshade on the stroller…only for Chica to pull it up again. "Don't be rude, Freddy. Say hello." The yellow hen warned him, causing the little bear to huff and cross his arms.

"Ohhh, they're all so adorable!" Chi squealed, going over and pinching Bonnie's cheek playfully. Bonnie smiled awkwardly, trying to be nice and tolerant for Chica's sake.

Toy Bonnie—known better as Blue by his friends—raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Goodness…is that really them? I mean…what happened?"

"Don't ask," Freddy grumbled as Chica proceeded to unbuckle the three of them from the stroller. She then placed them in the middle of the picnic blanket, for everyone to see. BB waddled up to him and giggled, waving his balloon in greeting.

"Hi Mr. Freddy! You're really tiny now. You're tinier than me!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, BB," The bear cub groaned.

Mangle, who had been sitting quiet nearly the whole time, gasped loudly when she Foxy. "Awwww! You look so cute, Foxy!" The white fox giggled, scooping him into her arms and settling him on her lap. Foxy said nothing, but crossed his arms and looked away as he blushed brightly.

"Awwww! You're blushing! I've never seen you blush before! Goochie, goochie, goo!~" Mangle cooed, tickling his tummy and making him laugh for a split second before he returned to his normal, pouty disposition. Foxy could tell she was doing this to make him feel uncomfortable, considering the fact that she _was_ his rival. But for some strange reason, he couldn't stop blushing.

"So Chica," the Marionette spoke up in his light, soothing voice as he sipped from his cup of tea. "How are you enjoying motherhood so far?"

"It's pretty fun, actually," Chica replied, putting a bottle of juice in Bonnie's mouth and letting him suckle. "Freddy is the grumpiest baby I've ever met, but he's only cranky because he knows he can't use the potty anymore."

At this, Freddy's face turned bright red. "Chica!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "BB, would you like to do me a favor?"

"Of course, Auntie Chica!" BB grinned, shuffling up to her. "What is it? Huh? Huh?"

"Would you like to feed Freddy his bottle of milk for me? I've already got my hands full with Bonnie here." Chica said, digging through the diaper bag and pulling out a baby bottle filled with formula.

Bouncing up and down eagerly, BB nodded with a big smile on his face. "Sure!"

"W-what? No!" Freddy squeaked, trying to crawl away…only for Blue to grab him. The bunny clicked his tongue and shook his head, smiling down at the grumbly baby bear.

"Nuh-uh, sweetiepie. You're not going anywhere," he cooed, handing him over to BB, who sat down on the blanket and laid Freddy in his lap. Freddy sealed his lips shut, refusing to open up for the stupid baby bottle. BB tried poking him in the face with it—even on the nose, which made a squeaky noise—but nothing was working.

"Come on, Mr. Freddy! It's for you!" The boy said, trying to get the baby in his lap to eat. Freddy squirmed and turned his head away from the bottle defiantly, trying to make it clear that he was _NOT_ thirsty and he most certainly didn't want to drink from a baby bottle. BB sighed after several unsuccessful attempts and looked at Chica sadly. "He won't drink it!"

Chica gave the rebellious bear cub a stern look, which meant he'd be in a lot of trouble if he didn't do what he was told. "Freddyyyy…"

With a sigh, Freddy gave in and opened his mouth, allowing BB to feed him. It worked like a charm; Freddy was soon cooing happily as he settled his tummy, even if it was from a baby bottle. BB giggled at the tiny slurping sounds Freddy made, saying, "Mr. Freddy is a noisy baby, Ms. Chica! He eats like a little piggy!"

Freddy frowned, thinking to himself, "_I don't appreciate that, you know._"

Chica, however, thought it was hilarious. She couldn't stop grinning. "Hehe, he certainly does, BB my dear." Once he had finished, she removed the bottle, but Freddy was still making suckling motions with his lips. Chica fixed this problem by placing a pacifier in Freddy's mouth, which he took to quite well. She then lifted him out of BB's arms and sat him down on the blanket to wander around while the she and the Toys talked.

"Ugh." Freddy groaned. "Finally, personal space!"

Not for long. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and lift him into the air. Freddy found himself face to face with Chi, who was giving him a big smile. "Hi Freddykins!"

"Don't call me that," he growled, slightly muffled from the pacifier. Chi tilted her head at this.

"Aww. Chica was right. You are a cranky little sour puss, aren't you?" The yellow chick giggled, poking his nose and making it squeak. He continued to glare and pout as she sat him in her lap and proceeded with the most degrading and infantile games known to baby-kind; pattycake, got your nose, peekaboo, and bouncy-bouncy were a few to name.

The whole group continued visiting quite casually, like any other day that they spent together. The only difference was that there were now three cute babies thrown into the mix. Foxy was being adored by Mangle, Bonnie was being spoonfed mashed carrots by Blue and Teddy, and Freddy was being bounced up and down on Chi's knee.

After a while, she stopped bouncing him so roughly and was gentler this time around, which helped ease the rapidly increasing nausea brewing in the bottom of his stomach. Not only was the ride making him dizzy, but it was chasing away any chance of dignity he had left. Freddy blushed when he realized that because of Chi's bumpy bouncy game, his diaper was soggy again. Things only got worse when he felt yet another unwanted pressure…this time in his lower belly. Not a good sign.

"O-oh no…" Freddy thought to himself in a panic, sucking on the pacifier fretfully. He squirmed on top of Chi's knee, wanting to be let down.

Chi noticed this and laughed, "Alright sweetie, go play, okay?"

Thankfully, she put him down, just in time. He spat out the pacifier and crawled away as fast as his arms and legs could carry him, in search of a place to hide when somebody else stopped him.

"Where ya goin', Freddy?" Mangle as she shook a rattle over an annoyed Foxy's head. "You feeling okay there, buddy?"

Before he could explain, Freddy froze in place. It was too late. He whimpered, shuddering as he felt the back of his diaper filling up with something warm and gross. "This is horrible…" he thought, his face scrunching up with embarrassment. "Great… this is the exact opposite of what I needed today! Now I'll never be able to look our friends in the eye ever again!"

Mangle saw the expression on his face and giggled, "Ohhh, I see. You just needed to go potty! I think we all know what that means, then. Chica!"

"N-no!" Upon hearing this, Freddy began to freak out. He flailed his arms in the air, rapidly shaking his head. "I-I don't want her to see me like this!"

"Yeah, Mangle?" Chica replied, appearing at the white fox's side after handing Bonnie back over to Blue and Teddy.

"It looks like one of your little ones needs a diaper change…badly." Mangle pointed down at Freddy, who at this point wanted to die. Did she REALLY have to say out loud?! This was so humiliating! Were these girls out of their minds? This was no laughing matter!

"Changing time, then!" Chica grabbed the diaper bag, which of course, was pink. During all of this, Foxy had been chuckling in amusement at Freddy's predicament, so much so that he had—

"Oh, and get an extra diaper. Foxy's wet." Mangle announced, making the tinier fox let out a screech.

"HEY!" Foxy squeaked, "I OUGHTA GUT YE LIKE A FISH FER SAYIN' THAT, YA FLAMBOYANT CLOWN!"

"Foxy!" Chica scolded as she laid the petrified Freddy down on the blanket and got out the changing supplies. "That wasn't nice! Say you're sorry!"

"No way am I apologizin' to her, lass!" Foxy crossed his arms, pouting.

Chica gritted her teeth. "_FOXY_…"

"Relax, Chica. I don't mind. We insult each other all the time. In fact, that has to be the mildest insult I've ever gotten from him." Mangle chuckled. "Besides…changing his diaper for him has to be the best revenge yet."

"I guess you're right," Chica laughed as she unbuttoned Freddy's onesie and started changing him. He was still frozen from shock, so he didn't fight it. That wasn't even the worst part of it all; Chica had gotten out the baby powder and started sprinkling him with it. Within seconds, the rest of the group was in hysterics.

"That powder shows up pretty well on his fur, don't you think?" Blue snickered, watching the change from afar as he bounced a giggling Bonnie up and down in his lap. This earned another chuckle from all the girls and BB, while Teddy simply looked away in adult disgust. Freddy, having come back to his senses, groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with his paws to hide his chagrin.

"Aaaand…there! All clean and dry again!" Chica chirped, changing Freddy into another teddybear diaper before buttoning his onesie back on.

Trying to be helpful, BB waddled over with a little trashcan and held it up. "Here you go, Auntie Chica!"

"Thank you, BB," The chicken smiled, throwing the dirty diaper away and watching as the six-year-old wandered off to dispose of it properly in a bigger trashcan. Her eyes then wandered over to Mangle, who was attempting to change Foxy's diaper. It was quite the pitiful sight indeed.

"Stay still!" Mangle growled, forcing her young foe to lie on his back. Foxy ignored her and continued to squirm, rolling over onto his belly to try and crawl away from her.

"NO! I ain't lettin' ye wipe me arse like I be some kind o' immature landlubber!"

"Come on Foxy, it's not that big of a deal…" Mangle gave Chica a pleading look. "Help me."

"She's right, Foxy. Just let her change you, okay? I still need to take care of Freddy." Chica said as she picked the little bear cub up and laid him in the stroller—the poor thing was so exhausted emotionally.

Foxy glared at her, kicking his arms and legs in dismay. "B-but she's me enemy! Me arch nemesis! Me—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you hate her. You even bit her the first time you guys shook hands." Blue grumbled, handing Bonnie over to Teddy so he could fix his makeup. "We've heard the story a million bloody times now, Foxy."

Ignoring the blue rabbit, Mangle sighed as she looked down at the grumpy baby fox in front of her. "Please, Foxy?"

"I'll spank you if you don't let her change you, Foxy," Chica warned. "And no pizza or cupcakes for a _week_."

Foxy's ears lowered at the threats and he huffed, grudgingly letting Mangle change his diaper. He jumped a little when she started using the cold wet wipes on him, making him growl. "That be freezing, woman!"

"Deal with it." Mangle snapped back as she cleaned him. "You'll thank me for this later, you know."

At that same time, BB had returned with the trashcan once again. After Mangle had dumped in her trash, he dutifully carried it off to be emptied again. Mangle then poured some baby oil into her hand and began to rub it into Foxy's squirmy legs. Immediately, Foxy stopped wriggling and blushed as gave her a blank stare.

"…What in the name 'o Davy Jones' locker are ye doin' ta me down thar?!"

"It's supposed to protect your skin," Mangle replied cheerfully. "That's why it's called baby oil!"

"Well, stop it! It ain't right! Get yer soft hands away from me manhood!"

Mangle scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Like there was one from the start. And no, I'm not going to do that. Do you want to get diaper rash?"

"What th' bloody hell is diaper rash?!"

"It's literally a rash on your butt, and it's painful," Mangle eyed the little fox, her face 100% serious. "Now, do you really want that to happen to you?"

Foxy grew silent, his ears pinning down. "…_No_…"

"I didn't think so," she finished the job by sprinkling him with powder and securing a fresh diaper around his waist. "There. All done."

"It be about time!" Foxy growled, pulling himself up into a sitting position and crossing his arms as he looked towards Chica, who was comforting a half-dozing Freddy in his stroller. "Lass, can we go now?"

Chica sighed and gave their friends an apologetic look for the little fox's rude behavior before nodding affirmatively. "Yes, Foxy. We need to get Freddy back to the pizzeria anyways. He's had a rough day…the poor thing…"

Foxy felt a twinge of jealousy tick in his chest before he crawled over to her and raised his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up. Chica did so and buckled him behind Freddy in the stroller before heading over to Blue and Teddy to get Bonnie. She picked up the little bunny and got him situated in the stroller as well. Chica thanked all their friends for a lovely afternoon, and then started strolling her babies out of the park.

On the way back to the pizzeria, Foxy couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so jealous of Freddy when Chica babied him. He didn't know why, but the thought of _not_ being Chica's favorite was an awful thing to imagine. It was strange…really, really strange.

But that's not what he was truly concerned about; this wouldn't be the first time he was jealous of Freddy.

**Longest chapter so far! Whoo!~ **

**Also...I hope you guys don't mind that I changed Toy Freddy's and Toy Bonnie's names here. In my other story, they were called Fred and BonBon. But in this story, I'll be calling them Teddy (Get it? Teddy? Teddy bear? Toy Freddy?...) and Blue (I was gonna call him Blue Bon, but it sounded a little dumb to me). And for anyone who might be wondering...Mangle is NOT "mangled" in this story, considering they're all actual animals instead of robots. So she's perfectly in order from head to toe. **

**One more thing...this is not the last time we'll be seeing the Toys ;3**


	6. Who's the Mama's Boy Now?

**Update 6/25/16: Chapter Six has officially been revised! Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon arriving back at the restaurant, Chica decided to feed the babies their dinners early and then let them play a bit longer before bedtime. She wheeled the stroller inside and over to the Cove-nursery before unbuckling everyone from their seats; first Bonnie, then Foxy, and finally Freddy, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole trip back.

"Freddy? Are you okay?" Chica asked, rubbing his back gently. He nodded, seeming a little dazed.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Are…are you sure?"

"…Yes."

"Okay," she said, not quite sounding convinced. She sat him down on the floor next to the other two and ruffled the fur on his head. "Well, I'm going to go make dinner for you guys. Play nicely while I'm gone, alright?"

After she had left for the kitchen, Freddy growled quietly and smoothed out his fur again. "Well, that was unnecessary." He noticed that Bonnie was staring at him. "What?"

"How do you feel?" The purple bunny asked, putting his arm around Freddy's shoulder like the good friend he was.

"My stomach feels sour, I feel like my privacy has been personally violated, and I was just humiliated in front of all of our friends. How do you think I feel?"

"He was just askin', lad," Foxy intervened. "We know how hard that musta been for ye."

"It was. I hope I never have to go through it again." Freddy replied sharply.

"Alright boys, dinner's ready!" Chica announced, emerging from the kitchen. She scooped the three little ones up and carried them into the kitchen, where only two highchairs were instead of three. Foxy's jaw dropped in anger when he and Bonnie were sat in their chairs and Freddy had the luxury of sitting in a booster seat.

"HEY! Why does he get ta sit at th' table an' not us?!" The little fox demanded to know. Freddy shot him a smug look and wagged his legs in arrogant satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Foxy. I—" Chica gave Freddy a warning look, and he instantly stopped grinning. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Foxy and Bonnie who were both pouting. "That's the only good booster seat around here…the other ones still need a good cleaning. You know how little kids are. Besides, Freddy's been through a lot today…it's the least I could do to give him back a little bit of his dignity."

"Yeah? And what about my dignity? Or Bonnie's?" Foxy growled, glaring at the bird. His ears pinned back as he crossed his tiny arms, scowling at Freddy. "'Tis not fair, lass…I wish this stupid baby thing would jus' go away…"

Feeling a little guilty, Chica went over to the little fox and began petting him on the head. "I know, I know. So do I, trust me. As cute as you guys are this way, I definitely don't want you to be stuck as babies forever. Don't worry, tomorrow we'll call Mari, or somebody magical who can help us. Now, chin up. It's dinner time!"

The meal wasn't anything special; just some mashed carrots (something Bonnie particularly enjoyed) and some strawberry yogurt as a little treat afterwards. After they had finished eating, Chica carried them back into the dining area and over to the box of baby toys that Mike had given to them. They didn't seem very interested in the toys, though, so Chica had a new idea. She got out some papers and crayons and presented them to the boys with excitement in her eyes.

"Coloring? Are you serious?" Freddy deadpanned.

"Oh come on now! It's lots of fun!" Chica giggled, giving them each a piece of paper and some crayons. "Watch…I'll draw with you guys." She got her own piece of paper and began to draw—what else—a slice of pizza. Once she had finished coloring her masterpiece, she held it up for them to see and give their opinions. "Well? What do you think?"

"I like it! I wanna draw, too!" Bonnie grinned toothily as he started scribbling away at his own paper. His lack of coordination only allowed him to doodle messy, but extremely colorful squiggles and scrawls that looked like any ordinary drawing done by a toddler. Bonnie giggled at this, looking up at Chica sheepishly. "Heheh…it kinda looks like the drawings out in the hallway, doesn't it?"

"Couldn't tell the difference, really." Chica said with a smile, shrugging a bit. "But that shouldn't matter. It's still the most adorable thing in the world."

Of course feeling flattered, Bonnie gave her another cutesy grin before he went back to drawing, humming a happy tune all the while. Freddy observed him for a few minutes before he grabbed some paper and began to scribble as well, trying his best to be neat when coloring inside the lines. Foxy was a little more reluctant, until he started to daydream about a day at sea. Within minutes, all three babies were scribbling away with all the colors of the rainbow.

Chica watched them draw for a little while, giving them a thumbs up whenever Bonnie or Foxy felt confident enough to show her their pictures. Freddy, however, was a bit more secretive with his art and tried his best to hide it behind his paws while he drew.

"Are you going to show me your drawing, Freddy?" Chica asked gently, startling the bear cub. His face suddenly went red and he covered his paper with his arms.

"N-no." Freddy answered quickly, his eyes filling with panic.

At this, Chica feigned disappointment. "Aww, come on, please? I promise I'll like it. I won't criticize you." She said, pretending to mope. Freddy stared at her for a few seconds, his blush slowly fading away.

"Um…okay then…" Hesitantly, he lifted up his paper. "I-it's not done yet, but I made it for you, Chica. I hope you…uh…l-like it."

Chica gasped, her hand flying to her beak as her purple eyes sparkled. "Ohh, Freddy…" She marveled, gazing in awe at what the drawing showed. It showed her and a tiny Freddy together holding hands with the word "Mommy" on top, followed by an "I love you" right below it. It was a crude drawing, and it was hard to decipher the words at first, but it was precious to her nonetheless.

"Do you…do you like it?" Freddy asked, his ears flattening. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and another blush coming on. "I-I know it's not the best thing in the world, b-but I—"

"I love it!" Chica exclaimed with a girlish squeal, lifting him into her arms and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Mwuah! Does this mean I'm your mommy then, hmm?"

"Uh-huh…" Freddy smiled timidly and nodded, nestling his head into her bib. "I love you, mommy…"

"Awwww!" She cooed, hugging him so tightly she was afraid she'd squish the cuteness right out of him, and then he'd go back to being grumpy ol' Freddy. But, much to her delight, that wasn't the case. "I love you too, Freddy!"

"Tch, Mama's Boy." Foxy mumbled, looking away from the schmaltzy scene and pretending to gag.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Bonnie whined, dropping his crayon and crawling over to Chica to join in on the hug. Chica giggled and pulled him in for a cuddle as well.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you, my little bunny." She then looked down at Foxy, who was trying to ignore the three of them by doodling little pirate ships. "Foxy? Wanna get in on the group hug?"

"I'll pass," Foxy mumbled in his gruff accent, feeling another twinge of jealousy in his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to concentrate only on his art. "I don' want anythin' ta do with yer hugs and kisses right now, lassie. Ye know I'm not much of a hugger."

A little hurt by that first statement, Chica could tell that something else was up. She began reaching out to brush her feathery hand through his hair, only for him to swat her away. She frowned. "Foxy, is everything okay with you? Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"I ain't in a bad mood," Foxy declared with a growl, his pace quickening as he pushed down on his crayon more and more. Suddenly the red crayon he had been drawing with snapped in half, much to the shock of the others. Even more irritated now, he threw the crayon away and grabbed a yellow one instead. "I just…I be thinkin' real hard. Leave me alone."

Chica wasn't buying it. "Are you sure you don't want a hug, Foxy?" She asked sweetly. "It would make you feel better! It always does!"

One eye twitching, Foxy looked up from his paper and gave Chica a serious frown. He slowly shook his head, resisting the urge to jump into her arms from that moment on. Chica's smile drooped when he denied her again and went back to his drawing. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh well, looks like we're not gonna get through to him, guys." She said, looking down at Freddy and Bonnie. "Oh well! More for you two, right?"

"But that's not fair, Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed, playing along with her little game. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Foxy's body language changing and his jealousy levels rising. The purple bunny grinned, trying to hold back his giggles. "Foxy needs hugs too! No matter what he says!"

"You're absolutely right, Bonnie!" Chica replied, nodding her head with overstated enthusiasm. She placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, letting out a thoughtful hum. "Hmm…but what can we do to make Foxy happy again? We can't hug him, nosiree! That would make him even madder!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Freddy shouted, bouncing up and down while waving his paw in the air. Chica pointed at him, smiling and nodding her head like a teacher in a kindergarten class. That's when Freddy started to chuckle in an almost sinister way, a sly grin creeping across his face. "…Let's _tickle_ him."

"Good idea, Freddy."

Foxy, who had been ignoring the trio and their childish charades for a few minutes now, caught wind of Freddy's suggestion at the last second. The small fox's ears perked up, his big golden eyes widening and his mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. "Wait, wha—"

"_Attack!_" Chica declared as she, Freddy, and Bonnie all pounced on Foxy and started tickling him. Foxy immediately let out an angry screech, which soon turned into a joyful squeal as the group attacked his tummy with tickles.

Now on his back and nearly breathless from laughter, the smile Foxy had been straining to hold back appeared and he continued to squirm. "Lass—Ch-Chica!" He exclaimed in between giggles. "S-stop! Th-that be enough!"

"What are you talking about, Foxy? We're not doing anything wrong." Chica said, smiling innocently. Giving up on crawling away, Foxy tried curling up into a ball for safety…only to have his sides attacked with tickles as well. "Stop what? What's enough?"

"T-ticklin' me!" squealed Foxy. Chica nodded, poking his belly button and making him explode with laughter.

"Oohhhh…why?" She asked, grinning. "I don't know about you, sweetie, but I'd say we're doing a pretty good job of making you laugh without giving you a hug. Don't you?"

Without even thinking, Foxy said it. One little word that he knew would change everything if he let it slip. "M-Mommy!"

Slapping his paws over his mouth, Foxy's eyes grew to the size of pizza pies. Immediately, Chica stopped tickling him, letting his words sink in. She let out a gasp and covered her beak with both hands, her purple eyes glittering with amazement. That's when Freddy started to chuckle, knowing they had finally gotten it out of him.

"I knew it," the little bear smirked. "Ha! Who's the Mama's Boy now, huh Foxy?"

"I-it slipped out! I didn't mean ta say that! I was…I was jus' jokin', lass!" Foxy sputtered out, unable to properly explain himself. Bonnie and Freddy snickered quietly as they watched their fox friend totally lose it in front of Chica. "It didn't mean anythin'! I swear on me mother's name! …Still not yer name, a'course! I-I mean me _real_ mother's name!"

"Sure," Chica rolled her eyes, knowing how much of a big liar Foxy was sometimes. "It's okay, Foxy. If you want to call me Mommy, I don't mi—"

"No! ...I mean…no." Foxy crossed his arms, acting all tough and huffy once again. He really didn't want to admit that he was jealous of _the_ Freddy Fazbear, a grown bear in a baby's body who called his own best friend his "mother". How could he _envy_ someone like that? "I ain't no Mama's Boy. It's all in yer heads, y'know. Yer just doin' this ta get on me last nerve. Don't mean ta be so blunt with ye, Chica, but I don't plan on callin' ye "Mommy" anytime soon. And that's final."

"…Okay, that's fine. You don't have to call me that if you don't want to. None of you do." Chica picked up Freddy's drawing and smiled, tracing her finger over the little baby Freddy in the picture. She showed it off to Freddy, who was beaming just as proudly as she was. "This is going on the refrigerator for sure, sweetie."


	7. Bunny Suits

**You guys are seriously too kind with all the fanart!~ I'd like to thank Blueriverfire, akaowen, and Lillyfroo for the amazing Baby Boom fanart! Blueriverfire also gave me her consent to use her art as the story's new cover. I love you three so much!~ *hugs***

**akaowen . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - hard - times – 504856307**

**lillyfroo . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - fanart – 505147276**

**bluefireriver . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - 505310009**

The rest of the evening went by not-so-smoothly; with Bonnie having his first dirty diaper changed and Foxy and Freddy constantly bickering at one another over the smallest of details, Chica decided that she wasn't going to put up with three cranky babies any longer. It was getting rather late, and twilight was falling upon them, so it was the perfect time to put them to sleep in the crib. Little did they know they would all be in for a rough first night.

After comforting an extremely distraught Bonnie, Chica carried him over to the changing table and dressed him in some pajamas to sleep in for the night. It was a pair of powder blue footies with a little, floppy-eared bunny hoodie and a cottontail that covered his own tail.

Luckily, Bonnie wasn't aware of the adorable outfit she had put him in, as he was far too sleepy to keep his eyes open for very long. The cuteness was doubled when he unconsciously inserted his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it in his sleep. Chica giggled and kissed the tiny rabbit on the cheek, carefully picking him up and laying him over her shoulder.

"Freddy, Foxy, it's bedtime." She proclaimed, walking over to the bear and fox, who were sitting on the floor still coloring. The bear and fox both looked up at her to protest that it was "too early" for bed and noticed Bonnie's pajamas almost right off the bat. They both glanced at one another, lips curling into wobbly smiles. They couldn't contain the laughter that came bursting out from their throats. Chica frowned.

"Shhh! That's enough!" She whispered harshly, making Bonnie stir a little.

"Bwahahaha!...lass…why do ye have th' poor lad in such a ridiculous outfit?" Foxy inquired, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"I thought it would look cute on him." Chica replied truthfully. She grinned, "You know…I think I have two more of them…"

Minutes later, Freddy and Foxy found themselves wearing bunny suits alike, much to their dismay.

"Wonderful…" Freddy grumbled, blowing one of the suits' floppy ears out of his face. "What have you done to us?!"

"You're all my little baby bunnies now!" Chica squealed. "Ohh, I need to take a picture of this!"

"NO! DON'T—" They cried out as a bright, blinding flash of light emanated from Chica's camera. Too late to try and stop her now. She giggled, admiring the photo's outcome. "D'awww…you both look so precious!"

"Great, ano'er burden ta carry 'round fer th' rest o' my life…" Foxy muttered. "Becomin' Bonnie's twin."

"My what now?" Bonnie mumbled, slowly waking up upon hearing the mention of his name. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and looking up at Chica drowsily. "What's going on?"

"The lass has gone mad! She's made us into ye, Bonnie me bucko!" Foxy cried out, only for Freddy to shove him lightly and frown in disapproval.

"Whaa…?" The purple rabbit inquired, looking down at the two of them. He couldn't help but giggle, "Aww! You guys would make great bunnies!"

"Well, I know one thing, and it's that these little bunnies need to hop-hop-hippity-hop themselves to bed." Chica sang, bopping Bonnie on the nose playfully. She then moved him to her hip while she picked up Freddy and Foxy and carried them all over to the crib.

"But Chic—Mommy…it's only seven thirty…" Freddy whined.

"I know, honeybear, but for little babies like you three, that's bedtime. You all need your rest." Chica reasoned, lowering him into the crib. "If you don't, then you'll wake up crabby and moody tomorrow morning, and we don't want that. Nobody likes dealing with a fussy baby…especially three of them."

"We're not babies, lass," Foxy argued. "We be adults in baby bodies."

"Whatever you say, diaper boy.~" grinned Chica as she raised the cribside. "Goodnight, you three. If you need me, I'll be…well…you know where I'm always at." Winking, the chicken turned off the lights in the Cove/nursery and left, drawing the curtains to a close. Bonnie was fast asleep once again, sucking on one of the ears of his bunny suit and cuddling up next to the Chica plushie in the crib as he drooled unconsciously.

Foxy had just closed his eyes to get some sleep when he heard Freddy snicker across from him. He opened one eye, "What's so funny, Fazbear?"

"Hehe…'diaper boy'."

Foxy's eyes widened in horror, his face almost glowing in the dark. He growled, "Says th' guy who calls his best friend his mommy."

Freddy merely smiled and gave the fox a half-lidded look of amusement, rolling over and facing him. "Well…you suck your thumb in your sleep."

"So do ye!"

"At least I don't drool all the time."

"HEY! If ye were teethin' and ye had fangs ripping through yer gums, ye would slobber like a rabid dog, too!"

"You have teeth? I thought Mr. I-Hate-Sunshine didn't smile."

"That better not be fighting I hear in there!" Chica's voice yelled from another room, presumably the kitchen.

"We ain't fightin', lass! We're behavin'! We just be havin' a lil chat…" Foxy narrowed his eyes, staring at Freddy in the dark despite not being able to see him very well.

"Well, let's keep it that way then. But it's bedtime, so go to sleep, okay?" Chica hollered back in a motherly aside.

"Sure thing…" Freddy answered, eyeballing Foxy as he nestled his head into his pillow. "Goodnight, Foxy."

"G'night…Mama's Boy."

"…Baby."

~X—X~

Foxy awoke in a cold sweat, huffing and puffing, his mind reeling from the terrifying nightmare he had just woken up from. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he surveyed the crib, seeing Freddy and Bonnie cuddled up together a couple inches away. For some reason, he had the distinct feeling that something was bound to get him.

He stood up, shakily, using the crib rails for support as he looked out beyond the crib. He swore he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. Foxy let out a scream of utter horror and dove underneath his purple star blanket, hiding his head beneath his pillow and clutching the Chica plushie for protection. He heard the curtains draw open and before he knew it, he was being cradled in the real Chica's arms.

"What's the matter, Foxy?!" Chica asked frantically, checking him over to see if he was hurt. Luckily, there was no sign of any sustained injuries on his body, but Chica knew that something was still very wrong with him.

Foxy sobbed loudly, burrowing his head into Chica's shoulder and whimpering. "Monster!" He cried, choking on his own tears as he hiccupped uncontrollably.

Chica frowned, "Monster?"

Foxy squealed, frightened to his very core. "N-no! Please, lass! The monster's gonna get me! Please don' let 'em hurt me!" He begged, hugging the doll to his chest tightly.

"Where on earth did you ever get an idea like that, Foxy? Who's going to hurt you?" Chica asked incredulously, stroking his head to console him once she realized that he wasn't going to tell her much of anything about this 'monster' he had seen. "Shhh…shhh…it's alright, sweetie…calm down… no crying, no crying, okay?" The chicken girl slowly began to rock him, swaying her body back and forth. She held his head close to her heart and rubbed his back with her other free hand, whispering motherese into his ear to mollify his cries.

Foxy hiccup-sniffled as he finally began to settle down. He pressed his ear against Chica's chest and heard the reassuring drum of her heartbeat, which calmed him better than any pacifier or amusing baby toy could. "It's all okay…I have Mommy with me now…nothing bad can happen now because Mommy makes all the bad go away." He thought. He was thinking like an infant now, but he didn't care. He had all he needed right now; the love and protection provided by his "Mommy", who he loved dearly…something his adult self would never admit.

"N-no monster?" Foxy whispered, looking up at Chica with teary yellow eyes that were filled with complete trust and adoration. She smiled, kissing his tear-stained cheek gently.

"No monster. I promise."

"O-okay…" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his tears as a brief sense of adult clarity washed over him. "L-lass…?"

"Yes?"

"Ye wouldn't mind if I…if I referred to ye as me…me mother…w-would ye?"

"…Of course not. I'm glad you changed your mind, Foxy." Chica held him close as he laid his head on her chest again, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rhythm of her beating heart.

~X—X~

Bonnie woke up bright and early the next morning to the sound of humming. A sweet, melodious sound that roused him from his sleepiness to investigate. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood up and held onto the crib railing for support. He saw Chica standing over the changing table changing a sleeping Foxy's diaper.

"Chica?" The rabbit called out, making her turn around to look at him in surprise.

"Bonnie!" she scolded lightly. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. It's too early for you to be up."

"I know…" he blushed, pointing to the bulge of his diaper underneath his bunny suit. "I'm…uh…wet."

"Oh!" Chica replied with a giggle. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she continued, "Hang in there, BonBon. I just need to get Foxy dressed and then I'll change you, okay?"

"Th-thanks." Bonnie pulled down the suit's hoodie, allowing his own ears to stretch. He watched and waited patiently as Chica rediapered the still sleeping Foxy, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being changed. Once she had him clean and dry again, she carried him back over to the crib and laid him next to Freddy before picking up Bonnie to change him as well. She placed him on the table and removed his bunny suit, then proceeded to remove his wet diaper.

Within minutes, Chica had wiped him clean with some baby wipes she readied, dusted him with baby powder, and had had him put in a clean diaper. Bonnie looked up and gave her a relieved smile, "Thanks, Chics…"

"No problem, sweetie." The chicken 'awww'ed when he extended his tiny arms towards her, wanting to be picked up. Popping a purple pacifier in his mouth, she lifted Bonnie into her arms and saddled him on her hip. "Now, since you're already awake, let's go get you something to drink, hmm? You must be thirsty!"

At that moment, a loud, frantic knocking noise was heard all the way across the restaurant. Chica frowned, "Now who would be here at seven thirty in the morning on a Sunday…? Don't they know we're closed on the weekends? And why would they knock? The door isn't locked…"

Curious, she walked towards the building entrance with Bonnie still riding on her hip and opened the door, surprised to see her sister and Mangle standing there with a nervous smile on her face. "Chi…? What are you doing he—!"

"I…sorta have a problem…and I need your help." Chi juggled the blue baby rabbit in her arms while gesturing to Mangle, who was holding a tiny, orange and brown-colored baby bear with a red-ribboned top hat that was much too big for him now. Both babies looked incredibly grumpy…and very familiar.

Chica and Bonnie's jaws both dropped.

"…B-Blue? Teddy?!"

**I told you I had something big and special planned. ;3**


	8. Baby Toys

**We're gonna need a bigger crib.**

**Update 6/23/16: Chapter has been edited! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Baby Toys**

Blue awoke with a groan, clutching his dizzy head as a wave of nausea washed over him. "Ughhh…what happened to me?" The blue bunny asked, peeling open his eyelids and only having the strength to muster a squint. He found himself lying on his tummy and facing a padded wall inside a huge…crib?

Wait, what?

"Th-that's not right!" Blue exclaimed, gasping when he saw how little his hands had become. "My paws! My beautiful, manicured paws!"

Beside the blue rabbit was Teddy, who sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning tiredly. He felt strange…and…small. A crinkling noise caught him off guard. The brown and orange bear looked down, only to see a thick white diaper hugging his middle. Bright blue eyes widened as he screamed, "W-WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

"Ow!" Blue whimpered, covering his ears at Teddy's volume level. He gave the bear a death glare, only for it to be replaced with a look of shock and amusement. "Oh my…you're wearing a diaper!"

Teddy looked on in fury as Blue cracked up and doubled over from laughter. "It's not funny," He growled. "…You do realize that you're wearing one too, right?"

Blue immediately stopped laughing and glanced down at himself, his rosy cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "…Y-you win."

Teddy rolled his eyes and was about to attempt escaping the huge crib they were in when he felt something nudge him from behind. He turned his head and saw a tiny red foot sticking out from a lump underneath a blanket. He whipped off the blanket and blinked when he saw who it was the foot belonged to. "F-Foxy?"

"But mama…" Foxy mumbled in his sleep, completely unaware of the fact that Teddy and Blue were his current audience. "I be a big boy! I don' wanna wear baby plaids…"

Teddy snorted in amusement and lightly shoved the fox. "Wake up, you baby."

"Gwah!" Foxy exclaimed, shooting up and immediately regretting it when he slammed his forehead into the lamb mobile like Freddy had. Ignoring the stinging pain in his head, he noticed the two new occupants in the crib and backpedaled slightly. "W-wait…Teddy? Blue? What're ye both doin' in here? And why…why are ye both babies?"

"We'd love to answer that, but unfortunately, we're still asking the same question." Blue replied, crossing his arms and huffing.

Foxy suddenly remembered the dream that he had just been woken up from and flushed deep crimson in color. "Ye…ye didn't hear wha' I was sleeptalkin' bout…d-did ye?"

Teddy smirked. "Every word."

"Ah, I see you three are awake. Have a nice nap?" A familiar voice chirped, approaching the cribside. Upon seeing baby Teddy and Blue, Chica couldn't help but giggle softly. "…And how are you two feeling?"

"Bad! Really, really bad! Now what's going on here?! Why—" Teddy suddenly realized how big Chica looked now compared to his much more diminutive frame. "Oh…o-oh boy…"

Chica sighed, lowering the bars to the cribside and reaching in to pick up Freddy, who had managed to sleep throughout the whole conversation and was snoring to beat the band. She rewrapped him in his blankie while she continued. "Welllll…that's the problem. We don't really know for sure. Chi and Mangle said that they woke up this morning and found you guys passed out on the floor as babies. So they brought you guys over here, since I have the…err…supplies." The chicken girl explained, pulling Freddy's paci out of his mouth and wiping the string of drool following its departure with the edge of her bib.

"You mean…" Teddy's eyes bugged out. "You mean we're going to be treated like babies also?"

"…Technically, yes."

Blue pursed his lips. "I understand the bottles, cribs, and even pacifiers…" He paused, staring at Freddy's pacifier, which was still glistening with drool. He groaned, "But are the diapers really necessary, darling?"

Chica tried not to giggle at the fact that a baby just called her 'darling' and kept a calm smile. "Sorry, Bluey, but yes, they are. You need them…otherwise, there will be a lot of messes to clean up after." She cooed, patting the top of his head. "You two just hang tight. I'm sure you're hungry, but I need to get Freddy changed. Mangle!"

Moments later, a pink and white snout poked its way through the curtains of the Cove/nursery. A pair of yellow-orange eyes with a hint of green blinked attentively. "Yeah, Chica?"

"Would you mind taking care of Teddy and Blue for me? I need to get Freddy and Foxy dressed for the day." Chica said, moving Freddy to her shoulder so she could pick up Foxy as well. Mangle nodded and walked over to the crib with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi, guys!" She giggled, waving down at them cheerily. The vixen reached down and lifted them both into her arms, Blue hanging over her left shoulder while Teddy hung on her right. "Boy, for babies, you two sure are heavy." Mangle joked as she carried them out of the Cove/nursery and into the main dining area, where Chi sat at one of the tables with Bonnie drinking from a bottle on her lap. "Hey Chi, toss me a couple bottles, will ya?"

Chi nodded and sat Bonnie down on the floor, giving him his bottle before walking off towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mangle had went backstage and found two extra highchairs (it was a kid's restaurant, so which one wouldn't have more in stock?) for Teddy and Blue to sit in. Teddy sighed, bracing himself—only to feel an unwanted invasion of personal space from behind him.

"H-HEY! STOP THAT!" He squealed, his face reddening in mortification. Mangle had checked his diaper, which to him, was _completely_ uncalled for. She shook her head before situating him in one of the highchairs. "Nope! You're clean!"

Blue, who had been giggling at Teddy's expense, yelped quietly when Mangle did the same for him. "Nope again, you're still clean!" she confirmed, sitting him in the other highchair. "Now, what would be a good breakfast for you two…hmmm…oh! I know! I think Chica said something about leftover pizza baby food in the fridge…I'll go get it now!"

As soon as she had scurried off to the kitchen, the toy bear and toy bunny exchanged looks of horror before Teddy planted his face into the plastic tray of his highchair.

"We're doomed."

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Was the first thing Freddy heard when he opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily up at Chica, who was changing him out of his bunny suit.

"'Morning…mommy." He was still getting used to having that word on the tip of his tongue all the time. It was just so…alien. But then again…it felt so right.

Chica returned the smile and stroked his face gently, "Did you sleep well, sweetie? Hmm? What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was still an adult, and you and I were making pizzas together and singing duets…it was really nice." Freddy sighed, not even caring that he was getting another diaper change. He honestly hadn't noticed it until now, and yet he didn't really care about it anymore as long as he knew that he would be cleaned up and in another clean one soon enough.

Chica frowned. "Is something wrong, honeybear?"

"That's not all."

She paused. "Well…do you want to tell me about it, then?"

"I-I dunno…it's weird."

"Oh come on now sweetie. You know I won't judge you for anything; I promise."

"W-well…it was still about you and me…but the dream changed. I was a baby, like I am now, but…but…it was like you were my real mommy. You fed me, changed me, played with me, and we even took a nap together." Freddy twiddled his thumbs nervously, his face hot with embarrassment as Chica waited for him to continue. "And I…I kinda liked it."

"Awww…how is that a bad thing again?" Chica laughed as she dusted him with powder and rediapered him before picking him up and cuddling him in her arms reassuringly. She noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and hugged him closer. "Oh…I'm sorry, sweetie…I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I-it's not that!" he whimpered. "I just feel so stupid, and…and…b-babyish! Why is this happening to me? And…and why can't I control my emotions?!"

Tears were now streaming down his face and his chest began to heave erratically. Freddy began to wail, nuzzling his head into her bib, seeking solace. Chica sighed, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand while the other held him tightly. "Oh Freddy…it's okay. We've already talked about this. There's nothing wrong with you having babyish tendencies, and there's certainly nothing wrong with you calling me mommy. Shhh…shhh…"

Freddy let out a sob, hiccuping at the same time. His whole body was shaking from trauma. He shivered in her arms, sniffling as his sinuses drained from crying. "I love you, Chics…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and clinging to her.

Chica smiled and kissed his forehead. "There's my Freddybear. I love you too."

* * *

"Okay Teddy, I know you're hungry, and I know you don't like baby food, but... I promise you'll like this. It's not even real baby food! It's just your favorite food blended up. Now, here comes the airplane!"

Teddy glared at the spoon inching towards his mouth and kept his lips sealed shut, shaking his head no while giving Mangle a deathly stare. The vixen sighed, "Come on, Teddy...please?... Just try it, pleeeease?" She gestured to Blue, who was being fed by Chi and grudgingly eating every spoonful she gave him. "Look! Bluey's being good and eating his food! Just let me feed you…please?"

"Not on your life, woman."

Mangle sighed again. "Okay...I didn't want to have to do this, but..."She set the spoon and bowl down and took ahold of his right foot, tickling it. Teddy scrunched up his face and began to wriggle uncomfortably.

"W-what are you—" he burst out laughing, kicking his feet and squirming in the highchair. "N-Nooooo! Stop!"

Mangle smiled, still tickling him as she asked, "Are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Y-Yes! Okay, f-fine, you win!" Teddy replied, giggling for emphasis.

Mangle chuckled, "Good!" She then scooped up some of the pureed pizza again and started spoon-feeding him every bite until he had finished off the rest of the bowl. His chin was a mess of melted cheese and bits of pepperoni by the time he was done. Mangle quickly scrubbed his face clean just as Chi did the same for Blue. The two females then scooped their babies up and sat down at one of the dining tables to feed them their bottles.

Blue folded his tiny arms and gave Chi his usual half-lidded look once his emerald green eyes caught sight of the baby bottle she was intending to feed him with. "Chi, my dear, you cannot be serious…you expect me to drink from that thing?"

"Yes, and you will. Now open up, sweetie!" Chi cajoled, putting the bottle in his mouth. Blue sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes as he started to drink. The taste of tart apple juice made him lose his train of thought for a little while. The flavor of sweet apple cider was enough to make him sleepy, and pretty soon he was curled up in Chi's lap, enjoying the whole bottle.

Much like Blue, Teddy was also forced to drink from a bottle as well, although he was much more resistant than the blue bunny. Each time the bottle got too close, he would thrash and yank his head in the other direction, keeping his lips sealed shut. There was no way he was going to drink from a baby bottle. Absolutely _no_ way. Mangle literally had to hold him down and sweet-talk him into it.

"It's good for you," She said in a chirpy, sing-song voice. That quickly changed into something less patient. "Now drink it, Ted. We don't got all day to mess around like this."

"No, I'm not going to! You can't make me!" Teddy growled, pushing the bottle away for the five-thousandth time. Mangle narrowed her eyes.

"Okay then...want me to call your mom? Maybe she could convince you otherwise."

Teddy continued smacking the bottle out of his sight, not scared by the threat at first. But when he realized she was serious as she held up her cellphone, he went limp like a ragdoll. "You wouldn't dare..."

Mangle hushed him, holding the phone to her ear. She was silent for a few seconds, pretending to listen to someone on the other end. She smiled when she saw Teddy's horrified expression. "Hello, Mrs. Fazbear? It's me, Teddy's friend Mangle-"

"OKAY, OKAY! YOU WIN! YOU CAN HANG UP THE PHONE NOW! ...I'll drink the stupid bottle..."

* * *

Once they had finished their bottles, they were let down on the floor to wander around with Bonnie, as well as Freddy and Foxy, who had joined him a few minutes before. Chica had poured out all the toys from Mike's old childhood toy box onto the floor for their amusement, then left for the kitchen with her sister while Mangle stayed behind in the dining area to keep an eye on the boys as they crawled around.

While Mangle had her nose in a magazine, Freddy and Foxy were constructing a city with building blocks, Teddy sulked alone in the corner, scribbling on a piece of paper that Chica had given him with a box of crayons, and Bonnie was introducing Blue to each of his stuffed animals, including his prized bunny plushie.

"This is Cottontail!" Bonnie grinned, holding up a fuzzy purple bunny plushie with a cute pink button nose and blue button eyes. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah…sure…" Blue, who was lying on his belly on the floor next to the purple rabbit, replied monotonously, rolling his eyes. "Being a baby is so wearisome. Is this all you do?"

"Not really," Bonnie chirped. "Oh! You haven't met Peggy Piggy or Quacky Ducky yet!"

"Ugghh…" Blue groaned, tugging on his floppy ears. He looked over towards Teddy, who had fallen asleep on his pile of pictures…if you call scribbles of green, blue, yellow, orange, and purple a work of art. "Ted…TED! Wake up, will you?!"

Teddy didn't bother to open his eyes or even move as he retorted with, "Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm napping here?" Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open, his blue pupils shrinking to dots. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Blue asked, lowering his maroon eyelids. "Is it something that's more interesting than Bonnie's stuffed animals?"

"Hey!" Bonnie whimpered.

"…A-anyone know where the bathroom is in this place?" Teddy asked urgently.

"You're wearing it." Freddy interjected after listening to the conversation from afar.

Raising an eyebrow, Teddy glanced down at his diaper, then back up at his friends again. "...Yeah, riiight." He grumbled, picking at the sticky tabs so he could try ripping the thing off. "It won't budge!"

"Forget it, lad. Yer not gonna get yerself anywhere by doin' that. It'll jus' upset th' gals." Foxy said, throwing a block at the orange bear cub, who simply ignored him and the others as he tried to tear off his diaper.

Try as he might, Teddy soon realized it was all for naught. He was hopelessly stuck in diapers, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked as Teddy started to crawl away from them and towards the restrooms.

"To the bathroom. Where else?"

"Um, did you not hear what I said about that?" Freddy asked, pointing at the other bear's diaper. "That's your bathroom right there. I agree it's not the most dignifying lavatory in the world, but—"

"Shut up. I know where I'm going, what I'm doing, and none of you are gonna convince me otherwise." Teddy retorted, grumbling. He continued his quest towards the restrooms, leaving the other four dumbfounded.

Bonnie was the first to speak up. He giggled, shaking his head like an old man looking after a bunch of unruly teenagers. "He's soooo gonna get caught. The ladies are watching us all like hawks."

"Maybe not, actually." Freddy put down his blocks and got on all fours, following Teddy down the black and white checkered linoleum hallway.

Blue and Foxy quickly followed, and while Bonnie was hesitant, he didn't want to be left behind. He looked and made sure that Mangle wasn't watching them and quickly crawled down the hallway. "H-hey, wait up! I-I wanna use the big kid potty too!"

* * *

When he reached the restrooms, Teddy looked at two doors. There was the men's room, or the women's. Obviously, his first choice was men's. He crawled up to the door and shoved it with all his might, but for some strange reason the door was jammed.

"Agh, crap!" Teddy growled, pounding on the door that wouldn't budge. The other four Fazbabies had caught up and were all sitting behind him, their heads tilted curiously. "Locked! Why is it locked?!"

"I think Chica did that so us guys wouldn't try anything funny," Freddy said with a sigh, crossing his arms. He shook his head as he watched Teddy try to bust the door down with his teeny arms. "Give it up, Ted, it's no use. Even if we did find a way in there, we—"

"Avast, lads! Look over thar! At the ladies' room!" Foxy shouted all of a sudden, getting everybody else's attention. His eyes gleamed excitedly as he pointed at the other door across the hall. The door to the women's bathroom seemed to be open just a smidgen. "It be open! We can use tha' one instead!"

"Are you serious?" Teddy asked, his blue eyes half-lidded and disbelieving. He plopped down to the floor and crawled over to Foxy, giving him a light smack on the face. While Foxy growled and rubbed his stinging cheek, Teddy was being doubtful. "What if one of the girls is in there already, or worse, a grubby little kid?! Besides, it's a ladies' room! …None of us have ever been in there before. We should probably keep it that way."

"What? Are ye afraid of cooties, or somethin'? Moms take their lil babes in there all the time...how is this any different? And what's all this crap about none of us being in a ladies' room before? Freddy has. He goes in there all the time to talk to 'imself in the mirror." Foxy said with a chuckle, ignoring the growl of protest from Freddy a couple feet away. "I'll admit that it's weird, but it's yer only chance ta use a real toilet now, Ted. Are ye willin'?"

"…Not really." Teddy sighed, facepalming. "Okay, fine! I'll do it. I'm not gonna sit here in a puddle, waiting for somebody to clean up after me. I'm going in… tell my mother I love her, and our manager that I hate him!"

Taking in a deep breath, Teddy let out a battle cry and charged his way into the ladies' restroom. While the door was still open, the other Fazbabies followed him inside. They watched as he crawled into one of the stalls and tried to climb up on top of the big porcelain toilet, of course struggling.

"Teddy, matey, maybe this ain't such a good idea afterall. I mean, yer too short ta even get up thar..." Having second thoughts, Foxy tried to reason with him, but Teddy wasn't in the mood to be lectured. The orange bear waved him off as he clung to the toilet seat, hanging on for dear life.

"Be quiet, fox! I know what I'm doing! I don't care if I'm too short. I'm gonna make this happen, you'll see! … Bonnie, get over here. You're tall, right? …I'm gonna use you as a stepstool and stand on your shoulders. No buts about it! Now!"

With a timid look on his face, Bonnie crawled over to the demanding baby bear and held out his arms. Freddy, Foxy, and Blue suddenly got looks of horror on their faces as the purple rabbit—now being weighed down by Teddy—crouched down and mustered up all the strength in his baby muscles to get up in a standing position.

"Uhh…Bonn? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Freddy warned, his blue eyes widening in dread of what was to come. Bonnie ignored him, however, and tried getting to his feet while Teddy stood on his shoulders. The bunny's face was bright red from the exertion; the weight was becoming too much. Even as an adult in a toddler's body, Teddy still had way too much baby fat.

"N-no, wait guys! I-I got this! I…"

Teddy sighed, getting impatient as he rested his elbows on the porcelain bowl and twiddled his fingers. He began to pound his fists on the toilet seat, looking down at the purple bunny below him. "Come on, I'm almost all the way up here! What's taking so long?! …Hey, you okay kid?"

All of a sudden, Bonnie had gone completely rigid in place. His legs were shaking, his face was panic-stricken, and he was blushing quite deeply. Teddy squeaked in surprise when Bonnie hoisted him off his shoulders and sat him on top of the toilet seat—not very gently, either. Bonnie then started backing away from the rest of the group, his magenta eyes wide with fear.

"Uhh…ummm… I'm j-just gonna, uh…go see what Cottontail's up to, a-alright guys?..."

Before the others could ask what the problem was, Blue suddenly started to crack up. He pointed to Bonnie's diaper and proclaimed tauntingly, "Awwww, did baby make a little fudge factory out of his diapey? We tried to warn you!~"

"Is this true, Bonnie?" Freddy asked, almost sounding sympathetic as he looked at the purple bunny with concern. Bonnie's lip wobbled, tears forming in his eyes.

"N-noooo!" He wailed, plopping down to the floor to rub the tears from his eyes. "I-I mean…Yeah…"

Foxy couldn't help but chuckle at the poor rabbit's predicament as he covered his nose, "That's disgustin'! What'd ye eat, Bonn?"

"VICTORY! The great Theodore is once again victorious! Who's the baby now, huh Mangle?!" Teddy exclaimed, laughing like a champion. While Blue and Foxy had been laughing at Bonnie's misfortune, he had been celebrating. Pleased with his achievement—while forgetting to thank Bonnie for _his_ help—he sat down on the edge, and then scooted back a bit. Still too close to the edge. He scooted back again, then again…then again…Too close, _TOO CLOSE!_

"Thar she blows," Foxy chuckled as he watched Teddy tumble helplessly into the bowl of the toilet. There was a loud splash, and in seconds the room was filled with Teddy's angry cries for help and laughter from the other babies. Even Freddy couldn't help but snicker.

Bonnie, who was laughing alongside the other Fazbabies, had almost completely forgotten about his dirty diaper… until he sat back with a sickening squish. After a few moments of shocked silence, the rabbit began to cry, sloppy tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oyy…that be the nastiest thing I've ever seen. Ye should really get that taken care of, mate…" Foxy said, cringing as he scooted away from the wailing bunny.

"Somebody _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ I'm going to drown in this stupid thing! Quit fooling around and _help_ me!" Teddy screamed at his giggling friends, splashing around even more. "This is NOT how I wanted to spend my first day as an infant! …Oh great, now I'm _sitting_ in my own pee. Now we know that this whole mission was completely… And totally… **_POINTLESS!_**"

At that moment, Chica, Mangle, and Chi all rushed in after discovering that the babies were missing and hearing all the commotion. "What are you all...OH MY—!" Chica's hand flew to her beak in shock. She quickly pulled Teddy out of the toilet and removed his waterlogged diaper before soaping him off in one of the sinks while Mangle and Chi gathered up the others.

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" She asked, a mix of anger and worry lacing her tone as she scrubbed him down with a sponge. Teddy's face turned bright red at this, and he began to splash around indignantly.

"For the last time, chicken… I was just TRYING to go to the bathroom!"

"Teddyyyy… you know that you're too small to use the big people potty! That's why we put you in a diaper in the first place! As you can see, it's impossible for you to use a toilet now!" She scolded, getting a scoff and an eyeroll in response. He glared at her.

"Well then, looks like you got what you wanted. I don't need to go anymore…"

"Good!"

"Awww, what's wrong Bonnie?" Mangle cooed, putting her hands on Bonnie's waist and lifting him into the air. Her nose wrinkled a little when she detected the foul odor emanating from his diaper. "Bonnie Bunny!" She exclaimed, looking away from him with her nose plugged. "Oh my gosh, what did you do?!"

Bonnie only cried harder at this, pressing his face into the fur of her chest and wetting it with his tears. He continued to squeak as Mangle checked his diaper and nodded. "Oh, did ya go potty? …I think you did... Don't cry, we'll get you cleaned up, okay little guy?"

"_Blue Bunny!_"

Blue cringed when he heard Chi use his full name. He gulped, looking up and seeing her towering over him. She stood there with hands on her curvy hips, and she was also sporting a stern expression. "Don't call me that…" He growled. "You know I hate it when you call me by my real name!"

"Exactly!" she replied tartly, picking him up gently but roughly. "I'm very disappointed in you, Bluey. How could you just run away like that? You had me worried sick for a little while! I thought something terrible had happened to you! And worse yet, you were making fun of poor Bonnie over there!"

Blue winced, almost wanting to start crying at the sound of her tone. He dropped his chin to his chest guiltily, not saying a word as she stomped out of the bathroom, with every intention of putting him in a time-out.

Half an hour later, they were all confined to a playpen in the dining area…and this time; all three of the girls were watching them with keen, attentive eyes. Chica didn't think that they hadn't done something to earn them a scolding or anything serious, so the next level down in terms of punishment was to be monitored inside a playpen at all times to avoid any more similar incidents.

Blue, however, hadn't gotten away so easily with his punishment. After getting blamed by Foxy, the end result was him sitting in the playpen, rubbing his stinging, diapered bottom for the rest of playtime. The tears in his eyes were shed, melting down his cheeks and ruining his makeup. He was a sullied, hormonal, bad-tempered mess for the rest of the afternoon.

Things only got worse for the five toddlers when the ladies returned, holding rubber duckies, towels, and bottles of bubble soap.

"Bathtime!~"


	9. Rub a Dub Dub, Fazbears in the Tub

**Another shoutout to Ira Wolph! This gal is the coolest person you'll ever meet~ **

**laixcreepy . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Baby - Bonbon – 506199120**

**laixcreepy . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Chica - Chicken – 506239890**

**www . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Bathtime - 507127285**

**Shoutout to FNAFLOVER2015 once again for more artwork he did! **

**fnaflover2015 . deviantart art / Baby - Boom - Freddy - Nap - Time – 506168491**

**Also thank Drawdrop for the fanart of Blue and Teddy she did! **

**drawdrop . deviantart art / Blue - and - Teddy – 506342904**

**And finally, thank this person (I'm not sure if they have an account here) for their fanart as well!~**

**www . deviantart art / Baybe - picture - 506869788**

**Again, thank you guys so much. I really don't deserve this ;w; **

**And now...onward with chapter nine!**

"NONONONONONONONONOOOO!"

"Come on Foxy, it's just a bath!"

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA DROWN!"

Mangle sighed in frustration as she tried lowering Foxy into the soapy water, only for him to cling to her arm and pedal his legs in the air wildly. "Water is not going to hurt you. You're a pirate, aren't you? You should love the sea."

"Well, this pirate don't, lassie!" Foxy began to sob, tears of fright rolling down his cheeks. "M-mama, M-MAMA!" he stammered out.

Mangle smiled. "Oh, you want mommy, don't you? Here."

The vixen passed the crying fox over to Chica, who was busy scrubbing Bonnie's ears with a washcloth. The chicken made a clicking noise of sympathy and took Foxy into her arms, holding him close to her heart as she stroked his head lovingly. "Awww, what's the matter, Foxy?"

"I…I don't like water, mama…" Foxy whimpered, not caring if Teddy and Blue were staring at him like he was an idiot. "I don't like it! I…I feel like I'll drown!"

"Oh, poor baby…you won't drown, I promise! The water's not going to hurt you. If anything, it will make you feel better and cleaner. Baths are nice…especially if they have bubbles, like this one." Chica couldn't help but giggle; Foxy's subconscious fear of water was illogical, considering that he was a pirate. She saw the tears bobbling in his eyes and used her thumb to wipe them away. "You ready to try it now?"

"A-aye…" Foxy nodded, sniffling.

Chica smiled and hugged him, "Good! I'll be right here, okay? I promise that you won't drown. I'll make sure of it. Mommy's here; and she's not going anywhere, alright?"

"Tch…'mommy'…" Teddy scoffed, earning a glare from Mangle.

"Okay…down you go!" Chica carefully lowered Foxy into the bathwater beside Bonnie and Freddy, making soft, comforting hushing noises when he began to squirm and cry out again. "There we go. See? Now was that so bad that you had to make a big fuss about it?" she asked with a knowing, motherly grin.

"I s'pose nawt…" Foxy replied, dipping his hands into the water. He had to admit; he enjoyed the warmth of the water and the sensation of the sudsy bubbles tickling his sides. Chica was right; this was nice. He looked up at her and beamed, "Thank ye, mama!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Good for you! You conquered your fear!" The yellow chicken cheered, pecking his forehead with a kiss. Foxy's smile grew as a warm, fuzzy feeling of accomplishment welled up in his chest. He had never felt so proud of himself before. It made him feel so glad to have impressed his mommy- _**Chica**_…and conquered his phobia of water.

"My makeup AND my life are ruined…RUINED, I TELL YOU!" Blue wailed as Chi scrubbed away the runny mascara and now gluey, wet blush off his face with a washcloth. "Oh, if only I had put on a waterproof rouge foundation! I bet I look hideous! Do I look hideous?!"

"Frankly, I don't see a difference." Freddy laughed, earning a glare from the crying blue bunny, whose fat, sloppy tears mixed with his inky, purple-looking face and formed damp circles on his cheeks before dripping into the shallow bathwater below. This also earned him a swat on the hand from Chica, making him cry out in pain. "Mommy! Why'd you do that?!"

"What did I say about being rude, Freddy?" The chicken asked, cornering him with her stern gaze. The bear cub sighed, rubbing his stinging hand as he turned to look at Blue.

"Sorry," he mumbled, halfheartedly. Blue didn't say anything; he simply crossed his arms, gave his signature huff, and continued to glare at everyone around him. Freddy rolled his eyes at the blue rabbit's haughtiness and glanced over at Bonnie, whose eyes were practically vibrating with childlike wonder as he placed a mound of bubbles on top of his head and coated his chin with some as well. Bonnie giggled and cooed happily as the bubbles popped and fizzed exuberantly on his head and face, sending tingles up his spine and causing even more laughter from the enchanted purple bunny. Freddy then looked over and saw Chica lovingly washing Foxy, who smiled and closed his eyes in relaxation as his mommy delicately scrubbed his fur with shampoo.

Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed in boredom. Blue and Teddy were being cleaned by Chi and Mangle, Chica was busy with Foxy, and Bonnie was having WAY too much fun with the bubbles to start up a conversation with.

Curious, and having nothing else to entertain himself with, Freddy began to pat his palms against the water, watching the ripples and splashes in awe. He couldn't help but chuckle as he twirled his fingers around in the water, creating a mini whirlpool. He hadn't realized how relaxing this really was. He was surrounded by tiny, billowing avalanches of bubbles and plastic toys, and there were the loveliest of strawberry scents wafting up from the warm water. It was the perfect bath. Any other baby would feel like they were in a magical, pink, watery heaven right now. He barely even noticed when Chica finished washing Foxy and started scrubbing him off as well.

All good things have to come to an end at some point, though, and that included bathtime. After draining the water, the girls quickly toweled off each baby, rediapered them, and carried them into the dining area to be deposited back inside the playpen.

"Ugh, taking care of five kids is harder than I thought," Chi groaned, slumping down in her chair. "And we can't even put them down for a nap since the crib is way too small to fit all five of them. What are we gonna do?"

Chica thought for a moment, before a wide grin stretched across her beak. "I've got it! Why don't we go shopping for them?"

Mangled tilted her head in interest. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm in!"

"Same here," Chi agreed.

"Great! We need to stock up on diapers and formula anyways. We can buy them some cute baby clothes and toys, too! Oh, this will be so much fun." Chica squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"But what about the boys?" Chi asked. "There's no way we'd be able to handle them AND shop at the same time."

"Hmm…you're right…"

"Why don't we ask Mike to babysit?" Mangle suggested.

"Nah, it's his day off today. He won't be back until tomorrow. Buuut…" Chica giggled. "I think the mall has a daycare somewhere near the baby goods department…"

"And…done!" Blue proclaimed happily as he added the finishing touches to his face with the makeup kit Chi had given him earlier as an apology gift. "There! My face is beautiful once again!"

"Once again?" Freddy snickered. "When was it ever 'beautiful'?"

"You shut your thumb-sucking mouth, Fazbear, or I'll make you wish you had your 'mommy' by your side to give you hugs and cuddles while she kisses away all the boo-boos I give you," The blue bunny retorted with a glare, hiding his makeup kit underneath a pile of stuffed animals and preening his fur. Blue was always sensitive when it came to his appearance…especially when it was insulted.

Freddy rolled his eyes, chucking a toy at the blue rabbit. "Go ahead and make fun of me all you want, Blue. At least I didn't have my butt spanked by my girlfriend."

Blue's face was bright red from an unhealthy mix of anger and embarrassment. "…Mama's Boy."

"Brat."

"Berenstain Bear."

"Easter Bunny."

"Winnie the Pooh."

"Dude-Looks-Like-a-Lady."

"Tha's enough, both of ye!" Foxy cut in, breaking up the argument. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Yer both actin' like infants."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teddy injected as he tried to read one of the baby books he'd found on the floor of the playpen, only to discover within seconds of opening the book that he was completely illiterate. "It's a little too late for that, Foxy. We ARE infants, as unfortunate as it is. I think that was already established when Bonnie fudged his pants earlier!"

At this, Bonnie blushed deeply at the memory of his messy diaper and whimpered, hiding behind Cottontail's ears. "You guuuys! Stop being mean to each other!"

"There's a difference between being mean and being just plain honest, darling." Blue said casually, picking up a plastic green rattle and shaking it out of boredom just as Chica walked up to the playpen. "Oh, hello there, Chicadee."

"Chica is just fine, Bluey." The chicken rolled her eyes before continuing. "Alright boys, we're running low on some things, thanks to you five, so the girls and I are going shopping, and we're taking you all with us."

"WHAT?!"

Chica winced at the loud volume of their collective gasps and screams of displeasure. Bonnie looked like he was just about to burst into tears again, and of course, the others were protesting against this idea.

"Not again!"

"You can't leave us there!"

"I'm not going!"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Blue began to bawl, his makeup once again ruined and smudged by his tears as he cried melodramatically.

"You're can't do this to us! You can't take us out in public looking like this!" Teddy proclaimed. "…Especially if you're taking us baby shopping!"

"You won't be out in public, though. You'll be in the mall's daycare center. I highly doubt anyone else that knows us will see you guys in there." Chica argued gently.

"Say what?!" Freddy squeaked. "Daycare? You can't be serious, mommy…" he glared when Teddy and Blue snickered from behind him. Suddenly, his eyes began to fill with tears and he whimpered out, "Y-you can't leave us there all alone!"

"Oh sweetie…" Chica murmured, leaning down into the pen and picking up Freddy to console him. "You won't be alone, I promise. There will be plenty of nice people there who are going to take care of all of you! And we won't be gone long, either. We just need to pick up some things so we can take care of you guys."

Freddy sniffled, wiping the irritating salty liquids from his eyes. "You're right…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's completely understandable, my sweet little honeybear." Chica pecked his forehead with a kiss. She then turned to look at the others sitting in the playpen looking up at her in horror. "Now, let's get you guys ready to go, shall we?"

**Aww...Freddy's gonna miss his mama. How sweet :3**

**(and yes, I made Foxy afraid of water. He just reminds me so much of a cat as an adult, and as a baby, he's like a little kitten. Cats hate water, and the irony is that Foxy is a pirate, sooo...) **

**I apologize for how short this chapter was, but better late than never, right? I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Just a heads up: there's a new poll on my profile page, so I'd appreciate it if you all went and voted!**~


	10. Golden Years

**Everyone who has a deviantart account...LISTEN UP! Go add Drawdrop and LaixCreepy...they are the best people in the world and have made me so unbelievably happy with all the fanart they're made for Baby Boom. GO FOLLOW THEM RIGHT NOW ;w;**

"Haha, this is just rich!" Golden Freddy doubled over from laughter as the Marionette finished retelling the story of the "sudden" regressions of Freddy and his friends. "This has to be our best prank yet!"

"Indeed…I suppose it is…" the Marionette replied calmly as he hovered in mid-air next to the yellow bear. His porcelain white face with glossy, rosy red cheeks and purple streaks changed his expression from amusement to that of annoyance. "…But don't you suppose you've taken it too far, Goldi?"

"Nah," Goldi said, shooing at the air with his paw. "I never take things too far. Besides, from what I've heard, Freddy and Foxy are calling Chica their 'mommy'…correct?"

"Yes, but don't you see what's happening?" the Marionette suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage. "This could start to damage their minds if we don't put an end to this!" he hissed.

Goldi seemed startled from the puppet's outburst, but recovered from the shock quickly and straightened his dark blue bowtie. "H-how do you mean?"

"Freddy's becoming a crybaby and rather clingy, and Foxy is starting to mentally accept the fact that Chica might be his real mother because of some past trauma with his actual, late birth mother. Not only that, but Bonnie is slowly becoming the same way! I'm not sure about Teddy and Blue yet, but I know that it won't be long for them, either!" the Marionette snarled, his normally happy painted-on smile inverting itself. "This isn't funny anymore, Goldi, and I no longer want to be a part of this gag."

"Oh come on Mari!" Goldi chuckled. "Can't take a joke, huh? I might be doing them a favor, actually. Chica's always wanted to be a mother, and they need her. Freddy and Foxy no longer have their mothers, and Bonnie…well…he's always been a mystery to me."

"That doesn't matter." the Marionette growled softly. "What matters is that you undo what you've done so everything can go back to normal before things get too out of hand."

"But we're having way too much fun, and clearly, so are they."

"Goldi…don't make me do it."

"What are you gonna do?" Goldi scoffed, crossing his arms and giving the puppet a doubtful look. He laughed, "Turn ME into a baby so I can get a taste of my own medicine?"

"Actually…" the Marionette smiled wickedly as his hand began to glow purple, and a music box began to play. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Goldi's eyes widened, "Wait wha-"

Before the golden-furred bear could finish, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed him and dissipated after a few seconds. All that was left of him was his bowtie and top hat…which now draped over him like a disassembled tent. Goldi emerged from the dark blue cloth of his hat, appearing much smaller and much younger. His eyes began to water and he screwed up his face in frustration, crying out,

"MARIIIIIIIIIII!"

~X-X~

"We're here!" sang Chi as she and the other two girls pushed the boys' strollers into the mall. Freddy and Teddy were sharing a double-seated stroller while Bonnie, Foxy, and Blue shared the triple-seat. They decided that since Freddy and Blue weren't quite getting along with each other, it would be best to keep them separate.

As expected, the mall was full of people, much to the dismay of Freddy and the other four toddlers. After stopping and ogling through the glass windows of some small shopping centers, the girls wheeled the strollers into the baby goods department. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Teddy, and Blue all looked around in the store, which smelled like baby powder, clean linen, and the likes.

Teddy wrinkled his nose in masculine disgust at the overpowering stench of namby-pamby baby perfumes, sighing as he rested his elbow on the plastic tray of the stroller and propped his head up with his hand. "Oh boy…I can already tell this is going to be a horrible experience, isn't it?" he groaned, glancing over at his twin.

Freddy shrugged. "Well, we'll be in the daycare center, so they won't have to haul us around while they shop."

"Still…look at this place! It's like an infant's paradise! And almost everything in here is pink. If it's not pink, then it has babyish designs all over it. Either way, we're screwed." Teddy whimpered, looking at the displays of baby furniture and toys on the shelves.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Would you rather be in the daycare, or be a model for the girls and try on baby doll dresses for the rest of the day?"

"Daycare," Teddy replied quickly, terminating the conversation from then on. After walking through half of the store, Chica and her friends finally arrived at the mini daycare. "'Tiny Tots Academy'? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Chi chirped, leaning down and popping dark blue pacifiers into their mouths to quiet them. Chica and Mangle quickly followed suit, silencing Foxy with a yellow paci, Bonnie with a white paci, and Blue with a bright green paci. "Now be quiet, you guys, and no talking unless they're small, simple words. You can also make baby noises, but absolutely no talking in complete sentences, got it?"

"Okay," Freddy nodded obediently, kicking his little feet back and forth as he sucked on his binkie contentedly with an almost joyous expression on his face. Teddy wasn't as pleased to have such a bitter-tasting, rubbery piece of plastic stuck into his mouth without his permit, but for the sake of his own dignity, he nodded with heavy reluctance and let the paci bobble in his mouth as they were all taken into the daycare.

"Foxy?" Bonnie asked, slightly muffled from behind his pacifier. But Foxy wasn't listening. He was too busy shaking and jostling the set of colorful, plastic rainbow keys that Chica had given him. "Foxy!" Bonnie repeated, finally getting the fox's attention.

"Yeah, laddie?" Foxy answered, dropping the paci from his mouth so he could put one of the plastic keys in his mouth.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore it. "What's…what's daycare like?"

"I dunno, mate. I've never been ta one meself." Suddenly, Foxy yanked the keys out of his mouth and frowned, seemingly disappointed. "Tis a lie! Th' red ones don't taste like strawberries at all!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and turned away from the fox, playing with his feet and pulling at his purple socks as Chica and Mangle rolled their stroller up to the front desk, where a receptionist, a yellow cat, was waiting for them. Her name tag read "Hello! My name is Sunny".

"Hello there!" Sunny greeted them brightly, "What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to drop off our little ones while we go shopping. They're running low on some things." Chica explained, patting Blue on his head and making him growl unhappily.

"Of course!" Sunny nodded, handing Chica a clipboard, paper, and pen. "Please fill out these forms and we'll have your little ones enrolled in no time."

Chica nodded, and she, Mangle, and Chi were admitted to secured area of the daycare's interior to wait while one of the supervisors was summoned to formally enroll the baby Fazgang into their custody.

As Chica signed the paper, Blue pulled his paci out of his mouth and looked up at her, tugging on the hem of her apron. "Chica…please, I…um…I BEG you!" the blue bunny beseeched, his green eyes twinkling with desperation.

"Oh hush, Bluey. It's only for a couple hours." The chicken finishing signing and took the paper back to the front desk to let Sunny check it over.

"Alright m'am, everything looks in order! We'll take good care of your little ones." The yellow cat receptionist smiled, handing the paper over to her supervisor, who called out for one of the attendants as Chica, Chi, and Mangle said their goodbyes to the boys.

"Bye-bye, honeybear," Chica said softly, waving goodbye to Freddy, who immediately began to cry. Tears flew down his face and he shook his head wildly, clinging to her arm and pulling her towards him.

"N-no! Mommy, don't go! Please don't leave me!" The bear cub wailed, nuzzling his face into her apron. Chica 'awww'ed and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetiepie. It's just for a little while. I'll be back soon, I promise. Now, no more tears, okay?" she cooed, wiping away his tears with her thumb as she put his paci back in his mouth. "There we go. Now be a good boy, alright? And no more fighting with Blue; am I clear?"

Freddy nodded, his tears slowing as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy."

"See you later, Foxy." Mangle said as she crouched down next to the fox and held out her arms, as if she was asking for a hug. Foxy lowered his ears and pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from her. Mangle giggled, "What? Don't I get a hug, too?"

"I want a hug!" Bonnie squealed, holding out his arms to her. Mangle smiled and gave the little purple bunny a well-deserved snuggle before turning back to Foxy, who now felt another twinge of jealousy tick in his chest.

The little red fox sighed, "Fiiiiiiineee…but jus' this once! An' don't **ever** mention it again."

And it was the cutest, sweetest hug shared between two enemies in history.

~X-X~

"Well Goldi…looks like you're stuck this way for a while." the Marionette chuckled at the sight of baby Goldi, who was wearing nothing but a diaper, a pair of dark blue baby socks, and his oversized top hat. The flash of a camera went off, and more chuckles escalated. "And I want to remember every…single…moment of it."

Goldi furrowed his inky black eyes, glaring up at the puppet as stuffed his fingers into his mouth and drooled heavily. "I hate you…so, so much."

~X-X~

**So many people were wondering about Golden Freddy…well, there's your answer ;3 **

**And we also get to see what really turned some of the Fazgang members into babies. I've always imagined Golden Freddy as a huge prankster, and teams up with the Marionette often to pull the best pranks, since they're both magical beings. Looks like his "best prank yet" has backfired on him. xD**

**Here's a comment question: would you guys like to see Shadow Freddy and/or Shadow Bonnie incorporated into the story as well? :D**

**One more thing…after chapter eleven…get ready for a ride on the Feels Train, my lovelies…for we are about to experience some angsty turbulence in the next few chapters. All I'm going to give away is one thing…poor Foxy :(**


	11. Daycare Blues

**Edit on 1/13/16: I know this is a VERY old chapter in the Baby Boom series, but I've seriously always hated how the Goldi and Mari scene turned out. So I decided to go back and rewrite it, as well as edit a few things. Regardless, I hope it's better the second time around!**

* * *

"Alright, little ones!" Sunny gushed as she knelt down next to the boys and put her hands in her lap. "Are you ready to have some fun and make some new friends with the other children in the nursery?" She didn't give them a chance to reply and stood up, calling out for one of the attendants. "Sparky! Can you come here please? We have some new arrivals!"

A female dog then entered the room. She had yellow and brown fur with bright green eyes, and was wearing a professional blue daycare worker's outfit with overalls. "Yes?"

"Please help me take our new guests to the playroom with the others." Sunny then started pointing and addressing each baby Fazgang member. "That's Freddy, that's Foxy, that's Bonnie, that's Teddy, and that's Bluey, according to their mothers."

"Yes m'am!" Sparky gave her supervisor a dutiful salute before bending down to make eye contact with Teddy. "Well hello there, Cutie!"

Teddy said nothing, but glared at her and bit down on his pacifier. Sparky tilted her head and pouted, as if she was the one who was moping. "Awww, come on now, I'm your friend! Let's get you and your playmates to the playroom, okay?" The yellow and brown dog cooed, bopping him on the nose playfully before she and Sunny pushed both strollers into the playroom.

The playroom was like any other ordinary daycare for young children; it was cheerfully painted a light blue with checkered spots of pink, yellow and aqua-green, and the floor was made of faded orange carpeting, currently being occupied by toddlers running around helter-skelter and crawling infants of all ages. Soft toys were scattered about the carpet and being thrown around or drooled on by the younger tots.

The Fazgang looked on in dread and horror, squirming frantically as they were each lifted out of their strollers and plopped down onto the soft carpet. Blue tried to climb back into his stroller, but was gently pulled away by Sparky. He screamed his disagreement, wailing loudly; this was his only way of communicating with these bumbling women since he apparently wasn't allowed to speak. _Horrible_.

"Woah, calm down there, cutie!" Sparky chuckled, scooping up Blue and hugging him tight in an effort to comfort him. "What's wrong? Did you leave your favorite toy in there?"

"_NoH!_" Blue exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut. At least there was one word he could use without his true age being revealed.

Sparky blinked, but nodded. "Well then, there's really no need to cry, is there? Here, go play with your little friends. That will make you feel better." The yellow and brown dog said with a giggle as she lowered the pouting blue bunny to the carpet. She patted his head, then left with Sunny to pack away the strollers.

Blue sniffled unhappily, crossing his arms and wiping away his tears. "I can't believe this."

"It'll be alright, Blue," Freddy spoke up. "As long as we keep our mouths shut, we'll blend in perfectly with the other babies. No one will suspect a thing."

"He's right, maties." Foxy chipped in, likeminded. "Jus' try an' act natural when th' adults come around…like now!" He popped his pacifier back into his mouth and smiled charmingly as he swung his plastic toy keys around, waiting for one of the attendants to pass him by. "Goo-goo!"

The others couldn't help but snicker after the gullible female attendant had been warded off, making Foxy frown. "Shut up! It worked, didn't it?"

"It did…" Freddy grinned. "It's just that…well…"

"What?"

"Your diaper's wet."

Foxy's face turned bright red as he looked down at himself and noticed that his diaper was indeed soggy. "Aye…so it is…" he growled, throwing the multicolored keys at Freddy. "I hate ye, Fazbear."

"I love you too, Foxy!"

* * *

"You're despicable, Mari."

"Smile, baby! Smile!" Mari cooed, raising the camera and pointing it down at the little yellow bear cub. Goldi pasted a sick smile on his face and Mari grinned giddily, "Perfect!" He snapped a few shots and then looked over his camera with a particularly nasty smile on his face.

Goldi whimpered and morosely crept around the floor with his head hung low while Mari laughed and taunted him. It was far, far, worse than what he had imagined it would be. So far, Mari had photographed him playing with rattles, sucking on bottles and pacifiers, chewing stuffed animal toys, and lying on his back and playing with his toes. Utterly. Humiliating.

"Wait here for a minute, my sweet little Teddybear. I'll be right back. I know something you would look positively adorable in~" Mari giggled, putting down the camera. He returned a minute later with a bulky yellow garment over one arm and said, "We'll put you in this and I'll have some more cute baby pictures of you to treasure forever!~"

Mari sat him up and slipped the garment over Goldi's head, buttoning it together and cooing happily at the result. Goldi looked down, horrified to find he was now wearing a girly yellow baby dress that was so puffy and lacy he thought he was going to puke. "_It can't get any worse than this…_"

It could. Mari finished the dress off when he snapped his fingers, and out of thin air he produced a fluttering yellow ribbon which he then tied around Goldi's waist in a frilly bow. Goldi, who had remained silent for the most part, finally looked up at Mari with a glare that he had intended to be menacing…only to be misconstrued as a pout.

"MARI, ENOUGH!" Goldi demanded in an angry squeak, his high-pitched voice cracking adorably. He shakily attempted to stand up, his little legs wobbling like noodles. Unfortunately, Mari had made him so young that standing up and walking was totally out of the question, so he fell over despite his efforts.

"Oof!" Goldi whined, plopping to his belly. Reverting back to moody, mute grump mode, he rested one elbow on the floor and smushed his fist against his cheek, half-lidded eyes looking towards the corner of the room with furrowed brows.

Mari guffawed flamboyantly, twirling around in midair like a happy fairy before he aimed the camera again and dandled his finger above the capture button. "PERFECT! That's it! That's the picture I've been looking for, Goldi-Boo! Now give Mari a biiiig _smile!_ …Or just keep being grumpy. Doesn't matter to me either way!~"

_Click. Click. Click._ Goldi counted each photo taken and winced at every snap. The youthful golden bear twitched, his chest nearly pulsating with his anger as Mari let out a cheery whooping noise and chuckled eccentrically.

"Gracious me, I think I have another idea! Oh, this will be a simply splendid shot!~" Mari arranged Goldi in a new pose as if he were a lifeless doll attending a tea party, then hovered away a few feet to hold up the treasured camera gain.

It wasn't until another whole slew of "baby pictures" had been taken did Mari notice that Goldi's deadpan expression hadn't changed and had moped and grizzled for the entire shoot. He tapped his chin, humming in disapproval. "My goodness, you're _still_ frowning. That's not good. Goldi, sweetie, don't be camera-shy! We need something to cover up your pouty face, mister…"

As Mari pondered, Goldi growled again; though it sounded more like the purr of a kitten rather than the threatening "don't you dare" he had been going for.

Suddenly, Mari snapped his fingers again, having thought of an idea and conjuring it up immediately after. "Ooh, I know! I'll give you your binkie back. Then it won't matter whether you're frowning or not, darling!" The clown-faced puppet plopped a pacifier in Goldi's mouth and smiled beatifically. Goldi's frown was virtually gone now! "Much better."

Goldi sighed internally, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as Mari resumed taking more "adorable" pictures. The small bear could feel some unwanted and untimely emotions bubbling up inside him, but he knew he needed to ignore it.

When this was all over, he could take out his rage on Mari with a little bit of ice-cold karma and then they'd practically be even. For now, all he had to do was humor his nutty friend until…well, until the punishment for the crime had been served.

Maybe Mari would get bored, or just sick and tired of feeding bottles and changing diapers then be forced to change him back. Goldi smirked at the thought, then grimaced again at the flash of yet another photo being snapped.

Goldi had been right about the part of Mari getting bored of taking baby pictures. And he was almost 110% assured that the whole ordeal was coming to an end when Mari suddenly got another idea. Darn his luck.

Before he could complain, Goldi found himself being cradled in the puppet's arms and being fed a bottle of milk…still wearing one of the outfits from earlier. It looked like something babies from the 1900s wore…what was it called…a bunting bag? Yeah. That. And there was a bonnet to go with it. Amazing.

"Aren't you cute?" Mari giggled, bouncing the baby bear up and down a bit less than gently. Goldi felt his stomach jump from the bottom of his gut all the way to his throat, eyes rolling from the dizziness. He was sure he was going to throw up, and the heavy meal of baby formula certainly wasn't helping with his nausea. He was thoroughly repulsed by his now ex-friend; Goldi was almost tempted to spit up all over him when suddenly he found the bottle being taken away and having his back being patted.

"What in the name of pizza are you doing?" Goldi grumbled, only to let out a windy cough and a small "urp!" noise. Following Mari's pleased giggle, the little yellow bear groaned and covered his blushing face. "Kill me…"

Mari smiled, "Oh Goldi, don't be so negative. I mean, it's not like Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy have to undergo the same kind of treatment as you! …Oh wait." The puppet paused, his grin instantly changing into a sneer full of malice. "Yes they do. And it's all your fault that they have to. How does it feel, huh? To be babied and disregarded? It must feel terrible. I bet you miss having magic grownup powers."

"I…" Goldi swallowed fearfully, looking down and biting his lip. His emotions felt worse the more he kept them all in. "I still have magic powers."

"Oh, you do?" Mari snarled in a cloying tone, every word honeyed with venom. "Then why don't you change yourself back to normal, huh? I thought the great and powerful Goldie Fredbear could do anything."

"I…I can." Goldi argued back, straightening his lips that felt so tight and knotted, they might've been able to fall off. His eyes were now aching and stinging with restrained tears, a ball of regret, hatred, sadness, and plenty of other strong emotions rising thickly in his throat. He croaked out, "I can change back. I was just playing along with you… your little tricks don't scare me."

"Aw, they don't, huh?" Mari bounced the little bear again, his clenched jaw shifting into another painful grin. "Well then… prove it. Go ahead and change back to normal. Feel lucky it's easier for us magic beings to test our magic on ourselves without repercussions, unlike the poor mortal souls you've been experimenting on."

Goldi drowned out that last comment with rancor as he closed his eyes and concentrated whatever was left of his magic. He composed every last bit of it and combined it, eager to be his normal age once again…only for his unconscious smile to droop.

"_Wh-what? Th-there's not enough? …When did this happen?! No, no, NO!_"

It wasn't working. He didn't have enough power to revert the anti-ageing process that had taken a severe toll on his body. "_Lack of motor skills…weakness…uncontrollable infant instincts._" Goldi's brain paused as he watched the colorful orbs of magic floating around in his subconsciousness, realizing, "_This isn't any ordinary regression spell!_ …_Oh no…Mari DID use the same spell I cast on the Fazgang…th-the heart's desire one...meaning the only way I'll ever change back is if I'm able to keep my sanity for a week… N-NO! NO! MARI! YOU KNEW! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!_"

He couldn't speak his thoughts, for Goldi was so caught up in his emotions and the hour's-worth of trauma he had been unfortunate enough to endure that he began to cry. Sob. Wail. Just as loud and helpless as a real baby. Goldi coughed and hiccupped and bawled, burying his face into Mari's shoulder. "WAAAAAAAH!"

What he didn't expect was for Mari to wrap his slender arms around him in a hug and draw him closer. Even as he cried, Goldi could faintly hear Mari whispering and shushing him in a light, gentle voice… extremely out of character, considering their current circumstances. Unable to find any logical reason of caring anymore, Goldi simply closed his eyes and dimly wept his way into a nap.

* * *

"There you go, sweetiepie. All clean and dry again!" Sparky cooed as she finished changing a horribly embarrassed Foxy's diaper and taped him into a new one. She then sat him down on the floor and ruffled the fur on his head, "Now go play and have fun with your friends, okay?"

Foxy rolled his eyes, but nodded and crawled back towards the others, who were waiting for him with smug looks on each of their faces. "Shut up."

"We didn't say anything, dear~" Blue smirked.

"Ye were going ta anyways. I know it, I see it."

"Tsk, tsk, Foxy-Woxy…always making the rudest of assumptions. I suppose I should expect that from a "pirate"…though I don't think any real pirate should have a fear of water."

Foxy growled, narrowing his yellow eyes dangerously. Teddy put a hand on Blue's shoulder, "Take it easy, Blue. He's been through enough."

"…When are they coming back?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Bonnie, who was in the corner hugging Cottontail to his chest tightly while rocking back and forth anxiously. The purple bunny whimpered, "They said they would be back…why haven't they come back yet?!"

"It's okay, Bonn. Momm- …_Chica_…said that they would be back to pick us up soon." Freddy tried his best to reassure the fretful rabbit, patting his back in a form of masculine comfort. He smiled, "Don't worry."

"Alright, babies! I hate to interrupt playtime, but it's naptime now!" Sparky's voice sang as she approached the group, chuckling as she continued, "And my, aren't you five a bunch of talkative little ones. I could have sworn you five were talking like a bunch of grown-ups at a business meeting! Oh well, I don't think it matters. Come on everyone! Upsie-daisy!"

One by one, they were all carried off by different attendants to their assigned cribs (which luckily neighbored one another, making private adult communication a whole lot easier for them). As soon as their attendants had left them in the cribs, Teddy whispered out, "Okay…coast is clear for now. Rule number one…don't. Fall. Asleep."

Minutes later, EVERYONE had fallen asleep, against Teddy's rules…everyone except for Bonnie. He cuddled the soft velveteen fabric of Cottontail to his chest for comfort while the attendant tucked a blankie over him. He still missed Chica and the other girls…but especially Chica. He lay in the crib with huge unblinking eyes for a few minutes before the lids became too heavy to keep open and he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber like the others.


	12. Slipping Away

**Poor baby Goldi…everyone says that he deserved what he got in the last chapter, even if it was a little much xD**

**Oh well! As an author, it's my job to humiliate the main characters/antagonists as much as possible :3**

**Also, shoutout to Purest of Hearts, Humor Is NOT For Losers, and squeakyhammer for making some more adorable fanart!**

** : / / s3 . amazonaws colorslive / jpg _ 512x512 / 2636091 - - VTuL1UEDXWyVYRe . jpg**

** : / / fc06 . deviantart fs70 / i / 2015 / 023 / a / 6 / a _ bunch _ of _ babies _ for _ kudley _ by _ comedicartdoesexist - d8f5lwe . jpg**

** : / / squeakyhammer . deviantart art / FOR - BABY - BOMB - 509102158**

**Let's begin chapter twelve, shall we? **

**~X-X~**

And just like that, Bonnie found himself being shaken awake by one of the attendants. He opened his eyes and saw his attendant peering down at him with a wide smile on her face. "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead! Your mommy's come back to pick you up and take you home."

Bonnie fluttered his eyelids rapidly, trying to dust away the cobwebs of sleep. He gave Cottontail an involuntary squeeze as he was sat upright by the attendant and lifted into her arms. He was still feeling pretty sleepy, so with one arm wrapped tightly around his stuffed bunny and the other around the attendant's neck, he closed his eyes and drowsed over her shoulder as she and the other attendants carried the rest of the baby Fazgang to the front desk, where Bonnie heard familiar voices ring in his head as he dozed off again.

"Here we go! Time to go back to your mamas, everyone!" One of the attendants cooed.

"M-mama?" A tired Freddy asked croakily, blinking his eyes open and rubbing them gently to wake himself up. His vision was slightly blurry as he looked up and saw a familiar yellow figure holding its arms out towards him welcomingly. Freddy exploded with happiness and relief and tears started to stream down his face as he reached out towards the now clear figure. "M-MAMA! MOMMY!" he gushed, overjoyed at the very sight of her.

"There's my sweet little honeybear!" the yellow chicken crowed, stealing him from the attendant and wrapping her arms around him protectively like the mother hen she was. Chica noticed that Freddy had started to bawl upon seeing her for the first time in several hours and giggled, "Awww…did someone miss his mommy?"

"Mama," Freddy replied simply, sniffling as he gripped her bib tightly and nestled his head into her shoulder. "Mama."

Once the exchange was made, the Fazgang left the daycare in their strollers once more…this time, with many shopping bags hanging from the handles and from the ladies' wrists. As soon as they were out of earshot of the daycare, Chi bent down and whispered to Blue as she pushed the stroller along, "Why can't you call me your Mommy?"

Blue glared up at her, trying to look menacing…but his babyish face as well as his girly makeup only made him appear even more adorable than before. "Why would I EVER want to call you that?"

"Number one…I pretty much am and always have been a mom to you…and number two…why not? I think it would be cute!"

Blue's face turned bright red as Teddy burst out giggling. "Stop laughing!" The blue bunny screeched at the cackling orange-brown bear cub, who merely ignored him and doubled over from laughter. Blue glanced back up at Chi. "And no…I'm not going to call you that! Not ever!"

"Ye sure 'bout that, matey?" chuckled Foxy, who was wedged in between Freddy and Bonnie in their stroller (the girls had switched their seats again, wanting to avoid any more catfights). He shrugged, "I call Chica me mother, 'n so does Freddy. Thar's no shame in it."

"I don't care!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms all pouty-like. "I'm not going to end up like you and that mama's boy over there."

"Bluey, be nice!" Chi said warningly.

"It's true!" the small blue rabbit retorted, waving his paws in the air. "He's becoming one of those little babbling, drooling morons we were forced to interact with at the daycare!"

Freddy, who had been listening to the whole conversation, frowned and tried his best to hide his tears. He pulled down the sunshade over his seat and wept silently in the dark while Blue got quite an earful from the ladies.

**~X-X~**

Mari sighed, guilt bubbling up in his chest as he covered the sleeping baby Goldi with a blanket. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep, and it was all his fault. He felt pretty awful for how he had treated him earlier. He knew he had taken it too far when Goldi had started to cry…something he had never seen the yellow bear do in years. He lied. He wasn't going to "treasure" all those photos "forever"…he was going to burn them, or at least do whatever he could to destroy them. He only wanted Goldi to learn his lesson, and at this point, he knew he had. It wouldn't be necessary to humiliate him any further by blackmailing him with the baby photos…so long as he was a good baby from now on.

Oh yes. You read right. He was **definitely** keeping Goldi a baby…for as long as it would take. He wasn't going to let him get away with his crimes THAT easily. Though he could turn Goldi back to normal at will, Mari still had one other thing on his mind. He didn't know kind of magic Goldi had used on the Fazgang to turn them into infants…nor did he know how to use such magic. Therefore…they would have to survive a couple more weeks or more as babies until he decided when Goldi's punishment was over. It was a selfish idea, but Goldi still needed an attitude adjustment.

Besides…Goldi was right. Freddy and Foxy were enjoying the treatment thus far, as were Bonnie and Chica. What good would it be to take away that joy?

"Speaking of which…" Mari murmured to himself, a little grin making its way across his painted mask. "Perhaps I should check in on our little friends. Maybe a playdate with the others would make Goldi feel better, too! Oh, this shall be plenty of fun~"

**~X-X~**

After the Fazgang had returned to the pizzeria, Blue was sentenced to a five-minute timeout in the corner of the playpen while the girls went to the Cove/nursery for some "renovating". Meanwhile, Freddy, Teddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were lying on the floor of the pen, doing a puzzle together. Strangely, Freddy was having trouble matching each puzzle piece in its fitting place, and often mixed them up. Not only that, but he had lost count of the number of pieces and was unable to recount them in his mind. It became more and more apparent until he finally gave up and went to sulk in the corner…completely ignoring Blue as he crawled to the opposite corner of the pen.

"Guys…is it just me…or is Freddy acting kinda weird?" Bonnie whispered after making sure that the bear was occupied with some of the blocks and stuffed animals in the corner.

Foxy nodded, "Yeah…the lad's been real quiet e'er since we got back. I think I even heard 'em cryin' on th' way back 'ere."

"Maybe Blue was right." Teddy spoke up, immediately earning glares from the fox and bunny. He put his paws up defensively, "Woah, woah…not like THAT. I mean he's starting to become one of…well…them."

"Are ye sure?" Foxy inquired, worry lacing his piratey accent.

"Pretty sure…" Teddy trailed off, his dark purple-blue eyes shifting towards the corner where Freddy sat. His eyes widened, and after a moment of silence, he whispered, "Is…Is Freddy talking to his stuffed animals?"

"No…I don't think so…" Bonnie perked up one ear and listened carefully. "He's not talking…he's babbling."

"What?!"

"Th-that can't be right!" Foxy whisper-yelled. "Has the lad gone crazy?"

"He could be losing the ability to talk. I don't think it's anything more major than that, though." Teddy said softly.

"But…but it's only been two days…how can he be turning into an actual baby so quickly?" Bonnie asked in an equally soft tone.

Teddy thought for a moment. "It's probably because he's started calling Chica his mother. And since he and his baby body share one mind, the strain could be too much for him to handle."

Foxy looked even more worried than before at this. "N-no! I call Chica me mother, too! What if I start actin' just like 'im?!"

"My best advice is to stop calling Chica your mom if you want to avoid…uhh…that." Teddy shook his head. "Now you know why Blue and I haven't given into this. We know what can happen."

Playtime was quiet for the rest of the afternoon until Mangle came out and gave everyone a snacktime bottle of milk before she hurried back into the Cove/nursery to continue redecorating with Chica and Chi. Blue served his time for timeout and was finally allowed back into the group, even though he continued to ignore everyone like he always did.

It was only a couple hours later when Mangle noticed the time. "Oh gosh…we'd better go."

"Go? Why?" Chica asked as she added the finishing touches to the boys' new "nursery".

"Tomorrow's Monday, remember? We have to get back to work…ALL of us."

"But…how are you guys going to handle Teddy and Blue AND work at the same time? It sounds impossible."

"We'll manage…because they'll be part of our show!" Chi squealed, posing next to Mangle. "Teddy and Blue can interact with the kids while we educate them on how to take care of babies! It's that easy. The boss definitely won't mind."

"A-are you sure?" Chica asked uncertainly. "Because I can still babysit them if you need me to."

"No. You've already got three little ones on your hands…five against one would be a huge responsibility. Besides…they've both been nothing but rude all day. I think this would be the perfect punishment." Mangle said with a smirk.

Chica gave them a funny look before shaking her head and sighing. "Well…okay." The three women were interrupted when a pair of familiar faces teleported into the room.

"Hello, ladies!~" Mari greeted. "Goldi and I just wanted to stop by and say hello, and perhaps even stay for a playdate!"

Goldi, who was currently strapped into a baby carrier on Mari's chest, nodded, blushing as he tried to hide his face from view. Chica gasped, "Oh my goodness…Goldi?! Is that really you?"

"Yes…my little golden star has some things he'd like to say. Isn't that right, teddybear?"

Goldi sighed. "I…I have a confession to make…it was me that turned Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Teddy, and Blue all into babies…I did it as a prank, but it got out of hand and…and…now I guess you could say that karma's kicked me right in my baby butt. I'm sorry."

"**_YOU_** did this to them?!" Chica exclaimed angrily, making everyone in the room jump. "You turned them into babies and you're making them call me mommy all for a **_PRANK_**?!"

Goldi winced at her tone, but tried his best to keep calm. "Y-yes…"

"Chill out, Chics," Mangle soothed. "He said he was sorry…"

"And he is," Mari chimed in. "In fact…I've decided that this will be his punishment for doing so. He's going to be treated and cared for exactly like Freddy and the others are right now, for as long as it takes."

Chica breathed in and out until she had calmed herself and returned to a normal disposition. "Okay…that's fine, but…when will THEY turn back to normal?" she asked, eyeballing Goldi.

"It shouldn't be long. I only intended this prank to last a couple weeks, at the most…but…" Goldi paused, his tone going somber. "They may only be babies physically, but it could do severe damage if you baby them too much."

"…What do you mean?" Chica asked quietly.

"Alright…here's how this spell of mine works: if they're still adults mentally by the time the spell's effects are over, they're turn back to normal." Goldi said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"…And if they aren't?"

"Like I said, it can cause serious damage. If they don't still have their real minds by the time the spell wears off…they'll be babies forever."

**~X-X~**

**You do not want to upset Mama Chica.**

**I repeat**

_**YOU DO NOT UPSET MAMA CHICA.**_

**Next Stop: Feels Train!**

**(and maybe even some shadowy guest stars...or a tiny puppet... ;D)**


	13. Tiny Puppet, Shadows, & Foxy's Nightmare

**Warning: The end of this chapter contains past memories depicting graphic character death. If you are sensitive to this type of material, then please feel free to skip the ending.**

**Here's chapter thirteen...the dreaded Feels Train chapter! *spooky scary skeletons***

**I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this chapter or not at first, since I kept tossing it back and forth. But after lots and LOTS of modification, typing, editing, and sore fingers (seriously, they're all bruised right now!)...here it is! I apologize if some scenes seem rushed or thrown in there for obvious reasons, as I'm definitely NOT that kind of author, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it anyways!~ :)**

**~X-X~**

"Hello, babies," a voice cooed patronizingly from behind. Freddy turned around and groaned when he saw Bonnie's shiny counterpart approaching them. "Have I missed anything?" he asked, fluttering his maroon eyelids "innocently".

"That's none of youw concewn, Bwoo…" Freddy mumbled, his newly-developed childish lisp revealing itself for the first time.

"Woah there, Stutter Baby. I was just curious," Blue laughed. "All bad blood aside…how ya doin', Fazzy? Need your dydee to be changed again by your mommy?"

Freddy said nothing, but continued giving him a hard stare.

"My, someone is feeling like his cranky old self, isn't he?" Blue smiled, lowering his eyelids to a half-lidded look.

Freddy growled lowly. "Jus' weave me awone…" he retorted, crawling away moodily.

"Aww, is baby getting fussy? Does he want his binkie or his wa-wa?" The blue rabbit continued to ham it up, holding up a lone pacifier and a stuffed animal and waving them in Freddy's face for emphasis while smirking nastily all the while. "Come on baby, say something!"

That was it. That was the final straw. With a battle cry, Freddy lunged at Blue, doing a flying tackle and pinning the rabbit to the ground. Blue squealed in pain as Freddy sat on him and pulled on his ears…hard. "How do YOU wike it now, Bwoo? Huh?! How does it fweel to be pwicked on and buwwied and huwt by o'ders?!" the bear cub asked, tugging back Blue's ears as tears streamed down his face.

Blue grunted, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU INFANTILE MORON!"

"NEVER!" Freddy's lisp suddenly vanished and he regained his tongue coordination just as the ladies (and Mari and Goldi) rushed into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on in he- OH MY GOODNESS! FREDDY! STOP! You're hurting him!" Chica exclaimed, leaning down into the playpen to break up the fight. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I warned you about fighting with each other! One hour of timeout…both of you!" she scolded as she grabbed Freddy and pulled him away from Blue. She looked him dead in the eye with her powerful maternal gaze and growled, "Naughty Freddy! We do NOT hit, understand? That's a big, BIG no-no!"

Freddy's bottom lip began to wobble, his chest aching with fear and guilt for what he had done. "B-but…but Blue wouldn't leave me alone! He-"

"I don't care what he was doing to annoy you so badly…hitting is just NOT okay…period! Am I clear?"

"…Crystal clear…"

"Good." Chica then turned him over to face Blue, who was currently being held and comforted by Chi. "Now say you're sorry."

"…"

"Freddyyyy!"

"Sorry I hit you, Blue." Freddy mumbled half-heartedly. "…And pulled on your ears…and sat on you…and tried to bite you…"

"You what?!"

"Nothing!"

"There we go. See? Now was that so hard to do?" Chica asked, smiling and hugging him tightly. "Mama's proud of you, sweetie. But you're still getting that timeout."

"Goodness…" Mari interrupted, laughing. "I didn't think that Freddy of all people would lash out like that!"

"Wait…M-Marionette?!" Freddy and the rest of the Baby Fazgang exclaimed all at once upon seeing the floating puppet, as well as baby Goldi. "Goldi?!"

"Yeah…it's me…" Goldi replied bashfully, hiding his face with his hands.

Teddy blinked, standing up and gripping the mesh net walls of the playpen. "You got babified too?"

"Yes and no…I actually did this to myself…well…Mari did, anyways, but I had it coming. So did you guys."

"Wait…are you saying-"

"Yes," Goldi stopped him. "I'm the guilty one behind all this. I turned you guys into babies as a prank so the ladies would have to take care of you. This was supposed to be my greatest endeavor yet…but unfortunately…karma caught up with me and now I'm stuck this way."

"I knew it!" Bonnie shouted, surprising everyone else in the room. He noticed everyone was staring directly at him and hugged Cottontail tightly, shrugging. "What?"

"Ye mean…yer the one who did this to us?!" roared Foxy, who jumped out and clawed at the wall of the playpen. "I OUGHT TA TEAR YE TA PIECES!"

"You might as well. I deserve it." Goldi whimpered, lowering his head as tears spilled forth. "I didn't mean for it to go this far…I swear! I was just joking around with you guys…like old times!"

"Making us lose our dignity, pride, ability to walk, and bladder and bowel control isn't a joke, Gold." Teddy glared at the shameful yellow-furred bear cub. "It's still day one for me, and so far I've had to drink bottles, use a diaper, suck on pacifiers, and crawl around in a daycare while pretending to act like a drooling idiot. Do you see me laughing?!"

"…N-no…"

"Freddy, what do ye have ta say about all this?" Foxy asked, looking over at the brown bear cub in Chica's arms. "…Freddy?"

"…I…" Freddy turned away from the group, nestling his head into Chica's shoulder. "I have nothing to say."

The whole room fell silent.

Then…

"YOU!" Blue screeched, pointing a finger at Goldi as if it were a loaded gun. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY MAKEUP…NOT ONCE…NOT TWICE…BUT THREE TIMES!" he exclaimed, pointing to the colorful mix of tears and smudged makeup rolling down his cheeks. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, GOLDEN FREDDERICK! I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAAAYYYY!"

"Perhaps now isn't the best time for a playdate…" Mari winced. He glanced at each baby Fazgang member and began to snort upon seeing them all wearing thick diapers as well as cute "angry" expressions. "Ohh…I didn't realize how adorable you all looked until just now!~"

The ladies frowned as the clown-faced puppet began to laugh and giggle uncontrollably. "I-I'm terribly sor- *giggle* sorry…but I *giggle* I j-just…I…*hic!*"

Mari clapped one three-fingered hand over his mouth, his black eyes widening in fear. "O-oh no...Nooooo!"

"What's wro-"

In a cloud of purple smoke, which quickly dissipated after several seconds, there sat Goldi and a tiny, tiny Mari…who had also become a baby.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait…what?!" Teddy exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

Goldi sighed, scooting away from the baby Mari, who giggled and clapped happily, having had his adult mind wiped from his memory completely in the midst of his regression. "It's never a good thing when Mari gets the hiccups. He always turns into whatever his last spell was when he gets them…and I think we all know what that is."

"Oh boy…now we have SEVEN babies…" Mangle counted, her yellow-green eyes widening. Immediately she turned to Chica. "What are we gonna do?!"

Chica thought for a moment, putting panic aside and trying to remain as calm and collected as possible. "Okay…okay…I think I might know some old friends that could help us out here."

**~X~**

"You rang?"

"Not now, Shadow F. This is serious." Chica faced the dark purple ghost bear, stomping her foot lightly and clenching her fists. "It SEEMS that your other magical-misfit friends…Goldi and Mari…decided to play a prank on me, Freddy, Foxy, and the Toys…and now we need your help. Do you guys have any experience in babysitting…well…babies?"

The two shadows stared at her before they both burst out laughing, and they didn't stop until they were completely breathless and rolling on the floor, pounding the ground with their ethereal fists. Then, they stood up straight and nodded seriously.

"Yeah! Totally! We love kids!" The second, taller, blacker shadow rabbit nodded, his perfectly white, slightly crooked buckteeth glimmering brightly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you must know, Shadow B…pretty much everyone except me, Mangle, and Chi have been turned into babies by Goldi and Marionette…and since we can't handle seven babies, you'll be the ones taking care of them. Okay? Okay."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Shadow F interjected, crossing his arms. "Who said we'd agree to something like that? We're pranksters by day, and partiers by night! We don't have the time to change diapers and feed them baby bottles twenty-four seven!"

Chica then used her ultimate weapon on them…the stare. It was the kind of stare that would even fill the fearless shadows with dread. It was the stare that said "you're going to do exactly what I say, whether you like it or not".

"F-fine! We'll do it! Just stop giving us that stare…it's creeping us out!"

Chica smiled successfully, returning to her normal disposition. "Perfect! Come with me..."

**~X-X~**

It hadn't been long after Chica left to meet up with some of her "old friends", which left all seven babies in the care of Chi and Mangle. Of course, Goldi and Mari were separated from the rest of the group, not wanting to cause any more fights to break out. Even Goldi tried his best to stay away from Mari; if he didn't, then he could expect to get drooled on. Who knew a sudden and very brief case of magical hiccups could do so much. Eh, at least Mari was getting his just deserts now.

Still, it wasn't quite worth the drool.

Eventually, snacktime rolled around, and that left Chi and Mangle to feed all the "babies". Since it wasn't quite dinnertime yet, they decided to give each of them another bottle that would hopefully hold them off until dinner.

But unbeknownst to a certain blue rabbit, Chi had other things in mind for him.

Blue was casually playing with some blocks inside the playpen when he suddenly tensed up, feeling two hands on his waist that lifted him into the air. Chi placed him in the crook of her right wing and tickled his plump white-furred tummy, crooning, "It's snacktime for you, Bluey!"

"Hooray…" he cheered unenthusiastically, crossing his arms and pouting as she carried him over to one of the dining tables and sat down, laying him in her lap. Blue eyed the bottle of milk in her hand and raised an eyebrow; somehow, the color of the milk had been dyed a light brown inside of its ordinary white. "Umm…Chi? Why is it brown?"

"It's chocolate milk!" Chi replied cheerfully, giving the bottle a light shake to swirl around the chocolate flakes inside.

Blue groaned in dismay. "Do I really have to drink that? Regular milk is bad and degrading enough…"

"Yes, you do, and you will. Now open up! I promise it'll be super yummy! Just give it a try…pretty please? For me?"

"Fine…gimme."

Smiling, Chi popped the rubber amber-colored tip of the bottle between his lips and watched him suckle down the chocolate milk. Much to his surprise, Blue realized that she was right…it did taste really, really…dare he say it…egh…yummy. He liked it! It had a slight chemical aftertaste, which was rather strange, but he figured it must have been a cheap flavor of chocolate. That being said, he drank it anyways.

He suckled for a good five minutes and had a quarter of the bottle finished off when Chi tenderly eased the silicone nipple from his questing, mildly protesting lips and set the bottle aside. She then placed him over her shoulder and began to gently pat his back. Naturally, the air bubble that had been irritating him for a little while erupted from his throat in the form of an adorable baby belch, immediately relieving the pressure in his stomach. To say that this embarrassed him would be an understatement…and it only added to his shame when he heard Chi giggle at his misfortune. He was thankful when she slipped the bottle back into his mouth and let him finish nursing.

Another five minutes passed and Chi took it as a signal that he had finally finished when she heard the hollow slurp of an empty baby bottle. She looked down and saw that he had gotten almost every drop of the chocolate milk, and was dry-suckling in search of more. Chuckling, Chi removed the bottle and grinned down at him. "So? Did you like it? Was it good?"

"I…suppose I did," Blue replied, a faint smile crossing his features. "It was rather nice, actually! It had a weird aftertaste to it, though…you don't think the milk was expired, do you?"

Chi laughed, "Oh nooo…the milk is fresh, and so was the chocolate. It probably tasted a little weird because I put some special medicine in there to help you go potty, considering you haven't gone all day long, and that can't be healthy or very comfortable for you. So I thought that the chocolate would hide the icky flavor of the medicine."

Blue's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to throw up everything that he had just consumed. "WHAT?!"

At that moment, his stomach lurched and he spit up all over himself, mortifying him to no end. Chi giggled, "Uh oh! Someone spit up!" she grabbed the burping cloth from her shoulder and used the corner of it to wipe his chin and chest free of the chalky, regurgitated milk.

Blue snapped out of his daze and glared up at her, "ChiChi, I cannot believe you! Why didn't you tell me you medicated the milk?!"

"Because if I did, you wouldn't have willingly drunken it, now would you?" Chi smiled cleverly. "But hey…it's not so bad! At least you enjoyed it. It also means Mr. Tummy can be healthy again!" she cooed, poking his chubby belly playfully. He swatted her hand away and growled, blushing hotly as his huge bunny ears wilted and covered his aglow face.

"It's not fair…" Blue grumbled. "You tricked me!"

"I only did it because I love and care about you." Chi reasoned. "And trust me; once that milk passes through your system, you'll feel much better later."

"And what happens once it finally passes through?" Blue demanded softly, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. This was all very shady, and he always knew whenever she was hiding something from him.

"You'll see!" giggled Chi, patting his tummy before she carried him back over to the playpen. "Now you play nicely, alright?"

Before she could take another step, she heard Bonnie cry out, "Chi! Chi! Goldi just threw up a bunch of black goo!"

"What?!" Chi exclaimed, whirling around to get a closer look. At first, she was sure that it was just a joke, but when she looked down into the pen, it turns out that Bonnie was right. Goldi was sitting on the floor of the pen, looking pale and wane. There was a lot of nasty black ooze on the floor next to him. He was coughing and hacking violently, and was wiping whatever was left of the concerning black goo from his lips.

"Oh my…Goldi! Are you alright?!" the Toy asked, scooping Goldi into her arms and cradling him.

Goldi nodded weakly and coughed a little bit. "Yeah…I'm fine…ugh...I knew something like this would happen..."

"You did?! Why?" Chi asked, using the edge of her party-themed bib to wipe his chin of the oily-looking substance.

Goldi looked up at her, a smirk crossing his features. "Yeah...baby food just isn't natural."

"Ugh!" she scoffed, unable to contain a grin. "Don't scare me like that! But seriously…what is that stuff?"

"It's normal for us magical beings to feel a little ill after extreme transformations." The yellow-furred bear cub sighed. "It's harmless, though. Won't hurt me a bit."

"Well...that's good, I guess." Chi crinkled her beak a little bit and laughed. "Aww…Goldi…did you 'oopsie'?"

Goldi's eyes widened in surprise, and he flushed red upon realizing what she meant. "I suppose that's not the only gross thing my body has done today…I'm sorry." he whimpered, looking down guiltily.

"Aww, it's not a problem, sweetie! It's completely natural. Don't worry. Let's get this black goo mess cleaned up, and then we'll get your diaper changed, alright?" Chi cooed. She then unexpectedly tossed him up in the air, then gave him a kiss on his tiny black nose, which squeaked…making him blush even more. Goldi cracked a smile and couldn't help but giggle, all smiles for the rest of the hour.

**~X-X~**

Foxy was sitting alone in the corner of the pen, thinking to himself. Bonnie had tried several times to break him out of his personal space and get him to play, but nothing so far had worked. Eventually, the purple rabbit had given up and continued to play pretend with Cottontail and the other stuffed animals, leaving Foxy alone to his thoughts.

The red kit's yellow eyes darted back and forth, glancing over at Freddy (who was serving time in timeout in the corner) and then back down at the little Chica plush in his arms. He squeezed the lovable little doll for security, and instantly, he felt a comforting warmth bubble up in his chest like no other. He had always loved Chica…but not in this way. He thought of her like a mo-

Don't. Finish. That. Thought.

"Mmm…" Foxy hummed, trailing off the words. "Mommmm…" he whimpered a little bit, hugging the Chica plush even tighter than before. "Mommy…"

Snap out of it.

Or be just like Freddy.

And he did.

"Aye…what the bloody hell am I doin'?!" Foxy muttered to himself, dropping the Chica doll and kicking it lightly with his tiny foot. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…"

His ears perked up a little bit when he heard the jingle of the bell on the door to the restaurant. He turned around and squealed quietly; Chica! She had come back!

"Mm-mama!" Foxy exclaimed, holding out his arms. He wanted to slap himself for going against what his subconsciousness had told him exactly what NOT to do…but right now, it didn't matter to him. What was important was that she had come back. She hadn't abandoned him. That's all that truly mattered.

"Hi, cupcake!" Chica cooed, walking over to the pen with the Shadows following her. She lifted Foxy into her arms and gave him a cuddle and kiss in greeting before asking like any adoring mother, "Did you miss me, hmm? Did my little pirate miss his mama?"

Foxy smiled and nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder…only to squeal in horror and try to hide underneath her bib. "SH-SHADOWS?! What are ye doin' here?!"

"Why do they always scream like that?" Shadow B asked, sighing. Shadow F shook his head, ignoring the taller and ditzier shadow beside him as he turned to look at Foxy.

"You're much smaller now, aren't you, Foxy?" the dark purple shadow chuckled. "Ah well…no matter. In fact, I find you much more…charismatic this way."

Foxy blushed deeply, burying his muzzle into Chica's bib. "N-no I'm not."

Shadow F rolled his eyes before turning to Chica. "So…where are our perfect little "angels"?"

"Right here!" Chi sang as she approached with Goldi and a sleeping Mari in her arms. "Chica told me all about you guys, but I don't believe we've met! I'm Toy Chica! Chica's twin sister. But I prefer to be called Chi, if you don't mind."

Shadow B felt his ghostly heart begin to drum against his chest, and whatever his eyes looked like right now, he was sure that they were also in the shape of hearts. "H-hi! I'm Shadow Bonnie, but you can call me Shadow B or Sheebee for short!"

"I'm Shadow Freddy…but since my brothers and I all share the same name, I prefer Shadow F instead."

"Nice to meet you!" Chi beamed, handing the two sleeping babies over to the two magic-misfits, as well as a packed diaper bag. "Good luck taking care of two magical energy-hyped babies, though. Especially Mari. Earlier when he sneezed, he turned a rattle into a mouse."

The two Shadows both looked at each other in dread.

"But don't worry! I'm sure you'll know how to handle it. Bye-bye now!" Chi waved the two Shadows goodbye, then waved again at Goldi. "Bye-bye, Goldi-pie…"

Goldi smiled and waved back shyly before laying his head on Shadow F's shoulder and sighing, slightly disappointed that he had to leave her so soon. Of course, being a baby sucked…but she was the only one so far that made it enjoyable. Being around Chi felt so comfortable and so right. He was almost hoping that he could come back soon for another playdate…

Wait.

Another thought struck him…something that hadn't occurred to him until just now.

If Mari had turned himself into a baby, and he was the only one who could reverse the regression spell…then…oh no.

He was about to protest to the Shadows, but his efforts were only met with a pacifier being stuck into his mouth, leaving him quite unsatisfied and extremely agitated. How could this have slipped his mind? How could this have slipped Chica's mind? Had she forgotten that he was the only one capable of turning her friends back to normal?

…Or maybe she didn't.

**~X-X~**

"Aww, do you have to leave already?" Chica pouted as she watched Mangle and her sister load up Teddy and Blue's stroller with some of the baby supplies they had bought.

Mangle nodded sadly, "Yeah…the boss called. We told him about our idea involving the babies, and he loved it! He said he wanted us back by tonight so we could write the script for the kiddies and rehearse for tomorrow's new show."

"Poor Teddy and Blue…they turn into babies, and your boss STILL won't let them have a day off work." Chica chuckled, shaking her head while she rocked Foxy back and forth in her arms. "Got everything?"

"Yep!" Chi nodded. "Just one last thing…"

"What's that?"

"The babies themselves."

The girls shared a final laugh before heading over to the playpen, only to find Teddy fast asleep and Blue lying on his back, playing with his toes idly. He leaned forward to stick one of his toes in his mouth before he noticed that the girls were watching him and immediately retracted his foot, blushing.

"You didn't see anything."

"Actually, no. Now I've seen EVERYTHING." Mangle smirked, earning an eyeroll from the small blue rabbit. She gently picked up the sleeping Teddy and sat him in the stroller while Chi did the same for Blue. After that, she turned to Chica and said with a grateful smile, "Thanks for all the help today, Chics. We really appreciate it."

Chica smiled, "No problem!"

The vixen chuckled, leaning forward and petting Foxy's head. "See you later, Foxy-Woxy. Be a good boy for your mama, alright?"

This earned an embarrassed groan from the little fox, making Mangle chuckle again in her success of humiliating her enemy one last time. "Love you too, little guy!~"

While Chica and Mangle said their goodbyes, Blue began to feel an uncomfortable pressure build up in his tummy; his body was telling his something that he didn't want to hear, considering the circumstances and being stuck in the position he was in. The chocolate milk he had been tricked into drinking earlier was working its horrible, horrible magic…and he could feel it. Noticing Blue's distress, Chi leaned down and got his attention.

"Is something wrong, Bluey?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I really, really have to go to the bathroom…right now!" Blue cried desperately, squeezing his legs together and crossing his front paws over his stomach as it started gurgling loudly. He so wasn't ready for the humiliation of messing himself for the first time…and, even worse, and right in front of everyone.

"Well, isn't that what your diaper is for?" Chi asked, smiling and giving him a half-lidded gaze as she watched Blue struggle to keep his diaper clean.

"Y-yes, but I really don't want to act like a baby just because I've been turned into one!" Blue wailed as he started to fill his diaper uncontrollably. "Please, Chi, help me!" he begged.

"I'm really sorry, Bluey, but it's just best that you learn to get used to the fact that you're a baby now, and babies don't know how to use the potty." Chi replied sorrowfully as Blue lost the rest of his control and released the contents of his bowels into his diaper noisily.

"Nooooo!" Blue sobbed loudly, feeling the disgusting mess spreading throughout his diaper. "I'm not a baby! I'm not a baby!" he continued to bawl at the top of his lungs as he felt himself losing what little dignity he had left. His mind reeled, seeking escape from a situation that was beyond his worst nightmare. There was nothing left in this universe that was more important to him than getting his messy diaper changed. Blue didn't care if it was Chi, or Mangle, or anyone for that matter…he just wanted someone to change him!

"I think we'd better go now…Bluey's had a rough day so far. I don't want him getting cranky." Chi gave her twin a quick hug, "See you soon, sis!"

"Bye girls! We'll meet up for Ladies Night this weekend, right?" Chica called out, watching the two women leave with a sobbing Blue and (somehow) still napping Teddy in tow.

"Of course!"

"See ya then, Chics!"

"Finally, they're gone…" Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. He felt Chica's glare burning down at him and shuffled a little in her arms. "I-I mean…I love ye, mommy…?"

"Nice try, little guy."

**~X-X~**

A couple hours later, the clock struck six, and Chica decided to feed her babies their dinner. After a nutritious meal, she then decided to put her babies to bed early once again. Tomorrow was Monday, and she wanted them to have as much energy as possible for the following day…especially since they were going to have to confront the manager.

After some quick diaper changes, Chica dressed her three boys in some "adorable" new pajamas that she had bought at the baby store. Freddy was wearing baby blue footie pajamas while Foxy wore dark red and Bonnie wore pale purple. Naturally, they all disapproved of their outfits…but at least they were better than the *shudder* bunny suits.

Once they were ready for bed, Chica took them into the Cove/nursery…which had been completely redecorated. To avoid any more head-butting between Freddy and Foxy (she remembered the night before when they were arguing instead of sleeping), she had gotten them each their own crib. Bonnie's was bunny-themed, Foxy's was (of course) pirate-themed, and Freddy's was teddy bear-themed.

Goodnight kisses were exchanged once they were all tucked in, and from what Bonnie and Foxy could hear, Freddy got extra kisses and extra cuddles from Chica…even a brief attack from the "tickle monster".

"I love you, mommy!" Freddy beamed up at his "mama" with bright blue eyes full of complete trust and love. Chica nuzzled him gently as she covered him up with a blanket, "And I love you too, my sweet little honeybear. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay sweetiepie?"

"Awww…but I don't want you to leave!"

"You need to get your rest, honey. Don't worry…you'll see me in the morning, okay?"

"But…but…fine."

"Good boy." Chica nodded and patted his head, raising the cribside and locking it in place before flicking off the lights. "Goodnight, guys."

"'Night, Chica!"

"'Night, mama."

"'Night, mommy!"

And with that, the curtains to the Cove closed.

Foxy stayed awake, listening intently and waiting for Bonnie to fall asleep before he made his move.

"…Freddy? Ye still awake?"

"Yeah."

"…M-matey, we need t' talk."

"Shoot."

Foxy pulled himself up into a sitting position in his crib, straightening his legs out in front of him and gripping the bars of the crib for support. He peeked over the railing, resting his chin as his golden eyes glowed in the dark. "It's about ye and yer…problem."

"What problem? I don't have a problem." Freddy replied nonchalantly, lying on his back and pedaling his feet in the air while he drooled on his knuckles and stared up at the mobile, reaching out in an attempt to bat at the tiny figurines floating above him.

Foxy sighed, "Yes, ye do. Look at ya! Yer takin' this too far! If ye don't stop acting like a baby, yer gonna lose yer mind!"

"I am not!" Freddy retorted, glaring and grunting softly as he got onto his knees and poked his head over his crib railing. He then promptly chucked one of the stuffed animals at the fox and screamed, "Me still big boy!"

"See?! Thar ya go again with th' baby talk! This is gettin' outta hand, Fazzy. Ye gotta stop with this goo-goo-ga-ga crap 'o yers, and ya gotta stop callin' Chica yer mama! She's our friend, not our mother!"

This sent Freddy over the edge. "N-no! Me…me big boy!" he stuttered as his face clouded with confusion. He frowned. "Wait…no! Chica mommy! Chica not fwiend! Mama Chica mommy! Fweddy not be big again. Fweddy not grow up. Fweddy stay baby! Fweddy stay Mama Chica baby."

"Freddy, no! Lad…ye have to fight it! Ye can't let it take ye over!" Foxy pleaded with the bear, only to get a rapid headshake in response as well as another toy thrown at him.

"No! Fweddy baby! Mama Chica mommy…fo'eva!" Freddy said stubbornly, crossing his arms and pouting as he fell to his padded rear on the mattress. "Neva gonna gwow up. I baby. I happy."

"Freddy…please!"

"I sleepy. I go nite-nite now!" Freddy interrupted as curled up with his blankie and cuddled with one of the plushies in his crib, closing his eyes. "Nite-nite, Foxy!"

Sighing, Foxy plopped down to the mattress and laid his head on his pillow. "G-g'night…"

**~X-X~**

Dreams swirled around in Foxy's mind, filling it with happy memories from his real childhood. Memories of him and his parents at sea, breathing in the salty ocean air and donating their treasures to the poor. He could even recall dancing and prancing around in the sand of all the islands they visited while his parents provided food and medical help to the humble islanders. Back then, he was merely a young kit who loved his parents dearly and cherished each moment he had with them.

The happy memories didn't last long, though.

_The image of a glowing sunset faded from Foxy's mind and turned into one of darkness and terror. A terrible sea storm was ravaging the boat, causing the crew members to abandon ship and eventually drown as clashing waves dragged them below the surface. If they didn't drown, then they were eaten alive by the hordes of sharks circling the boat in wait of their next meal._

_Lightning lit up the midnight-black skies and rain pounded down onto the floorboards of the ship, which caused the already rickety boat to throw some members overboard. Foxy and his mother watched in absolute horror as Foxy's father slipped and fell, plunging into the blackness of the raging sea below._

_Foxy broke free from his sobbing mother's grasp and ran towards the spot where his father had been knocked overboard, only for another surviving crew member to hold him back and pitifully carry him back to his mother as the little red fox screamed,_

_"NOOOOOOO! PAPAAAA!"_

_The nightmare changed. Foxy was a slightly older kit and lived with his mother on one of the islands with the other pirate families. He was sitting on the living room floor, playing pretend with his toy cutlass while his depressed mother rocked in her rocking chair and stared out the window absentmindedly. Neither of them noticed the mysterious purple man walk through the backdoor of the hut and enter, wielding a sharp silver sword and showing off his bright white teeth in a shameless grin._

_Foxy heard his mother scream, and by the time he had turned around, he saw the purple man standing over his now dead mother, the tip of his sword piercing through her chest. Foxy's mother gurgled blood, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as the purple man withdrew his sword and cleaned it with her dress._

_"Mm…mommy?"_

_The red fox kit watched in motionless, frozen horror as the purple man then turned around to face him, still grinning as he murmured,_

_"You're next."_

"FOXY! FOXY! WAKE UP! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Foxy's eyes snapped wide open, tears spilling down his cheeks as he saw Chica's concerned face peering down at him. He let out a loud wail and proceeded to bawl his eyes out as she lifted him out of his crib and hugged him tightly to her chest, draping his blankie over his body while she tried to comfort him. "Oh, you poor thing…Shh, shhh, it's okay…" Chica soothed, rocking him gently, "Mommy's got you…"

"M-mommy!" Foxy cried out, clutching at her feathers as more tears dripped down his face. "MOMMY! D-DON'T LEAVE M-" he didn't bother to finish his sentence as he buried his muzzle into her bib, soaking it with his own tears and mucus.

"Shhh…it was just a bad dream, sweetheart…don't worry…I'm here now…and I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Just relax, okay? Thaaat's it…deep breaths…" Chica rubbed his back gently, feeling his erratic breathing slow back down to normal. She gave him a comforting squeeze as he shook out of trauma, sniffling and snuffling uncontrollably.

"Why…*sniff* …h-how did *hic* ye hear *hic* m-me?" Foxy asked, hiccupping softly.

"The baby monitor, sweetiepie. Not only that, but you were kicking and screaming in your sleep. Were you having another nightmare?"

"Y-yes…*sniff*"

"…Would you like to talk about it?"

Foxy was reluctant, but nodded, rubbing the irritating liquids from his eyes. He spent the next half hour telling her about his nightmare and how it was all based on his memories from his childhood. Chica's eyes were wide by the time he had finished talking and she covered her mouth in shock and horror. "Oh Foxy…I never knew…I'm so, so sorry…how could you hide something like that from us all for so long?"

"Tha's why I hid in m-me cove…t-ta keep ye away…" Foxy whimpered, clinging to her arm as he continued to quiver and shake, despite not being cold. "I'm s-sorry I never told ye…I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Relivin' it. I did e'ry night anyways…bu' I didn't want ta be seen as some kind of pitiful doormat."

"Oh Foxy…" Chica murmured, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry…"

The two lay there together in each other's' embrace until they both drifted off to sleep, still hugging tightly. Mike arrived the next morning and found both mother and baby snuggled up close for warmth in the rocking chair. He smiled, closing the curtains and making sure to tip-toe his way to the office.

~X-X~

**Poor Foxy... ;(**

**...and poor Freddy...**

**...and poor Blue...**

**...and poor me... *runs away from the crowd of angry Foxy fans chasing after me***


	14. Bonnie's Teething Troubles

**For a while now, you guys have brought to my attention that there isn't enough Bonnie in this story, and I've tried to fix that...I honestly have! But it's really difficult when my version of Bonnie is a laidback, "go-with-the-flow" character...therefore, it's extremely difficult to portray him in this story. But wait!...I have come up with the perfect solution :D**

**Now that we're back where we started (Chica and only three babies)...let's get in, shall we?~**

**~X-X~**

Bonnie woke up early the next morning at about seven thirty to an achy, uncomfortable feeling in his gums and a terrible, piercing headache. He opened his mouth to call for help, only to clamp it shut again as a shooting pain seared through his upper lip. He whimpered, using his tongue to try and find out what was causing the pain. But the agony was too much for him to handle and he opened his mouth again, this time letting out a series of loud wails as tears dripped down his face. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His headache was pounding now, and the pain was only getting worse and worse. Where was Chica when you needed her?!

Across the room, Chica was still sleeping in the rocking chair with Foxy in her lap, and Bonnie's wailing had indeed awoken her. She stirred for a few moments, allowing her eyes to adjust to daylight before she realized that one of her babies needed her and was clearly in severe distress. The mother hen immediately stood up from the rocking chair and carried the exhausted Foxy over to his crib before rushing over to Bonnie's and picking him up as well. Holding the little bunny to her chest, she asked, "What's the matter, BonBon? Are you hurt?!"

Bonnie didn't say anything, but merely continued to wail, his throat becoming increasingly aggravated from his loud cries…which only upset him more. Chica sighed, wincing at his loud cries and picking up Cottontail from the bottom of the crib to give to the screaming infant in her arms in hopes of consoling him. Bonnie held onto the little doll for dear life, but kept crying ceaselessly. The pain and swelling of his gums made it impossible for him to talk, and his headache was only getting worse now. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his muzzle into her bib while she swayed back and forth in a soothing motion to try and comfort him.

"Bonnie…my little honeybunny…you need to tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying, hmm?" Chica asked softly, stroking his fuzzy ears.

Bonnie sniffled, his tears slowing and wails fading before he whimpered, "Mouth…hurts…", clutching Cottontail tightly.

"Ahh…I think I might know what the problem is." Chica said with a nod. "Open your mouth for me, sweetie. You may be teething."

Bonnie let out a small, pained croak before slowly opening his mouth and letting her take a peek inside. She used her finger to pull back his upper lip and gasped when she saw the beginnings of a pair of buckteeth poking out from his upper gum, trying to break through. The area was bright red and badly swollen, as well as extremely tender and sensitive to the touch.

"Ohh…poor baby…you ARE teething! Aww, I know that has to hurt…" Chica sympathized, rubbing Bonnie's back gently. "Don't worry...I'll be right back with something that can help ease the pain a little. Stay here with Cottontail, alright? He'll make you feel better." The chicken cooed, kissing him on the head before gently laying him back down in the crib and running out of the nursery.

Bonnie sighed and did as he was told, shifting to lie on his side while he held Cottontail close to him. He did feel better whenever his little bunny companion was there for him, and it felt nice to always have him around. He was also glad that Chica knew the cause of all his misery, but that didn't change the fact that this gums were still throbbing.

He lay there for a few seconds before he heard a soft rustling a few feet away. Bonnie lifted his head slightly and looked through the bars of his crib, seeing Freddy staring at him from afar from his own crib view.

"Awe you okay, BonBon?" Freddy asked, using one hand to grip the bars while the other hugged a plush toy to his chest. "I heawd you cwying. What happened?"

"W-why are you speaking like that, Freddy?" Bonnie asked shakily.

"Wha' do you mean?"

"You're speaking like a baby now."

"No I'm not. I talk like big boy."

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue, so he turned away and nestled his head into his pillow while whispering into Cottontail's ear, "He's such a big baby now…"

"I heawd dat!"

Moments later, Chica re-entered the nursery with a strange, donut-shaped object in hand. She walked over to Bonnie's crib and picked him up, carrying him over to the rocking chair and sitting him in her lap. "Okay sweetie, here you go! This should help you feel better!"

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the red plastic object.

"It's a teething ring! I like to call them nom-noms, though. They're made specially for babies who are in the teething phase, and you can chew and suck on them for as long as you want since they're frozen solid." Chica explained, giving him the ring. "Try it!"

Naturally, Bonnie was hesitant. But at this point, he was willing to do anything to ease the pain in his gums. He shoved the ring into his mouth and bit down onto the cold, hard plastic surface, feeling relief almost instantly. He chewed on the ring happily, enjoying the brief period of respite from his discomfort.

Chica smiled and gave him a little kiss on the nose, earning her an angry grunt from the purple rabbit. Even though the ring had helped his gums feel better, the whole event had ruined his morning and left him crabby…Thus, he was in a terrible mood. It was rare for Bonnie to hardly EVER be in a bad mood, but when he was, it was best to leave him alone…or suffer the extreme consequences.

That being said, Chica decided that since it was still rather early in the morning (and she and Foxy both had a rough night together), it would be best for her and her baby boys to get some well-deserved rest and relaxation before the day officially began. The restaurant didn't open until two, so they had plenty of time to unwind.

…That is…until Bonnie's teething ring eventually thawed out.

**~X-X~**

**I apologize for how short it was! I'm kinda burnt out after the last chapter... xD**

**(Expect a cranky baby Bonnie for the next few chapters. :P)**

**...Umm...Freddy? You feeling okay?...**


	15. What Babies Do

**KudleyFan93 is not to be held responsible for any ostensible cuteness overload-induced heart attacks for this chapter. HNNNNNGGG's galore!~**

**Also, go check out Drawdrop, lillyfroo, and Humor Is NOT For Losers/ComedicArtDoesExist's deviantart accounts! They're all amazing people who make awesome fanart! :D**

**~X-X~**

Foxy woke up the next morning to the sounds of Freddy talking to his stuffed animals (again) and Bonnie loudly gumming away at his teething ring. He sighed; he couldn't get a peaceful night's sleep, could he? His nightmare had left him pretty shaken up, but he was fortunate that Chica had rushed in when she did to comfort him. He did feel like he had gotten a lot off of his chest after talking to her about his past; the deaths of his parents had been a horribly heavy burden after all these years.

Sitting up in his crib, Foxy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "'Ello, lads…do ye know what time it be?" he asked sleepily.

Bonnie pulled the ring out of his mouth, a sticky strand of drool following its departure. "It's before noon," he grumbled before popping the ring back in his mouth to chew on it more and alleviate his irritated gums.

"Aye, mornin' already? Forget that. I'm sleepin' in t'day. A pirate needs his beauty sleep," Foxy moaned, pulling his blanket over his head and cuddling with the Chica plushie. At that moment, Chica stepped into the nursery with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she chirped. "How are all my little boys doing today?"

"Hi mama!" Freddy greeted from his crib, waving his arms to show her that he wanted to be picked up. "Uppy-up!"

"Well, you sure are chipper this morning, aren't you honeybear? Upsie-daisy!" Chica giggled, lifting the little brown bear cub into her arms and smooching his cheek with an exaggerated kiss, making him squirm. "Mwah!~"

"Hehe! Stop it, mommy!" Freddy laughed, cupping her face with his tiny paws and trying to push her beak away. "No kisses! No kisses!"

"Whaaaa? No kisses? I thought you loved my kisses!" Chica pouted playfully, as if she was the one who was moping. She turned to look into Foxy's crib and smile upon seeing the little lump under his blanket. "Hmmm…maybe Foxy will appreciate me and my kisses more!"

Freddy cried out in shock and hurt feelings as she unceremoniously dropped him back in his crib and went to pick up Foxy instead. Foxy yelped in surprise as she threw back his blanket and swooped him up into her arms, pecking his face with multiple kisses. Once he realized that she was only trying to make Freddy jealous, Foxy smirked and played along, giggling happily as she continued to smooch him all over.

It worked. Freddy sat in his crib and crossed his arms, the bitter pout on his face making his jealousy even more obvious. Enviously he watched the two of them laugh and cuddle one another until he had enough. "I-I changed my mind! I want kisses too, mommy!"

"Oh really? NOW you want my kisses, hmm?" Chica grinned, settling Foxy on her hip so she could pick up Freddy again and place him on her other hip. She glanced at both of her baby boys and proceeded to attack them both with kisses, making them squeal and try to wiggle their way out of her grasp. She smiled, bringing them up to her eye level and nuzzling them both. "Awww…you two are so cute!"

Chica looked over at Bonnie's crib and saw the little bunny still gnawing on his teething ring. "What about you, BonBon?"

"No thanks…" Bonnie mumbled, falling on his tummy as he continued to nibble on the nom-nom toy. Chica frowned and sighed, shaking her head. If only he wasn't in such a bad mood because of his gums…then she knew he'd be all for hugs and kisses. Poor thing.

"Mama?" Freddy asked, peering up at the yellow chicken with his adorable bright blue eyes. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat now?" he asked sweetly.

Chica's heart practically melted. "Of course, honeybear." She lightly jostled Foxy, "What about you, cupcake? Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Foxy's stomach growled softly, making him blush and nod. "I am."

"Let's go get those bellies of yours filled then, shall we?" Chica crooned, bouncing the tiny bear and fox in her arms. She looked back at Bonnie, "What about you, Bonnie? Are you hungry?"

"A little…not really, though…" the purple bunny replied glumly, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"Awww…you must not have much of an appetite because of your gums hurting. Don't worry, sweetie. I think I know something that you'll like, and it will be nice and soft for your gums. Good thing you're still young enough for baby food, right?"

With Freddy and Foxy clinging to both of her sides, Chica lifted Bonnie out of his crib and let him lay on her shoulder while she carried the three of them towards the kitchen. She sat Freddy and Foxy in the highchairs while Bonnie got to sit in the booster seat (she hoped that somehow it would make him feel better to sit in the "big boy" seat).

After tying tiny, colorful duplicates of her "Let's Eat" bib around each of their necks (Freddy wore a green bib, Foxy had a purple bib, and Bonnie had a red bib), she went to the fridge and took out three small bowls of an unusual, orangish-brown slushy substance. Chica peeled back the thin plastic film covers keeping them fresh and got out some spoons from the silverware drawer.

"Here we go, boys!" Chica declared. "Oatmeal with applesauce! You're all going to need plenty of energy, because we have a long day ahead of us. Let's start off with a nice, nutritious breakfast…then you can all have a pancake with maple syrup as a treat afterwards, okay?"

Freddy started drooling at "pancake", and Foxy and Bonnie's stomachs only grumbled louder. Chica chuckled at their mouthwatering expressions and grinned. "I'd better get cooking then. I don't want my boys going hungry! And since you three behaved yourselves well at daycare yesterday, I'll even let you feed yourselves. Sound fun?"

"W-weally?" Freddy asked with a slight lisp, his blue eyes widening.

"Yep!" Chica set his bowl and spoon in front of him on the highchair tray and did the same for Bonnie and Foxy. She smiled and added, "Try not to make a mess this time, okay?"

"I won't!" Freddy replied confidently. But that confidence quickly disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on the spoon. "Uhh…"

"What's the matter, Fazzy?" Foxy asked, picking up his spoon…only for it to slither right of his paw and clatter on the tray. He frowned and tried again, but failed. Fed up, Foxy dug his paws into the bowl and began eating carelessly. Freddy and Bonnie exchanged weird looks before they followed suit, eating the sweetened oatmeal with their hands and knocking their spoons off their trays.

Chica noticed how much of a mess they were all making by eating with their hands, but merely smiled and giggled to herself as she mixed up a bowl of pancake batter. She wasn't going to scold them for getting dirty; afterall, it was a baby's job to get messy during eating time. Besides...they were having fun. That's really all that mattered, and she didn't mind it one bit.

When the pancakes had finished cooking and were a perfectly-tanned golden color, Chica slathered them with butter and drizzled them with syrup to serve to the boys. She turned around…only to burst out laughing. Freddy had finished eating from his bowl and emptied it…then decided to wear the bowl as a hat. Foxy had also eaten plenty from his bowl…then had decided to dump out the rest onto the tray and smear it everywhere. Bonnie was still licking his bowl clean and was getting layers of oatmeal caked all over his face…including his nose.

They immediately stopped playing with their food once they realized she was staring at them and hunkered down in their chairs in fear. "Y-you'we not mad…awe you, mommy?" Freddy asked timidly.

"No, of course not!" Chica giggled. "I'm not mad at all. Yes, you made a mess…but that's what babies do! Now here's your pancakes…but no more playing with your food, okay guys?"

"Okay."

It didn't take long for the stack of freshly-baked pancakes to disappear. This time, the boys had been more gentle with their food and ate as neatly and politely as babies could (which still wasn't very neat). After they had finished eating their pancakes, Chica got a washcloth and cleaned the messes off their faces and trays. Upon asking them for what they would like as a drink; Freddy requested some grape juice, Bonnie asked for some plain milk, and Foxy wanted apple juice. All requests were fulfilled and soon enough, Chica had three happily-satiated babies on her hands.

At around noon, the manager came in…something Chica had been dreading all day. Shakily, she explained to the manager what had happened over the weekend and how she and the boys would need some time off until this little "spell" wore off somehow.

Fortunately, Mr. Cawthon was an understanding guy…so he decided that it would be best to put showtime out of order until his best performers were able to perform again once they "grew up". At this, Chica had to bite her tongue from letting her secret slip.

"_That's the problem_…" she thought as she watched Mr. Cawthon walk towards the office. "_After today_..._I'm not sure if they'll ever grow up_…"

**~X-X~**

**Uh oh.**

**(Chapter sixteen...everyone's favorite security guard will be returning after having disappeared for over ten chapters to...wait for it...*drumroll* babysit! *throws glitter at the audience* Hooray :D)**


	16. Mike Babysits, Part One

***animatronic screech* *throws this chapter at you* *breathing heavy* *runs***

**~X-X~**

"MOOSIC BOX! MOOSIC BOX! MOOSIC BOX!"

"SHAFFY, I CAN'T FIND THE MUSIC BOX!"

"Well go look for it!"

"I ALREADY DID! BUT MARI'S WOKEN UP FROM HIS NAP AND-"

"For pete's sake…" Shadow F sighed, shaking his head. "Go do it yourself, bucktooth! I'm busy giving Goldi his bottle!" the purple bear yelled back, gesturing to the tiny golden bear cub in his lap drinking from a bottle.

Shadow B then teleported into the room, a screaming and crying baby Mari dangling from his shoulder. "MOOSIC! WAN' MOOSIC!" Mari screeched, drumming his fists on the tall black-furred rabbit's shoulder as purple tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, shhh, Mari…I'm trying! I need to find your box before I can get your music back!" Shadow B glanced over at his partner with a desperate look in his glowing white eyes. "Help me."

"No can do, friendo," Shadow F replied with a smirk as he laid a white pad over his shoulder to burp Goldi. He grinned wider as he patted the little one's back, adding, "I thought you said you were great with babies…?"

"I lied!" Shadow B retorted, glaring. "I lied! Okay?! I'm a big fat liar! I don't know anything about babies…or music boxes!" He winced as baby Mari began to yank on his ears. "Ow!"

"Well, you'd better start learning…" Shadow F replied, chucking a book about childcare at the black-furred rabbit. "Because I have some pranks to pull this evening on some more security guards, and that leaves you to babysit."

"But…but…" Shadow B stammered, giving Mari a jack-in-the-box to play with instead. The little puppet instantly calmed down and giggled as he began to crank the handle on the box. It began to play to the tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel" until the doll inside the box popped out and smacked Shadow B upside the head. While the rabbit groaned and rubbed his head in pain, Shadow F chuckled.

"You're gonna make a horrible parent one day, Shab."

**~X-X~ **

"Hey BwonBwon," Freddy crawled up to Bonnie and nudged him, holding out a bright green bouncy ball and smiling brightly. "Wanna pway ball wif me?"

"Uh…sure…" Bonnie hesitated, giving the bear cub a strange look.

Freddy giggled, plopping down to his padded rump and rolling the ball towards Bonnie. "Frwo it, BwonBwon! Frwo it!" He enthused, clapping his paws together and bouncing excitedly.

Bonnie sighed; rolling his eyes as he clumsily picked up the rubber ball and tossed it back to Freddy, who squealed happily once he caught it. He was enjoying this far more than he should have. Of course, humoring Freddy would be the best thing he could do for his friend right now. The ball was pretty shiny, anyway. He was surprised when Freddy threw it back to him, shouting, "Again! Again, BwonBwon!"

"You know, Freddy…I…I think we should stop now." Bonnie said softly, setting the ball aside.

Freddy's smile instantly dropped, his blue eyes filling with sadness. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, Freddy, but I don't want to lose you."

"Wooze me?" Freddy repeated, tilting his head slightly. "Why would you wooze me?"

"Freddy, I'm gonna be totally honest with you…you're acting too much like a baby. You even talk like one now!" Bonnie whimpered. "Goldi's spell won't wear off for you if you don't stop acting like you're younger than two! You'll be stuck this way and have to grow up all over again! Or worse!"

"But I AM a baby…" Freddy argued softly, crossing his arms. "I no wanna gwow up again. Being gwownup sucks! I wike being a baby…especially Mama Chica baby."

"Freddy…please…" Bonnie pleaded. "You're not listening to me! I'm only trying to help you!"

"I no need youw hewp! I just fine!" Freddy insisted. He pouted, "You and Foxy mean babies! I no wike hanging out wif you guys anymowe! You no fun. Bye-bye."

And with that, he crawled off, leaving Bonnie exasperated. "Ugh…I should have known he wouldn't listen to me…what's happened to him?" The purple bunny muttered to himself. His ears perked up when he heard Freddy gasp.

"MWIKEY!"

Bonnie looked up and saw Freddy sitting at the wall, reaching up towards Mike, who was standing over the pen with a grin on his face. "Hi, Freddy!" The twenty-seven-year-old brunet said, waving. He leaned down and picked up the small bear cub, giving him a little tickle under his chin. "How's it going?"

"It good," Freddy nodded. "Bonnie being a meanie though. He and Foxy boring babies."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I tawk just fine. What you mean?"

"The lad hasn't been doin' so well recently," Foxy added, crawling over to the net wall of the pen. "He's been a bit…out of it."

"Ah, I see…" Mike couldn't help but smirk as he nodded along. "Well, Chica called me. She said that she has to cater to a couple private birthday parties across town, so she'll probably be gone for a couple of hours. Then she asked me to babysit you guys until she gets back." The guard bent down and pointed at Bonnie. "She also said something about you growing in some baby teeth…" he then pointed at Foxy. "You've been having some nightmares…" and finally at Freddy. "And of course, she said you're really clingy and you have speech problems."

"I do not!" Freddy pouted, folding his arms again. "Me tawk just fine. See?"

"Riiight," Mike sighed. "We'll have to work on that. You slur and lisp worse than my year-old niece."

"Hey!"

"How long until Chica comes back?" Bonnie asked, picking up Cottontail and squeezing him gently. His magenta eyes were filled with worry; he didn't want to admit it, but he really, really missed her right now. He wished that Foxy would give up his Chica plushie so he could- no.

Mike shrugged. "Like I said, a couple hours. Why? …Do you…do you miss her?"

"W-what? No!" Bonnie squeaked, his face turning bright red. He lowered his ears, whimpering, "Y…yes…"

"Aw, don't worry little guy. She'll be back soon. But in the meantime…we're gonna have tons of fun! Right, guys?"

"Aye, a swell time indeed…playin' with baby toys and suckin' our toes…what merriment!" Foxy growled, the sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth like his drool. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well...we'll make it fun! Let's see…what's an appropriate level of fun for toddlers…" the guard pondered briefly on this matter before…BING! Lightbulb! "Oh! I know!" Mike lowered Freddy back into the playpen and said, "I'll be right back!" Before dashing off towards the office. He returned moments later with the security-monitoring tablet in hand. "You guys are gonna love this."

Before they could ask any questions, Mike scooped them all up and carried the Fazbabies down to the office before setting them side-by-side on the rolling chair. He then flicked on the lights in the small cubicle and all of the camera monitors switched on, revealing each room on each screen.

"Woahhh…" Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie all exclaimed in awe, gawking at each different screen. They had never seen this part of the restaurant before, since it was off limits to them for a long time. Mike smirked as he even showed them playback footage from throughout the week…it even captured small images of Freddy and Bonnie regressing to their baby states from a few days earlier. It was pretty cool…especially from an infant's perspective.

"You think this stuff is cool?" Mike grinned as he turned on the tablet and put it in front of them. "Check this out." He tapped the different rooms on the tiny screen and flipped through cameras quickly, the flashing lights and funny whirring sounds making the three little ones giggle happily.

Mike even let them fool around with the tablet themselves, watching in amusement as they tapped onto each camera view. Because number one; it was too freakin' cute, and two, this would be the most computer stimulation they would be able to get their hands/paws on before Chica forced baby blocks and rattles on them again.

…But mostly because it was too freakin' adorable.

** ~X-X~**

Blue woke up to feeling of being shoved…roughly.

"Blue. BLUE! Are you awake yet?"

"I am NOW, you idiot!" the bunny snarled, his bright green eyes flaring open in anger. He looked and saw Teddy, who was wearing a pair of white pajamas with blue polkadots, lying beside him in their new crib (which, irritatingly enough, was pink…thanks to the ladies). Blue was about to yell at him more for waking him up when he winced, grabbing his stomach in slight pain. It still felt sour from when Chi had medicated his bottle the evening before, something he absolutely hated to remember, and had a horribly humiliating accident in his diaper because of it. "Why did you wake me up? It's only noon! You know I need my beauty sleep!"

"I can't sleep." Teddy replied simply. He blushed. "…and I'm wet."

Blue groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked down at himself and stared at the yellow pair of pajamas he was wearing in disgust. "I hate this."

"Believe me…so do I." Teddy agreed. "But there's nothing we can do about it until Goldi's spell wears off."

"Ugh! I hate that vile golden bear so much! He's the one who did this to us and turned us into slow, drooly tots!" Blue huffed, crossing his arms. He looked up, tempted to try and punch the mobile floating above his head. "And WHAT can a baby do to get some service around here?!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Oh…I don't know…cry, maybe?"

"…You're insane. I'm not going to do that."

"You might not, but I will. This diaper is chafing me."

"Go right ahe-"

Blue fell backwards as Teddy suddenly unleashed a sonic scream, wailing at the top of his lungs to get in earshot of wherever Chi and Mangle were. The blue bunny backpedaled away from his screaming friend, backing into the corner of the crib as he plugged his ears. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO THAT!"

Abruptly, Teddy stopped wailing, "I didn't have to." before immediately picking up where he left off. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOOTS, PINKIE, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE! COLD, WET, CRYING, AND HUNGRY BABY IN DISTRESS OVER HERE!"

Immediately, the door to their nursery flew open and both girls rushed over to the cribside in concern. "Teddy?! What's wrong? Why were you screaming?!" Chi asked worriedly.

"So you'd hear me." Teddy replied, crossing his arms. He smiled evilly, "Now change me, slaves. I've got an itchy rash, a leaky diaper, and an empty tummy. Hop to it!"

Chi groaned. "Fine…Upsie-daisy!" she said, picking Teddy up roughly and carrying him over to the changing table. She gasped dramatically and said in exaggerated tones that would make any actor or actress drool in envy, "Oh my! It seems Mangle and I picked up the wrong diaper brand. It seems we only have pink instead of white! Oh well! I don't think you'll mind…will you, Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes widened, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Serves him right," Mangle chuckled. "Okay little guy. Up we go!" she cooed, lifting up Blue. The vixen stared at him for a minute before giggling, "Now that I think about it…I think pink would suit both you and Teddy perfectly…huh, Bluey?"

"…Is it possible for a one-year-old to get a plane ticket and flee the country?" Blue whimpered as he too was carried over to the table to join his bear friend.

**~X-X~**

**APOLOGY TIME! I'm sorry for not updating in a couple days...school and doctor's appointments suck D: I wanted to have this chapter done yesterday, but NOOOOPE, life got in the way and had other plans for me.**

**But anyways...next time, we'll be seeing more of Mike and the Fazbabies!...and possibly more baby Mari/Goldi and the Toys :D**


	17. Mike Babysits, Part Two

***deep breath***

**FIRST OF ALL.**

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in a couple days! As some of you have probably noticed, I have about five other FNAF fanfics I've been working on, and that's been very time-consuming. Plus, I've been having some slight Writer's Block with Baby Boom recently, which is why there's been a lack of updates. :/**

**Secondly...another shoutout to Humor Is NOT For Losers for helping me out with this chapter! He had some really adorable ideas that I couldn't resist NOT using. This chapter would have taken much longer to get done without his help. So as a thank you, go give him and his FNAF fic "Me and My Screwed Up Night Job" some love! It's one of the best FNAF fics I've ever read :D**

**Lastly...here's a big shoutout to BellaTheChihuahua for making some super-duper cute fanart of Mari and Goldi! I couldn't find a link, so go check out their deviantart and you'll find it there! It's absolutely gorgeous ;w;**

**~X-X~**

"Okay," Mike breathed in and out slowly as he checked over the list that Chica had left behind for him. "Let's see what's next on the schedule…snacktime, huh? By that she means milk bottles, right?" he asked, looking down at the baby Fazgang. "Pfft! Easy-peasy-schmeezy. I'll be right back, guys!"

Minutes later, he returned with an armful of bottles and handed them down to the eager little ones. Freddy was particularly enthusiastic to receive his bottle and had even reclined on his back, happily nursing on the bottle while waggling his feet cutely. Mike was exceptionally temped to sneak a picture of baby Fazbear on his phone, but decided against it (since he knew that Chica would want copies).

He noticed that Foxy was having a little trouble drinking from his bottle, so he picked the little fox kit up and sat him on his knees, holding Foxy in the crook of his arm. Foxy fussed a little bit as Mike took his bottle from him and held it for him while he resumed nursing; he wanted to prove that he could feed himself, but for some reason, he felt much more comfortable having someone else do it for him.

When Foxy was halfway through the bottle, Mike slipped it from his lips and placed the kit over his shoulder, patting his back gently. "Aye…not again…*urp!*" the deep, crimson blush on Foxy's face went from his whiskers to his toes when he let out a cute baby belch, making Mike chuckle and rub his back in praise.

"Good job, Foxy." The guard cooed, ruffling Foxy's fur. He then sat him down on the floor next to Bonnie and gave him an encouraging scoot forward, urging him to go play. Mike then sat and waited until Bonnie and Freddy had finished their bottles before burping them as well. While Foxy and Bonnie both played a few feet away, Mike decided to have a little fun of his own with the Fazbaby.

"Goochi, goochi, goo!" Mike smirked playfully, tickling Freddy's foot and making the bear cub wiggle and giggle happily.

"Stop dat!" Freddy whined, kicking the man's foot away. "No tickles!"

"But you're so cuuute…" Mike persisted, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Ya know…I think I could get used to seeing you guys this way…you're a lot less threatening as little babies."

Freddy was about to respond when *SQUEE!*…Mike had bopped his nose, making it squeak loudly in turn. Immediately his face flushed red and he pouted, grabbing his nose and shielding it from anymore poke-attacks. "Hey! Don't do dat either!"

"Aww! I didn't know your nose could do that!" Mike laughed, effortlessly brushing away the bear's tiny paw and giving his nose another poke, which inevitably made it squeak again. "That's adorable! Why didn't I think of doing this before?"

"I swaid stop!" Freddy grunted, slapping the guard's hand away.

"I'll stop when you cut the lisp." Mike challenged, smirking.

"You…you mean and boring!" Freddy whimpered. "Just wike Fwoxy and BwonBwon!"

Mike pretended to look offended. "Am not!"

"Awe so!"

"Am not!"

"Awe so!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Oh? Would a boring meanie do THIS?" Mike suddenly put his lips onto Freddy's stomach and blew as hard as he could. "PLBBBBBT!"

Freddy immediately began to squeal; if tickles felt like EMPs to his body, then having a raspberry blown into his tummy felt like his pleasure centers were getting struck by lightning. He giggled and shrieked happily, not even considering escape. They were both having too much fun with this.

Mike continued to blow into his tummy until the little one was breathless from laughter. He smirked, knowing his work here was done. He had made the Fazbaby happy…SUCCESS! "Still mad about me squeaking your nose?"

Freddy's smile dropped instantly. "Yes! I am!" he said, puffy-cheeked, accompanied by an adorable glare. He continued to stare imaginary daggers at the young guard…especially when his tophat was stolen. "HEY! Dat mine! Gimme!"

"Nope," Mike grinned, putting the tophat on his own head and wearing it as if it were a crown. "It's mine now! Mwahahaha!"

"No! It mine! ... Not funny anymowe! Give it…give it back!" Freddy felt his eyes well up with tears that were at risk of falling at any time. He began to whimper, reaching up for his hat in desperation, only to find that his arms weren't long enough to reach it.

Despite having a semi-baby mind, he still had a little bit of his adult mind left, and his adult self really, REALLY didn't want to cry in front of Mike. It was bad enough that he was becoming a crybaby to Chica…but Mike would never let him live it down.

Mike quickly realized himself that the joke wasn't funny anymore when he saw the tears beginning to form in the little bear cub's eyes. "Are you…are you crying?" he asked, fear and guilt brewing in his chest. If Chica ever found out that he had made Freddy cry…oh boy. God help him.

Despite himself, Freddy WAS crying…less gracefully than he would have in these circumstances. Though he wasn't necessarily bawling his eyes out, tears were definitely present and rolling down his face in streams. It was crazy that something so stupid and pointless such as having his prized hat stolen from him was upsetting him so badly. In fact, that, coupled with the fact that Mike was now aware of his tears, only made things worse. Freddy began to wail; he just wanted his hat back!

Now feeling like the biggest jerk in the universe, Mike quickly took off the tophat and placed it back on Freddy's head. Regardless, Freddy continued to sob. Getting his emotions under control again was like trying to stop a speeding train; it was almost physically impossible, even if there was no longer anything to be upset about.

He felt Mike's arms wrap around him and the young guard's attempts to comfort him, though it did little to make the tears and the crying stop. It was ridiculous…almost petty and pitiful.

But somehow, on a whole other level, Freddy's baby mind found it completely understandable to cry and fuss, even somewhat welcoming and natural. Ugh. This baby side of his was really starting to get on his adult mind's nerves…especially with the lisp and all.

"Shhh…don't cry, Freddy…shhh…please stop crying…I'm sorry I took your hat…I'm sorry…" Mike whispered to the tiny bear, knowing that if Chica came in and saw this, he would be pounded into paste. He was relieved to hear the little one quieten and eventually look up at him with a forgiving smile, his tear-filled blue eyes making the young guard's heart practically melt. "Aww, there we go. See, Freddy? It's alright. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know…" Freddy replied, nodding as he wiped his eyes. "I sowwy I cwy and…and tawk wike baby. I twy to stop soon…mkay?"

Mike laughed. "Sounds fair enough." He checked Chica's list. "Okay…the schedule says after snacktime, it's…" his smile dropped. "Ch-changing time…oh boy…umm…" he then looked down at the little cub sitting in his lap and bit his lip as he asked, "Promise me you'll try not to…er…'go' until Chica gets back…please?"

Freddy's face turned bright red, and he turned away from the young man in shame. "I can pwomise not to go _again_…"

Mike paled. "Well, goodbye cruel world."

**~X-X~**

"Pretty please, Bluey?"

"NO!"

"But Blueeeeyyyy…"

"No! I'm not going to let you take a picture of me when I'm wearing such a ridiculously childish outfit!"

Chi pouted in disappointment, lowering her camera and sighing in acceptance. "Okay…fine…I won't."

Blue scoffed and crossed his arms, turning away from the chicken girl. Presently, she had dressed him in a powder blue T-shirt with a yellow duck print to contrast with his white baby denim overalls and socks. And, as usual, he hated it…especially since it didn't go along with his makeup. But the worst part of all was that the outfit did little to nothing to hide the fact he was wearing a diaper underneath his clothing. In fact, it only _accentuated_ it. For Blue, absolutely NOTHING was worse than that.

Teddy was also wearing a similar outfit, except he had a red and black striped T-shirt with a cute tiger print sewn on the front to go with his dark blue overalls. Right now, he was sitting on Mangle's lap, grudgingly drinking from a bottle and not looking the least bit happy.

"I just wanted you two to look as cute as possible for the all the boys and girls coming today," Chi couldn't help but grin as she watched their expressions twist into that of utter horror. "Oh…I think I goofed. I forgot to mention it, didn't I?" she giggled.

"Ohhh no!" Teddy spit out the bottle he was drinking and crawled out of Mangle's lap, getting ready to hop down to the floor so he could give the curvy chick a piece of his mind. "There is NO way I'm going to play house for those bratty kids! I'm not a baby doll! I may be a baby physically, but I still have an adult-" he tried jumping down to join Blue on the floor…only to fall flat on his face with a nasty bump to his forehead.

Mangle and Chi both let out 'awww's as he lifted his head, obviously trying not to cry. "Sh-shut up! What I'm TRYING to say is I'm not…I'm not a b-bab…ah, screw it! THAT REALLY HURT!"

And with that, Teddy began to bawl. Mama bird instincts kicked in and Chi dove downward, swooping him up into her arms and cradling him to her chest while he tried his best to calm himself down, making small, adorable "hic" sounds.

"Shhh…it's okay Teddy…don't cry…" Chi cooed, tickling his belly and making him smile despite his current position. The smile didn't last long, though, and quickly turned back into a frown.

"I h-hate this…" the little orange-brown bear cub said with a sniffle, rubbing his eyes. "Do we really have to…_**ughh**_…interact with the kids?"

"Yes, you do. Boss said so." Chi replied. "I'm sorry. How about this, though; I won't let them do anything mean or embarrassing to you, alright? And besides…you can always save up your tears for when you need to play the 'fussy baby' card to get away from them."

Teddy couldn't help but giggle at that. "Thanks, Chi. I think…I think I feel better now. Could you let me down?"

"Sure, sweetie." Chi cooed, lowering him to the floor and patting his head. "Now you two play nicely now. Mangle and I are gonna go make some pizzas for the kids when they get here, okay? In the meantime, BB's going to babysit you guys."

At the mention of his name, the balloon-obsessed six-year-old ran into the room and knelt down next to Teddy and Blue. "Hi Mister Toy Freddy! Hi Mister Toy Bonnie!" BB greeted them with an overly cheery smile, his bright blue eyes practically gleaming with excitement. "Awww! You guys are really cute! I would give you both a balloon, but Miss Toy Chica said that babies shouldn't have balloons because-"

Teddy and Blue both tuned out, slowly crawling away from the obnoxious child…only to groan unhappily, as BB just followed them wherever they went.

While BB continued to chatter on, Blue turned to Teddy and asked, "What's worse - BB being our babysitter - or daycare?"

"Daycare, nursery school, Gymboree, those stupid "Mom and Baby club" things...ANYTHING is better than this."

"Agreed."

**~X-X~**

**Hey.**

**Hey you!  
**

**Yeah, you! Reader!**

**Go onto youtube and look up "Stop Acting Like A Baby Bonnie [SFM]" by GiveMeTheFormuoli. It's pretty much baby Bonnie from this fic in a nutshell. Trust me...you won't regret it. It's friggin' cute and funny as heck. :D**

**By the way...next chapter, we'll mostly likely be seeing more of Mari and Goldi in honor of BellaTheChihuahua's fanart, so get ready for more kawaii-ness!~**


	18. Mike Babysits Part Three

_**(The following chapter contains an OC that I do NOT own in any way whatsoever. I will credit the original creator at the end of this chapter)**_

**I must apologize for the almost week-long delay! I've had a rough week (Mom lost her job, my older sister's getting a divorce, and there's been alot of drama in my family due to lack of communication and lots of lies that have been going on...personal stuff, you know / /shot). I'll try to post the next chapter sometime this or next week. Again, sorry for the tardiness! :I**

***hugs BellaTheChihuahua* Iloveyousomuch. Once again, this lovely artist has contributed more amazing fanart for Baby Boom! I especially loved the piece where Goldi and Mari were "puppeteering" the Fazbabies by strings. Go give all of the new pieces lots and lots of love over at their deviantart account! :3**

**More hugs for a deviantart user by the name of FoxyFoxyloveFoxyFoxy (can't say any of us should disagree with that username xD) who has also made plenty of SQUEE-worthy Baby Boom stuff! Even a picture of the Fazbabies wearing bunny suits. Again, I say, SQUEEEE!~**

**... *squints* ... almost 600 reviews?! Holy Faz… that's a lot… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!~ For everything! You guys rock! ^w^**

**~X-X~**

"Mari, please sit still and eat your food."

"NO!"

Shadow B sighed, facepalming as the tiny puppet knocked his bowl of oatmeal over the tray of his highchair, sending it splattering onto the floor. "Marrriiiiii…" he sighed. "Look at the mess you've made! Ugh! Not again!"

Goldi smirked, wagging his feet a little as he ate his oatmeal with his paws. "Need a little help there, ghostie?"

"No … I've got it …" the black-furred rabbit snapped his fingers, and the mess instantly disappeared, which for some reason made Mari start to cry again. Shadow B twitched. "What is it now?"

"Moosic box!" Mari looked around the room frantically, tears spilling from his eyes. "Where moosic box?!"

"It's in your crib, Mari." Shadow B replied, lifting the tiny puppet out of his highchair and cradling him. "I think you need a nap."

"No nap! No nap! No na- … M-moosic box be there?" Mari asked hopefully, the tears shining in his eyes only making him appear even more adorable than before. He hiccupped softly. "I get pwetty moosic back?"

Shadow B rolled his eyes. "Yes … you get your music back …"

Mari then let out a noise of happiness, clapping his hands together and wiggling excitedly while the tall shadow teleported him to the nursery. He then tucked him into the crib whilst he wound up the music box, making Mari sigh happily.

"Moosic…" the tiny puppet cooed before sticking his thumb in his mouth and drifting off to sleep with the peaceful tinkling of his music box ringing in his ears. Shadow B sighed in relief; the terror had finally stopped.

"Finally quiet …" the black-furred rabbit breathed, smiling. "Peace … and quie- … I FORGOT GOLDI!"

Teleporting into the kitchen, he found Goldi's highchair empty. "PLEASE don't tell me he learned how to fly!" Shadow B panicked, searching throughout cupboards and underneath places. "Goldi-Woldi…where are youuu?! Uncle Shabby's gonna get _pummeled_ by Uncle Shaffy if you don't stop playing hide and seeeek!"

Goldi giggled to himself quietly as he hung upside-down from the ceiling, watching the rabbit scour every inch of the place. He grinned evilly, "That's what you get for the baby talk."

**~X-X~**

"There…all clean," Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he set Bonnie down onto the floor, having finally finished changing all three babies. They had all been so kind as to be the squirmiest of little worms for him, unfortunately for the young security guard. "What did I ever do to deserve this…?"

"Oh, stop bein' so dramatic…" Foxy rolled his eyes, leaning forward and playing with his toes idly. "S'not th' end 'o the world, boyo. Frankly, I be glad that ye got me out 'o tha' diaper. It was givin' me a rash almost as painful as scurvy."

Mike was about to make a witty reply when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Chica. "_Oh God…she must know that I made Freddy cry_…" he thought, gulping. With some hesitation, he answered. "H-hello?"

"Mike!" the sweet timber of Chica's voice came through the receiver. "How're my boys doing?"

"'_My boys_'? ... Uhh, they're doing great! I just finished changing them, actually." Mike couldn't help but shudder at the last part. "Umm, anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check in," Chica suddenly sounded nervous. "A-and I was wondering if you could take them over to you and Doll's place for a bit. Turns out I have two more birthdays to cater, so I'll probably be gone for a couple more hours. Is that okay with you?"

Mike blinked. "Um, sure. I don't think Doll would mind. She loves babies, so…"

"Perfect!" you could practically hear the grin in Chica's voice. "Thank you, Mikey! Thank you! I'll be sure to save a slice of cake for you when I get back. I'll pick them up at about four…is that alright?"

"Sounds good," Mike nodded along. "See you later, Chics!"

Upon ending the call, he looked down and saw all three babies clinging to his ankles and staring up at him with big eyes. He chuckled, "That was Chica. She said she'll be gone for a little bit longer, so I'm bringing you guys home with me until she comes back. That cool with you three?"

"Sh-she's not coming back?" Bonnie whimpered with tears welling up in his eyes as his ears drooped. Mike 'awww'ed and picked the little bunny up, wiping his tears away.

"Of course she's coming back! She's just really busy today." He gave the purple rabbit a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. My girlfriend Doll knows a lot about babies. Plus, you've already got the world's coolest babysitter to help take care of you guys until she does. Now come on."

With his arms full, Mike carried them to the nursery and found the stroller, unfolding it accordingly and buckling them in. He then went to pack the puffy blue diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before wheeling the stroller outside. His house wasn't too far from the pizzeria and was just a couple blocks away, so driving there wouldn't be necessary (he did walk to work afterall).

On the way there, people stopped to admire the adorable babies in the stroller…particularly Foxy, who seemed to be a big deal to most of the women passing by.

"Ohhh! He's so cuuute!" One young lady and her group of friends cooed, bending down to get a better look-see at the baby fox. Foxy bit his lip, trying his best not to insult these rubbernecked women and abiding each cheek-pinch, tummy tickle, or condescending pat to the head he got. He puffed out his cheeks cutely into a pout, a powerful red blush turning his fur five shades darker while he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Awww!" one of the women giggled. "He's so shy!"

Another woman looked at Mike and asked, "Are they yours?"

"Nah, I'm just babysitting for a friend." Mike smirked. He really wished he had a video camera right now to record all of this.

"How nice!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Who's this darling little guy? Aww! Poor angel looks like he's teething. That's never fun."

"Hi there cutiepie! My, what gorgeous blue eyes you have!"

"What an adorable plushie. Is that yours, honey? What's her name?"

"Well ladies, I hate to be rude, but I've gotta get these little ones to Uncle Mike and Auntie Doll's until their mama comes back." Mike was dying of laughter on the inside as he played along with the oblivious women's charade. He looked down and saw Foxy and Freddy silently glaring up at him while Bonnie grumpily chewed on his nom-nom toy.

The women all looked disappointed, naturally, and pouted in an over-the-top way of moping. "Awwww, okay. Bye-bye, babies!" one of them cooed, waving goodbye. Foxy groaned, covering his blushing red face with his tiny paws. He cringed when Mike grabbed one of his paws and waved it toward the women, who giggled and 'awww'ed in adoration. "Ah-ah-ah… Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie… be nice and say bye-bye to the nice ladies."

"B-bye-bye…" Foxy grumbled halfheartedly, still trying to hide his face with his other free paw.

"Bye-bye!" Freddy exclaimed, waving goodbye and putting on a fake smile, which showed off his very few baby teeth. It was weird; one side of him wanted to punch Mike in the face and throw a toy or something at the women, but the other side actually WANTED them to stay.

It was getting harder and harder to say no to his baby side.

FINALLY…the women walked off. As soon as they were out of earshot, Foxy looked back at Mike and gave him a hard stare. "Yer gonna pay fer that, Mikey."

Mike chuckled, pushing the stroller forward. "Come on Foxy, was it really THAT bad? I mean, think about it; you, Freddy, and Bonnie are getting cute girls to say YOU'RE cute."

"We don't wanna be cute!" Bonnie whined. "We wanna be manly!" he pouted, puffing his chest out a little bit.

"Well, sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Mike pushed the stroller across a street and towards a small, simple-looking house in a crowded neighborhood. While most of the other houses were dirty and had grass-choked lawns, this house had a clean, neatly cut yard and even a garden in the front. Mike took out his keys and unlocked the door to the home, pushing the stroller inside. "Doll! I'm home!"

"Wow, you're home early," a young woman, about five feet tall with shoulder-length blondish-brown hair and hazel eyes stepped entered the room, meeting her boyfriend at the foyer with a bright smile on her face. She pecked Mike's cheek with a kiss before looking down at the little ones peering up at her and giggling. "Awww…who're these cuties?"

"Remember what I said about Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy from work turning into babies a couple days ago?" Mike grinned. "Well, I wasn't lying. Chica asked if we could babysit them while she's out catering or whatever. You don't mind, right?"

"Oh, not at all. You know how much I love babies!" Doll kneeled down in front of the stroller, giving Freddy's chin a little tickle. "Hi there, dear!"

"I can stiww tawk, you know…" Freddy huffed, crossing his arms. Doll gasped.

"Oh! … Well then … I suppose that will make taking care of three babies a whole lot easier, now won't it?" she giggled. "Mikey? Do you want me to take them up to the playroom? I'm sure they'll be much more comfortable up there."

"Playroom?" Bonnie spoke up, raising an eyebrow. "You have a playroom here? Why?"

"During the weekends, Doll runs a daycare service for kids so their parents can have some time off." Mike explained. "But don't worry, we clean it after every week and sterilize all the cribs and toys, so you guys won't have to worry about any gross baby germs that might be left behind in there."

"Wow…" Bonnie blinked. "You two really are made for each other! You both work with kids!"

Doll chuckled, ruffling the little bunny's fur. "I suppose we do." Suddenly, she frowned a bit, tilting her head as she stared at Bonnie. "Dear…are you teething?"

Bonnie blushed. "H-how'd you know?"

"I work with babies all the time, remember?" Doll replied, smiling. "I think I know something that might help you feel better. Let's get you all up to the playroom first, hmm?"

While Mike carried Foxy and the diaper bag, Doll scooped up Freddy and Bonnie and carried them upstairs to a room in between the master bedroom and the bathroom. The room was very neat, with many boxes filled with toys for kids of all the different ages. The walls had murals of colorful balloons and crayons painting a massive rainbow.

Foxy cringed at the bright colors of the playroom and let out a soft, descending whistle, "Ye sure do have alot 'o toys…"

"Well of course." Doll chuckled as she set Freddy and Bonnie down on the floor. She gave Freddy a little scoot forward, "Now you and Foxy go play nicely, alright? I'm going to give Bonnie something that will help with his teething pain."

Freddy nodded, and once Foxy had joined him, they crawled off to investigate (more or less interested in the toys). Bonnie looked up at Doll in confusion as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Mikey, go get me a bottle with some children's pain medicine in it, will you please?" she asked, stroking Bonnie's cheek gently and already feeling his swollen gums. "Poor dear…"

Mike nodded dutifully and went downstairs again to prepare the bottle while Doll talked to Bonnie. "Say 'ahh', sweetie."

Curious, Bonnie opened his mouth, revealing his angry-red gums and the little buckteeth poking out in the front. Doll frowned. "Oh my … alright then, let's try something here honey," she murmured as she gripped Bonnie's chin with her thumb and forefinger before propping his lips open with her other hand.

Bonnie didn't know what the woman thought she was doing and he didn't really care for it. He whined and kicked out at her while grabbing onto her wrists. "H-hey!"

"I know, hon, just sit still. I'm not going to hurt you." Doll soothed. Despite Bonnie's squirming Doll was able to get two fingers in his mouth, at which point she started massaging his gums.

Bonnie's fight quickly drained out of him; her fingers were soft and warm and knew just where to push on Bonnie's sore gums to make them feel better … WAY better than the nom-nom toys that Chica had given him. Soon, instead of using his hands to push her away, he was holding onto her wrist and pulling her closer.

"Does that feel better?" Doll cooed. In response, Bonnie hummed happily and kicked his feet, purring like a little kitten. "I figured it would," she chuckled before pulling her hand away, to which Bonnie made an unhappy noise. Mike came back into the room with a bottle in hand and gave it to his girlfriend, who then popped it into Bonnie's mouth.

"Here you go, dear. This has some pain-relieving medicine in it that will help as best as it can. It might taste funny at first, but it works wonders." Doll patted the little purple bunny on the head and smiled as he made a cute little "meow face" and fell onto his back, kicking his tiny paw-feet in the air contentedly. "What an adorable little guy."

**~X-X~**

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to youuu!~"

Chica forced a smile as she stood by and watched the birthday party play out from a short distance, the cheery singing voices of the family and friends drowning out to nothingness. She felt bad for ditching her babies by leaving them with Mike, even if she knew they would be in good hands.

She just…missed them.

She would give anything to be with them instead of at this party.

"Miss Chica?"

The hen looked down upon feeling a tug at her apron and saw a little girl wearing a party hat looking up at her with bright green eyes. "Miss Chica… what's wrong?" the little girl asked, worry sparkling in her emerald eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie." Chica patted the girl on the head and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just thinking about some grownup stuff. I'm fine. Now go have fun, alright? You're gonna miss the part where they cut the cake!"

The little girl nodded, skipping off to rejoin her friends in the celebration. Chica's smile drooped, and she sighed gloomily. "I hope the boys are doing alright…"

**~X-X~**

**Chica's mama bird instincts are kicking in again. D'aww. ^w^**

**Also, for anyone who might be wondering... Doll is NOT my character. Much like Sparky the Dog, she is an OC... Rebornica's OC to be exact. I didn't exactly get permission to use her (THIEEEEF!), but I remember reading on Rebornica's tumblr page that anyone was allowed to include Doll in art/stories without the need of their permit, as long as credit was given. Again, I DO NOT OWN DOLL. That right belongs to the amazing Rebby-Roo!**

**(Another thing... *grabs you and throws you at Humor Is NOT For Loser's deviantart page* EEEEE~ HE MADE MORE FANART! This time of everyone's favorite baby Toys, Teddy and Blue. Go check it out! It's pretty accurate to the story if I must say so myself :3)**

**Before I fly off into the sunset, I have a message for all you Foxy fans out there. Chapter nineteen is going to be full of cute baby Foxy moments, I must warn you~ ^u^**


	19. Baby Boom's First Intermission

**Guhh...it's 11:30 at night and I'm worrying...I'm gonna regret this tomorrow.**

**Hey guys! Kudley here. I'm sorry to have disappointed you, considering this isn't an actual chapter and that I haven't updated this story in several weeks, but what I'm about to say is pretty important.**

**Some of you may have noticed that Baby Boom is on a short hiatus. The reason? **

**I've ran out of ideas. xD**

**And in order for me to continue/finish Baby Boom as well as put its sequel into production (yes, there will be a sequel), I need some help from you guys. I feel bad for asking, since you've all been so kind with favoriting and following and sticking around for this story for so long now ... I feel like I owe it to you guys that I should keep going. Because there's NO WAY I'm cancelling this story!**

**So please, all of you lovely people out there reading this ... if you have ANY ideas/suggestions for the next few chapters or so, whether it's fluff, adventure, humor, sadness ... I don't care what genre! I would just love to hear from you guys and see what you'd like to happen next in the story. Credit will be given to each idea, of course, so please feel free to suggest anything that will make this story cuter than ever. :)**

**Until next time ... *hands out cute Springtrap plushies* ^w^**


	20. The REAL Chapter Nineteen (Cute Ensues!)

**Ohmygod.**

**I cannot thank you guys enough.**

**One: for being so supportive and understanding about Baby Boom's hiatus and my lazy-ass author self. I want to apologize for abandoning this story for so long. ;_;**

**I felt like I owed it to you guys to post the next chapter. :D**

**I selected a number of ideas provided from tons of you lovely people and will be using as many as I can fit in. Again, thank you guys so much ... I love you all. :3**

**Two: While Baby Boom was on its unreasonably long hiatus, some of you out there made EVEN MORE amazing fanart! Most of the art can be found on deviantart. I want to thank Luvfluffykittens for her fanart of baby Freddy (SQUEEEE) as well as ZenithJumper (who made some Gmod/SFM/3-D models of Chica and the Fazbabies!). *hugs!***

**Again ... thank you all so much for understanding. It truly does mean lots to Miss Kudley here :3**

* * *

"Foxy? Can we tawk?"

Foxy looked up from the mini puzzle he was trying to figure out and saw Freddy crawling up to him. "O'course, mate. What is it ya wanna talk 'bout?"

Freddy sighed, plopping to his bottom. "I know I've been acting weiwd wecentwy…" he paused for a moment. "And tawking weiwd, too…"

"Say no more, laddie." Foxy interrupted him. "Yer worried about Goldi's spell."

"How'd you know?"

"Believe me … I am too. When Goldi said tha' th' spell will only wear off if we still have our grownup minds by th' time it's over with, I kinda freaked out."

"Awe you kiddin' me?" Freddy asked, his blue eyes narrowing. "I'm da one who should be wowwied. I've been tawking wike a weal baby! And ya know … it's getting weally hawd to think otherwise, too. You gotsta hewp me."

"Glad ta see ya finally came to yer senses then," Foxy chuckled, lightly hitting the bear in the arm with a stuffed animal. "Last night, ya thought that ye WERE a baby and didn't wanna grow up."

"I know…" Freddy mumbled, lowering his chin and blushing. "Don't wemind me."

"Tis fine, laddie." Still, Foxy couldn't help but smirk, a devilish grin slowly creeping up his face. "I hear yer 'still a big boy', huh?"

"SHUT UP, FOXY." Freddy seethed, glaring at the fox just as Doll came over, holding Bonnie in her arms.

"Hi boys," she cooed. "Are we playing nice over here?"

"You could say that…" Freddy mumbled. "Miss Doww?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"Could we do somethin' fun? I'm bowed," the little brown bear said, flopping onto his belly and huffing softly. Doll put a finger to her chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm … well … we have a mini TV set in the closet. Would you guys like to watch some cartoons?" she asked, smiling.

Foxy sighed. "Baby cartoons?"

"Yeah, sorry. The TV has parental limits on it, so it's mostly kiddie shows. But they're not so bad. It's something to do, right?" Doll giggled, setting Bonnie on the floor and going over to the playroom closet. After a few minutes of sifting, she pulled out a mini TV and plugged it into the wall. Immediately it turned on and was shown to be playing a children's program.

"Have fun!" Doll cooed, giving each of them a little pat on the head before she left the playroom. Bonnie spit out his bluish-green colored pacifier as he crawled over to the little TV, staring at the bright screen.

"It's just a show about ABCs and stuff," the purple bunny mused, not sounding very amused. Suddenly the program ended and a new one came on right afterwards. Judging from the chipper theme song and island-like setting, Bonnie had an idea of what the program was about. "Oh Foxyyy!"

"What?" Foxy grumbled, crawling over.

"Look! It's a show about pirates!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "See?"

"…Huh."

"What? You wike it?" Freddy laughed, almost completely unaware of the fact that he had just shoved a fuzzy baby blanket into his mouth to drool on. Upon realizing this, he yanked it out of his mouth and wiped away his drool, blushing. "Uhh … you didn't see that."

"So what if I do?" Foxy retorted, swiveling his head around to face Freddy with a glare. "I wanna watch it! It … it looks cool."

"Fine, fine, geez … don't get youw diapies in a bunch, gwump." Freddy rolled his eyes. "C'mon Bonnie. Wet's weave Mista Gwouchy-face to watch his baby shows."

Foxy huffed angrily at that, crossing his arms with a pout forming on his muzzle as he turned back to the TV screen. The pout was quickly replaced with a happy smile, and he began to bob his head rhythmically to the show's theme song and cheery piratey music. Foxy was too sucked into the program that he hardly even noticed he was sucking on his thumb and hugging his Chica plushie, his fluffy red tail waggling behind him.

"… Gah."

* * *

"Goldi! Get down from there! RIGHT NOW!"

"I might if you'd stop poking me with a broom," Goldi grumbled as he spidered his way across the ceiling, trying to dodge the broomstick. "Hey, can't you fly too?"

Shab dropped the broom, his glowing white scleras widening in realization. "Oh … right …" he immediately jumped up and floated toward the ceiling, reaching for the little yellow bear that kept crawling out of reach. "Hey! Come here!"

"Nope," Goldi replied, popping the 'p'. He let out a small yelp when Shab swatted at him, just barely missing him. Out of shock, he teleported away in an explosion of blue before he reappeared on the wall. He grinned.

"GOLDI, DON'T YOU DARE-"

Poof! He did it again, teleporting … somewhere. This was where Shab began to panic again.

"Nonononononononooo! Not again! Shaffy's gonna be home any minute. He's sooo gonna kill me!" the phantom bunny began to glance around the room frantically, "Goldi! Where'd you go?! Come on out! What's to win out of this? What are you gonna do when you need to be fed again or something?"

"I'll find a way!" A tiny muffled voice replied. Shab perked up on ear and grinned, seeing a little yellow bear tail poking out from behind a little lump under a tablecloth. Goldi let out a squeal as he felt a pair of paws grab him from behind and pull him out by the scruff on his neck. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehehehe …" he squeaked. "I-it's not what it looks like …?"

"Right," Shab rolled his eyes, sighing. "Ugh … why can't you be a normal baby like Mari?!"

"Oh, so you want me to be a 'normal' baby, huh?" Goldi smirked. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his little body and let out a sigh of relief seconds later, much to the confusion of the black-furred bunny holding him.

Shab raised an eyebrow. "What are you-? AUGH!" he cringed, holding the little bear away from him once he realized that Goldi had just soiled himself … on purpose. "You … you didn't!"

Goldi nodded, smiling innocently. "I did … and now for the fun part … W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I guess I deserve that," Shab muttered, wincing at the volume of the cub's cries. "Gyah! Fine, fine! I'll change you! Just please be quiet, okay?" he growled, teleporting into the nursery and laying the wailing baby on the changing table.

Goldi stopped his wailing, furrowing his eyebrows cutely. "Do you even know what you're supposed to do?" he asked, sniffling and wiping away his tears.

"Well, actually, no." Shab scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "But diaper changing can't be that hard, can it?"

Goldi wanted so badly to facepalm at that moment. Instead, he sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to walk you through this, then…" the little yellow bear grumbled. "First things first, you're going to have to remove the dirty diaper."

"Pfft! That shouldn't be a problem." Shab snorted. "I just do the opposite of what I did to strap it on in the first place, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful when throwing that thing away."

"Geez Goldi! You act as if I'm handling a live bomb or something." Shab smirked, laughing a bit. He continued chuckling to himself as he snapped his fingers and the diaper disappeared into thin air. Although it was gone, he was still recoiling slightly at the lingering smell. "Didn't know you had it in you, Gold. You just about destroyed this one." he teased.

Goldi didn't take kindly to that.

"Now make sure to wipe me down good." Goldi pointed a finger up at the dark-furred rabbit, frowning. "I want my coat to look spotless again."

"And just _HOW_ do you suppose I do that?"

"Just go back and forth until all signs of my…" Goldi cleared his throat, "'Accident' are gone."

"Can do." Shab nodded, grabbing a handful of baby wipes and doing his best to clean him up. "Hold still, Gold! Quit being a squirmy worm!"

"Shabby, do you even know what these wipes feel like?!" Goldi shivered, "They're so cold!"

"Well, the more you wiggle, the longer this is gonna take for the both of us," Shab groaned as he continued to wipe Goldi down until he was certain the job was complete. "Now I just sprinkle some powder into the new diaper and strap it up, right?"

"Yep," Goldi nodded. "Make sure there's a good amount in there. You know as I well as I do that I don't want to get a rash."

"Relax, I got this …" Shab winked, laughing coolly. He picked up the bottle of baby powder and- POOF! He accidently squeezed the bottle, which sent a cloud of the powder into his face, coating his muzzle in white. Some of the powder also floated down towards Goldi, which made the little bear begin to sneeze uncontrollably.

"You idiot!" Goldi squeaked, his high-pitched tone making him sound more adorable than angry. "Look what you've done! You've just made the mess BIGGER!"

"Chill, Gold. Don't throw a temper tantrum. I can clean it up!"

"I wasn't having a temper tantrum," Goldi huffed, crossing his arms and turning his nose up. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Uh-huh," Shab rolled his eyes as he sprinkled the little yellow cub with powder. With another snap of his fingers, a new diaper appeared around the youngster's waist. "There. Better?"

"Kinda," Goldi sighed, sitting up. "Thanks, I guess. You were … slightly adequate."

Shab looked like he was being awarded a Noble Prize. "Thank you, Sir Golden Fredderick!" he exclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Stop."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop." Shab smirked, picking up Goldi. He snapped his fingers again, and this time, a pair of pink pajamas decorated with little teddy bears appeared on Goldi's body, much to the cub's dismay. "There! Now that you're wearing your special jammies, you can finally go down for a nap so Uncle Shabby can go bash his head into a wall."

"Pink? Are you kidding me?!" gagged Goldi, squirming around in the black-furred rabbit's arms.

"It suits you," Shab grinned. He then teleported them into the nursery, where luckily Mari was still fast asleep in the crib. Goldi was tucked in next to him shortly enough and was quieted by a pacifier. "Nighty-night, babies!~"

"Oh, you're asking for it later, buddy." Goldi growled. "I'm gonna! … I'm gonna … I'm … gonna …" he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and was unable to resist welcoming sleep. Soon enough, Goldi was fast asleep, curled up next to the baby clown-like puppet and drooling heavily.

Shab only grinned wider when he heard the door slam open. "Oh Shaffyyy!~"

* * *

"That … was the worst … day … of … my … ENTIRE … LIFE!"

Chi rolled her eyes and continued to scrub the dirtied fur of the little blue bunny in the bathroom sink with soap. She grabbed him by the cheek and roughly began to clean the gooey mess of ruined makeup off of his baby face. "Come on … it's not like you haven't had kids climb all over you before!"

"Well now they absolutely MANHANDLED me! They were throwing me around like a ragdoll!" Blue screamed, splashing Chi with the soapy water as he threw a major temper tantrum. "And BB wasn't helping much either! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE, I TELL YOU! CHILD ABUSE!"

"The boys and girls were very gentle with you, Bluey. You're just overreacting. You know as well as I do that Mangle and I were there to make sure none of the children hurt you or Teddy!"

Blue glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Right, sure. THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY RUINED MAKEUP?!"

Chi giggled. "Bluey, you were crying half of the time the kids were with you. That's why your makeup is-"

"DON'T REMIND ME! I'm hideous now!" Blue wailed, hiding his face from view with his little blue paws. "I can't walk … I can't use a bathroom … I can't feed myself … I can barely stand! … I CAN'T EVEN GEL MY FUR ANYMORE! I hate being a baby!" he pouted, kicking his feet in the water and splashing around in it.

"You are such an adorable little drama queen, Bluey …" Chi laughed, lifting the dripping blue bunny out of the water and drying him off with a towel. Once he was dry enough, she dressed him in a new diaper and onesie and carried him back to the nursery. "Hey Mangle, are you ready to put the boys down for a naaa … Awwwww!"

Blue twitched at the sight. "What."

Standing in the middle of the nursery was Mangle … and she was holding Teddy in a towel, having just finished bathing him as well. She was swaying him back and forth in her arms, humming a lullaby in her sweet singing voice … which Teddy seemed to enjoy highly, much to Blue's shock and horror.

Mangle turned around to face her friend, and a blush dusted her already rosy cheeks. "Oh, hi Chi …"

"How cuuute!" Chi gushed. "I can't believe Teddy is letting you sing to him! And rock him, too … Awww. He's such a cute baby when he's not being a huge grump like Bluey here."

"HEY!" Blue frowned.

"Well it's true," Chi scoffed. "It's also time for you guys' nap."

"What?! But it's only-"

"I don't care what time it is, Blue. It's naptime!"

And with that, he was promptly dropped into the crib. Blue put on his usual pouty face and crossed his arms, scowling in the corner of the crib. Minutes later, Teddy was lowered in next to him, wearing a red onesie.

"… Y-you didn't see anything," Teddy muttered, curling into a fetal position and blushing furiously.

Blue nodded rapidly, "A-agreed."

* * *

**Oyyy ... soooo many requests for a baby Springtrap ... *headache incoming* o_O**

**...thatsforthesequelpeople;)**

**Anyways ... I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of Baby Boom! More updates coming soon! (hopefully!) :D**


	21. Funny Feelings

**I'm back!~**

**And I feel awful! Feel free to start pelting me with tomatoes, or whatever you feel like throwing at me right now! Because I kinda deserve it for being such a lazy author and all. EXCUSES EXCUSES EXCUSES! D:**

**For the millionth time, Kudley apologizes for the horribly late updates. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do after I published the last chapter, so I went back and looked at all of you beautiful peoples' suggestions and decided ... you know what? You guys have all been way too kind for me to just give up. :D**

**Theeeen my computer crashed and ugh, school. Ugh, life. Ugh, existing in society itself. :/**

**But enough of my pitiful complaints. Let's get down to business!**

**Before we begin today's newest chapter, I want to give yet another shoutout to my awesome best bud on here, Humor Is Not For Losers! He's been so kind to me with all of his reviews, fanart, and everything ... and just about a week ago, he did something that still makes me happy to this day. :D**

**Baby Boom is now in dramatic fanfiction reading/dub form, thanks to him. He does a spot-on job with the voices of the characters and has an awesome narration voice. The readings (chapter one and chapter two done so far) can be found on one of his Youtube channels called Johnson Pizzeria. Not only does he do fanfic readings, but he also does dubs of Koili the Artist's AtFBB series, which are just as entertaining. So please go check him out!**

**Alright, enough of the delays (and the super long author's note, ugh) ... let's get on with the chapter :D**

* * *

"Ahhh … this be th' life."

Foxy the Baby Pirate Fox, needless to say, was in a state of perfect bliss.

He was totally content to suck on his thumb while curled up underneath a cozy blanket in front of the mini TV, completely fixated by the "Pirate's Week" marathon that was playing. He smiled each time the main character - his favorite, the Captain - went on silly swashbuckling adventures at sea with his crew, battling plenty of waves and sea creatures, as well as many baddies trying to plunder the long-lost island treasures.

It reminded him so much of his childhood, when he and his parents …

Nevermind.

Foxy sighed sadly at the memory, then focused on the TV once more. His fluffy red tail made its way up to his cheek and he grabbed it, hugging his tail as if it were his favorite toy. Suddenly, an explosion of inspiration burst in his chest, a wide, semi-toothless grin stretching across his face, his yellow eyes sparkling.

Grabbing the Chica plushie that was now always by his side at every waking moment, Foxy sat up and sat the little feathery yellow doll in front of him, grinning widely. "Mama … do ye wanna go on a 'venture with me?" He asked the plush, his chubby little paws holding her stubby cloth ones.

'Chica' didn't reply … the only sound she made was a high-pitched squeaky toy noise when Foxy suddenly snatched her up and began to cuddle with her, nuzzling his whiskers against her velveteen face and giving her beak a tiny lick. "C'mon! This be yer Cap'n Foxy speakin', and ye be me first mate, lass- err … I mean … Mama!"

Foxy yipped happily as he hunkered down on his hands and knees and started crawling across the carpeted floor determinedly, dragging the Chica plushie and his blankie along with him. He began to hum a happy-sounding sea shanty, placing the Chica doll on his back while he made his way over to a pile of stuffed animals.

"Ahoy thar, buckos!" Foxy whistled, plopping down in front of them and wagging his fluffy red tail a bit. "Do ye know where th' harbor be? Me first mate and I be lookin' fer our ship!"

Despite not getting any actual responses from the unblinking stuffies, Foxy decided to let his imagination reign for a while instead. "Ahh, thanks anyway, mates." He crawled off, making sure that the Chica doll didn't topple over as she rode along on his back. "Don' worry, Mama, we'll find our ship soon!"

The doll continued to give him the silent treatment, her permanent stitched-on smile seemingly growing brighter. Foxy couldn't help but giggle. "Yer right, Mama … mebbe we can build a new ship! But wha' can we use?..."

His amber eyes looked up at the large crib in the middle of the room curiously. After a moment's thought, he got an idea … more like "Chica's" idea.

"Tha's genius, Mama!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning. "It be a perfect ship! But … but how're we gonna git in thar? It be a long way up…"

Foxy let out a small whimper when he realized how tall the crib truly was compared to his current size. If he was still an adult, something as ridiculous as a baby's crib would be the least intimidating thing thinkable. But now that it was colossal-sized, it looked … scary.

Wide-eyed, ears low, and tail drooping, Foxy scurried away, landing backwards on his padded rear and holding tightly onto the Chica plushie's wing for comfort while she hung over his shoulder. "I-it's too high…" he whined. "We need ta find a way up thar without … w-without fallin'!"

Gulping, Foxy swallowed his pride, then mustered up all the courage he had in him. With Chica-doll by his side, he took in a deep breath and crawled forward. "I be a big boy … at least, I think I am … I'm a pirate! Pirates ain't scared o' nothin'! C'mon Mama, we can do this!"

It was nearly towering over him now. It was as if he was looking up at a skyscraper … very dizzying, quite frankly. He hesitated.

"O-on second thought …" Foxy squeaked, shuffling away again. "M-mebbe we can jus' keep lookin' fer our old ship, Mama…"

* * *

"Freddy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Twust me, Bonnie," Freddy assured the purple bunny as they crawled down the hallway, having found a way to escape the playroom by flipping the lock on the baby gate, which led them to their freedom. The bear cub smirked, pushing up his tophat to make sure it wouldn't slither down and cover his face. "I know what I'm doin'."

"B-but what if we get caught?" Bonnie asked nervously, hugging Cottontail to his chest like always. "Mikey and Doll might get mad at us…"

"We'we babies, wemembew?" Freddy replied confidently. "We won't get in twubble. I pwomise."

"You really need to work on that lisp of yours," Bonnie remarked bluntly. "It's getting pretty annoying."

"Shuddup," Freddy grumbled, blushing. "I'm twyin'. "

"Whatever," Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Where are we even going anyways…?"

"We need to find Mommy," Freddy stated simply.

Bonnie frowned. "Mommy?"

"…Chica. I meant Chica."

"Oh. Right. Again … why do you call her that? She's not your mommy."

"Biggew pictuwe hewe wight now, BonBon!" Freddy snapped, his face turning an even brighter shade of red. He facepalmed. "Wook … I know she's not my mommy … but when I do call her that, it makes me feew … um … happy. Okay?! Just fowget it. It's not impowtant."

"But why do we need to go look for her?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head. "She's hosting birthday parties across town right now. There's no way we're gonna find her!"

Freddy pretended he hadn't heard that and continued leading the way until they reached the top of the stairs. The bear and bunny duo both gulped as they looked down at the many, many steps spiraling their way down towards the bottom floor of the house.

"Umm … who goes first?"

"…Not it!"

"Dang it."

Bonnie sighed, putting Cottontail on his back and reaching out to put his paw on the first step.

A second later, he faceplanted.

Freddy panicked, ears drooping and blue eyes widening worriedly. "Awe you okay, Bonnie?!" He asked, crawling over and tugging on the purple bunny's little cotton tail to pull him up again. Bonnie sat up with a groan of pain and rubbed his forehead, pinching up his face to avoid having any tears well up in his eyes.

"Y-yeah … I'm fine. L-let's just keep going. We've got …" He counted the rest of the steps, ears deflating and body shuddering slightly. "T-twenty more steps to go…"

* * *

Goldi woke up from his nap feeling unusually refreshed … almost content. He felt warm and fuzzy all over; definitely not something he was used to. He opened his eyes, the strains of the unceasing melodies from Mari's music box filling his ears immediately.

Speaking of which, where was Mari?

"Teddybear."

Goldi raised his eyebrows in surprise, making a squeaky toy-like yelping noise when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly. He wiggled a bit, trying to free himself from the holder's grasp. He heard a soft, contented sigh breathe into his ear and realized who the surprise-hugger was.

"Mari," Goldi groaned, squirming in the tiny, sleeping puppet's grasp. "Let go of me!"

Mari smacked his lips in his sleep, making adorable little "nom-nom-nom" sounds before he went back to snoring, only hugging Goldi tighter. "Teddybear!" he repeated sleepily, drowsing in and out of consciousness. "Teddybear."

Goldi blushed. "I'm not a teddy bear, Mari. I know you're sleeping, but won't you PLEASE get off of me?!"

Mari didn't say anything else, and only cuddled up closer to the yellow-furred bear cub, refusing to let him go. Goldi sighed in exasperation, knowing that it would be futile to try and wiggle his way out. It would also be a very fatal error to try waking Mari up … unless he WANTED to hear constant demands of "moosic box" over and over again from a tired, fussy, crying Mari for the rest of the afternoon.

Which he definitely did NOT want to do.

Goldi sighed again, easing up a bit and melting into the tiny puppet's hug with a slight smile, his face bright red. "Okay, fine … I'm your teddybear. Happy now?"

A sleep-laden coo made him smile wider, before he too closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep, completely unaware of the grinning Shab and Shaf's presences.

* * *

"Blue? Can we talk?"

Blue lifted his head from the pillow, ears folded back in irritation. "What?" he hissed. Ever since bathtime, he'd been nothing but a cranky mess for the entire afternoon, and the horrible lunch that Chi had fed him earlier wasn't really doing much to help his mood.

Teddy sat in the corner of the crib, twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet idly. He lowered his ears sadly, letting out a despondent sigh. "I've been feeling … weird … lately."

"What? Are you getting rashy again, or something?" Blue grumbled. Teddy flushed red at this, sputtering angrily.

"N-no!" he shrieked, waving his paws in denial while Blue smirked at his uptightness. "I-it's not that at all! I … um … I've been getting these really weird feelings … in my chest. Like, in my heart … ya know?"

Blue sat up after realizing that Teddy was being serious. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" the blue-furred baby bunny asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Teddy sighed, one paw clutching his chest while the other brushed against the mattress aimlessly.

"I don't know, honestly …" Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Ever since we … um … got this way … I've been getting really attached to Mangle … you've noticed, right?"

"… I have," Blue replied, raising a brow. "…Your point, darling?"

Teddy scrunched up his face a little. "You know what's been going on with Freddy and Chica, right? How they've grown really close the past few days thanks to Goldi's spell and everything … like mother and son."

"… Yes …?" Blue had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he certainly didn't like it.

Teddy sighed, sounding defeated. "I think I might be starting to feel the same way about Mangle."

* * *

**I felt like I was in the mood for a fluffy, slightly feels-y chapter. *"Finding Nemo" Dori voice* Did I do a good job, huh? Huh? Huh? :D**

**I can't promise when the next update will be, but hopefully it'll be soon! I don't want to leave my darling viewers hanging for too long! :3**


	22. Freddy and Bonnie's Little Quest

***Freddy walks onscreen***

**Freddy: Hello again, everyone … we have some bad news.**

**Bonnie: Somehow, Kudley kiiinda turned herself into a baby… **

***waves* Ga-ga! :3**

**Bonnie: … Yeeeaaahh … **

**Freddy: Not to worry, though, she should be back to her normal age by the time the next chapter comes out. **

***sucks thumb***

**Bonnie: And we also managed to hack into her computer and find the newest chapter of … um … ****_this_**** story, so you guys won't be disappointed with baby Kudley. Here it is!**

**Foxy: *tickles my chin with his hook* D'awww, Kudley's kinda cute as a wee little lassie :3**

***giggles, putting hand on Foxy's muzzle* Fah-ee! **

**Chica: Awww! Isn't she precious? Don't worry guys, I'll babysit her until she's back to normal. Looks like I'm a mommy of four now! ^_^**

**Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie: *all staring at Chica* … No. :|**

***drooling on hand, then waves* Bye-bye!**

* * *

"C'mon Bonnie! Eweven mowe steps to go! You can do it!"

Bonnie was now practically sliding down the stairs on his stomach, tired and clearly still trying to hold back tears as he very gradually glided down each wiggly, bumpy step.

_**Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump!**_

"No more, please…" Bonnie whimpered, eyes watering. His chest and tummy hurt, and so did his poor chin and nose. "Freddy, are we almost there?"

Freddy, who surprisingly had less trouble crawling down the stairs, was confidently leading the way, no problems at all. Of course. Mama's boys had all the luck sometimes. "Jus' a few mowe steps!" The bear cub confirmed brightly, looking back to give the purple bunny an encouraging smile. "C'mon swowpoke!"

"You really, _really_ need to start working on that lisp."

"I wiww pewsonally shove you all the way back upstaiws."

Bonnie opened his mouth to say something, but frowned and closed it, growling softly. Another bump made his chin ricochet off the step again and he yelped, the dam building in his eyes close to bursting with tears. He used Cottontail's head as a pillow (and a bodyguard against the meanie steps), but that didn't help much.

Not wanting to ruin the mission by crying, Bonnie sat up, mustered up all of his strength, and started crawling forward like Freddy. Sure, he wasn't as fast, slipped, and missed a few steps from time to time thanks to his baby body's extreme clumsiness, but at least he was getting somewhere now. How big were these stairs?!

Finally, _finally_, they both reached the end of the staircase, Freddy still merrily leading the way while Bonnie lagged behind, secretly trying to recover from his injuries which were causing him loads of pain right now. Still, he did his best not to show it; there was NO WAY he was going to compare himself to baby-talking, lisping, Mama's Boy Freddy and still call _himself_ the wimpier one.

"We made it!" Freddy cheered, grinning. He turned back to look at the limping Bonnie and frowned. "Aww, c'mon Bonn … whewe's youw spiwit!? … Awe you alwight?"

Bonnie tried to show a smile to reassure that he was perfectly _fine_, but it came off more desperate than anything. "M'okay," he mumbled shakily, nodding and doing his best not to burst into tears.

Freddy didn't seem very convinced, but shrugged and continued crawling ahead to … whatever his target at the moment was. The bear-bunny duo then made their way past the kitchen and into the living room, where they could hear Mike and Doll watching TV.

"Okay…we'we gonna havta be vewy, vewy quiet, BonBon…don't make any woud noise!"

"Like they are?" Bonnie sniffled inconspicuously while pointing to the couch, where they could hear the couple "talking".

"What awe they doing?" Freddy asked innocently, completely naïve as to what was going on behind the sofa.

"Mmm…Mikey~" Doll's voice cooed breathlessly. They could hear soft smooching sounds, like they were kissin-

"EWWWW!"

Freddy couldn't help but squeal when it finally hit him. A loud 'whoosh' was heard as Mike and Doll swerved their heads around and looked behind the sofa, faces red.

"F-Freddy? Bonnie?!" Doll squeaked, blushing even deeper when she realized how young their little "audience" was. "What are you two doing down here?"

Bonnie smirked. "Hehe…you two were making out!~" he sang, giggling uncontrollably.

Mike chuckled, though clearly he was just as embarrassed as his girlfriend was. "Y-yeah, uh … w-we were … umm, why are you two down here? D-did you need something?" Awkwardly, Mike stood up from the couch and picked up the two little cubs. Freddy shook his head, while Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Freddy was taking us on a dangerous quest to find Princess Mama Chica. Any more questions?"

Freddy glared at Bonnie and his sarcasm before turning to Mike, taking in a deep breath … like he was preparing for a huge speech. Then-

"...Kinda twue."

Doll giggled. "Freddy, sweetie, you know what your mommy's all the way across town working, right?"

Freddy's ears drooped, his cobalt blue eyes drifting to the floor. "I know … but … but I was sowta hoping she'd be back by now…"

"Awww."

"Where's Foxy?" Mike inquired, looking around for the small missing fox kit. "Did he tag along with you guys?"

"No, he's up there watching his baby shows," Bonnie jabbed a thumb towards the floor above them, rolling his eyes again. He sighed. "He was acting kinda funny when we last left him."

Mike frowned a bit at this. "Hmm. Maybe he's just cranky. I mean … when was the last time you guys had a nap?"

Knowing fully well what that meant, Freddy began to fuss. "But I'm not tiwed!" The bear cub whined, kicking his legs a little in frustration. Mike nodded, unconvinced.

"Uh-huh, that's why you're getting all fussy. No. It's naptime, little dudes." The guard chuckled, handing Bonnie over to Doll while he placed the sleepy, cranky Freddy over his shoulder, patting his back gently. "I'm gonna put baby Fredbear here down for a nap, babe. I'll be…" he gulped, blushing a bit. "Right back."

With a wink, he headed upstairs, leaving a horribly embarrassed (yet somewhat giggly) Doll alone with a pouting purple rabbit. After getting over the humiliation, she noticed a strange dark spot forming on Bonnie's forehead, which, if you saw something like that on a _baby_, would be cause for concern. She frowned, gently prodding the dark spot, which earned a sudden wince from Bonnie and had her hand smacked away by an agitated purple paw.

"Ow!" he cried out when she poked the sensitive bruise that was still in the early stages of materializing. He glared at her, the tears in his eyes once again making an appearance. "That hurts! Don't do that!"

Doll tilted her head. "Where did you even get that, Bonnie? That wasn't there before…"

Bonnie was silent for a few seconds before he let out a little moan, both of pain and shame. "When me and Freddy were going down the stairs, I hurt myself…a lot…it hurts really bad!"

Finally too much. The small purple bunny let out what he had been bottling up all afternoon and began crying into Doll's shoulder, letting his tears fall and melt down his face. Doll was surprised by his sudden outburst, but was quick to start comforting him.

"Shhh … shh … just let it all out, honey…"

And he did. Who knew baby bunnies could cry so loudly?

It wasn't long before Mike was heard making his way downstairs, a look of concern in his eyes. "I just put Freddy down for a nap, but Foxy's still watching his shows…I also heard Bonnie crying. Something wrong?"

"The poor guy's got a couple bad boo-boos," Doll answered, a frown still present on her face. She turned to look at her boyfriend and sighed. "Could you please get an icepack from the freezer? Oh, and another teething toy … and a bottle of cold juice. He just told me his mouth is still hurting him."

Mike 'aww'ed a little in sympathy for the poor bunny before he made a beeline for the kitchen, only hearing Bonnie's crying increase.

* * *

"You're … you're what?!"

Teddy winced, sighing. "Oh brother…here it comes…"

Surprisingly, Blue wasn't as freaked out as he'd imagined he would be. But not enough to make him feel better about letting out his only secret. And though Blue wasn't quite screaming or throwing that much of a frenzy, he was still pretty loud about it, which only doubled his fear of Chi or Mangle hearing them and coming in to see what the fuss was all about.

"Teddy, that's ridiculous!" Teddy frowned at this, earning a few wide, butterfly wing-like arm gestures from a flustered, panicking Blue. "No, no, no … I didn't mean it like that … oh, who am I kidding, yes I did! What are you even talking about?! How did this happen?"

"Well, honestly, I can't even begin to explain it." And he couldn't really, as he was still trying to hint to Blue to keep his voice down. He certainly didn't want anybody - especially Mangle - barging in at a time like this. "One day, we woke up as babies, thanks to _a-certain-someone-we-will-not-mention-here_. Like you, I hated it at first-"

"At first?!" Blue shrieked, earning an eyeroll from the orange-brown bear cub.

"Okay…let me just put it this way. I still don't like it that much, but … but Mangle's made the experience easier for me somehow. I mean, remember earlier when Chi put me in that pink diaper? Mangle was there to try and cheer me up afterwards. And after our bath a little while ago? I was really embarrassed about her seeing me … um … naked … so then she started singing to me, and holding me close to her … I could hear her heartbeat. It soothed me. I liked it. She's just made this so enjoyable, I … I want to tell her that, but … well, you know…"

"I get it," Blue grumbled. Teddy bit his lip.

"I've never come even _remotely_ close to having a crush on her before. But now, so far, I'm sure this is as close as a crush will get. What do I do? Should I … should I tell-"

"No!" Blue bellowed, startling his near-shaking friend. "Do NOT, under any circumstances, tell her how you feel! Then she might get all sappy and treat you exactly like you're her baby, like ANOTHER certain-someone-we-know! Is that what you want, Ted? Hmm?! Cause if it is, then be my guest! I'll have a little drool machine as my cribmate from now on. Is that REALLY what you-"

"Actually, yes. A little bit."

Blue stared - more like gawked at him in shock and horror for what felt like minutes. The rabbit blinked. "You're not serious."

Teddy rolled his eyes. Again. "Yes, because I'm just pouring out my heart to you _for fun_. I'm totally not being serious right now."

This earned him a smack on the shoulder from Blue, who glared at him. "Do not mock me."

"Don't mock _me_, and I'll consider it."

Blue mumbled to himself inaudibly as he picked up a pillow and buried his head underneath it, saying in a muffled huff, "Goodnight, Theodore Fazbear."

Teddy groaned. Not the full name. Ugh, oh well. He'd made a mistake talking to Blue about all of this. Clearly he didn't understand. It had been a complete waste of time; not Blue's, but his.

He laid down, rolling onto his side and fighting the urge to stick his thumb in his mouth for comfort as he drifted off into a nap, unable to think about anything else except the one and only person on his mind right now.

* * *

"Finally … they're asleep at last. How did you do it?"

Shabby grinned as he and his partner in crime floated above Mari and Goldi's crib, watching the two cuddling together in their sleep. It was quite an adorable sight; something he didn't want to admit in front of Shaffy unless he was in the mood to be made fun of. Which he wasn't, and never was … but it wasn't like that rule ever mattered to Shaffy, afterall.

"It was easy. Crank up that music box, get 'em comfy in those awesomely-soft footsie pajamas, dim the lights, and BAM! Sleepy babies will be rockin' the cradle in the treetop all night long."

Shaffy smirked. "And what about before that? Huh? Not well, I'd imagine, considering the place is a mess outside, and I found some suspicious-looking pawprints tracking across the floor and walls earlier."

Shabby giggled nervously, backing away a bit. "Eheheh…I'll go take care of that right now."

With a snap of his fingers, Shabby was wearing a pretty maid's outfit, fluttering his glowy eyes sensually. Shaffy gagged.

"Oh God."

* * *

_Earlier on in the chapter…(here you go, Foxy fans)_

Mike was on his way upstairs, holding a tired baby Freddy in his arms. The little guy was really tuckered out after his little adventure downstairs, though he was still trying to deny the fact that he was sleepy and that he didn't want to take a nap. But his protesting quickly died out and turned into the soft snores of a slumbering baby after about a minute of pointless whining.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about singing a stupid lullaby or anything like that. Did Chica breastfeed them before naptime or something? He shivered. God, he sure hoped not.

As he walked upstairs towards the playroom, his keen hearing (being a nightguard and all) picked up a few soft, muffled sounds coming from downstairs … which quickly turned into several loud wails. Poor Bonnie … he wondered what was wrong. But he still had to deal with Freddy, so he'd check it out in a minute or so once he had the drowsy little guy put down for his nap.

When he entered the playroom, Mike was surprised to see Foxy crawling around on the floor in the corner of the room near some stuffed animals, talking to himself … or, actually, it looked like he was talking to the toys and the Chica plushie sitting on his back. He seemed to be mumbling about trying to find his and his first mate's "ship" … whatever that meant. Still, it was pretty darn cute.

Mike smiled as he leaned against the door jamb, still holding Freddy while he watched Foxy play an adorable game of pretend by himself. It surprised him how much of a creative imagination Foxy appeared to have while he played. It was impressive; it almost made him jealous.

At some point, he saw Foxy crawl up to the crib and mumble some things to the Chica doll before getting a really scared look on his face. Not long after that, the little fox had started to cry. Oh no.

Mike sighed, quickly walking into the room and laying Freddy down in the crib before he went to pick up the crying Foxy, who, unbeknownst to Mike, had dropped his Chica doll … only upsetting him more. Mike did his best to comfort the tearful fox kit, not wanting anything to wake up Freddy lest he had to deal with two crying babies.

He soon realized, however, that the only reason Foxy was upset was because he had lost his best friend, who was currently lying motionless on the floor, doll-eyed … oh wait. Mike chuckled, kneeling down to pick up the Chica doll and putting it back in Foxy's paws, calming him almost instantly.

"All that drama and liquid sorrow for a little toy?"

Foxy sniffled, bunching up his face into an adorable scowl. "Shuddup, Mikey…" he muttered, pouting as he cuddled the Chica doll. "Can ye put me down now? I wanna go watch me shows."

Mike smirked. "Sure…" Snickering a bit as he lowered Foxy down to the floor again, watching him crawl over to the mini TV and pop his thumb in his mouth to continue with his pirate marathon. Gyah, the cute was becoming too much for him to handle now…

"Foxy's a baby … Foxy's a baby…" Mike chanted to himself, making sure his little cheer was quiet enough so Foxy wouldn't overhear.

And luckily for him, the little pirate fox didn't.

* * *

**Freddy: *runs across the screen holding a towel and rubber ducky* KUDLEY! Come back here! It's bathtime! D:**

***giggling, crawling across the floor and waving at the audience* Bah-boo! :D**

**Bonnie: *grumbling* She's way more trouble than I thought...**

**Foxy: Aye...that she is -_-**

**Chica: Oh come on! She's just a baby. She doesn't know any better :)**

**Freddy: *eye twitches* At least she behaves for you... :|**

***wearing Freddy's hat, Chica's bib, Foxy's hook, and holding Bonnie's guitar* Hehe :3**

**Freddy: O_O ... give me back my hat, Kudley -.-**

**Foxy: And me hook :|**

**Bonnie: MY GUITAR! GIACONDAAAA!**

**Chica: D'aww, my bib really suits her ^w^ *snaps picture***

**Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie: ... *all facepalm***


	23. Breaking Bonnie

**(Shoutout to ****Haifisch-Chan for making... *squee* fanart of the Shadow Family! Goldi and Mari look so freakin' cute...and Shab and Shaf look amazing ^-^**

**And also a quick little shoutout to another gal on deviantart known as ****CaitlinTheLucario, who was inspired by Baby Boom and is currently making a story based off of it. Two more friends of mine, doctorwho9000 and Kitten 724Moti, are doing the same thing. Go check them all out :3) **

**Ugh... *holds forehead, feeling dizzy* What happened?**

**Freddy: You turned into a baby, Kudley. **

**Foxy: Ye mean A TINY TASMANIAN DEVIL?!**

**Freddy: ... That's somewhat true -_-**

***sweatdrops* Oh, um...well then that explains alot o.o**

**Bonnie: Anyway, are you gonna post the new chapter or not? The readers are waiting and this intro is pointless :|**

**Yeah, yeah, sure...don't get your panties in a bunch, Bonn -.- Funny how you want me to post this chapter so soon when this chapter...well...let's just say that what's about to happen isn't gonna be pretty :P**

**Bonnie: ...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? :|**

**Ohh, nothing :3**

**(Sidenote: I apologize for any typos you might find...I don't think I proofread the whole thing well enough)**

* * *

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pira-!"

The screen went black, and so did Foxy's eyes. The little red fox growled, banging his drool-covered fists on the carpet in anger. "HEY! WHERE DID ME SHOWS GO?!"

His tail was no longer swishing behind him. His ears were no longer bobbing along to the happy sea shanties playing from the TV speaker. He was no longer drumming his little paw-feet to the beat of the music, and he was no longer sticking his tongue out like a scatterbrained idiot.

Foxy frowned, pushing all the buttons on the mini TV set in a vain attempt to turn his show back on. It was just getting to the good part! What happened? He was about to call out for Mike or Doll to come help him with it when he saw that the battery appeared to have died after such a long usage.

"Ah barnacles!," Foxy grumbled, sitting up while clutching the Chica doll to his chest. He hadn't released his grip on her for hours. "Th' TV's broken, mama. Whaddo we do now, huh?"

'Chica' said nothing, but made a squeaky-toy noise in response when Foxy hugged her again.

"It be tragic, I know," Foxy cringed, nodding, as if he and the doll were having a regular conversation with each other. "But I s'pose we shoulda seen this one comin'."

"*_Squeak_*"

"Yer bored too, huh mama?" Foxy sighed glumly, falling onto his tummy and allowing the Chica doll to flop over onto his nose. "Any ideas?"

"*_Squeak_*"

Foxy's eyes lit up, a slightly toothy grin spreading across his muzzle. "That be a juicy idea, mama! Yer so smart. C'mon, let's go!"

And he was off. Quickly crawling across the floor on all fours, with Chica-doll on his back, Foxy scurried across the rug and over to the closet in the corner of the room. Luckily for him, Doll had left it open a bit, giving him easy access to the inside.

"Good thing I ain't afraid o' th' dark like Bonnie," Foxy snickered as he and his little lifeless friend entered the closet, looking around in the pitch-black darkness. After fumbling around for about a minute, he found a nightlight switch in the corner on the wall and flicked it on, lighting it up like a lantern. "Ah! Much better, ain't it mama?"

As per usual, Chica-doll didn't reply. Not that Foxy cared. He looked around at all the big shelves and boxes inside the closet, bright yellow eyes wide with wonder. "Woah ... swee' Neptune, we hit tha' motherlode, mama!"

If Foxy was still an adult, these boxes would have been considered by him to be the most uninteresting things in the world. But right now, his baby side thought otherwise. He could only imagine what treasures awaited inside…

Grinning like a child on their birthday, Foxy crawled over to the biggest box he could find in the dim lighting of the closet and opened up the lid. He was more than a little bit disappointed to find nothing but toddler's clothing neatly folded and packed away inside. Shoving that box aside, Foxy found another large box and opened it up accordingly.

He smirked. Jackpot at last! This one actually had a lot of cool art and craft supplies inside. Paint bottles, brushes, crayons, papers, and even markers. The markers looked the most interesting; afterall, they weren't as babyish as crayons were. So he was quick to grab them and put the small package on his back beside Chica-doll before heading out of the closet.

The first thought that entered his mind was, "go draw on the walls". It was a strange, unexpected, and childish idea that made Foxy's remaining adult core cringe in disgust. Only babies were stupid enough to draw on walls. Then again…walls DID make a pretty good canvas most of the time…and the walls in here were already pretty colorful, so-

Foxy slapped himself in the face to snap out of it, only to start crying a little out of pain. "Owie," he whimpered, gently caressing the spot where he'd hit himself before shaking his head; finally coming back to his senses. "N-no. Notta baby."

He didn't let the pitiful little injury deter him any further and ventured off again, only letting out a few angry sniffles from time to time. Foxy looked around the room some more, honestly having forgotten about the paper that had been in the box with the markers as he searched for a new canvas to paint his first masterpiece on.

Then he laid eyes on the crib in the corner that had legitimately frightened him earlier. The fear had disappeared when Mike had caught him crying about it; and besides…it was a stupid, pointless fear anyways. Foxy then remembered that the crib currently had an occupant. A sleeping occupant. Freddy.

"Hehehe…" Foxy chuckled evilly to himself, crawling faster over to the crib. He stopped when he realized that he didn't really have a way inside unless somebody was there to pick him up and tuck him in for a nap. But he didn't want to go to all that kind of trouble…so he thought of the next best thing.

What would a pirate do? A _true_ pirate?

Foxy had to ask himself that question a few times while he thought of a way. Climbing in manually wasn't really an option unless he wanted to get seriously hurt (not like the petty self-injury he'd given himself moments before). His eyes then wandered over to the dresser next to the crib, and he grinned.

"Perfect…"

Stealthy fox skills kicked into high gear, the hamster wheel in Foxy's brain spinning faster than ever before. He stooped down, wiggling his diapered rump in the air like a cat for a few seconds before he sprinted over to the dresser in a running start and started climbing up with the help of the drawer handles.

He'd never felt so alive!

Once he'd reached the top of the dresser, Foxy stopped and sat down again to contemplate his next move. The crib wasn't far now. All he needed to do was ease his way in without waking Freddy (who was currently fast asleep, sucking his thumb and cuddling a blanket).

Foxy then looked up at the mobile above the crib, and upon realizing that he was probably small enough to use it as an air support, an almost tangible lightbulb popped up over his head.

Leaping forward with the dexterity of any canine or feline, the tiny red fox kit landed safely onto the base of the mobile and swung from it as if it were a chandelier, giggling in triumph. Once he'd quieted, Foxy carefully stuck out his foot and slid down from the mobile, making a safe landing on the mattress.

"I'm in," he whispered playfully, grabbing the package of markers that he'd stuffed down the back of his diaper and opening it up. He popped the cap to the black marker and then proceeded to scribble all over the still sleeping Freddy's face, trying his best to hold back his laughter all the while.

Once he thought he had finished, Foxy scooted back with a smile on his face as he admired his work. "Mission accomplished," he muttered before giving Chica-doll a celebratory cuddle. "And now ta get outta this place…"

* * *

Bonnie was _not_ happy.

Not in the slightest.

He had a pounding headache, Doll had stuck him down inside this weird, stretchy baby chair thing, and he'd also just finished crying in front of her and Mike (even if he was still crying a little bit from his earlier ordeal…shut up, he couldn't help it). He squirmed a little in the bouncy chair, letting out a few angry bunny squeaks from behind the pacifier in his mouth.

So far, life as a baby was only getting worse and worse for him.

Also, his stomach was feeling ever so tight…oh no.

Not here, not now!

"U-umm…" Bonnie began to bounce more frantically in the chair. "M-Miss Doll?"

Doll looked up from the book she was reading, giving the little purple bunny a smile. "Yes, dear?"

Bonnie bit his lip. He didn't want to make yet _another_ burden for Mike's girlfriend to have to deal with. M-maybe he could hold it until Chica came back…

"Uh…nothing. I-it's nothing."

Doll seemed a little unsure, but shrugged and went back to reading her book. Bonnie instantly regretted telling her this, as his stomach, which had been feeling as tight as a drum, began to cramp. He cringed in pain, but forced himself to tolerate it for the time being. He just needed to wait a little bit longer…ohh, how much longer?!

Bonnie felt like he was getting ready to explode. Sweat began to moisten his forehead, his normally perky bunny ears drooping as he flinched from the pain yet again. The cramping was only getting worse; he needed to…to…

"I…I…I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Bonnie erupted into tears; he couldn't take it anymore. "I need to go potty!"

Doll put her book down the moment she heard his outburst and was right by the wailing bunny's side in seconds. She didn't seem too worried, but of course she had to look concerned for his sake. She knew exactly what was happening…or what was going to happen, anyway.

Picking him up out of the bouncy chair, Doll sat down on the couch with him in her lap, doing her best to calm him down. "Bonnie, dear…if you need to use your diaper, then just let go. That's what it's for…"

"B-but I-" Bonnie was cut off by another ripple of pain in his gut, making him cry out. He looked up at Doll pleadingly, tears streaming down his face. "N-not in front of yooouuu!"

Doll only pulled him closer, patting his back. "Shhh…just let go, Bonnie…it's fine…just let it all out."

Bonnie stopped crying for a moment, sniffling and trembling in the woman's lap. "I…I…"

His eyes suddenly widened, his whole body going rigid. Bonnie stiffened slightly, completely frozen as he felt a sudden release. He groaned, blushing brightly when he felt something awful beneath him. It had happened. He'd relaxed…he had finally let go…and it happened. Now he could breathe easy.

He was silent for about a minute, glancing back and forth at Doll's smiling face and the full diaper around his waist. Finally he mumbled out, "How does Freddy enjoy the feeling of these things…?"

Defeated, exhausted, and totally humiliated, Bonnie leaned into Doll's chest, whimpering as he started to cry again; feeling like a complete failure. Doll 'aww'ed and cuddled him back, using her thumb to wipe his tears away.

"See? Don't you feel better? There's no reason why you should try holding it, dear. Don't worry, alright? We'll get you cleaned up in no time."

Bonnie was quiet once again before he sniffled cutely, looking up at her tearfully. "I…I want my mommy…" Before burying his head into her shoulder. Doll was surprised at this sudden…well…she didn't really know how to say it either. It was shocking, to say the least.

A knock on the door refocused her attention, and Doll saw a familiar face enter through the doorway.

"I'm back!" Chica's voice called out. "Mikey! Doll! Where are y-…oh, there you are!"

"M-mommy?" Bonnie lifted his head, glancing around the room. "Mommy!?"

"Oh, hi BonBon!" Chica smiled, her bib and apron both stained with what appeared to be frosting and sprinkles. In her arms was a plain white box. She walked into the living room, clearly relieved that her catering shift was over with. Setting down the box, she reached out towards Bonnie and cooed, "Did you miss me?"

"Mama!" Bonnie exclaimed, bouncing joyfully and almost completely forgetting about what had just happened minutes before. "Mama!"

Chica backed up a bit, blinking in surprise. "Bonnie…I'm not your-" she saw the confused look in his eyes and sighed, "Oh fine. If Freddy and Foxy can do it, I guess it's only fair. Come here, you!"

As soon as he was in her arms, Bonnie smiled, nuzzling his face into her bib. "Mama!"

"I guess so." Chica held onto the little purple bunny tightly, glancing at Doll for an explanation. Doll shook her head, her own eyes as wide as dinner plates. Before she could ask any further questions, Chica caught wind of something and crinkled her beak a bit.

"He…?"

"Kinda," Doll replied sheepishly. "All I did was tell him to let go…but I think he let go of a little _too_ much there."

"I see," Chica seemed quite nervous about this new predicament, but tried her best to keep calm; patting Bonnie's back gently. All she could think about at this point was Goldi's spell. The warning.

"…_It can cause serious damage. If they don't still have their real minds by the time the spell wears off…they'll be babies forever_..."

Wanting to change the subject, Chica pasted on a smile as she laid Bonnie down on the floor to change his diaper. "Where's Mikey? Is he with Freddy and Foxy?"

Doll sounded just as relieved to have a new topic to talk about. She handed Chica some wipes as well as a new diaper, standing by in case she needed further assistance. "No, he's in the kitchen making dinner. Freddy's upstairs napping, and I believe that Foxy is-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both women froze and turned to look in the direction of the kitchen where the sudden wail had originated from. Chica sighed.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

_Five minutes ago…_

"Ah, at last!" Foxy exclaimed as he crawled his way down the final step of the staircase and posed confidently at the bottom. "Land-ho, mama!"

With his trusty Chica-doll resting on his back, as always, Foxy flashed a grin and quickly sped past the living room, eventually making his way into the kitchen. He could hear Mike cleaning up in there and decided to give him a little spook.

Crawling up from behind the man, Foxy put Chica-doll over his shoulder and raised his paws in the air, ready to strike at the right time. As soon as Mike turned around, the little fox let out a loud "Boo!" before giggling and scurrying off again.

Though the surprise-attack had left the night guard only mildly startled, Mike decided to play along. Getting down on all fours, he crawled after the cackling baby Foxy, letting out a playful roar. "You're gonna pay for that, Captain!"

"Neverrr!" Foxy exclaimed, only looking back for a second. "Har har har! Ye can't catch meeee!"

"Come back here, junior speedster!"

For the next minute or so, the laughing Foxy continued to race around the kitchen, dodging the man chasing after him and his attempts to nab him and blowing a raspberry at every opportunity. "I be Foxy th' Pirate! Nobody is as fast as-"

BONK.

Foxy rammed his head into one of the chairs under the kitchen table, then plopped back onto his rear. He immediately let out a whine of pain, unable to stop the insta-tears forming in his eyes. This was ten times worse than when he had slapped himself earlier.

Mike had also stopped playing when he realized that Foxy was hurt. Scooping up the strangely silent fox, he looked at the spot on Foxy's head that had banged against the chair, hoping that nothing would begin bleeding. "Are you okay, Foxy?!"

Foxy, oddly enough, was very, very quiet. "I…err…I'm…"

Mike recognized that look. "Uh oh…heeere it comes…"

Two seconds later, Foxy burst into tears, flailing his arms around in pain while tears proceeded to spring from his eyes like twin waterfalls. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Don't cry, little dude," Mike did his best to comfort the poor baby fox, but to no avail. Foxy continued to scream; even if the pain was very little and very mild now, he couldn't help himself. Mike was at a loss of what to do now…until a thought struck him. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Hey Foxy," he chirped, getting the little fox's attention by placing him down on the floor. Foxy whimpered unhappily and gave Mike a weak kick to the stomach in frustration. He didn't want to be put down! Though his adult self hated to admit it, he wanted to be held…and that _wasn't_ his baby side talking.

Through teary-eyed vision, Foxy glared at his betrayer, growling and sniffling angrily. It wasn't until Mike had backed up a few feet and stretched out his arms did he realize what the man was trying to encourage.

"Come here, Foxy."

"W-what?"

"Stand up. I know you can do it."

"B-but I…" Foxy's ears flattened against his head, and he growled once more. "Yer…yer right. I _can_, an' I _will!_"

He stole a few calming breaths before pushing himself up and supporting himself on nothing but his own two feet. He was up, and to be honest, that was the hardest part. Another breath, this one being enough to clear away his tears.

One step. Shaky, but not bad.

Two steps. Again, a little jittery, but at least he was getting somewhere.

Three steps. It was getting trickier now, and every second made him feel as if he was going to fall again. But every time he looked up, he could see Mike's trusting smile staring right back at him. An instant confidence-booster.

With a smile, Foxy took another step. And another. And another. And another, and another, and-!

He made it!

Granted, he collapsed into Mike's arms as soon as he reached his target, but whatever! He didn't care! He'd walked on his own for the first time in _days!_

"You did it, Foxy!" He heard Mike's voice cheer into his ear. "Good job little guy!"

"Oh my goodness…" A second, familiar voice rang through Foxy's ears, making him freeze up in a moment of overcrowded emotions. "Foxy! You walked! You did it!"

Ch…Chica?

Foxy's head turned around, immediately beaming at the sight of Chica standing in the doorway. Though he was slightly jealous that she was holding Bonnie at the moment, he didn't care. She was back at last! Letting out an adorable squeal of glee, Foxy pulled away from Mike's embrace and began toddling towards her at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Mama! Look at meee! I'm walkin'!"

Chica was nearly in tears by the time he reached her. She looked down at Foxy with a smile as he latched onto her leg and nuzzled it, constantly chanting "mama" along with happy fox noises. Switching Bonnie (who was just as shocked to see Foxy walking on his own) to her other shoulder, she picked up Foxy and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, cupcake. You have no idea…" Chica was being dead serious. Of course she was more than proud of Foxy for relearning how to walk, but another part of her was just plain relieved. Hopefully this meant that Goldi's spell wasn't far from wearing off.

...Then again…he WAS calling her his mama…

The sound of Doll's laughter from behind them made her and Mike poke their heads into the living room. Doll was walking down the stairs, holding Freddy, who was only half-awake; not far from drifting off again.

"What's so funny, babe?" Mike asked, tilting his head. Doll chuckled, holding Freddy out for everyone else to see.

"Freddy got jigglypuffed."

Chica blinked. "What?" She then noticed the black markings scribbled all over the sleepy brown bear cub's face and clapped a feathery hand to her beak to stifle a laugh. "Oh my gosh! Who did that?!"

"I think we have our culprit right here," Mike grinned as he reached over and grabbed Foxy's paw, which had a little bit of black marker ink smeared on it. Chica rolled her eyes, giggling.

"…Oh well. At least it's washable."

* * *

"SHAB! GET DOWN HERE!"

In a cloud of purple smoke, Shabby, who was still wearing the maid outfit, teleported into the living room. Right now he was juggling a drooling Mari in one arm while the other vacuumed the floor. He appeared to be pretty annoyed, for obvious reasons why.

"What?!"

The dark-furred rabbit was actually quite surprised to see that Shaffy was dressed in a rather formal-looking purple tuxedo, as well as shoes…which he never wore. Currently, he was trying to get Goldi dressed in a similar tux, only smaller and dark blue in color.

"Help me get the kids dressed and loaded up," Shaffy grumbled in his gruff voice. Snapping his fingers, Shabby ditched the maid outfit and had gone back to his normal commando style.

"Where are we going?" The rabbit asked, a little bit shocked when the giggling Mari floated out of his grasp and into Shaffy's arms. Much to the tiny puppet's dismay, he too was soon wearing a black baby tux. Shaffy sighed, shaking his head.

"All you ever do is ask questions, Shab…" The bear snapped his fingers, conjuring up a stroller for the babies. "We're going to the prankster convention, remember? My boss wants me to be there and look good for him. But for some reason, he said he wanted me to bring my "family" too." Shaffy explained as he levitated Goldi and Mari into the stroller, buckling them in with another snap of his fingers.

Shabby's heart seemingly melted at this. "Awww, we're your family?"

His smile disappeared when Shaffy threw a black tux at him.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Now get dressed, we don't have much time, stupid."

Shabby pouted at this, and mumbled to himself while he put on the tux, poorly mimicking the bear's words. "Mehmehmehmehmeeeehh…get dressed…we don't have much time…mehmehmehmeh!"

While Shabby continued to groan and gripe (Shaffy slapping him on occasion to shut him up), Goldi wasn't too pleased about the whole situation. He didn't want to be seen in public like this! And he _certainly_ didn't want to be around other people just like his two idiot caretakers. There had to be a way out of this…

A sudden wetness that was dripping onto his shoulder, followed by something soft and warm licking his cheek made him screech in anger. Mari was licking his face as if he were a puppy, getting his oddly-colored purple drool everywhere.

"EUGH! Mari! Quit it!"

"Go'lee!" Mari cooed, clumsily clapping his hands together. He stuck his tongue out and drooled some more. "Mawi puppy. Go bark-bark!"

"Not now, Mari," Goldi mumbled, deep in thought. "Can't you see I'm hatching a diabolical plan at the moment?"

…Wait a second…

Goldi grinned. "…Mari, you may be an idiot, but…YOU'RE A GENIUS!" The yellow bear cub exclaimed, hugging the baby puppet from the side.

Mari loved all the attention he was getting from his playmate, who usually ignored him for half the time they spent together…he must have done SOMETHING right!

To celebrate this, Mari leaned over and licked Goldi's face again. Goldi sighed, wiping the drool away with the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"No, I was wrong…you're still an idiot."

* * *

**Yeaaahh...I was going to include the Toys in this chapter, buuut I decided against it...don't worry, they'll be back soon :D**

**Teddy: ... I have nothing to say to you. *walks off***

**Foxy: Hehe, I learned ta' walk...I'm better than everyone else here :3**

**Freddy: Shut up. I got my face drawn on in my sleep thanks to you...and barely a role at all, thanks to Kudley -.-**

**Goldi: Yeah, and why do you keep torturing me so much?! What did I ever do to you? I haven't even TRIED to attack you, not even once when you were playing the video game version of us! :|**

**Bonnie: *rocking back and forth in corner crying* I'M AN ADULT! I KNOW HOW TO USE A TOILET! AND CHICA IS NOT MY MOTHER!**

**Chica: *heartbroken* Y-you don't think I would make a good mommy to you, Bonnie?! ;n; **

**Bonnie: O.o ... n-no! Th-that isn't what I meant! **

**Chica: *sad chicken noises* :,c**

**Bonnie: Dangit Kudley, look at what you started! -.-;**


	24. A Convention and a Rejection

**One month and four days without an update.**

**Ugh...**

**I feel so awful for not posting in so long. People have been asking me if I've given up on B. Boom ... which is sooo not true, guys D:**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm not incredibly thrilled with its outcome, but hopefully it's enough to make all of you amazing people happy. Again, can't say it enough, but thank you all so much for the support (even after I've been such a lazy author recently)! :,3**

**Freddy: Are you gonna stop being all mushy and get on with the chapter yet? -_-**

**You're only saying that because you, Foxy, or Bonnie didn't get any spotlights here :\**

**Bonnie: We didn't? :|**

**You will soon...don't worry. It's gonna be a certain somebody's birthday in a few chapters or so :3**

**Foxy: Who, lassie? O_o**

**... :3**

**(I apologize for any typos you may find. Kudley was so excited, she didn't proofread very much...) **

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Goldi."

"…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Blaaah!"

"Mari, hush. You too, Goldi."

"…Are we there yet?"

"_NO._"

"…Are we there yet?!"

Shaffy had to bite his lap to hold back a snarl, craning his head down to glare at the smirking golden bear cub sitting in the stroller below him. "If you don't want to end up on the doorstep of an orphanage today, I'd recommend you shut your mouth."

"Shaf, be nice," Shabby tried to reason with the purple bear, frowning. "He's just a baby!"

"Well, he's a smart-alecky baby." Shaffy replied bitterly as he continued to glare at Goldi, who was sitting proudly with his pudgy arms crossed. "_And I can fix that if I have to_," he hissed in a warning tone, which made Goldi unfold his arms and Shabby gasp in horror.

"SHAF!"

"Stay out of this, Shab!" Shaffy growled. He looked down at the now pouting Goldi with his shockingly bright eyes narrowed. "We're gonna be at the convention in about five minutes, depending on how well you and drooly puppet baby here behave. We _would_ have gotten there sooner via teleportation, but _a certain somebody_ said that was too dangerous with 'little ones present'…"

Shabby decided to rejoin the conversation, despite being told to stay out of the two bears' business. "You know what can happen, Shaf! Remember when we were babies?"

"Yes, I remember quite well," Shaffy mumbled. "Ma kept us updated, even as adults."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up," Goldi's head whirled around to face the two adults pushing the stroller behind him, his dark but adorably giant eyes widening. "You guys are related?!"

"Yeah, but not by blood. We're stepbrothers. This idiot's mother decided to marry my father when we were both infants about your age," Shaffy sneered at his rabbit "brother" as he continued. "It was _most _unfortunate."

"Says you!" Shabby retorted, shock and hurt lacing his tone. "My own mother preferred YOU over me! And you weren't even her son by blood!"

"It's fairly obvious why, isn't it?" Shaffy replied casually, giving his stepbrother an aggravated half-lidded look. Evidently he and the rabbit have had a very similar conversation in the past. "I'm _clearly _the better child."

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!"

"QUIET!"

The two Shadows quickly stopped arguing, and Goldi finally tore his gaze away from them to look over at his stroller passenger beside him in surprise. Mari, who was holding his music box up to his ear, glared at all three of them and hugged his favorite toy closer to him.

"Shh," he whispered harshly. "Moosic pwayin'! Can't heew!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Shaffy cleared his throat. "W-well then," he straightened his bowtie as nonchalantly as possible. He had not been expecting that in the slightest. "We better…um…"

"Oh, look!" Shabby grinned suddenly, pointing towards an astray building down the road. It was mostly plain on the outside, constructed by bricks, but there was a massive yellow banner on the front with the words "Prankster Convention - Pranksters Only" in bold red letters. "There it is!"

Shaffy's mood seemed to lighten immediately. "Finally!" The midnight-purple bear breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought this trip would never end…"

Shabby started to giggle, leaning down next to the two babies sitting in the stroller with a Cheshire smile on his face. "Are you two ready to enter the greatest place in the entire universe?"

"I'm sure I've been somewhere that's better-looking than this place," Goldi muttered, eyeing the building in disgust. "Even Mari has!"

Mari looked up at the mention of his name and drooled some more of his suspicious purple ooze. "Ga-ga?," he cooed curiously, smiling and waving his music box around in hopes of being noticed by the yellow bear cub. Goldi glared at him.

"Shut up, Mari."

"I'm dead serious," Shabby let out another maniacal giggle as he floated around in front of the stroller, still grinning. "This place is _A-MAZ-ING_! There's games, food, parties, food, unsuspecting victims, food…did I mention food?"

"No, you didn't!" Goldi replied sarcastically. "Perhaps you could repeat that?!"

Shabby took in an astonishingly large lungful of air before Shaffy stopped him. "I think he heard you, Shab," the prim and proper purple bear sighed. "Come on, let's just get in there so I can shake hands with my boss and _get out_. Oh, and one more thing…"

The stroller abruptly stopped moving, and before they could close their eyes, Shaffy was hovering right in front of Goldi and Mari, his glare unwavering. "_Nobody in that building knows about you two yet. _When they see you, they're going to think that you and Mari are _normal babies_. Which Mari already is, basically, but that's beside the point…"

"Then what is your point?" Goldi huffed. No matter what rules Shaffy was going to instill, he had no intentions of giving up the plan he had in mind.

"The point _is_," Shaffy continued. "This convention isn't going to be like the average crazy ones we always have. It's supposed to be super fancy, or something like that; which explains the tuxedos and everything. I want you guys to be on your _absolute_ best behavior, and act as babyish as possible. Otherwise, there's gonna be consequences. And I don't mean the kind where you get your filthy little paws caught in the cookie jar."

"Gotcha, _sir_," Goldi stuck his tongue out at the bear, earning a noise of disapproval. "Mari and I will be on our _bestest_ behavior…don't correct my grammar."

"Good…" Shaffy didn't seem thoroughly convinced, but decided to trust the little one for his word. He stood up, then used his telekinesis to resume pushing the stroller forward. As they walked towards the entrance of the building, Shabby came to a sudden, heartbreaking realization.

"Wait, did you say a fancy convention? …Th-that means…"

Shaffy shook his head. "Nope. No DJ."

At this, Shabby's ears drooped, feeling like his entire world had collapsed around him. "Awww…"

* * *

"…You have GOT to be joking…"

"Not at all," Shaffy replied coolly as he pushed the stroller through the fancier and more elegant part of the convention and all the way to the back of the building, where an area apparently known as the "Prankster Playpen" - a place for the young ones of famous prankster celebrities - was secluded by one big fence-like border.

Much to Goldi's dismay (as well as his secret delight), the play area was already full of toddlers and infants of all ages, the oldest being four or less. Goldi couldn't even tell…because honestly, they all looked and acted the same (in essence, _idiotically_). All of them were drooling or crawling around in the most pitifully clumsy way imaginable.

And yet for some strange reason, Goldi found himself attracted to them. Sure, they weren't the cleanest or couth of audiences, and certainly none of them were potty-trained (including himself), but he in a way he felt like he could relate to them now. Maybe if he got lucky, he'd find one who had something in common with him; say, actually-be-an-adult-turned-into-a-baby-thanks-to-the-power-of-magic?

Of course, there was no way he'd _ever_ admit this to either Shaffy or Shabby, or anyone else for that matter.

…Except, maybe for Toy Chica…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone patting his diaper to get his attention. Goldi looked up and saw Shaffy holding him, his usual scowl souring even more.

"Did you hear me?" The shadow asked. "I said I want you and Mari to stay in here and behave yourselves. If you cause any trouble for anybody, I don't care how old they are, I'm sending you two back to the pizzeria with Chica. And I'll see to it that she dresses and models you guys in more frilly baby clothes."

Goldi shuddered, remembering what Mari had done to him a few days prior before he too had been…well…babified. He _still_ had nightmares about wearing the lacy bonnets and seeing all the bright colors…_uuuughh_…

"Fine, fine!" Goldi groaned, pouting. "We'll be good…"

Shaffy nodded, and without warning promptly plopped Goldi down into the pen with the other babies, Mari soon accompanying him. "Have fun," the purple bear wished them the most insincere of happy returns before he and Shabby teleported off to join the rest of their fancy party, leaving a growling Goldi and confused Mari in the middle of all the playpen chaos.

As soon as he made sure that no adult in earshot was listening, the yellow bear turned to his puppet friend, who was now getting his purple drool all over the mini music box.

"Alright Mars," Goldi began, narrowing his inky black (but adorably gleamy) eyes. "Here's the plan: I'm gonna start wreakin' havoc on this dump, even if I do get in trouble with Pinky and the Brain over there. And thanks to your brilliant idea from earlier, I've decided that if something in the plan goes off course - say we get caught by a grownup - you're going to be my attack dog. Now…do something vicious!"

At this, Mari was happy to oblige.

"Plbbblliiit!" The tiny clown-like puppet giggled, spraying his purple saliva everywhere. Goldi cringed, wiping Mari's spit off of his muzzle before shaking his head.

"You are so stupid sometimes," he shrugged. "But I guess it'll do for now. Alright, now for the first scheme…"

Taking in a deep breath, Goldi began to fake-cry; though no tears were shed. Afterall, it was the easiest way to get somebody's attention. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Mari - who had already forgotten all about the plan - scooted backwards, startled and concerned. Why was his playmate crying so much? Just as he was about to reach out and give his bawling friend a hug, he saw Goldi briefly stop to wink at him before he resumed crying again. That's when he smiled and realized that Goldi wasn't upset…he was just playing a game.

…Mari LOVED games.

A volunteer caretaker, who had been assigned to watch over the babies, walked over to the playpen and lifted Goldi up upon hearing his - _fake_ \- wails. The caretaker quickly did her best to rock and sing to him, using her vast knowledge of comforting crying infants to calm him down.

Goldi didn't stop his wailing, but took the time to roll his eyes when he heard the caretaker start singing babyish nursery rhymes into his ear while he was gently bounced in her arms. It almost felt…soothing, in a way. He wasn't sure why, though. They were just songs! Maybe it was the closeness and warmth he felt while being held, or maybe it was the soft bouncing motions. This shouldn't be working on him so quickly. He needed to stick to the plan!

Just as he was about to try concentrating all of his energy for his first evil scheme, he quickly found his wails being silenced with a pacifier to the mouth, which had been provided by the caretaker holding him. "_Oh perfect_," he thought to himself, unable to resist suckling as baby instincts kicked in. "_Now how am I supposed to scream my head off and actually be heard?!_"

An idea popped into his brain. Did he still have his skill of telepathy…? All the babies in cartoons and movies did, what with their secret "baby languages" and all. Did extrasensory perception still work if you had an adult mind?

He decided to give it a shot. With the pacifier still bobbling in his mouth, Goldi looked down at the infant puppet sitting in the pen below him and began to wave his arms around frantically. "_Mari! Mari!_"

Goldi breathed an internal sigh of relief when he heard his own voice echo in his brain. Whether it was by supernatural or emotional means, there was now a connection between him and Mari; for a few short moments later, he heard the sweet, chirpy response of:

"_Gooooolee?_"

"_Close enough,_" Goldi grumbled, moving the pacifier in his mouth around a bit as he rolled his eyes. "_Mari, listen to me. I need you to start teleporting everyone in close proximity around the building, especially those drooling idiots sitting in the pen with you. Anywhere you want them to go; it just needs to be random and it needs to be good. Get to it!_"

"_Kay-kay!_"

A pleased smile began to peek out from behind Goldi's pacifier when he saw Mari close his eyes and screw up his face a bit, concentrating all of his magic at once. A few curious babies and toddlers waddled up to him, concerned, but more interested than anything.

A few seconds later, Mari opened his eyes - which were glowing bright purple rather than their normal white-in-black - and let out a giggly squeal before all of the infants surrounding him disappeared in flashes of an equally vivid purple.

Goldi began to cheer as the adults that had been watching nearby began to shriek, watching their now crying children teleport all throughout the room and quickly disappear again before their families could catch up.

The caretaker that had been holding Goldi and doing her best to comfort him was a little more than surprised and disturbed when the formerly crying baby bear cub in her arms started to laugh hysterically at the chaotic scene before them.

Goldi smirked. "_This is gonna be gooood…_"

* * *

Teddy took in a deep breath.

This was it.

It took alot of time and contemplation of what he was preparing to do, but he felt like he was finally ready.

He was going to tell Mangle how he felt.

Step one: Act as cute and sweet as possible.

Duh, that should be easy!

Step two: _Ease_ into it. Put emphasis on 'ease'. Don't wanna scare her off.

Step three: Pull the puppy eyes and pouty lips if she doesn't agree, or even bust out the crocodile tears. That should do it!

…Well, step three seemed a bit far-fetched and…selfish, the more he thought about it. He was considering crossing it off his mental list when he froze up, hearing the door to the nursery creak open and a fluffy white tail - as fluffy as cotton candy and marshmallows, dipped near the very end with pink strawberry frosting…

Oh man, what was he thinking?!

Teddy stood up in the crib immediately, his legs wobbling beneath him like jello (if the jello had been struck by lightning, that is). He was so thankful that Chi had taken Blue out of the room after they had both woken up from naptime earlier, otherwise there was no doubt in his mind that the blue bunny would have made a nasty comment about the blush on his face.

And when Mangle walked in, it wasn't just his puny baby muscles that were making him feel weak in the knees. As if his beating heart and dorky smile wasn't enough to prove that he felt legitimate joy from her very presence.

If he was still an adult and feeling this way, most people (including himself) would have thought of this as romance.

But Teddy was a baby now… and for some reason, things felt different. He didn't have any lust or romantic feelings for Mangle. He wanted to love her, sure, and he wanted her to love him back. Just… in a different way.

A motherly way.

"_Okay, okay, just calm yourself, Theodore. It's just Mangle. She's harmless. In fact, you love and trust her more than anyone else in the world. W-why wouldn't she say yes and be your pretend mommy?_"

Teddy stopped for a moment and realized that his mind had actually _processed_ that thought the way he wanted it to - STOP IT!

He didn't have much time to ponder, however, as Mangle approached the cribside. She had that smile; that beautiful, loving, trusting smile that filled him with glee. He felt secure whenever she was around. It didn't matter what happened - she'd always be there for him. Just like a mo - STOP.

"Hi Teddy!" Mangle greeted, waving cheerfully down at him. Teddy began to blush again when she picked him up and gave him a little hug. "How was that extra cat-nap of yours, huh?"

"_I didn't get any sleep. I was too busy thinking about you, Mangle._"

"Um, fine!" Teddy quickly replied, which made the fox girl quirk an eyebrow. He grinned, sweating moistening his already reddened face. "F-fine. It was perfectly, perfectly fine…Heheheh…"

"Tedster? Are you alright?" Mangle tilted her head while Teddy blushed at the nickname. "You don't look so good, boo."

"I-I'm…" Teddy's smile dropped and he sighed, ears drooping when he realized it was hopeless to keep Mangle from the truth for very long. She was going to find out eventually, one way or another. There would be no more avoiding this. "N-no. I'm not alright. I…I need to talk to you about something. I-if you don't mind."

Mangle shook her head, "No, no. Of course not! We can talk about anything you'd like, sugar."

Her smile made him want to reach out and snuggle into her, but he resisted the powerful urge and put on the most stoic, emotionless expression he could.

"O-okay…here goes." Teddy took in yet another deep breath before he opened his azure eyes, staring right into her passionate apple green ones. "Ever since…_this_ happened…I've been feeling things. I-I've been feeling more comfortable with this whole situation, because-"

"Oh, that's good!" Mangle nodded approvingly, her ears pointing up in happiness. "See? Being a baby's not the worst thing ever, boo."

"Y-you didn't let me finish."

"Oh, sorry."

Teddy cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm not sure why, but I've realized that the reason I've been adjusting to this wacky baby body of mine was because of you, and your encouragement. You've just made this whole situation so much easier for me. I can't thank you enough for being so understanding, and caring, and…and…"

Mangle's smile only grew as she listened. "Go on…?

"And I feel like the only way I'm going to feel truly comfortable now is if I…" Teddy mumbled out the last and most important part. Mangle leaned in.

"C'mon Tedster, spit it out. If youuu…?"

"If…if I get to call you mommy, too. L-like Freddy and Foxy do for Chica. I…I want that! I want to be called cute, damn it… I wanna be adorable in your eyes! I wanna make you happy, and I wanna be happy too! I want us to be closer than we've ever been before. I wanna be more than friends. In fact, I don't want you to be my friend at all. I want you to be my … m-my mama."

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut, feelings of shame as well as hope and anticipation bubbling up in his chest. He couldn't tell, since he wasn't looking in a mirror, but somehow he knew he was blushing. He didn't hear a word from Mangle…not even a single sound at all, really. This worried him.

Reluctantly, more so than he'd ever been in his entire life, he decided to face the music. He opened his eyes.

"M-Mangle…?"

He was met with blank, twitching green eyes, a rosy red blush, and fluttering fox ears staring right back at him. Mangle was obviously shocked by all this new information, and it was perfectly understandable why. Teddy had several bad thoughts. He instantly regretted everything he'd just told her, despite feeling like a weight in his heart had finally been lifted.

"M-Mangle, please say something. I-I'm sorry. I know it's sudden, it's a lot for me to ask for, and-"

"No."

Teddy blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. "Wh-wha…?"

"N-no, Teddy…" Mangle bit her lip, setting him back down in the crib with shaky arms. He could've sworn he saw tears sparkling in her beautiful, but sad green eyes. "I'm sorry, but…I can't. I just…I don't feel comfortable with that. Chica and I…we're two different people. I love you, Tedster, and I care about you, b-but I really, really don't want to do anything that may ruin our friendship until this spell wears off."

"Mangle, please…" Screw his rules. Teddy decided now was the best time to bring out the pouty lip and puppy eyes. But this time, they weren't planned. "Just understand…this was the hardest thing I've ever had to tell anybody. I-I hate myself for it. P-please, just hear me out-"

Before he could finish, Mangle held up one paw to silence him before she buried her face into both paws and let out a soft sob, quickly running out of the nursery and leaving a heartbroken Teddy behind. Teddy began to cry as well, the tears streaming down his face as he tried to climb out of the crib, but to no avail.

"M-Mangle! Please! Come back! D-don't leave me like this…" Emotionally overloaded, Teddy fell to his knees and began to bawl forlornly. "I-I'M SORRYYY!"

* * *

**Oh goodness, Kudley didn't not mean for this chapter to get so feels-y O_o;;**

**Teddy: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

**(Everyone give a big thanks to my pal Fire7bolt for the idea of...well...Mangle "rejecting" Teddy. Initially it was going to go in the exact opposite but happy direction, buuut his idea was just too good to give up on :3**

**One more thing that I should mention is that my other BFFs Fang The Hedgebat and KittenRainbow caught onto the whole "Mari-drools-purple" thing and drew fanart for it...squeeeee! Both pictures are on their deviantart accounts. So pleeeease go check them out! :D) **


	25. The Goldi, Mari, and Shadows Chapter

**It's short, it's filler, but at least it's SOMETHING x_x**

**All I can say is that I'm really, really sorry, folks! But hey, at least I got this chapter out in time for FNAF's First Birthday! ...Well, a day early, but it's still the same. We all know what Scott Cawthon must've been thinking at this time before he released the first game. Gosh, so many memories *w***

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little chapter, which is all about Goldi, Mari, and the Shadows...as you all have been requesting!**

**(I also apologize for any typos or continuity errors you may find)**

* * *

"Would you like some sugar with your tea, Shlab?"

"Actually, it's Shaffy, Mr. HP…sir."

"Yes, yes, of course," The Head Prankster - a dark black grizzly bear - waved his paw in the air uncaringly. He took another sip of tea before his ears twitched when he heard a particular commotion coming from the convention's daycare center. One eyebrow raised, his green eyes curiously glanced over at Shaffy, who looked sweaty and as nervous as a junebug in a henhouse. "What was that…?"

Shaffy now looked like a deer caught in headlights, sweat beading down his forehead. He knew EXACTLY what (more like who) was causing the commotion a few rooms away. "U-uhh…"

Shabby flashed their boss an "I've got this" grin before he turned to the midnight purple bear, who at this point was becoming increasingly uneasy. "What's going ooonnn?!~" he asked sweetly, between gritted teeth.

Several loud booms came rippling through the entire convention, startling all the fancily-dressed pranksters inside. The Head Prankster narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the horrified Shaffy.

"Umm…be right back, Boss!" The purple bear assured before he grabbed Shabby by the air and teleported them out of the Boss' office. Little did they know they were being followed.

When they arrived at the daycare center, Shaffy nearly screamed at the sight. Enraged prankster parents were doing their best to coax their children and babies out of their hiding spots, promising that there weren't any pranks being pulled. Ceiling lights swung and there were huge, smoldering black craters on the floor and walls, nearly everything destroyed as purple smoke rose from the remaining debris.

"WHAT THE HE-… HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"

Shabby looked at the paths of destruction and whistled. "Wow…look at this place. Looks like a baby tornado went through here."

"Yeah," Shaffy growled. "_I wonder __**who**__ was responsible_…GOLDEN FREDDERICK!"

"MARI!" A familiar baritone voice squealed from - well - somewhere. "ATTAAAAAACK!"

Shaffy was about to explode from anger when suddenly he heard another squeal from behind him. Whirling around, Shaffy watched in horror as a joyful baby Mari swung down from the ceiling by what appeared to be puppet strings and leapt onto the closet victim - Shabby - as soon as the strings snapped.

Mari landed on top of the dark-furred rabbit and instantly clung onto his face like a baby alien facehugger. Shabby let out a scream as Mari's purple drool started to drip all over his face and he began to run around, unknowingly into a pile of blocks that were then sent flying everywhere. Shaffy growled again, clenching his fists.

"**_ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF YELLOW LINT!_**" The purple bear screamed, looking all around the room. "**_SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND ALL THIS! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING FOR ME!_**"

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Goldi's voice spat from…again, somewhere. Shaffy couldn't tell where it was coming from. "You think you're better than everybody, _Shadow Fredderick_. Well, I got news for ya… you and I aren't any different in terms of mind and body."

Some crawling noises and the tiny clicks of baby claws were heard from above the ceiling. Shaffy snarled to himself when he realized that Goldi must have turned himself invisible.

"You see, Shaffy," Goldi continued on. "I may be a baby physically, but I am an utter evil _GENIUS_ on the inside. And ya know, we evil geniuses need breaks sometimes too. I gotta tell ya; bein' a baby's the worst. But only on certain occasions. I may require assistance when I need a bathroom, I may need help feeding myself, and I may have trouble walking."

Shaffy was about start blasting magic at the ceiling in hopes of hitting a certain target when suddenly Goldi appeared right in front of him, floating in the bear's face and grinning. Whether it was a sinister or a happy smile, Shaffy didn't know. But regardless, he was still terrified to see it.

"But a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do…and that is…to have FUN!~"

Shaffy couldn't move, and watched in silence as Goldi whipped his head back and pointed in Mari's direction.

"HIT IT!" The yellow bear cub shrieked happily. Mari let out a happy coo and clapped his hands, nodding. Seconds later, both of his eyes flashed bright purple once more, followed by multiple colors of the rainbow; imitating a strobe light or a disco as he flew to the ceiling above Goldi.

A boombox appeared in Goldi's right paw, and after snapping his fingers, the bear cub was now sporting a Mexican outfit, with a sombrero and everything. He even had a fake black mustache under his little nose, and Shaffy and Shabby's (who was trying to wipe the purple drool off of his face) jaws both dropped.

Goldi smiled, then let go of the boombox so it would hover in the air next to him. Telekinetically he pressed a button and upbeat maraca-esque music began to play from the speakers. Shaffy and Shabby watched in awe as two maracas appeared in both of Goldi's paws, to which the little gold bear cub promptly began to shake around like baby rattles.

Then Goldi started to sing.

~_They call me Cuban Goldi~ I'm the king of the rhumba beat!  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom!  
Yes sir, I'm Cuban Goldi~ I'm the craze of my native street!  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom!_~

"Oh." Shaffy began, his body numb from shock.

"My." Shabby continued, equally as awestruck.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!?" They both finished simultaneously, watching as Goldi began to fly around the room, chasing after the rays of color that Mari was providing for him overhead.

Meanwhile, the Head Prankster had walked in after following his two most formerly-loyal prankster employees, and of course was just as shocked to see this madness taking place in his building. Goldi was still singing and dancing cheerfully alongside a strobelight-spewing Mari until they saw HP staring up at them. That was the moment the music (and lights) died.

"What on earth is going on here?!" HP exclaimed, infuriated. "Who put these poor children up to this?! This is madness!"

"N-now Mr. HP, s-sir, I-I have a perfectly plausible and totally believable explanation for all this!" Shaffy tried to reason with his employer, getting onto his knees and begging, "PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE TO-"

HP hushed him. "Silence!" He bellowed, making Shaffy whimper, but go quiet. Everyone in the room - even the other prankster babies - went completely mute. HP surveyed the room for a moment before he looked up at the two babies floating above the rest, their eyes wide.

"You two…" HP mumbled. A wide grin began to spread across his face. "Are quite possibly…the GREATEST future pranksters I've ever seen!"

Shaffy stopped sobbing and Shabby stopped mid-panic attack to glance up at their boss in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Really?" Goldi smirked. He realized he was supposed to play the role of a baby and cleared his throat, shaking his head, "I mean…weally, mista? Uh, goo-goo ga-ga?"

HP seemed satisfied, and walked up to the two babies, motioning for them to float down to his level. They obliged, and he quickly scooped them up to give them a little cuddle. "Of course! In my fifty years of being a professional prankster, I _NEVER_ would have thought to use tiny, putrid-smelling infants as the _TRUE_ masterminds behind the art of practical jokes and publicity stunts!"

HP smiled, staring down at Goldi and Mari with proud green eyes. "Now tell me, little ones," he asked gently. "Please point out to me where your brilliant parents stand. I must know their identities!"

Two known entities swam out of the crowd that had gathered earlier to watch Goldi and Mari's baby freakshow and leapt out in front of their boss. Shabby was about to grab Mari, but Shaffy beat him to it. (Neither of them wanted to touch Goldi, though)

"IT'S US!" Shaffy exclaimed proudly, holding Mari up to his snout and giving the baby puppet a big soggy kiss, much to the clown-faced baby's dismay. "_WE'RE THE PARENTS!_ … Sorta. It's me and my idiot brother, but _WE'RE STILL RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE_…these…beautiful, intelligent, bright, blossoming young children … _of ours!_"

Goldi rolled his eyes. "_Oh geez._"

HP smiled, satisfied to know that his two favorite employees were the father figures to Disco Baby and Cuben Cub. "Lovely, lovely!" He gushed, ruffling Goldi's fur (making the yellow baby bear growl unhappily). "You know what, Schmurphy?"

"It's Shaffy-…you know what? Call me whatever you want, sir. I don't care. Am I being promoted?" Shaffy grinned eagerly, tears of joy forming in his eyes. HP nodded, smiling.

"Absolutely!" He chirped. Goldi tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail as the older bear merely tightened his grip. "But first, I need you, Shorby over there, Disco Baby, and this little one right here to come with me to the photo booth area so we can have our picture taken for this year's Prankster Hall of Fame. I want these two darling angels to be timeless in our fame hall!"

Goldi, so far, wasn't quite liking this idea. As much as he loved pranking, and as much as he also loved the idea of being a _well-known_ prankster, he still had to teach Shaffy a lesson. No matter what it took.

"So what you're saying is," Shabby began excitedly. "We'll be famous because of these two dumb babies and their stupid magic tri-…I mean, these two _prodigy children_ and their _amazing abilities?!_"

"Mmm-hmm," HP confirmed, nodding proudly.

Shabby grinned, his heart visibly beating from his chest (magical entities, remember?). "S-so, that means…all the food we want? DJs? Discos? Parties?! FOOD?!"

"All the most divine and exquisite of cuisines you can possibly imagine!," HP beamed. "…All bestowed upon you in the bat of an eye _and more_, so long as you sign these babies over to us. You have my word for that."

Shabby began to bounce all around the room, squealing and nearly foaming at the mouth from happiness. Shaffy rolled his eyes at that, but regardless was just as thrilled. But he wasn't about to make a deal just yet.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get those pictures taken!"

Within minutes, Goldi found himself STILL being carried around by HP, who hardly noticed his fussing even when he had to drag the tuxedo-wearing baby bear up to the red-screened background to have their picture taken. Mari was squirming around in Shabby's arms, not entirely pleased either.

"Sit still, you little porcelain brat!" Shabby hissed, forcing the tiny puppet to quit wriggling about. "Or I'll give you something to whine about!"

"Chill out, Shab," Shaffy whispered to his stepbrother, still keeping a wide grin as the camera was focused on them by another prankster employee that HP had found for the job. "This is allll gonna be worth it. We'll sign the kids over to our boss and then we can go home and throw out all that baby stuff! We'll deal with angry bird Mama Chica later. Right now, time is money! And we're wasting both of them!"

Goldi was still formulating his plan, but he definitely didn't have enough time to think of one now. HP was getting him and himself ready for the picture. This old whippersnapper was going to BUY him and Mari and probably create a stupid "Dancing Baby" attraction so he could tour all over the world with them! Oh sweet pizza lord, NO! He was NOT going to just sit there on his diapered butt and let this all slide by without lifting a finger. Not Goldi Fazbear.

"_I'm sorry, Toy Chica. I promised I'd be a good, well-mannered baby for you, but I have to do this. For you…for Mari… for YOU!_"

"Prepare to smile!" The camera man instructed, readying the camera. Shaffy, Shabby, and HP all put on smiles while Goldi glanced over at Mari and gave him a look as he reconnected their mental link.

"_Mari! Quick!_" Goldi ordered, earning a sudden grin from the baby puppet. "_In your case, this shall be easy…_ _DO SOMETHING DISGUSTING!_"

Mari made a babyish noise of agreement, then proceeded to drool, hoping it would be enough to please his playmate. But it wasn't until the little puppet's sinuses (wait, puppets have sinuses…? I guess they do; it's fictional!) began to act up did Goldi feel the least bit impressed.

"_Aahh…aaaaahhhh!...ACHOO!~_"

Goldi let out a gasp of disgust when Mari suddenly sneezed, and out from-… well, if he did have a nose, it wasn't really visible to the naked eye - his nose came a bright purple snot bubble. Goldi felt bile rising in his throat, and things only got worse when Mari giggled and popped the bubble, sending nasty little purple droplets everywh-

_BLECH!_

"SWEET MUSTARD!" HP shouted as Goldi suddenly barfed all over him, coating his fancy suit in yellow baby vomit in seconds. Goldi looked quite dizzy, but smiled as he went cross-eyed and giggled, spitup still dribbling from his chin while he hiccupped.

"Oop- *hic* oopsie," the little yellow bear cooed, chortling like the little evil baby he was. Shaffy was mortified.

"OH MY GOD, SIR, I AM SO SORRY-"

HP growled, roughly tossing Goldi over to Shaffy while several of his assistants ran up to him with spray bottles and towels to clean up the mess on his suit. "Do you know how much money I spent on this tux, Shadow Fredderick?!" the black bear roared, "I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE EXACT NUMBER, BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT IT WASN'T CHEAP! I MUST HAVE SPENT THOUSANDS TO MERELY GET IT PROFESSIONALLY IRONED AND TAILORED!"

Shaffy whimpered, glaring when he looked at Goldi but looking sorrowful whenever he made eye contact with his enraged boss. "I'm sorry Sir, I-I promise it won't happen again!" He was clearly not aware of how important the Head Prankster's clothes were to him.

HP, in a blind rage, wasn't thinking straight or about the currently-nonexistent future he would make had he bought these two babies over, and unthinkingly blurted out, "YOU'RE FIRED, SHADOW FREDDERICK! Take your revolting infants and your obnoxious, idiotic brother and get out of my building IMMEDIATELY! AND DON'T EVER COME CRAWLING BACK!"

Mari, sensing that something was wrong, blew a raspberry at the Head Prankster, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. HP didn't like this, so he bent down to Mari's level and put on his scariest bear face possible. This, naturally, frightened the poor puppet half to death.

"How dare you spit in my presence?! You little wretched brat!"

Before HP could get his hands on the now wailing Mari, Shabby scooped him up and hugged him to his chest protectively. "Hey! You get your cheap, filthy paws off of him! You just shouted at a poor, innocent, defenseless little baby!"

"Oh wah," HP growled. "I said… GET. OUT."

Shaffy, who had finally calmed himself down, took a stand. Monotonously, he answered, "Fine by me," before teleporting him and his family out of there.

And in the split milliseconds that they were traveling through the time and space continuum to get back home, Goldi Fazbear felt genuine guilt. For the second time in his entire life.

Because seeing Shaffy crying felt so, so familiar. And it made him feel horrible.

That's when he realized.

Shaffy crying reminded him of his _own_ father crying, way back when.

* * *

**YES I KNOW IT WAS FILLER. AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT, but you guys needed an update! D:**

**Freddy: Kudley, me, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica haven't gotten a chapter in ages. What gives?!**

**Don't worry you guys (and the audience)! Everybody is going to get their own chapter in due time. Just please bear (lol, puns) with me! Until then, I can't make any promises, but hopefully this means we'll be seeing more B-Boom updates sooner than later.**

**And again, Happy Early First Birthday, Five Nights at Freddy's! :3**

**(Oh, and if you're all wondering, I DO NOT own the Cuben Pete song that Goldi was singing. It was inspired by a scene from the classic Jim Carrey movie "The Mask")**


	26. Blue Finally Snaps (So Does Teddy)

**Freddy: FINALLY, a chapter about us! ... Wait... why aren't we at the beginning like we should be...? ... UGH! KUDLEEEEEY!**

**Sorry Freddles! But hey, just be glad that I had enough time to finish this chapter, especially since school is back in session for us all. But don't worry, a new chapter of B-Boom is on the way to save us all!**

* * *

"Hi baby Bluey!"

Blue groaned from behind the pacifier in his mouth, biting down on it to ease his frustration when he heard the thundering footsteps of a familiar young child approaching the playpen he had been confined to thanks to a certain yellow bird. He decided to ignore the new presence in the room and continued arranging the blocks in front of him, trying to spell out his anger in rather foul wordings.

"Hey! Hey Bluey! Bluey!"

Blue was tempted to pick up one of the blocks and throw it at the annoying little insect standing over his pen and staring down at him with those huge, innocent eyes. Chewing on the pacifier with malice, Blu didn't even bother to turn his head up and face his fears.

"What do you want, BB?"

BB pouted. "I just wanted to see if we could play," he whined. "Are you busy?"

"If sullying my own undergarments with waste and stacking flimsy plastic blocks is considered hard labor, then yes, I am VERY busy." Blue growled, his green eyes narrowing. "I don't have time to play along with your childish games."

"Oh," BB lowered his head in disappointment. "…But aren't blocks for babies? I thought you said you weren't a baby, Bluey?"

Blue's right eye twitched, and he immediately dropped the block in his paw upon hearing this. "What did you just say?"

Unknowingly making things worse, BB decided to _point_. "Those are _baby_ blocks, and _baby_ rattles, and _baby_ clothes you're wearing…you've also got a _baby's_ binky in your mouth. I don't think grownups are supposed to have baby things."

Blue spat out the pacifier, tempted to throw it at the young boy. "And just what exactly are you implying here?! That I'm an infant?!"

BB tilted his head. "But you are, silly!" He giggled, grinning. This sent Blue toppling over the edge and down into a long fall down. The little bunny began to drum his paw-feet against the floor of his pen, becoming more and more agitated as BB started to go on and on about how it made sense. Finally, the enraged Blue exploded, jabbing a finger at the boy before launching himself at the wall of the pen.

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP, BALLOON-THEIF!" Blue screamed, stomping his feet while he continued to squeal indignantly. "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU! AS WELL AS _ALL_ THE CHILDREN HERE! IF I SEE _ONE MORE_ OF YOU BRATS RUNNING AROUND AND TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOME DAFT NEWBORN, I WILL **_NOT_** BE KIND! SO SCRAM, WILL YOU?!"

BB's smile dropped as Blue threw the worst of temper tantrums right in front of him, screaming curses and bouncing up and down, quite literally hopping mad. The young boy, hurt and unnerved, very slowly began to back away from the pen, tears forming in his eyes.

"O-okay Bluey, I-I get it…"

"NO YOU DON'T! …WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! DON'T YOU DARE SCOOT AWAY FROM ME! I'M SCOLDING HERE!"

"What is going on in here?!" Chi entered the room moments later, her feathers fluffing up. BB was right by her side, cowering behind her while Blue continued to empty his lungs in a series of wails and profanity. Chi nearly felt her jaw drop; no, really, her beak just _fell off_. Well, it wasn't like it was uncommon, but it rarely happened nowadays. Chi didn't even bother picking up the fallen orange bill and hurried over to the playpen, scooping up the furious blue bunny inside.

"NO! Put me down, ChiChi! Let go of me!" Blue then realized how high up he was while cradled in her arms and instead clung to her, green eyes wide with fear. "A-actually, I wouldn't mind staying up here with you…"

"What's gotten into you, Blue?" Chi asked softly, her now dark white-in-black eyes furrowing in concern. "You seem so upset about something…and your language was awful! I ought to put you in timeout! Hmm, Blue? What do you think of that? Do I really need to put you in timeout like some _baby_?"

Blue exploded.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" he bellowed, "EVERYONE IS ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE I'M REALLY A REAL BABY! Well, newsflash… I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! How would you feel if you were in my position and either being ignored or babied constantly, huh?! Then imagine how I feel now! LOOK AT ME! I wear my own bathroom, my makeup is always getting smudged or ruined, I barely have ANY teeth, my legs are too small and puny to hold me up, much less create any actual locomotion besides crawling or wiggling around like a worm! Quite frankly, my dear, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"

He turned to Chi, curling his lip in disgust. "I thought I knew you better, ChiChi. The first day that…that…_THIS_ happened, what was the first thing you did?! Oh yes, I remember! You brought me over to Freddy Fatbear's place and forced me into a whole new lifestyle that even now I refuse to accept! Just when I thought things were going to get better, _YOU DRUGGED ME!_ You "medicated" that chocolate milk and made me…eugh…_soil myself_ in front of all of our friends! And when we got home, I got no fancy spa treatment _whatsoever! _Instead, I had my rear end wiped and sent to bed with another bottle of that…that positively _putrid_ infant formula! Next time, try thinking about how **_I_** feel for a change and _QUIT BABYING ME_, you stupid-"

BB covered his ears at that part, and all he could do was read Blue's lips to find out what he was saying. From what he could tell, it was not even remotely nice.

Blue crossed his arms, taking in a deep breath of finality once his horrific tirade had finally come to an end. "Now what do you have to say about all that, huh? Think a meager timeout will fix everything?"

Chi lowered her head, trying to suppress a sniffle. The vegetarian turned away from the huffing and puffing baby bunny, but allowed a sympathetic BB to tentatively walk over and hug her leg. "I think you'll do just fine in there, Bluey," she whispered with little emotion. "I…I guess I'll be going now."

She started to walk off, and BB let go, watching her leave. He waited until she was gone before glancing back at Blue with a frown on his face. "That wasn't very nice, Blue. You hurt Chi's feelings!"

"That's just what I wanted," Blue huffed, pointing up his nose and closing his eyes. One snapped back open seconds later, piercing green glaring at the young boy ferociously. "Now leave me be, or suffer my wrath once more!"

BB hurriedly scampered out of the room, fearless, but just not wanting to cause any more trouble between them. Blue pursed his lips. "Hmmph. They only listen to orders when you finally blow a fuse. Morons."

Just as the blue bunny was about to go back to playing, some shuffling noises coming from the crib alerted him. Blue's ears perked up as he curiously looked over and saw Teddy peeking down at him through the bars of their crib. He frowned when he noticed that Teddy's face was red, puffy, and dampened with encrusted tear lines. The orange bear looked frazzled altogether.

"What's with you?" Blue asked bluntly, looking back down at the pile of blocks in front of him. "Gosh, you must be a heavier sleeper than I thought. I'm surprised my little outburst didn't wake you."

Teddy's expression didn't change. It only grew sadder; more despondent. "Actually, I've been awake this whole time. I…I was just…pretending to be napping."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Figures." He sighed, glancing up at the bear cub again. "Well, if that is the case, what's keeping you awake?"

Teddy's eyes darted to the left. "I-I'd rather not talk about it, Blue." He squeezed the crib bars, wincing as the memory of Mangle rejecting him only hours before haunted him unendingly. He whimpered, "You wouldn't understand."

"You're probably right … I wouldn't. Nothing about you is understandable."

Blue's words stung like venom. Teddy sunk down and let fresh tears stream down his face, ears lowering behind him. His mind felt like it was beginning to crumble like cracks in glass, the whispery voices in his head seeping into every delicate corner to degrade him more. The great iceberg of adult intelligence and mental strength that had taken an entire childhood for him to sculpt was now a snowball, melting away as if it were left out on a hot summer day.

Teddy needed some kind of immediate comfort, and quickly sought it out by sticking one paw in his mouth to suckle on while the other grabbed a teddy bear (he didn't care about the irony) to cuddle to his chest. He began to rock back and forth, weeping silently as the intensity of his sorrow and heartbreak began to overwhelm him completely.

Blue was totally unaware that his friend was having a nervous breakdown; hopelessly, helplessly spiraling the long way down into infancy.

* * *

"Oh good, me favorite part of th' day," Foxy growled as he, Freddy, and Bonnie were carried into the kitchen to spend bathtime in the sink. "Exposin' meself to drownin' all because we need a bath."

"Foxyyy, I thought you liked baths now?" Chica narrowed her eyes, lowering her three babies into the bubble-infested water waiting for them in the sink. "Besides, the bathroom tubs are being sanitized right now. We couldn't use one even if we wanted to."

"And at least we're already wearing our own toilets," Bonnie stated, blushing. "That bathroom could fall off the face of the earth and we'd still be just fine."

"We'd still smell like babies, lad," Foxy cringed. "And not in th' good way!"

"How about you shut up, Foxy?" Freddy growled, crossing his arms and scowling while Chica scrubbed him with a washcloth. Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"What's yer problem?"

"THIS is the pwoblem!" Freddy pointed at the black marker scribbles on his face angrily, splashing the fox with a mini wave of soapy water. "YOU DWEW ALL OVER MY FACE!" The rest was muffled as Chica scrubbed at his face with the washcloth. Foxy smirked.

"Sorry laddie, no speaka de babytalk," Foxy laughed, retorting with a splash of his own. Before they could engage in battle, however, Chica compromised by splitting them up and placing Bonnie in between them so there wouldn't be another cat fight. Chica was now wearing her angry mama bird face.

"Freddy, Foxy, I need you two to get along for AT LEAST the rest of bathtime. If not, there will be consequences!"

Foxy whined. "But maaaaaamaaaaaaa!"

Freddy whined - even louder than Foxy - as he and the fox kit engaged in not a splash battle, but a finger-pointing war. "HE DWEW ON MY FACE WITH MARKER!"

"It be washable… get o'er it, ye big baby!"

"Wook who's tawking, Mr. I-Have-A-Dwooling-Pwoblem!"

"Talkin'? Ye better watch yer mouth there, Fazzy. Better yet, why keep talkin' out of that lispin' mouth o' yers when ye can be just like yer grownup self again and talk out o' yer arse!?"

"ENOUGH!"

All three babies looked up at Chica fearfully, who was having a staredown with Foxy and Freddy in particular. It was that unforgettable mom look that just about everybody can easily recognize and have their hearts filled with true terror in an instant. All it needed was a flash of lightning and cackling thunder in the background.

"S-sowwy, mama," Freddy immediately looked in the opposite direction, sweating nervously. Foxy refused to apologize, but looked away with his tail between his legs and ears lowered. Bonnie was eerily quiet and blushing fiercely.

"I'm going to get some towels," Chica's orchid eyes were still narrowed. "Can I trust you all not to move an inch until I get back?"

Cue three immediate nods.

Chica returned to her calm and sweet disposition soon afterwards. "Good," she nodded, only slightly untrusting as she walked off. It was awkwardly silent for several seconds before Freddy noticed something weird about the water.

"Umm…Bonnie? Why is the watew all warm awound you?"

Bonnie's ears folded behind him, and he looked away quickly. "Uhh…I uh…I may or may not have peed myself when she yelled at us..."

Freddy started to scoot away as far as possible while Foxy thrashed and began to screech at the top of his lungs. "OH SWEET NEPTUNE! EWWW! IT'S SO GROSS! I BE SWIMMIN' IN BONNIE'S PEE WATER! MAMA, COME BACK!"

* * *

After Chica had returned with the towels and given the boys a _second_ bath - this time with _fresh_ water - she had taken them back to the Cove-Nursery and dressed them up for the night. Chica had been very specific choosing their outfits; Freddy was wearing all gray, Foxy was wearing orange, and Bonnie was wearing pink … much to his dismay, but he tolerated it to make Chica happy.

The only problem was that Chica was in a decidedly careful mood tonight, and with that being said, she had also tied little fleece mittens to their paws to avoid any more catfights. Hopefully.

She had also decided that a very calming game of peekaboo would help relax the boys before bedtime.

"Wheeeere's Chica?"

"OH MY GOSH, WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Bonnie squealed, tears welling up in his eyes (which he attempted to rub away with the mittens). Freddy giggled while Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Mother Mary, Bonn," the fox sighed, facepalming. "She's right there! See?! Her face is behind her hands-…wait a second…W-WHERE IS SHE?! Mama!"

Chica smiled behind her feathery hands, listening to their reactions. She uncovered her eyes just in time, considering Bonnie and Foxy were both this close to bursting into hysterics. "Here I am!"

Freddy was the only one who was truly entertained. He smiled and giggled softly, kicking his feet while he clumsily clapped his paws together. "Do it again, mama! Do it again! It was funny!"

"MOMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" Foxy wailed, clinging to Chica's knee while tears poured down his face. Chica rolled her eyes affectionately and chuckled.

"Oh Foxy, stop it with the waterworks. I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere, I promise. It was just a game. You knew that!"

Foxy paused, looking around the room to make sure Mike or anybody else was around to see him blubbering. He sat up straight and composed himself, clearing his throat and puffing out his chest in a manly fashion. "Aye, y-yer right, I _did_ know that. I didn't think ye'd actually up and left us… hehehe…"

Chica giggled, giving him a little kiss on the nose. "Uh huh, sure ... It's almost time for lights out, boys. You guys ready for bed yet?"

Bonnie yawned, rubbing his eyes with little mittened paws…which to everyone reading, you should definitely be 'awww'ing at the mental imagery right about now, because it's pretty darn cute. He smiled sleepily and nodded, "I'm ready. Cottontail and I have some dreams we need to catch up on together. Tonight is 'counting sheep' night!"

Foxy rolled his eyes, "Bonnie, why are ye so girly?"

Bonnie glared at him. "Foxy, why are you so stupid?"

"Huh, s'pose that means I've been rubbin' off on you, then."

"FOXY," Chica warned.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Foxy smirked before letting out a loud yawn, stretching a bit. "But I gotta admit, this lil fox is feelin' mighty sleepy. Mama, can we go to th' crib now?"

"That's a great idea, Foxy-Woxy. Come on guys," Chica happily lifted her little hatchlings into her arms and gave each of them kisses before placing them in their separate cribs. Bonnie received Cottontail as well as another nom-nom toy while Foxy got back his Chica plushie. All Freddy needed was an extra cuddle from Chica and his blankie, and he was out like a light in seconds.

Chica then turned off the lights, casting them all a final smile. "Goodniiiight~" She cooed before closing the curtains to the cove. And before Foxy could fall asleep to a sweet sea of warm milk and subconscious memories of his mother's lullabies, he heard a small voice calling out to him from the darkness.

"Foxy."

To which he ignored.

"Foxyyy."

And ignored again.

"Foxyyyyy!"

His temper was running low now…

"FO-"

"What?" Foxy hissed through clenched teeth, throwing off the blanket and glaring at Bonnie through the crib bars. "What the hell do ye want from me now?!"

Bonnie whimpered at the harsh reply, and Freddy stirred in his sleep briefly before nodding off again. Bonnie hugged one of the bars of his crib, Cottontail right by his side. "I just wanted to say…sorry for peeing in the bath earlier."

Foxy stared at him. "…Ye interrupted me beauty sleep fer _that?_"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Bonnie whined. He pouted, holding up the little bunny doll in his arms. "Cottontail's sorry too."

"Are ye really that immature?" Foxy scoffed. "Well, whatever. If it'll make ya shut up tonight, I forgive ye. Just don't do it again, let me get some sleep, and all is forgiven. Deal?"

Satisfied, Bonnie nodded and smiled. "Deal!" He agreed before plopping down onto the mattress and cooing happily. "Goodnight, Foxy! I love you!"

"Uh huh," Foxy rolled his eyes, then laid back down. He gave Chica-doll a little squeeze, making her squeak. At this, he nodded. "I know, right? He's so annoyin'."

Glad to finally have some peace and quiet, Foxy drifted off to sleep, still cuddling Chica-doll and sleeptalking about his childhood. Memories of his parents, as well as subconscious revisitations of his first infancy. The little red fox dreamt with a drooly smile on his face.

He was completely oblivious to the fact that he, Freddy, and Bonnie were being watched. And not by Chica.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter~**

**And also, folks, I've got some good news, as well as some bad news...**

**The good news is that Baby Boom is probably going to be updated more regularly from now on. YAY!**

**...But now you might be asking WHY that is. That's where the bad news comes in.**

**Bad news is, Baby Boom has only got a couple chapters left in it.**

***cue tons of "NOOOOOOOOO"s***

**I know, I know, it's kinda sad! I know alot of you really, really like this story, but we all knew it had to end eventually. Fortunately, Kudley here has been planning out the ending for MONTHS now, hence why updates have been extremely slow. So it's gonna be good, trust me! :3**

***gets ready for all the reviews complaining about how B-Boom is ending while forgetting to review the actual chapter* x_x**


	27. Goldi's Backstory

**_WARNING: This chapter contains possible trigger warnings and the mention of death/the Bite of 87 (yes, it did happen in this AU). If you are sensitive to this type of material, please proceed with caution or skip the beginning/middle of this chapter entirely. I apologize in advance for any harm done._**

* * *

_"DANGEROUS BEAST!"_

_"HE'S NOT ONLY A FRAUD, BUT A HAZARD!"_

_"PIECE OF SCUM!"_

_"WORTHLESS GARBAGE!"_

_"IT WAS NO ACCIDENT! ADMIT IT, FRED!"_

_"DOWN WITH FREDBEAR! DOWN WITH FREDBEAR! DOWN WITH FREDBEAR!"_

_"HE BIT A CHUNK OF A CHILD'S BRAIN OFF! NOW IT'S TIME HE GETS A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE! EVERYBODY WITH ME?! ALRIGHT, WHAT'S GONNA GO DOWN?"_

_"FREDBEAR!"_

_"WHO ARE WE GONNA TAKE DOWN?!"_

_"FREDBEAR!"_

_"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_"Daddy?" A three-year-old Goldi looked up from playin with his toy train and action figures to see his father sitting in his favorite recliner. His mother, who was bustling about the kitchen boarding up windows and checking the locks on the doors, eyed her boys from a distance. Goldi's father had his face hidden in his paws; his prized purple velvet tophat slumped over beside him._

_Goldi's bottom lip wobbled at this, before it upturned into a forced smile. "Can we play a game, daddy? I promise it'll be fun! Come on!"_

_His father didn't move. Goldi's smile immediately drooped again, his ears following. He was about to trudge off when he decided he would try again. "Hey, I have an idea! What if we-"_

_"DAMN IT, GOLD!" Fredbear glared up at his son, his normal blue eyes flashing red. Goldi cowered in fear, tripping backwards and falling down into a ball on the floor. Tears began to overflow from the yellow cub's coal black eyes as his father sighed in aggravation, clawing at his own face in frustration. _

_"Not right now, Goldi…" Fredbear growled in a much quieter - but definitely not calmer - voice. The elder bear's ears flattened and twitched at the sounds of the angry mob outside the house, banging against the walls and shouting loud threats. Fredbear dug his claws into the armrest of the recliner, his whole body tensing. "Go play somewhere else."_

_The sniffling Goldi nodded and shakily stood up, slowly backing away from his father. Heavyhearted, he crept into the kitchen where his mother was and timidly made his way over to her. "Momma?"_

_His mother - Mara - a black bear with normally loving red eyes was pacing around the kitchen, trying not to tear up as the screams coming from the angry mob outside became louder and more ferocious. Her yellow dress fluttered as she whirled around to face her young son, and her once sweet red eyes grew in panic._

_"Goldi! N-no-no! You shouldn't be here, sweetie," Mara squeaked, lifting up her little boy and squeezing him tightly. Goldi was about to wrap his tiny arms around her for a comforting hug, but was unable to as his mother rushed him upstairs to his bedroom. After plopping him into his toddler bed, she glanced at the clock, but never looked back. "It's past your bedtime now. Go to bed."_

_"But momma," Goldi whimpered, upset that his mother had neglected to wipe away his brimming tears like she should have. She always did… why did things have to be different now? "We need to be with daddy! He needs us! He's sad."_

_Mara was quiet for a moment, listening to the commotion of pounding, protesting, and rallying coming from outside. Her lips quivered. "Honeybunch, your father is fine. He's just… we … we're going through a very difficult time right now, and, well… it's nothing you need to worry about, believe me. Now go to sleep, okay? You have your nightlight, and you have Miss Springbon. She'll protect you."_

_Goldi still wasn't satisfied. "B-but, momma, th-the scary people outside say they wanna hurt daddy! We can't let them do that!" The yellow cub tried to reason with his mother, even as he was being promptly tucked into bed (and with a little less tender love and care than usual). _

_Not saying another word, Mara raised the bars on the sides of his bed, flicked on the nightlight, then hurried out of the room without so much as a goodbye. Goldi's ears lowered in defeat, the tears officially beginning to spill over. He let out a quiet sob, rolling over onto his side and hugging his green-eyed yellow bunny plushie for solace._

_"N-night… I love you…"_

* * *

"Goldi? Are you… alright?"

Brought back to reality by the warm, wet sensation of Mari's drool on his shoulder and a sudden midnight-purple paw stroking his fur, Goldi gently shook his head, pulling his thumb out of his mouth with a sigh.

"No, I'm not." Goldi buried his face into Shadow Freddy's shoulder, pouting. "I'm sorry for…for getting you fired."

Shaffy stopped for a moment, frozen in place. He gave himself a few seconds to think about what he would say next before letting out a sigh of his own. "It's…it's fine. That job had kind of a sucky pay. Besides, I knew I was gonna be fired eventually. I just…I didn't expect to happen so soon."

Goldi nodded, feeling a little piece of his heart ache with every word from the purple bear. Purple… why did that sound so familiar. He tried to shake the feeling off, but the pressure only grew worse as Shaffy carried him and the now thankfully asleep Mari to the nursery. Just as Shaffy had laid Mari down into the makeshift cradle (which in actuality was one of the magic puppet's old weirdly-shaped cauldrons), Goldi burst into tears.

Very much out of character, Shaffy raised an eyebrow at Goldi's sudden wails, but didn't complain as he tried to soothe the younger bear. "Hey, heyyy…what's with the tears, man? What are you cryin' for now?"

"I-I-I'm… s-sor-…sorryyy!" Goldi blubbered out a series of gurgled apologies, the never-ending tears and snot choking him up. He hardly noticed it when Shaffy tried bouncing him, rocking him, and even going as far as cuddling him. But the tears and apologies were nonstop. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? I already forgave ya, Gold! Why are ya makin' this out to be a really big deal?" Shaffy asked worriedly. He sincerely hoped Shabby wasn't around to see him being so caring and…paternal. Especially towards Goldi. "You can tell me anything."

"O-okay," Goldi whined, sniffling. After wiping his tears and runny nose, he looked at Shaffy with the most serious look he could manage and - first - softly requested for one little thing. "…Paci?"

Shaffy rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I got you, bro." Snapping his fingers, a pacifier appeared in his paw on command. He popped the soother into the surprisingly eager Goldi's mouth and waited for the younger bear to start talking. But that didn't mean he was patient for it. "…Any day now would be nice, Gold."

Embarrassed once he'd realized what he was doing, Goldi shyly removed the pacifier, lowering his chin to his chest. "Oh, um…w-well…I kinda just…remembered something that made me feel…upset."

Shaffy crooked an eyebrow. "Well? What was it then? …Was it about somebody hurting you?"

"Not really," Goldi sniffled, rubbing his eyes with little incased yellow fists. "It was from when I was younger."

"…You mean yesterday? Or right now?"

"No, you idiot," the tinier bear snapped. "From when I was an _actual_ toddler. _Years_ ago."

Shaffy blinked, then nodded, but kept quiet as Goldi continued.

"You see, when I was about, uh…maybe three, my father…he…well, let's just say that something happened." Goldi glowered to himself for a moment, biting his lip. "An _accident_. A total and complete accident."

"Go on…?" Shaffy trailed off, getting a bit tense. As much as he hated to admit it, he was quite interested in whatever Goldi had to say, considering how much of a mystery the yellow bear had always been. "I'm listening…"

"He was at work, doing his job…he had his own diner, and his own mini theater-show-thing where he'd either sing, do magic tricks, tell comedic stories…you know, stuff to entertain the customers." Goldi finally made eye contact with the taller, darker bear, his expression stony. "Then one day, he got a little too carried away with one of his comedy acts and tripped offstage. He had been jokingly singing opera, so his teeth - his fangs - were out as he fell onto one of the tables…"

"And?"

"He bit somebody that day, Shaffy. He bit a _child_."

Shaffy was immediately taken aback. Sweat began to form as his ears flattened and eyes widened. "He did _what?_ How did that happen?!"

Goldi shrugged lightly at that, then shook his head. "It was an accident," he grumbled. "My father swears that he never meant for it to happen. The kid was hospitalized, but since he didn't have half a brain anymore, he pretty much became a vegetable. He lived for a couple weeks in a coma before they pulled the plug on him. After that, my father… he fell into deep depression. And it wasn't helping that the news and the press were all over us. My poor mother… her gardens and all her precious flowers were trampled by the swarms of angry mobs flooding in from across town. It was absurd how many riots were held in our front yard in less than a month."

Shaffy saw even more tears beginning to roll down Goldi's face and pitifully wiped them away.

"Then came the lawsuits…oh, the lawsuits. Ranging from each of the angry parents to supporting protesters, my father was eventually taken to court. He had a crappy lawyer who was also secretly against him, so he without a doubt lost the case and was sentenced to life in prison."

Goldi sighed, still reliving old and painful memories even as his tear flow started to lessen. "He died not too long after, from literal stress. They say it was because of heart problems, but I know my father was too healthy for that. He died of sadness and guilt. I know he did."

Shaffy was in horrified shock. He was completely overwhelmed with information already, and Goldi's disturbing life story wasn't even over yet.

"My mother," Goldi grimaced. "My sweet, sweet mother… social services found her mentally unstable because of my father's death. Sad part is, I know she's still alive…but she's just not right in the head anymore. So they took me away to an orphanage, where I would spend the next fifteen years of my life."

Despite all that had been said, a small smile slowly started to etch itself on Goldi's face. "And that's where I met Mari. He was an orphan too - a little bit older than me - and was made fun of by the other kids who called him a freak because of his practice in wizardry. He was the one who gave and taught me magic. He made those fifteen years at the orphanage mostly worth it. We were paired together and went from foster home to foster home, but we were never really adopted. Once we both turned eighteen, we were outta there. We've been side by side ever since."

Goldi looked into the cradle and sniffle-hiccupped at the sight of Mari, who was sleeping peacefully. Goldi yearned for the same peace, but knew that the only way he could seek closure was by being honest. As much as he loved magic, he knew that after this, he was going to have to give it up. He didn't want to succumb to the infancy like some of his other less fortunate regression victims, but he was rapidly approaching the brink of insanity. He didn't want to lose it all, or himself.

"This whole thing was my fault from the start," Goldi whimpered, his lower lip trembling. "If I hadn't been so selfish and stupid, and thought that turning people into babies 'just for fun' would be a great idea, none of this would have ever happened. Mari's gone now, and I don't know how long me and him will be babies at this rate. He's the only reason why _I'm_ a baby, _AND_ the reason why _he's_ a baby too. But that still doesn't change the fact that none of this would have ever happened if I didn't go through with this dumb prank. I…_I just want my mother and father back_."

Goldi finished his tirade by popping the pacifier back into his mouth and suckling a few times before he started to cry again, this time burying his face into Shaffy's shoulder and weeping softly. Shaffy frowned to himself while he rubbed the sobbing junior bear's back gently, letting this all sink in before he said anything else.

"_Ugh, if only Shabby was here right now… he's better at handling mushy stuff like this than I am…Poor Gold, though. No wonder the guy is so obsessed with youth, but hates childhood. It brings back too many bad memories…_"

There was only one thing he _could_ do for now. "I'm sorry, Goldi."

For another half hour, Goldi continued to release his pent-up emotions and cried himself to sleep in Shaffy's arms. Shaffy then tucked the finally resting bear cub next to Mari in the cradle and covered him up with the blanket. Smiling a bit, he ruffled Goldi's fur before floating off into his own quarters to be alone with his own thoughts.

As he got dressed for bed and brushed his teeth - with a knockoff brand of toothpaste called "**Phantom Paste: Makes frowns invisible, but smiles ghostly!**" (A little something from Shabby for his birthday) - Shaffy slipped into bed, letting out a gruff sigh. He heard his phone buzz and levitated it over to read the text he had received.

**Chica: Make sure to stop by the pizzeria tomorrow! We're throwing a surprise birthday party for a certain someone. And yes, Goldi and Mari are both welcome too. Hope to see you guys here :)**

Shaffy rolled his eyes. "Ugghh… I don't care." He thought about it for a moment, pursing his lips. "Well, maybe it would make Goldi feel better if he was welcome. And I know Shabby will want to be there for the food and cake and food and cake only."

He quickly typed his response: **sounds good. c u 2morrow.**

Shaffy ignored Chica's quick response scolding him for his terrible English syntax and was about to shut his phone off for the night when suddenly it started to ring. An unknown number was calling, though Shaffy recognized it immediately. With some surprise hesitation, Shaffy answered it.

"Hello…?" He waited for a response. He got one. "Oh, uh, hi boss. Well, technically you're my only boss now. I just got fired today … yeah, I know, I didn't expect it either. Why? … Uh, we'll talk about that later … what? But you said-…okay, fine. I understand. But don't actually hurt any of them until Shabby and I get there and we get our money. Yeah, okay. Chica's throwing a birthday party, though … you'll do it after the party? …Alright. No sir, I didn't say I had anything against that plan … I don't, trust me! … Okay, thanks. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

Shaffy hung up the phone and put it aside on his dresser, then held his face in his paws, feeling a sting of guilt and regret in his chest. He hadn't thought things through, and now the consequences of his actions were catching up to him. This was all a huge mistake. But there was no going back now; the plan was already way into action. Why did he have to be so selfish?!

Before restless sleep overtook him, he whispered, "What have I done…?"

* * *

Blue woke up the next morning with a yawn and a flutter of his eyelashes. He was feeling cranky, like usual, but he felt surprisingly better than he did yesterday. He frowned upon the fact that there wasn't any room service already waiting for him, but then he remembered how independent he was. Bluebelle Bunny wasn't going to let babyhood ruin his self-dependence _any_ day.

The cerulean rabbit sat up in the crib, trying to ignore all the babyish decorations around him as he stretched. He gave a bucktoothed smirk when he realized that maybe today wouldn't be so ba-

"Wet," his smile dropped when he felt a soggy squish beneath him. Blue groaned and shifted uncomfortably, wanting the vile garment off immediately. "EXCUSE ME, BUT I BELIEVE I COULD USE SOME HELP IN HERE."

No answer whatsoever. Blue continued to shout for several minutes - of course uncaring of those still sleeping around him, including Teddy - demanding for a diaper change and attention, but heeded no response.

"Fine, fine!" Blue glared at the tall bars of the crib around him. "I suppose I'll have to resort to changing myself then. After all my years as a professional stylist and fashion line owner, here I am… getting ready to change my own diaper. This is what my life has led me to. _Glorious_. I bet I look like a real _superstar_ now."

As he lifted one foot and lifted it over the railing of the crib - attempting to pull his entire body upwards with as much strength as possible - Blue's other foot collided with a still sleeping Teddy's back, forcefully trying to shove the young bear out of the way.

"Move over, Theo!" Blue growled, "I have some very imperative matters that I need to attend to! Now move your hairy back out of my way!"

Just as Blue managed to reach the top of the railing, Teddy awoke. The little orange bear cub sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes with tiny encased fists tiredly. Blue scoffed, rolling his own eyes. "It's about time you woke up. What on earth has gotten into you recently, Ted?"

Teddy looked up at the bunny, his sleepiness quickly fading. He stared wide-eyed at Blue, tilting his head to the side. Blue's selfish demeanor switched to one of concern when he noticed something different about Teddy's eyes. They looked…empty. Blue was officially creeped out when he saw the drool running down his friend's chin.

"Teddy?," Blue asked quietly. "Why are you …acting this way? Tell me now, because I'm three seconds away from getting a rash."

"Bu-bu?" Teddy replied simply. It was unsure whether it was a question or an answer. Blue's panicking green eyes bulged.

"…I beg your pardon? That's not even a word, dear."

"Ba-ba la-la mgoooo!" Teddy gushed, blowing a raspberry towards Blue. "Ala mumum ippi!"

"Oh…dear…LORD!" Blue shrieked, wobbling a bit as he plopped down onto the railing out of shock. He let out another shrill noise when Teddy started to bat his sticky little drool-covered hands at him, making him teeter and totter more. "N-no! NO! Get away from me, you mindless moron! Or I'm going to-…W-WAH!"

Losing his grip on the railing, Blue fell to the floor, grateful enough that he had landed on his stomach rather than on his head or his baby soft spot. Now THAT would have been bad; he could've ended up like the now babbling Teddy if he had injured his head. Blue reminded himself to knock the living daylights out of Goldi once they were returned to normal, then started to crawl away when he noticed that Teddy was trying to follow him.

"HELP! HELP!" Blue screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP! TEDDY'S GONE OFF INTO THE DEEP END! AND I'M GETTING A RASH! HEEEEELP!"

Frustrated, Blue sat down again and started to cry, fat tears rolling down his face as he bawled uncontrollably. He didn't even notice or care when Teddy had managed to climb out of the crib as well and crawled over to envelop his bunny friend in a big warm bear hug. Blue only cried louder at this.

Then, suddenly, someone picked him up. And it wasn't Teddy. Still wailing, Blue opened his eyes and sniffled tearfully when he came face-to-face with a concerned Mangle. He narrowed his eyes, still sniffling and hiccupping madly. "W-WHERE HAVE YOU-… WAAAAAH! ... -BEEN?!"

Mangle's ears lowered. "I've…I've been busy these past few days, boo. I'm sorry I haven't been around that much to help you and Tedster. But I'm here now." She tried to smile like nothing was wrong, but her eyes told a totally different story. "Now calmly tell me what the problem is, Blue. Why are ya cryin' your floppy little ears off?"

Blue glared at her briefly for that, but went straight back to crying dramatically afterwards. "I-I was...*sniff* t-trying to find somebody to…*hic* ch-change my diaper, b-but nobody was a-a-a-around! A-and th-then Teddy…he…he…!"

Mangle winced at the mention of Teddy, but nodded. "Go on…?"

Blue's answer was muddled and lost in the midst of all his cries, and Mangle sighed in frustration at the lack of needed information. Then she felt something small, fuzzy, and warm latch onto her leg, and she looked down to find Teddy nuzzling her leg affectionately. This shook her up a bit, but she put on an equally shaky smile. "O-oh, good morning Teddy."

"Mama!" Teddy beamed up at her with a bright smile, then started purring softly as he hugged her leg again. "Wuv yew!"

Mangle whimpered at this, remembering what had transpired the day before because of this. "Teddy, I told you I don't want you calling me mama…I'm sorry."

"Don't you see?!" Blue managed to say between bursts of tears and sobs. "He's g-gone now! The old Teddy's disap-… *hic* disappeared! He's a stupid, idiotic baby now, and that means that I'm all alooooone!" This pitiful statement turned into yet another wail, and Mangle did her best to soothe the overly frustrated bunny.

"Shh, shh, calm down Blue, it's okay. We'll figure this out…" Mangle gazed down at Teddy, who was entertaining himself by munching on his toes while going cross-eyed. She sighed heavily. "Well, I guess it's a good idea we're going over to Chica's for a birthday party today. Maybe she can help us. Freddy had this problem before too."

Blue finally stopped crying and looked up at the pink and white vixen with a tear-streaked face. "What?!," he groaned, "We're going back to that dreadful place?! Oh lordy bee, _not again!_"

Mangle rolled her eyes at Blue's complaining, then glanced back at Teddy. She felt guilty, knowing all too well that she was the cause of Teddy's mental regression. She remembered how she broke his heart, then left him. He was just fine before it had happened. And knowing how sensitive Teddy was now as a baby, it all made perfect logical sense.

She sincerely hoped that Chica would know what to do.

"C'mon boo," Mangle whispered as she wiped away Blue's remaining tears. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll go over to Chica's, okay? She'll help us work this all out."

"I hope so, my dear," Blue cringed, squirming in her arms with obvious discomfort. "And I also hope that diaper rash isn't long-lasting. Otherwise, I certainly won't make it to this so-called 'birthday party'."

Mangle chuckled fakely at this, then proceeded with changing the bunny's diaper. All the while, she kept looking over at Teddy and watched him crawl around and chew on baby toys on the floor; generally acting like a real infant. All she could hope for was that it was fixable, or at least wasn't permanent.

* * *

**(Once again, I deeply apologize for the darker themes of this chapter and if it triggered anything negative for you viewers. That was NOT my intention, it was only for the story's sake.)**

**Hmm, alot of new info from this chapter, huh? We get poor Goldi's depressing backstory and the reason for the prank in the first place. Poor little guy, I feel so horrible for him now :( ... Also, who was Shaffy on the phone with?! Perhaps he and Shabby are hiding something from the others? Who are they working for? And more importantly, WHOSE BIRTHDAY IS IT?!**

**Find out next time on Baby Boom~ ...we're nearing the end, folks :c**

**Also, if you guessed it, you were right: Mara, Goldi's mother, is indeed a female version of Nightmare from FNAF4. I don't officially believe that Nightmare is a female in the game's canon, but again, it was only for this AU :)**


	28. Birthday Party Gone Horribly Wrong

Goldi had always known he was a lucid dreamer.

Back when they were still at the orphanage as young teens, Mari said that was a side-effect of learning magic. Dreams would feel much more vivid and real, so much so that you could nearly feel, smell, and talk in them. Goldi was relieved to know that it wasn't because he was going crazy and carried on each night, enjoying the good dreams and resenting the night terrors.

However, he had a decidedly odd feeling that this dream was going to be different.

He found himself "waking up" in the middle of…of…what was this place? Goldi stared in awe when he saw enchanting swirls of light, milky blue, white, yellow, and pink colors whirling around him, distant but big and bright stars glittering in the background as a gentle breeze swept forward. It looked like a heavenly version of outer space, but still, Goldi wasn't sure.

Goldi looked down at himself and saw that not only was he sitting smack-dab right in the middle of this bedazzling place, but he was wearing comfortable blue footie pajamas decked out with small white teddy bears, a hoodie with little blue bear ears included. Choosing to ignore the fact he was wearing such a ridiculous (but admittedly cute) outfit, Goldi decided to venture forward, extremely curious as to where this place would lead him if he crawled fast enough.

A sudden breeze - no, no, scratch that - a colorful butterfly with wings like silk appeared in front of Goldi, making soft fluttering sounds. Goldi was caught off guard, but decided to follow the nearly transparent fairy-like creature all the way down a softly-shadowed path.

As the butterfly led him down this path, Goldi looked around and noticed that the scenery was changing. The pretty milky colors were still there, but they were growing darker and even glowing as long green vines, plants, and beautiful flowers started to sprout all around him. Goldi giggled when a leaf from one of the vines reached down and tickled him gently before curling back into its place.

Goldi realized that the longer he crawled after this butterfly, more and more plants started to pop up. Pretty soon, Goldi found himself crawling onto a patch of healthy green grass, feeling the crisp blades tickling his paws and making him smile. He looked up as high as he could and saw a deep blue sky staring right back down at him, crystal clear with not a speck of a cloud in sight. When he looked down again, Goldi saw trees, a white picket fence, several flower gardens, and even a house in the distance.

Why…why did this all seem so familiar? And what happened to the butterfly that took him here?

"There you are, honeybunch. I've been looking for you."

Goldi's ears perked up at this. That voice…he knew it! He recognized it! But he couldn't quite figure out whose it belonged to. Then, as he gazed upon all the blue-ribbon gardens and flower patches, he connected them with the voice. He knew exactly who it was.

"Mama?," Goldi asked, crawling forward a bit. His arms gave way at last from holding him up for so long and so he was forced to crawl on his belly with his little pudgy legs dangling behind him like a froggy's, but he didn't care. He _had_ to find that voice, no matter the cost. He could feel himself smiling widely. "Mama! Mama, where are you!?"

"I'm right here darling. Over here. Come find me."

"I'm on my way, mama!" Goldi cheered, dragging himself along on his belly. He neglected to notice the drool running down his chin, even though he felt it. He pushed past tall plants and held onto the stems of sunflowers, looking around frantically. Okay, now he was starting to get worried. Where was she? "Mama? …Mama! I can't find you!"

"Don't worry sweetiepie, mommy will never leave you. She'll wait forever if she has to. You can do it, come on! I'm right over here! Can't you see me?"

Goldi couldn't help it as he started to cry, hot tears melting down his face in frustration. He wanted to see his Mommy already! Why couldn't she just come and get him herself so they could be together. What if Daddy was with her, waiting for him too? He couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Mama, I don't see you! Please, help me! I wanna see you so bad!"

"Oh Goldi, don't cry. I promise, just a little bit more and then you'll find me. Come on now, you can do it!"

Goldi nodded, snuffling a bit. He gathered the strength and the perseverance to move forward and began to part his way through another tall garden. Then he remembered, _what would the butterfly do?_ That was enough to motivate him to just keep crawling until he found his mama. She had to be around here somewhere! He could hear her, but he couldn't see her yet. She promised she wouldn't leave him. Not this time; not again.

Persisting, Goldi pushed past a giant leaf that had been blocking his way and fell into a clear patch of grass. He could feel the warm sunshine resting gently over him, and the sounds of birds chirping were echoing from all around. It smelled like fresh dirt, roses, and lilies over here. It smelled inviting and homey; he felt so safe here. But where was mama?

"See? I told you that you would find me."

Goldi immediately lifted his head and found himself staring at an angelic creature that he had always missed, but never forgotten. He recognized that same black fur, those dirty overalls, that yellow bandanna…those rosy red eyes…

His mother.

Mara put down the small shovel she had been holding, then wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She looked down at the quivering yellow cub lying on his belly in the grass before her and gave him the gentlest of smiles. "Hello there, my little golden angel. Why don't you come over here and sit with mama now, hmm?"

Goldi didn't say anything. He shed his skin as an adult and let the mind of a toddler take over at last. He let out a shrill cry of happiness and blubbered all the way over to his mother, who was smiling and waiting patiently for his slow, clumsy, but adorable arrival. As soon as he was within reach, he latched onto her knee and squeezed it in the biggest baby bear hug possible. Words were lost on him, and all he could do was cry…out of joy _and_ grief. He wanted so desperately for her to hold him now. He didn't want to just sit with her. He wanted to be as near to her as possible. He _needed_ her.

The request bubbled up inside of him, and he looked up at her with his big coal eyes, outstretching his arms and bouncing up and down. He sobbed with each bounce, every word spilling from his mouth jumbled and nonsensical. He couldn't calm himself down. The only message he needed to convey now was that he wanted to be held by his mother again, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"M-mama! U-up! Up! Up! Pleeeease!"

Mara chuckled. She was happy to do so and took off her gardening gloves before reaching down to pick up her bawling son. She cradled him in her arms the way she always did before, then started attacking him with dozens of kisses and lots and lots of cuddles. This had to be the happiest moment of his entire life, and it probably wasn't even really happening.

After making the most of all the attention he was getting and eating up each snuggle he got, Goldi stopped for a moment to look Mara in the eye. He took in all of his mommy's beauty; her pretty face, her sweet lavender perfume, and how she's saying the nicest things to him. He couldn't believe how much he missed her AND how much he loved her. It had been so long since he'd seen her, and so long since she had treated him this nicely. He honestly couldn't remember the last time she had even kissed him.

"Everything's alright now, darling," Mara assured her son, stroking away every teardrop on his chubby face. She was doing an admirable job of keeping her cool; like there hadn't been a day that had gone by without her seeing him. "Mommy's here. There's no need to cry or be upset. Show me a smile, wouldn't you?"

Goldi happily obliged, showing off the gummiest grin he could before he burrowed his face into her neck, nuzzling against her and purring softly. "I missed you so much, mama. Why did you leave me?" He started to whimper again, recalling their very last encounter before he had been taken away to the orphanage. Goldi's mommy chuckled, shaking her head as she stroked his fluffy golden fur.

"Oh sweetheart, what do you mean? I never left you."

"Yes you did, though!" Goldi argued, choking up. He pulled away to look her in the eye again. "Y-you went crazy after Daddy died… You stopped taking care of your pretty gardens, you didn't play with me…y-you didn't even tuck me in at bedtime! You didn't l-love me anymore!"

"That's not true, baby," Mara shook her head gravely. "I've never stopped loving you. What happened back then is in the past now. I wasn't right. Your father was gone, everyone was against our family…they wanted to hurt you, Goldi. They wanted you gone, just like your father. I felt like it was my fault. I...I lost myself, and because of that, I lost you, too. The only ray of sunshine I had left in my life since that day, was eclipsed."

Goldi sniffled, unable to stop his tears from falling. Mara frowned, then began wiping the tears away herself.

"My body was no longer functioning. I couldn't get through a single day of my life after I lost you and your father. I was very, very ill." Mara muttered softly. "Then they took me away, too. I let them. I lost my will to live long ago. I didn't have my husband or my baby anymore, so what was the point?"

"N-no mama, no!" Goldi shook his head. "You didn't lose me! I'm still here! Right here, where I belong! S-see? I'm alive! You can hear my heartbeat!," he exclaimed, pointing to his chest. He whimpered. "…Y-you are still alive…r-right mama?"

Mara was taken aback by the question. She was silent for a few moments, wondering how she would respond to that. So instead, she didn't. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Goldi whined, resting his tear-streaked cheek against her shoulder. He sighed. "B-but…I wanna see you for real. I know this is all just a dream…"

Mara frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"I just know it is, okay?" Goldi whimpered. "It can't be real, mama. You're so…_young_."

Mara chuckled again as she rubbed comforting circles her cub's back. "Well honey, there's a reason for that. I'm young because right now I'm simply a memory of what I once was to you. Trust me, I'd look much different right now if that wasn't the case."

"Wait…" Goldi's ears perked. "So, if you were dead, daddy would be here too, wouldn't he? …But he's not…and you're telling me this isn't a dream, but it's also not actually happening…" A large grin appeared, and he started to wiggle around in her arms jubilantly. "So that means…you're still alive!?"

Mara smiled. "That's a good theory, sweetheart…" The smile drooped. "But I'm afraid that isn't true, sadly."

Goldi's whole world came crashing down at this news. "You…you mean…y-you're not alive?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?"

"B-but…you said-"

"Goldi, as much as I wish I did, I don't have all the answers in the world right now. I don't know why this is all happening either. All I can say is that while you may be asleep right now and dreaming, this dream is not just a fantasy. It means something. Something important."

Goldi didn't quite understand. "O-okay… but are you still alive, mama? Please tell me, I…I wanna know the truth!"

Mara heaved a difficult sigh. She gave her little cub a kiss on his freckled face and patted his padded rump, giving him another cuddle for good measure. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that, sweetheart. Something could happen if I did."

"Why not?," Goldi groaned in disappointment, feeling more tears well up. "I just miss you so much…I wanna see who you are now, not just a memory of you! This is nice, mama…really, really nice…but I'd like to meet the real you."

"And maybe you will," Mara answered hopefully. "Or maybe you won't. Patience is a virtue, my precious baby boy. In time, you'll know the whole truth. I promise."

Frustrated, Goldi clutched his mother's overalls and pouted grumpily. Mara chuckled at his cuteness, then smiled as a bright red ladybug flew by. She stuck out her thumb and forefinger, letting the small insect make a delicate landing there.

"Look Goldi," Mara cooed, getting her baby's attention. "It's a ladybug. Look at how tiny it is; isn't it cool?"

Goldi looked at the ladybug - uncaring at first - until his baby self's fascination of insects surfaced. He stared at the ladybug with renewed interest, giggling quietly. He let out a squeal when his mother placed her finger on his nose and the ladybug crawled it's away across. Goldi then stared down at the bug - cross-eyed - watching as it fluttered its wings before flying away again.

"Just like that, huh?" Mara chuckled. She watched the ladybug fly away, wrapping her arms around her son to bring him in for a cuddle once more. "Off to start a new life of its own...to be reunited with its family. One day, Goldi, that will be us. You, me…and your father. We'll all be together again."

Goldi sighed contentedly, loving that idea. He soon realized he was falling asleep and did his best to stay awake, fussing like any other baby would. "_N-no! I wanna stay awake! I don't wanna leave! Nooo!_"

"Shh, shh," Mara hushed him by rocking him back and forth in a slow, soothing motion. "It's okay Goldi. You need to go back to sleep now, alright? You're going to have to wake up soon. You've got a big day ahead of you. It's time to let go."

As much as Goldi hated to say goodbye, he knew it had to be done. Before he had the privilege to say so taken away from him, Goldi gave his mommy a little baby kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, mama…"

"I love you too, my little golden angel."

* * *

"Goldi! Hey! Hey Goldi! Wake up little dude!"

And just like that, Goldi was awake again. He groaned in dismay when he saw he was still in the cradle with Mari…still a baby. His mother was nowhere in sight, just Shabby's stupid face.

"Come on guys!" The shadow rabbit exclaimed, scooping up both babies. "We're goin' to auntie Chica's place today! She's throwing a birthday party or something, but she also said there would be FOOD!"

"Whoopee," Goldi cheered cheerlessly.

"Bwirfday?!" Mari shrieked happily, wriggling around in Shabby's arms. The baby puppet managed to slip out of the rabbit's grasp and began to literally bounce against the walls, shooting in different directions around the room at bullet speed. There was only a blur of purple, white, red, and black to show where he was.

Eventually, Mari's little race came to a halt when Shaffy teleported into the room and grabbed the little puppet before anything could get broken. Mari pouted at this, and made sure to drool all over the bear's nice new bowtie out of spite. Shaffy pretended he didn't notice this and turned to Shabby and Goldi, asking, "You guys ready? Chica said she wants us there at twelve o' clock sharp. It's eleven thirty right now."

"Geez, we overslept," Goldi blinked, surprised. How long had that dream (if it was a dream) lasted? Shaffy scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding." His normally tough expression softened, and he floated over to give Goldi a little pat on the back. "You okay now, kid?"

"…Of course I am," Goldi snapped, a bit more harshly than he intended. "Can we go now?"

"Not until you and Mari get dressed into something appropriate for another baby's birthday party."

* * *

"Okay, things officially just got worse." Goldi grumbled, crossing his arms. He was wearing a pair of yellow overalls with a purple shirt underneath. Mari was wearing a similar outfit, except he had _purple_ overalls with a black and white striped shirt.

And he also had a pink bow on his head.

…

Just don't ask.

"Shabby, get that off of him. He's not a girl," Shaffy grumbled, reaching over to grab the bow and attempt to incinerate it. "Where did you even find that?!"

"Probably from one of those outfits that Mari used to humiliate me with a couple days ago," Goldi growled. Shaffy rolled his eyes.

"Good grief," he sighed. Before the midnight-purple bear could take the bow, however, Mari let out a shrill squeal and put his stubby hands over his head to protect the little pink ribbon. Shaffy groaned, "Mari, come on! That looks stupid on you. Give it here so we can leave without you looking ridiculous."

"Hey, it's not hurting him! It's just a bow, Shaffy. It's not girly!" Shabby protested. Shaffy shot his step-brother a look.

"Are you serious? He looks like a frickin' girl now."

"So? He's a baby! Not like it matters anyway. People dress babies in stupid, girly stuff all the time!"

"Can you guys just shut up?" Goldi growled. "Please? For once?!"

"Alright, how about this instead!" Shaffy snatched the bow away - and before Mari could let out a scream of protest - he tied it around the little puppet's neck, creating a makeshift bow_tie_. Mari actually seemed pretty happy about it. "There, better?"

"He looks like a wacky gameshow host now," Shabby giggled. "Perfect idea, Shaffy!"

Shaffy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go before Chica bites our heads off, okay?"

With a snap of his fingers, Shaffy and his "little family" were off to the pizzeria to meet up with the others. Unaware that somebody else was already there waiting for them…waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

"Alwight, now what mama?"

"Now we add one and a half sticks of butter to the mix, then combine the eggs, sugar, and vanilla…" Chica listed off instructions as she looked into her cookbook, reading off the cupcake recipe. Bonnie and Freddy were sitting on the counter helping her mix the ingredients, wanting to be as helpful as possible for their mama.

…But that didn't stop them from double-dipping the bowl of cupcake batter whenever Chica wasn't looking. She thought she just had two little innocent babies sucking their thumbs, when in reality they were the sneakiest little sugar-cravers of all time.

"Why are you reading the recipe when you already know it by heart, mama?" Bonnie asked, watching as Chica set down the cookbook and got out a wooden spoon to mix the batter even more. Chica smiled.

"That may be true, BonBon, but I still like to go back and read it every one and a while. Just for good luck! Also, I know you two haven't heard the recipe before, so this was the perfect opportunity to show you guys." The yellow hen hummed gleefully. "Now, who wants to lick the spoon?"

"Meeeee!" Freddy raised his paw in the air and waved, grinning widely. "Meee! I wanna! I wanna 'ick the spoon!"

"Don't you have enough pudge there to last you forever, Freddy?" Bonnie whined, poking at the bear's belly. "I want to lick the spoon! You got to mix everything first, I think I deserve it!"

"Nuh-uh! Finders keepers!"

"You didn't find anything except childhood obesity!"

"HEY! I'm not fat! I'm just…pudgy, cuz I'm a baby!"

"Oh, sure. You still had baby fat at the age of twenty-six. I'll definitely believe that!"

"If either of you still WANT cupcakes after this," Chica the Mediating Mama Hen intervened in a warning tone. "You'll stop fighting right now. It's Foxy's birthday today! …You really want to start off the celebration like THIS?"

They both immediately shook their heads.

"Okay, good. That's what I thought," Chica had her eyebrows narrowed for the longest time before she went back to her cheerful self. "Now, I'm going to ask again: who wants to lick the spoon?"

"…Um…me?" Freddy asked quietly.

"But-…okay," Bonnie said in defeat. Chica shook her head.

"That simply won't do, boys. It simply won't do!" Chica reached into her apron pocket and pulled out another spoon nearly identical to the one she mixed the batter with. Bonnie watched with delight as she dipped the new spoon into the bowl, then handed it to him before giving Freddy the other. "Now it's fair," she chirped.

"Thank you mama!" Freddy squealed before he began nomming on the spoon. Bonnie did the same, showing off his now fully grown front teeth while he did. Chica smiled and quickly took a picture of the adorable moment, then went back to filling the cupcake holders with batter.

In minutes, the cupcakes were in the oven baking. Chica cleaned up the counter (which was covered in flower and mini pawprints - something she almost hesitated cleaning up after because it was so cute), then grabbed her two boys and sat them down on the floor.

"Now go on, guys. I'm gonna get everything else in here ready for this afternoon. In the meantime, how about you two go get the dining area ready for the others? They should be here pretty soon."

"Okay mama!" Freddy replied cheerfully before crawling out the kitchen door, Bonnie following him. Chica smiled and shook her head at the duo, then went over to the sink to wash the dishes. She hummed a melody that she didn't even realize was a nursery rhyme until something strange caught her eye.

"What on earth…?" Chica asked to herself when she saw something outside the kitchen window. It had moved fast and was long gone by now, but Chica swore she had seen someone out there.

It flashed by again, and this time she jumped up so quickly it caused her to drop the plate she had been cleaning. Chica sighed at the mess of broken glass on the floor and started to clean it up, unaware of the figure lurking outside.

"Hey BonBon?" Freddy asked as he and Bonnie tossed a green bouncy ball back and forth to each other in the dining area. Bonnie didn't lose focus of the game, but looked at the bear curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Foxy's gonna wike his birfday supwise?" The little brown bear asked, slightly eager. Bonnie thought about this for a moment, then shrugged, holding onto the ball.

"Uhh, well, he's never really cared about his own birthday before, has he?" Bonnie frowned. "He never even showed up to the other surprise parties we threw for him."

"It's not weally his fauwt, though…wight?" Freddy's ears drooped. "I mean…you wemembew what mama towd us the other day. Foxy's been through awot. His weal mommy and daddy died."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed sadly. "The poor guy…I still wonder why he never told us about that. It must've hurt to keep something like that hidden for so long."

"That's why we're throwing him dis supwise pawty!" Freddy exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. "So he'll feew bettew and be happy again."

"Yeah, definitely," beamed Bonnie. Their game of toss continued for a full minute of silence until the little lavender rabbit growled, "But I still don't like him."

"Why?" Freddy asked, tilting his head.

"He's able to walk before us, that's why!" Bonnie slammed the ball onto the ground in frustration, watching it bounce away with a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms. "It's not fair. He's not even the oldest out of all of us! You and Chica are. He's in the middle."

"But you'we still the baby of the famiwy, BonBon," Freddy giggled. "Witerawy."

Bonnie growled. "Thanks for reminding me, Lisp McGee."

"No pwobwem," Freddy replied casually, smirking. His blue eyes lit up suddenly, and he pointed towards the front doors of the restaurant after seeing a group of familiar-looking blurs. "Hey! Wook! It's the Toys!"

"Oh no," Bonnie groaned. "I don't wanna put up with mean ol' Bluey again…he treats Cottontail like he doesn't even exist!" The purple bunny emphasized this by picking up Cottontail, who had been lying carelessly nearby. Freddy rolled his eyes, but waved as their first guests walked in.

"Hey! Hey guys!" The bear greeted. "Wewcome to the pawty!"

"Hello Freddykins!" Chi cooed, picking him up and giving him a little snuggle. "How are you doing today?"

"Gooood," Freddy giggled. He saw BB standing next to Mangle, who was holding both Blue and Teddy, then waved. "Hi guys."

"Hello, Fredderick," Blue replied somberly, his arms folded. Teddy stuck out his tongue and waved back, gooing happily. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's wif him?"

"Well, as it turns out," Blue began in his dramatic voice, "I'm going to have a little half-a-brainer as my playmate from now on. Teddy finally lost it earlier this morning, and though I've tried everything to bring him back - slapping him, yelling at him, stealing his toys, stealing his bottle, pulling his ears and tail - he absolutely REFUSES to listen to me! I've been nothing but ignored, and not just by him."

Chi rolled her eyes at this, and BB shifted uncomfortably.

"Sooo…what you'we saying is…" Freddy frowned, the subject not processing in his head. Blue let out a screech.

"AUGH! IT MEANS HE'S A COMPLETE BABY NOW, YOU DUNCE!"

"Keep your voice down, Blue," Mangle scolded, setting him and Teddy down. "Foxy might still be sleeping. We're gonna surprise him, remember?"

"Yes, yes, we're all very proud," Blue glared. "Mirror, please! I need to fix my makeup. All that crying made me look like a dreadful Au-Naturel disaster!"

Mangle sighed, taking his mirror out of her purse and handing it to the demanding little bunny before he threw another temper tantrum. "Here you go, your highness. I hope that diaper rash doesn't hurt you the next time you decide to sit on your throne."

Blue decided to ignore that before he blew another fuse.

"Alright, anybody else?" Bonnie asked, looking around the room in search of Goldi, Mari, and the Shadows. He let out a yelp when a giggling Teddy crawled over and started pulling on his ears. "Ow! Ow! Ted, stop! Ow!"

"You called?" The voice of Shaffy echoed from across the dining room. Everyone else turned their heads to see the Shadow family floating towards them. "We're here, right on time."

Blue - who noticed Goldi and Mari's outfits while looking in his mini mirror - twitched, his face twisting into a cringe ever so slowly. "Oh sweet pepperoni, what in the name of fashion are you two wearing?!"

"Something "baby birthday party appropriate", apparently." Goldi growled. "Just so you know, I didn't _ask_ for this."

"Where's the food?!" Shabby demanded. "I'm starving!"

"No you're not. You just ate, stupid." Shaffy slapped his brother across the back of his head. "Besides, we're not here to have a food festival. We're here for some brat's birthday party. Now sit down and shut up, will ya?"

Shabby pouted.

"Hey, yeah, speaking of which," Goldi tilted his head. "Whose birthday is it?"

"Foxy's," Bonnie answered, wincing as Teddy continued to pull on his ears. "He's turning…! Well, technically he'd be turning twenty six, but for now he'll just be turning two. OW, TEDDY, STOP!"

"Aww, my little enemy's all grown up." Mangle chuckled. "Hey Chics! How's it goin' in the kitchen, huh boo?"

"It's going good, guys!" Chica shouted back. "Just make yourselves at home! Everything will be ready soon!"

"Wow," Shabby whistled, looking around in the dining area. "It's decorated like a pirate fiesta in here."

"No _pirate ship_, Sherlock. We're throwing a birthday party for a baby sailor." Shaffy muttered with his usual cynicism. "Otherwise, this entire room would probably be decked out with magical pink ponies or yellow cartoon sponges."

Chi sighed. "Shaffy, can you at least TRY being nice and positive for once? Come on, it's a birthday party. Not a court hearing."

"Alright, alright, fine." Shaffy punched a balloon (which made BB gasp in horror). "Chica, is everything ready yet?!"

"IN A MINUTE!"

"I say we just wake Foxy up now," Goldi shrugged. "I mean, what difference will it make? Chica's gonna be too busy bringing out the food anyway."

"Alright, fine." Shaffy sighed gruffly, standing/floating up. "…Anybody need a potty break first?"

"I do," Shabby immediately stood up, legs crossed and shaking. "I've been holding it since we left!"

"I was referring to the kids," Shaffy rolled his eyes. "But whatever. Just go, then. And no, I will not hold your hand and wait for you outside."

"I'll go get Foxy," Mangle said before walking off towards the Cove nursery. Meanwhile, the Shadow brothers were still arguing.

Shabby whined, "But I don't know where the bathrooms arrrre!"

"Go look for them. You're not a baby."

"I'd happily trade places with you if we could, Shabby," Blue assured the taller rabbit with a low growl. "_Believe_ _me_."

"Okay, fine," Shabby set Mari down on the floor, then dashed off towards the restrooms. As soon as he left, a horrified Mangle frantically pushed past the purple star curtains of the Cove, worry written all over her face.

"FOXY'S GONE!"

"WHAT?!"

Before anyone else in the room could react, all eyes turned towards Chica, who was standing in the kitchen doorway holding a tray of cupcakes in one hand and a large vanilla birthday cake with red icing in the other. The tray of cupcakes clattered onto the ground at her feet while the birthday cake dropped to the floor with a messy icing-and-sprinkle-filled splatter.

Chica looked like her heart had stopped.

"M-Mangle…a-are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Mangle rushed over to the group, holding a scruffy old piece of paper. "Look here! Somebody nabbed him and left a note in his crib!"

"Noooo! Foxyyy!" Bonnie wailed, pulling Freddy and Teddy in for a hug as he began to bawl.

"Oh my," Chi gasped, her beak falling off in shock. Even Blue appeared to be concerned.

"Well?," he pressed Chica for answers as the mother hen shakily read the note. "What does it say?!"

"Is it bad news, Auntie Chica?" BB asked worriedly, whimpering.

Biting back tears, Chica lowered the note, and Mangle had to catch her before she fell. "I-it says…th-that this man t-took him…f-for revenge for putting him in…in j-jail…"

"Wait a minute," Freddy frowned. "What does it mean by…'wevenge'?"

Chica let her tears flow at last, trying to hide her face in her feathered hands. "It's the same man…who killed Foxy's mother." She began to sob, leaning into Mangle's shoulder while the vixen tried comforting her.

Shaffy was the only one who didn't seem concerned.

"M-my baby…he took my baby!" Chica bawled. Slowly, however, the sadness and terror she felt grew into extreme anger and a thirst for purple blood. "_He_…**took**… **_my_**… **_BABY!_**"

At that moment, Shabby casually walked back into the dining area, drying his paws with a paper towel. He noticed the murderous look on Chica's face and the horror and shock on everyone else's, then raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"


	29. Mama Chica to the Rescue

**I'm back! And with a new chapter of Baby Boom. Also, _another_ character from FNAF4 will be introduced in this chapter (hint: it's not one of the Nightmares ;D). Enjoy!**

* * *

"You missed alot, Shabby," Goldi grumbled, crossing his arms while he frowned at the confused shadowy rabbit's ignorance to the tragic situation transpiring. "_Alot_-alot."

"What? Why? What happened?" Shabby asked, only to get elbowed in the arm by an extremely nervous Shaffy. "OWIE! The heck was that for?!"

"Just shut your mouth, Shab!" Shaffy warned, giving his brother the evil eye before he scooped up a strangely sleepy baby Mari. Shabby gulped, then turned to the rest of the group; where he soon realized Chica was beyond furious.

"Chica…?" Chi asked softly, putting a feathered hand on her sister's back. She noticed the other yellow hen's face was twitching and bit her lip. "Are you alright…?"

"_No,_" Chica's tone made everyone in the room pale. "I am not. Somebody took my baby. That disgusting piece of purple compost… _HE_ _STOLE_ **_MY_** _BABY AWAY FROM ME!_"

At this, everybody jumped. Chica's feathers started to fluff up, causing a panicked Mangle to try smoothing them back down. "It's gonna be okay, boo," Mangle tried to reassure her friend, rather unsuccessfully. "We're gonna hunt down purple scum here and take 'im down. Nobody's gonna lay a paw on Foxy."

"Hey, I thought you guys were enemies?" Blue turned his head to look up at Mangle with a questioning frown on his rosy face. "You two hate each other. He even-"

"Bit my paw the first time we met, I know," Mangle flushed red at this, sighing as her ears lowered behind her. Her eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about the guy deep down. Especially now."

The whole room was quiet, save for the sound of Chica's ferocious, rabid animal-like breathing. Chica then stomped off into the middle of the dining area to hide her fury from the rest of her family. Bonnie - who, oddly enough, was the bravest one in the room right now to do what he was about to do - slowly crawled up behind her, whimpering.

"Mama…?" The little lavender bunny whimpered, bunching up his face. He didn't want to cry in front of her again. "Is Foxy gonna be okay…?"

Chica stopped clenching her fists. Stopped breathing so heavily. Stopped chewing on her beak-lips just before they started to bleed. She stopped moving altogether. The room fell silent once more until the yellow mother hen turned back around, kneeling down next to her sweetest baby of them all to scoop him up into a reassuring hug. Everyone else in the room breathed a sigh, having great hopes that the worst of her rage had finally came to a cease and desist.

"I don't know, bumblebee…" Chica cradled the whimpering Bonnie tightly, wishing that Foxy was in her arms too. Bonnie held on just as firmly, closing his eyes. Freddy, feeling left out and obligated to join in, crawled over and hugged Chica's knee, pressing his squeaky nose into her bib to nuzzle it.

There was just one thing missing from this sweet picture. And that was Foxy.

Shaffy was sweating a river from a distance away, gradually inching farther and farther away from the silently mourning group in order to escape quietly. He wasn't even going to bother bringing Shabby with him; the bunny was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Chica and her little hatchlings - as it were - to follow anyway.

However, thanks to her special powers of "Mom Vision", Chica could see the purple bear trying to sneak away without so much as squinting. She lifted her chin, a look crossed between detective-like attentiveness and mother's intuition darkening her facial features.

"Shaffy," she said as she stood up, holding her two boys with her. Shaffy froze in place, then turned around to reluctantly face the music. For some reason - whether it was rare magic malfunction or even Chica's psychic-mom powers messing with him - the thought of teleporting out of here never crossed his mind, even as she approached closer. "Shaffy."

"Yes, Chica?" Shaffy had his eyes squeezed shut as sweat dribbled down his face, but he was well aware of the strong presence of fierce maternal anger looming over him. "Anything I can do to…uh…help?"

"Yes, there is!" Chica snapped her fingers with her free hand, getting the bear's attention. "In fact, you can start by _telling me where my baby is_."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Shaffy laughed nervously, eyes darting across the room and back. Even Teddy and Mari - who, again, was looking awfully sleepy and pale - seemed suspicious of something going on between the purple bear and mama bird. "I don't know where he could be! Why are you asking me?"

"You _rhymed!,_" Blue gasped, a glare forming on his face. "**LIAR!** You _do_ know something!"

"Thank you very much for your concurrence, Bluey." Chica didn't break eye contact with Shaffy, but did reach down to give Blue a brief pat on the head. She acknowledged him again. "I also think _you're right_."

"Dude! THEY'RE…ONTO…US!" Shabby shouted at his brother between clenched teeth, shakily pointing a thumb towards the rest of the group. "DON'T DO IT! WE MADE A DEAL! WE MADE A PROMISE NOT TO TELL! WE METAPHORICALLY SOLD OUR SOULS TO KEEP THIS A SECRET! DON'T RUIN IT NOW!"

"_SHAB, SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND PUNT YOU INTO SPACE!_" Shaffy screamed back at his step-brother, then turned back to face Chica with a sheepish grin. "Heheheh…don't mind him. You know Shabby, always being a silly, silly, **_stupid_** goose…"

"What deal? What secret?!" Chica handed her babies off to Chi and Mangle, then proceeded to grab Shabby and get up in both of their faces. Her eyes were nearly turning red. "What in the name of Texas chocolate sheet cakes do you two know about my baby going missing?!"

"Uhh…okay, look. It's quite simple. And don't get mad at us! Just let us explain." Shaffy eyed Goldi and Mari, who were both giving him puppy eyes. The midnight purple bear sighed as he took off his tophat and scratched the back of his neck. He ignored Shabby's protests and continued with, "Shabby and I… _MIGHT_ know who this purple guy is. And we _MIGHT_ have corresponded with him and made a trading deal. He gives us alooooot of money, and…we give him what he's been looking for ever since he got out of prison last year…"

"You…" Chica struggled to formulate words, her rage nearly consuming every bit of her. She grabbed them both by their bowties and was now beak-to-noses with them, flames flickering in her once gentle orchid eyes. "You let him…_YOU LET HIM KNOW WHERE FOXY WAS?!_ And all that's happened to him?! Babysitting Mari and Goldi all this time was just a ploy and a cover-up for your twisted, selfish plans?!"

"If you think about it!," Shabby began with a laugh, praying for survival as he stared at the growling, teeth-gnashing Chica. "We did something good! We, uh…we gave Mari and Goldi a place to stay! And we made sure they didn't find out about Purple Guy's hideout in the old abandoned horror attraction a couple blocks away! You were the first to know! And maybe that means there's now a chance you _won't_ brutally murder us, right? …_Right?_"

Even the ones who were against Shabby at the moment - i.e., _everybody_ \- were shocked by his complete lack of common sense. He had just given away practically all the information they needed and wasn't even fazed by it. Since he seemed to lack any sense, Shaffy was _happy_ to slap some right back into him.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD! Look what you've done now! It ain't a secret no more!" Shaffy bellowed, whacking his brother across the head for probably the millionth time that day. Shabby groaned and rubbed the spot where he had been hit, whimpering at how tender it had become. "THANKS TO YOUR STUPIDITY, THEY KNOW EVERYTHING. PG's not gonna pay us now! Oh, lemme look surprised!"

"I can't believe you guys," Chi spat, her eyes turning black in anger and making her beakless expression all the more creepy. "I thought we were all friends here! What the heck happened?!"

"All this hatred and distrust, you mean?" Blue spoke up, his eyes half-lidded and unamused as he filed his nails. "Probably started the day that BB was born." BB's eyes widened, and he cried out in hurt and shock.

"Hey!"

"Nevermind that," Chica growled. "No offense, BB dear…but right now, we need to save Foxy. Who knows what that purple demon wants to do with him!"

Shabby was next to speak up. "PG said he wanted to regress Foxy so far back to the point where he wouldn't exist. Soooo…yeah, basically he wants to kill him."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooh yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

"Oh my God!," Chica cried out, holding her face in her feathery hands. Her rage had been temporarily replaced with absolute panic and dread. "We need to save him! Come on everyone, we're leaving! I think I've seen where this 'horror attraction place is. Now let's MOVE!"

"Umm, guys?" Goldi's voice spoke up meekly. "I think we have a problem…"

"Wike what?" Freddy asked with a frown, looking over at the golden bear. "We don't have much time to wooze, Gwoldi! Now what is it?!"

Everyone in the room followed where Goldi was pointing, and all eyes landed on Mari, who was sitting slightly farther away from the group than normal. They all quickly noticed the giant droplet of purple slime running down the baby puppet's face - where his nose would have been if he had one - followed by him sniffling, causing the droplet of purple snot to retract until it disappeared…then reappeared moments later.

But before anybody could say anything, Mari sneezed.

"CHU!"

The same droplet of purple slime shot out again, bouncing against the walls at hyper speed before it landed in a nearby fruit bowl full of apples, which turned said apples into apple_seeds_ in less than two seconds.

The Fazgang and Toys stared at this disgustingly amazing phenomenon in awe until Goldi spoke up with his usual "magical" explanation and a completely straight poker face. "I think Mari's got a magic cold."

"A _what_ now?" Bonnie asked, grimacing a bit. "If that's what it is, it's super gross!"

"Don't worry, though. Only magical beings can get them. When it does happen, though, be sure that if you're NOT a magic being, you should avoid standing at least ten feet in front of them _at all costs_. Unless you'd like to be turned into a chair or a mouse."

"You mean to tell me…" Blue's cheeks puffed up a bit and he gulped, trying to hold back a gag. "That…that _snot_ of his…is _magical?!_"

"Couldn't have said that better myself, really." Goldi replied plainly. He looked up at the adults, giving the hem of Chica's apron a small tug. "Chica? You got any plastic wrap?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Oh trust me. You'll know why soon."

* * *

A minute later, Mari was sitting in one of the strollers with the other babies…although his seat was completely covered from head to toe (or in Mari's case, stubs to stubs) in plastic wrap. Mari was giggling and squealing with glee, oblivious as to what was going on. He just liked how funny everyone looked from behind the silly plastic wrap.

He waved, and the others waved back, albeit awkwardly. Mari then sneezed again, covering the plastic wrap with magic slime and causing the others to cringe in disgust. Luckily, the plastic protection over the stroller worked afterall.

"That'll work," Goldi said with an approving nod. He looked up at Chica, giving her a serious frown. "Now…we'd better get to the horror attraction before it's too late. Who knows what could happen."

Chica nodded in agreement, picking up both Freddy and Bonnie just so she would have something near and dear to her to hold. She counted each baby present; Mari, Blue, and Teddy were occupying the stroller, and Goldi was content enough to float above it. Chi and Mangle were ready to go, while Shabby and Shaffy strayed behind, but followed reluctantly.

"Now, you're sure there aren't going to be any tricks? Or traps?" Chica asked the two Shadows, her eyes narrowed. Shaffy sighed.

"It's an abandoned horror attraction. The building is over thirty years old and extremely run-down. What do you think?"

Chica glared at him momentarily, then turned to the rest of the group. "Let's do this, guys. I'm going to get my precious baby back, no matter what! Then he's gonna have the best birthday ever after this! …Well, at least as good as it can get! Now who's with me?! …You _all_ better be."

The Toys all nodded, and while the Shadows' reactions were a bit delayed, they nodded their agreement as well. Chica smiled, kissed both Freddy and Bonnie on the cheek, then proceeded to march her way out of the pizzeria; her army of mommies, babies, and now anti-uncles trailing behind her.

* * *

It was dark, cold, and smelly here, wherever he was. It definitely wasn't his crib or nursery. Foxy knew that much. As the little fox opened his eyes, he realized that he WAS inside a crib at the very least, but it definitely wasn't _his_ crib. It was old, and a grimy blackish-brown color. And again, the whole place reeked.

Foxy looked around. Where was he? Where was Freddy, and Bonnie, and his Mama? He couldn't even find Chica-doll. Feeling lost and not liking the unfamiliarity of this scary, stinky place, Foxy began to cry loudly, hoping that Mama or somebody he loved would be there at his cribside to rescue him.

And then there was. There WAS somebody at his cribside in only a matter of moments, and for that Foxy was very relieved. He couldn't see much through a blur of tears; all he could make out was a tall dark figure with a purple trench coat standing above him. Foxy put one paw in his mouth to teethe on, then reached up with the other, begging to be held.

Wait a minute, why? Why in the name of Neptune was he thinking like a baby now?! None of this made sense! He was cold, and felt unsafe here. He was alone anymore, that was for sure…but…who WAS this purple person?

"Wakie-wakie, birthday boy. You and I have some unfinished business that needs attending to." The purple person chuckled in a deep, gruff voice. Foxy let out a small yelp as the mysterious purple man shoved him onto his side and picked him up roughly by the scruff on his neck. Foxy whimpered again and more babyish cries spilled forth, making the purple person sigh heavily.

"Christ, is that all you ever do is _cry_ and scream? You really are nothing but an infant, aren't you?"

Foxy's ears drooped as his tinny wails were reduced to small sobs and hiccups. The purple person - still unrecognizable due to the fox's tears - smirked, pleased. He then began to chuckle.

"There we go. That's better. Now we can talk like grown adults … or can you?"

"_Listen here, ye punk! I don't know who ye are, or where I am, but ye better put me down before I-_" Foxy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he immediately covered his mouth with both paws, shocked at what he was hearing. _He couldn't talk anymore!_ All he could do was blabber like a baby now! He coughed, almost ready to start crying again in shame. Purple person snickered.

"That's adorable. What's the matter, baby? Fox got your tongue?"

Foxy glared at the figure - more like he pouted as menacingly as he could - and started to wiggle around in midair, throwing punches towards Purple Person but missing every time. He screeched and hissed and yelled in babytalk, demanding answers.

"Oh calm down you little brat," Purple trenchcoat person rolled his eyes, releasing his crib on Foxy and letting the small red kit plummet semi-safely onto the mattress of the old crib. "Fighting me back won't do you any good. In fact, you'll merely waste your energy. Not like that matters, but even killers can have a little compassion sometimes."

Foxy stopped his shrieking and raised an eyebrow, his body tensing. "_Wait…this lad's a…a killer?_"

"Confused, aren't you?" The man in the purple trenchcoat chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, come now…it's been more than eighteen to twenty years since we last saw each other. It's funny how ever since then, we've both changed in entirely different ways; I'm _much_ older, but you're _even_ _younger_. What are the odds of that?"

As his tears started to dry up, Foxy realized that not only did this person look familiar, but he sounded familiar too. It took a moment for it all to sink in, then finally…

"You remember me, don't you? If not, then I've got something that should ring a bell. What would you say if I told you that…_you're next'_"

**_You're next._**

**_You're next._**

**_YOU'RE NEXT. _**

Those words. _Those words_. Foxy clutched his head, hearing a sharp, ear-piercing ringing sound in his ears. Thankfully it passed, but as he tilted his head up to look at the figure standing above him, everything became clear in an instant.

This was the man.

The same man that had killed his mother.

Frozen with the same absolute fear he'd felt when his mother had been murdered right before his very eyes, Foxy soaked his diaper in terror and began to quake on the spot. The purple man chuckled, adjusting the obtrusive purple hat on his head as he watched the fox kit struggle to crawl away from him. He waited for a moment before suddenly reaching down to grab Foxy again, making the little on screech in dismay yet again.

"PLUSHTRAP!" Purple man yelled, calling out to the dimly-lit hallway beyond the door. Quiet shuffling noises were heard, the pitter-patter of teeny tiny footsteps making their way down the hall.

Foxy looked down tearfully and mewled like a kitten in distress when he saw short green bunny enter the room, surprisingly swift. The small rabbit was clearly not a child, but just…short. He couldn't have been more than two feet tall, at most. His eyes - dark green, and slightly yellowed - narrowed mischievously, and he grinned; showing off two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Yeeees, Mr. Vincent?" The bunny chimed in a scratchy, but extremely high-pitched voice, giving them both a toothy grin. He had his eyes on Foxy almost immediately, much to the red kit's dismay. "Whatcha need?"

"I need you to babysit dear little Foxy, here," Vincent smiled nastily, handing the horrified Foxy down to the hopping green bunny. "You can do that, can't you Plushtrap? Easy peasy, right?"

"Oh, of coooouuurse!" Plushtrap grinned widely. "I'd love to! Babysitting is my specialty!~"

Foxy had no idea why 'plush' was in the guy's name; he was _terrifying_ compared to an actual plushie. But it wasn't like that mattered. Tears continued to silently roll down Foxy's face as he was held outward by Plushtrap, wincing when he felt his soggy diaper starting to itch. He whined audibly, making his discomfort known. Plushtrap noticed this immediately and grinned.

"Awww, does the widdol baby need to be changed?"

"He probably does," Vincent fanned the air. "And please do. I've always hated the stench of urine…and unfortunately, that's what a lot of dead bodies tend to smell like. Get that little issue taken care of, won't you Plush?"

Plushtrap's grin immediately dropped, and he faced the purple man with a glare. "_I told you not to call me that_."

"Do I look like I care? Just get it done already! I've got more important things to do than stand around and fiddle with childcare. There's a whole workshop of magic potions that I need to sort through before we get rid of that little nuisance." Vincent started to make his way out the door when he stopped himself. "Oh, and if Shabby and Shaffy stop by…tell them they've been lovely business partners, but I won't be needing their help anymore."

"Oh, yeah…" Plushtrap blinked. "…Which one is which again? I can never tell them apart."

Vincent rolled his eyes again. "If they show up, ask them! And whatever you do, don't let them take Foxy away if they change their minds. Or if they show up with an army…which I know they will. Knowing them, I bet Shaffy will be the one to spill the beans. Shabby's much more dedicated to keeping secrets than he is."

"Seriously, which one is which?! I have no idea which ones you're talking about!"

"You're on your own, booger midget," Vincent grumbled, heading out the door. "Just change the kid's diaper already, and go incinerate it for all I care! Just keep him alive until I get the regression potions ready. THEN we can get rid of him for good."

Plushtrap shook his head and muttered a few things to himself before he put on a bright smile for Foxy, which did nothing but frighten the poor kit even more. "Aww, don't worry!~ You're looking at a very experienced babysitter here. I won't bite, I promise!~"

And with that, Plushtrap skipped out the door holding the baby Foxy over his shoulder. Foxy let out a moan of despair and reluctantly rested his chin on the short bunny's chest, dreading what today would bring and praying that he would be rescued. He missed his mama…he missed his friends…his _family_…

It was now official.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

**I honestly feel like this chapter could have turned out SO much better than it did, but I wasted too much time trying to perfect it to delete any progress x_x**

**Anyways, hope it was worth reading, and hopefully worthy of reviews from all you lovely peeps! And now for a comment question. (Haven't done one of these in a while...)**

**What have been your absolute favorite quotes/lines/parts from Baby Boom so far? :) Lemme know, because I feel like my comedy definitely needs some improvement...**


	30. Shabby's Brilliant Plan

**Christmas is here early, folks! Here's the elusive Chapter Thirty that you've all been waiting for. Not so sure about it myself, personally, as it's fairly dark in the beginning... but don't worry. There's also plenty of humor thrown in here and there. And I hope you're all excited for more of Blue's drama, 'cause there's plenty of that in here, too. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Baby Foxy! Don't you wanna eat your din-din?"

Foxy wanted to strike out. He wanted so badly so wriggle himself free from the straps of the uncomfortable old high chair he was sitting in and chomp Plushtrap's silly, evil face off so he could get out of this awful place and back to his family and friends. He wished he hadn't taken all of his surprise birthday parties for granted all this years; right now, he missed them more than ever.

And things had only gotten worse ever since he had woken up. After a horrifically embarrassing diaper change, Foxy found himself being hauled off to a dark, soot-covered room that had once been a kitchen before being burned in a fire, it seemed. No surprise there, really. It didn't help that there were cobwebs and dust everywhere, and his allergies had begun acting up. Now sneezing, sniffling, runny-nosed and crying, Foxy looked and acted even more like the baby he currently hated being. He realized how awful it felt to be truly helpless and tiny in a bad situation like this one.

He gritted his stubby fangs and growled through a clenched jaw, narrowing his eyes at the spoon looming over his lips. Plushtrap held onto the little spoon for him and had a big, patronizing grin on his face that was just asking to be punched. Foxy absolutely _refused_ to eat another bite of the revolting fruit slop he was being spoonfed. It tasted like bitter, unsweetened applesauce mixed in with overripe pomegranates and other soured berries. It was horrendous!

"Cooooome on baby Foxy! Eat up! It's yummy-yum time for your tummy-tum!" Plushtrap cajoled, seemingly ignoring the fact that the baby fox in the highchair was avoiding the spoon at all costs. For a much longer time than needed, the short green bunny pretended to play several feeding games, such as "here comes the airplane/train/pirate ship". However, nothing worked.

He frowned, then reached down and started tickling the little fox's foot, tired of going to the trouble. Golden eyes widening in terror, Foxy's cheeks puffed out as they filled with unwanted laughter, the urge to giggle rising inside of him faster than he could stop it. Before long, the little red kitten was giggling his tail off and going crazy in the highchair, which meant-

_FWOMP!_ Foxy's giggling was cut short by yet another unexpected spoonful of baby food being shoveled into his mouth. He groaned, then reluctantly started chewing; twiddling his fingers on the plastic tray and trying not to let his rage overwhelm him as Springtrap cheerily crooned, "That's a good baby! Isn't it nummy?"

"_It be nasty, matey,_" Foxy growled internally as he swallowed the baby mush, then shuddered while he was fed more. "_Ye could've at least added sugar or honey ta make it sweet! These crappy infant cuisines are worse than the poor cookin' on ships at sea! Are ye feedin' me this junk on purpose or somethin'?_"

Plushtrap set the bowl of mush aside, then got a rag to wipe the kitten's face. "All done!" The green bunny chirped before lifting Foxy out of the highchair and gushing, "Such a well-mannered baby, too! Who's a cutie little fox kit, hmm? Who is it!? … Iiiit's Foxy! Yes it is, yes it is! …Uh oh, diddums make a mess with his bib? It's okay baby! Plushtrap doesn't mind!"

"_Oh God,_" Foxy rolled his eyes. "_I wonder how many real babies 'round the world suffer per day 'cause of babytalk…ugh. At least Chica didn't babytalk us TOO much._"

His ears drooped at the thought, and the little red fox began to whimper sadly. "_Chica…m-me mommy…wonder how she's doin' without me…prob'ly just fine…_"

"Aww, is baby Foxy getting fussy?" Plushtrap pouted. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! You're probably cold, huh baby? It's real chilly in here, I know, I know! Let's get you in something nice and comfy and warm for the rest of the day!"

With that said, the small green rabbit scurried back into the very loosely-termed "nursery" and set Foxy down on the floor, then rushed over to a large grey wardrobe. Foxy watched teary-eyed as Plushtrap revealed to him a white wadded infant sleeper with little kitten ears and a tiny cloth tail in the back.

The baby pirate fox's eyes widened in horrified dismay, and he began to shake his head rapidly and scoot backwards on his diapered bottom. "_N-no! NO! It be just like th' bunny suits again! Only they were better than that abomination! Get it away from me!_"

Plushtrap pouted when he saw Foxy starting to crawl away from him and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Baby Foxyyy, you know you can't run or hide from me! You need to listen to your babysitter, otherwise you'll be in trouble!~"

"_NO! I ain't listenin' to ye anymore, ya filthy sewer rat! I'm gettin' outta here so I can find me frien-…me **family**!_" Determined, Foxy fearlessly rolled onto all fours and started to crawl away as fast as his little arms could carry him. Then he remembered something else, something amazing: "_HEY! Wait a second! I don't need ta crawl… I CAN WALK!_"

Without a second thought, Foxy stopped crawling and twisted himself upright. He then began to toddle away at a much quicker rate than the crawling would have allowed. A toothy grin slowly blossomed on Foxy's face, and he squealed triumphantly as he clumsily waddled towards the opened door. "_Yes! I'm gonna make it!_"

Plushtrap's eyes widened and his smile dropped immediately when he saw the little fox trying to make an escape. Not on his watch, he wasn't! He growled, tossing aside the outfit and promptly reaching for something else in the wardrobe. He twiddled his stubby fingers around the tiny object in his paw, then raced forward.

"_Oh no you don't!_" Plushtrap hissed, dashing over to the little fox. Foxy was a mere few feet from reaching the doorway when he felt something roughly grabbing at his tail from behind. He yelped, then plopped to his rear yet again. Foxy was about to let out his signature screech in protest, but his incipient cries were cut off by a sharp stinging sensation in his lower back.

The pirate fox froze, tensing up; all of a sudden he could feel the rush of an extremely painful pressure flowing from his upper back. He staggered a bit, helpless as he felt the pressure flood every vein and muscle in his fragile body. Foxy arched his back, the angry screech instantly transforming into a series of burgeoning, gurgled wails. He didn't notice the purplish-pink fluid draining from a shot that Plushtrap was pressing into his back, and continued to scream in terror and pain.

Seconds later, the shot was empty and Plushtrap removed the needle, pretending as if nothing had happened. Foxy was still bawling his eyes out; no longer feeling any pain, but the trauma was enough to keep his tears coming.

Putting on a creamy half-smile to masquerade his victory, Plushtrap prated babytalk in false sympathy as he scooped up the crying fox cub. The "cuddles" that the howling kit received were frightfully slippery - like Plushtrap was bound to drop him at any moment - and especially cold. They didn't feel anything like the warm, snuggly hugs that Chica gave him.

As expected, Foxy didn't like this and continued to cry forcefully, shaking his fists a little while he fussed and gurgled incoherently. He didn't even notice it when Plushtrap had stopped squeezing him and carried him over to a changing table in the corner. Nor did he see the kitty outfit Plush had gripped in his paw once more. Plushtrap, for his part, was back to his cheery self; acting as if nothing unusual had happened.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Baby Foxy," the short green bunny sang apologetically, humming a bit. He laid Foxy down and started fitting his front and back paws into the cute wadded sleeper and continued to prattle on. "Boss's Orders!~ He told me to do that anyway, especially if you started getting out of control. I know it probably hurt, but…trust me when I say that in just a few minutes, and after you've had a nice nap, you'll be feeling much better!"

Plushtrap finished buttoning up the thick, fluffy outfit and then gave Foxy's tummy a gentle rub, grinning stupidly. "That way you won't give Mr. Vincent any trouble when he gets the regression machine-thingy ready! Until then, you can go wander around the nursery and play for a little while. Afterall, it's the last free time you'll have…forever! Hehehe!~"

While Plushtrap continued to babble on, Foxy found himself struggling to stay awake. There was something very weird about that purple liquid…like it was some sort of sleeping medicine. He had a feeling there was another reason why it was making him drowsy, but his brain seemed to be blocking out rational thinking. And it was scaring him.

Then, just like that, his fear disappeared. Gone like the wind. The more he thought about it, Foxy realized that he wasn't afraid of ANYTHING anymore. Like all his inhibitions and embarrassment no longer had a place in his brain to exist. He felt relaxed and sleepy, but more than anything he felt…_blissful_.

The wadded sleeper he was wearing felt all snuggly and comfy and warm now, rather than degrading or restrictive. Foxy giggled a little, a bumper amount of drool dribbling down his chin as he started to bounce up and down. Plushtrap held up a mirror to him and he giggled some more. He looked like a kitty now! But wait…hadn't he always been a kitten?

"There we go!" Plushtrap grinned, sitting Foxy up and patting his back. "Allll better! Mr. Vincent's gonna be real proud of me when he hears this. He'll be so glad when I tell him how easy this'll be now! Now go play, Baby Foxy. Unky Plushtrap will be riiiiight back!~"

Foxy nodded, giggling again. His eyes started to droop and his pupils changed from their normal gold to pink swirly ones…the same color of the magic medicine in that shot. Oooh, how pretty. Mama and lots of funny grownups that he used to know always did say he had pretty eyes! They were all so nice. They spoke to him all silly and kind. He didn't know where Mama or those funny people he knew were, but something in his mind told him that he didn't need to worry about them anymore. Foxy giggled; the voice in his head was so squeaky and chirpy and soft…it reminded him of-…oh, right.

Nevermind that. He still felt wonderful! He wanted to crawl around and go on lots and lots of pirate adventures now! The whole world looked sooo much prettier in his imagination. It looked like a big blue ocean with happy fishies, sparkling water, and islands with awesome treasures.

Deliriously happy, the former adult pirate known as Foxy plopped down again on his tubby belly and crept across the carpet like an inchworm, babbling mindlessly. What Foxy didn't know about that "magic medicine" was it had been a mental regression potion all along. But of course, that didn't concern him anymore. He had much better baby things to do now! Worrying about grownup things was silly.

Giggling away the ridiculous thought, Foxy continued to belly-crawl; his adult mentality, which had been thrown to the very back of his mind, watched in utter horror all the while. Something was blocking his adult self from reaching the control center of his brain. Foxy's brain fought hard, but eventually lost the battle when his baby body grew tired of crawling around and began to fall asleep on the floor. Naptime already?

As his inner consciousness howled silent protests and unheard screams - discouraging his baby self to fall asleep - Foxy's spirit couldn't help but relax and drowse off at the same time his body did. So sleepy. No time for getting help. Only time for naptime. Night-night, world!

* * *

The adorable baby pirate had just dozed off into a nap on the floor, snoring amidst a puddle of syrupy drool with his guardian Plushtrap proudly watching over him. As little Foxy slept away, a pair of purple boots marched into the room behind Plushtrap, followed by the rustling of a purple trenchcoat.

"He's unconscious?," Vincent inquired, his tone hinting a mix between satisfaction as well as slight irritation. The violent violet-skinned man frowned. "How much of the injection did you give him?"

"The whole thing," Plushtrap chirped happily, skipping about the dark nursery and cleaning up a few fallen items. There was a small twinkle in the short bunny's eyes that was completely unreadable. "Boss, you know as well as I do that it was for the best. Afterall, we both know that widdol Foxy-Woxy would have put up QUITE the fight had we tried things the hard way!~ It's better if he's fast asleep in dreamland. That way, nobody will be able to hear him scream!~"

"There won't be any screaming regardless," Vincent growled, grabbing the olive-green leporid by the wrist and dragging him backwards, ignoring his surprised yelps. "Nor will there be pain. I may be a vicious criminal and killer, but even _I'M_ not evil enough to torment an innocent baby. However…"

His white-in-black eyes narrowed a bit. "We must remind ourselves that Foxy is no ordinary infant. I applaud you for your agile thinking, Plushtrap. Perhaps it was a good idea to regress him mentally first. That way, no matter how he feels in the end, it won't matter to him…since he'll no longer understand the concept of non-existing. "

Vincent sighed, remembering the value of his current loss. "Though, I'm a bit saddened that little Foxy won't be able to attempt crying out for help or cursing our conceptions in uselessly infantile babbles. That's always been my favorite part. Oh well, it is what it is. I suppose I'm lucky to even have him as my hostage; it took ten years to jot down my final revenge plans and another eight to finally track him, afterall. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hunt down the red fox you're actually looking for without bumping into _thousands_ of other red foxes just like him?"

Plushtrap shook his head.

"Of course not," Vincent spat. He looked down at the baby fox kitten curled up on the floor, sucking his thumb while he stuck his diapered behind in the air. His fluffy red tail wiggled in his sleep and he giggled a bit from around his thumb. Vincent chuckled condescendingly at the sight, and continued grinning as he reached into the left pocket of his trenchcoat.

Plushtrap gawked and crooned in awe when Vincent pulled back his hand and produced a syringe from his cloak, similar to the one he had given his little assistant to sic on Foxy earlier. However, this syringe was much larger and filled with black ooze; it almost resembled liquid mascara. There was no needle in sight, however.

"Oooh, what's thaaat? You haven't showed me this stuff before! Gimme! I wanna see-"

"Be silent," Vincent hissed, and Plushtrap's hyperactive bouncing came to a halt. The purple man smiled, examining the precious black liquid. "This…is what I call the 'existence-erasing chemical'. Or EEC, for short."

"What does it do?" Plushtrap asked dumbly. Vincent glared at his assistant for his ignorance, but cleared his throat and continued.

"You shall see… In due time, my friend." Vincent then tucked the syringe back into his pocket. "Let's just say it's all that my machine will need in order for it to work. You remember what I told you its purpose was, right?"

"Yup! It's gonna make widdol baby Foxy into a teeny tiny, itty bitty amoeba-thing by the time his friends come to save him! Then POOF! He'll be gone!" Plushtrap chanted, covering his mouth with his paws as to not wake Foxy with his giggles. "It's the best plan ever! … But wait… what are we gonna do to his FRIENDS when they get here? They'll know what we did and tattle on us, Mr. Vincent!"

"Calm down Plush," Vincent smirked. "Haven't I already told you time and time again; what goes around, comes around? … That shall be the case for young Foxy's friends fairly soon, I'd say. Not to worry."

He turned around and began to walk out of the nursery, holding Plushtrap's paw while he casually ambled along. The purple man chuckled. "I may never get my money or wealth back, but… there's not a single price in this universe that is richer than sweet revenge. Sweeter than a baby's laugh."

* * *

"Say Chi…"

"What?"

Shaffy tilted his head a bit and hummed, deep in thought as he looked the slender chicken girl up and down for a few seconds. He then shrugged, "Hate to burst your bubble, but you have like, no maternal instinct at all. You don't even dress like a mom, and you sound like a chipmunk going through puberty and a woodchipper at the same time. Plus… you should seriously see a healthcare professional about that beak of yours. It keeps falling off and making your eyes go black."

Chi rolled her eyes, no doubt taking offense. "We're here to save Foxy, not joke around." She seethed. Shaffy blinked, frowning.

"But I wasn't jok-…OW!"

Pasting on a fake smile after successfully punching the purple bear in the gut, the yellow chick smoothed down her pink skirt and then peeked down into the stroller she had been pushing.

Mari was sitting in between Teddy and Blue (because of course, Blue kept trying to seriously hurt or pick on Teddy throughout the entire trip), and the little puppet looked as cheery as ever, even with his magical cold.

Chi tilted her head when she noticed Mari's face changing colors every few seconds; it would go from pale blue, to a sickly orange, a putrid purple, a nasty green, and a nauseatingly rotten yellow. Mari had only spit up once - thankfully - and it had been nothing but purple slime, much to Blue's utter dismay and disgust.

Mari's illness seemed to have a non-contagious ripple effect and before he could stop it, Blue was getting sick as well and vomiting over the side of the stroller for half the journey. The ladies, still angry with Blue's behavior, decided to ignore it while the other babies covered their eyes and ears.

"You finished puking out your brains yet, prissy boy?" Goldi muttered as he floated above the two strollers, ever so slowly inching towards Freddy and Bonnie's sides on the sidewalk. The yellow bear snickered. "Do you need a lace-trimmed hanky to wipe your peachy-pink plastic surgery lips?"

Blue glared up at Goldi as soon as he'd finished puking and proceeded to wipe his mouth on the bunny-stenciled bib that Mangle had insisted he should wear. He was hoping it would be ruined now. "No thank you, Good Samaritan Golden. The only reason I've been retching for the past twelve and a half minutes is because I'm being forced to sit beside A CONTAGIOUSLY ILL MAGICAL BEING, WHO COULD EASILY SPREAD HIS FILTHY GERMS AND FLESH-EATING BACTERIA WITH HIS DESEASED COUGHS AND BODILY FLUIDS. OF COURSE I'M FEELING SICK JUST SITTING NEXT TO HIM!"

"Calm down Blue, that's what the plastic wrap is for-…" Bonnie tried to reason with his cousin, only to be smacked in the face by a bottle. Immediately the purple bunny began to whimper and scrunched up his nose, covering up the boo-boo with his paws while a sympathetic Freddy patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You should be," Blue growled between his teeth. "And you should feel lucky, too! You don't have to sit beside two idiots, one of them being sick! …I stand corrected. You already ARE sitting next to an idiot."

Feeling as though Bonnie had been comforted enough, Freddy looked in the opposite direction and growled under his breath, not wanting to start another fight. Chica had enough of what she had been listening to for the past few minutes and finally decided to intervene, getting right up in baby Blue's face.

She then proceeded to give him _The Stare_.

"_The only time you're allowed to open your mouth now is for when you need to throw up some more. Otherwise, I'd recommend keeping it shut for the rest of the trip._ Unless you want some more…**_CHOCOLATE MILK_**."

All the color in Blue's face - even his makeup - immediately drained and he went stiffly pale. His worst fears and only weakness realized, Blue shrieked in terror and tore at his ears, shaking his head. "_OH GOD NO! NO! _PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!_ ANYTHING BUT **THAT!**_"

"That's what I thought," Chica nodded, going back to pushing the stroller with her boys in it. She looked down - her soft gaze narrowly avoiding Foxy's empty seat - and smiled, "How are my little hatchlings doing? Hmm?"

"W-we're doing just fine, Chica." Bonnie gulped, not looking in her direction. Chica's heart sank a little, though she kept a straight face.

"So…I guess you won't be calling me mama anymore, huh?"

"Y-yeah…sorry." Bonnie's ears drooped. "I'd love to, but…you know what Goldi said."

Goldi nodded, and Chica sighed in acceptance. "Yes, I see… understood. Don't worry about it anymore. I still have my widdol Freddybear…right sweetie?"

"Of couwse mama!" Freddy chirped with a big smile, unaware that Blue was silently mimicking him. "I'll always wuv yoo the mostest! Nuffin's gonna tange that!"

Upon hearing this, Goldi worriedly looked towards Chi and Mangle, who were both biting their lips and pretending they hadn't heard it either. The golden bear sighed and his ears drooped slightly.

"_He will never learn…_" Goldi mumbled quietly. He didn't notice himself hovering closer and closer to Chi as Mama Chica's Army walked along.

* * *

"Alright… I think we made it."

The three ladies gawked. "…This is it?" Chica asked, one eye twitching. Shaffy shrugged.

"Yep, this is it. What'd you expect? Barbie's Dreamhouse?"

"It looks run down," Mangle pursed her lips as she stared at the old building and indiscreetly wrinkled her nose. "And geez… it smells wicked-bad in there. No sugarcoatin' it. Who's goin' in first?"

"Are you crazy?!" Shabby burst out, pushing the girls aside so he could float in front of them and prevent them from stepping foot on the property. His glowing silver eyes wide with panic, he continued babbling on. "If PG sees you guys walk in, he'll trick and trap you for sure! Possibly even go as far as KILLING you!"

Shabby began to pace around in midair, scratching the fur on his head as if he was trying to calculate the square root of negative one zillion in his head. "We need to send someone else in. Someone…smaller. Someone who can crawl around through the darkness without being seen. Someone who can create an easy distraction for the rest of us. Someone who's already wearing a diaper so they won't have to ask PG where the bathrooms are and get us caught."

Perplexed, Shabby began to float like he was sitting on a chair, one paw tapping his chin with the other perched on his hip. "Hmm…" The ebony rabbit puzzled, looking towards Chica's Army with true bewilderment in his eyes. "…Do we know anybody with those qualifications?"

In disbelief, and somewhat impressed by how extraordinarily idiotic his brother really was, Shaffy immediately whacked Shabby across the head, earning a soft "ow".

"Uh, boo?" Mangle struggled to keep in her laughter, a wobbly grin appearing on her face. "I uh…I think we know PLENTY of lil helpers that got _all_ of those qualifications in the bag."

Shabby quirked his head to the side in confusion. He looked at the girls, then towards the babies…then back at the girls…and finally back towards the babies. He blinked, smiled, and nodded. "Ooooh. Right! I forgot!"

"Nevermind that," Chica sighed, stepping forward to face the whole group. "Okay, now's the time to reiterate our plan. Thank goodness Mike and Doll were willing to babysit BB on such short notice…"

"Yes," Blue forgot about Chica's earlier threat and opened his blabbermouth up once again, as prissy as ever. He rolled his eyes in the most dramatic fashion possible while he whined, "Of course BB gets the luxury of staying home and getting pampered… but ME? And the other helpless infants that YOU decided would tag along?! ESPECIALLY _ME?! _Let's endanger their lives tenfold by visiting a psychotic murderer's funhouse of knives and death! Sounds like a party, alright!"

Chica glared at the exceptionally cranky baby bunny, her gaze so fierce and soul-piercing that it forced the others (including Shaffy and Shabby) to look away, cringing. Blue tried not to look frightened, but not even he was mentally strong enough to withstand Chica's stare. He bit his lip with his little buckteeth and turned away, still keeping a grumpy expression.

"Two words, Blue. Chocolate. Milk." The intensity of Chica's gaze died down, and she was able to recollect herself as the others slowly turned their heads back around. "Okay, okay. No more tomfoolery, guys. We need to find a way inside the building so we can get to Foxy without being spotted. Any ideas?"

"PBBBBLLLLLLLT!" All of a sudden Teddy blew a raspberry and gurgled happily, clapping his paws while his own spittle flew about. Chica grimaced, wiping her face with her feathers. She smiled weakly.

"That's a lovely idea, Teddy baby, but I think you should let the grownups talk for now. Okay sweetheart? Thank you." Chica cleared her throat. "As I was saying…"

Mangle raised her paw, and was immediately chosen by Chica. "Chi and I were thinkin'… why can't we just call the cops?"

The others nodded in agreement, and Chica tensed up a bit, shaking her head. "No. You wanna know why we can't do that? … PG would know immediately that something was up if he hears helicopters and police sirens pulling up onto his property. He'd hurt Foxy for sure before any policemen could get to him! So no, we can't call anybody."

"Couldn't we twy just…getting awong wif Puwple Man?" Freddy whimpered, chewing on his hat anxiously. He waved a paw in the air. "Even if we pwetended to be on Puwple's side, maybe he could give Foxy back to us…?"

Blue scoffed. "What a stupid, foolish, _ignorant_…" Cue a glare from not just Chica, but Chi and Mangle too. He paused, twitching a bit as he reconsidered his words. "…Decent, wholesome, diplomatic idea, but unfortunately not an option regarding the circumstances. So sorry to disappoint you, Fredderick."

Freddy's ears lowered and his chin dropped to his chin morosely. "Aww, phooey."

Shaffy rubbed his jaw tersely, groaning in aggravation. Things were only getting more and more stressful with every passing minute. "Why don't we just go back to Shab's idea, huh? …As mind-numbingly stupid as the poor soul I regret calling a brother is, he had a better plan in mind than the ones we're struggling to come up with."

Chica thought for a moment. "Hmm…" She began to nod, gradually coming around to the idea. "Yeah…yeah! Now that I think about it, Shabby's idea might actually work! You're a genius, B!"

"_You're beautiful_, Shabby! Everybody knows it, including you! No pimples, blemishes, or anything…you're a star. Oh wait…nevermind. I HAVE A ZIT. WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEE?!"

If it wasn't obvious enough already, Shabby was too busy arguing with himself in a mirror which he had conjured up minutes before in order to examine the bruise on the back of his head. Even Blue had to admit his self-esteem wasn't THAT shallow. Everyone facepalmed.

"Shab, though I can't recall a time where I've ever said it…I love you, bro. But…" Shaffy sighed gruffly, gazing up to the heavens for much-needed strength. "You're dumber than the four stomachs of a cow. I think Ma must have dropped you on your head from several stories up."

* * *

**A normal, wholesome, fun-for-the-whole-family chapter filled with jokes about Blue's Chocolate Milk PTSD, Mama Chica's Fury, and how much of an idiot Shabby is. OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE THE BABY BOOM BANDWAGON! :D**

**And again, sorry for disappearing for two and a half months without any updates. This chapter was really starting to infuriate me because of how difficult it was to write :|**

**Anyways, Merry Early Christmas, everyone! (And make sure to wish Baby Boom an early Happy Birthday, too!)**

**Love,**

**-Kudley Clause**


	31. Mission Im-paws-sible

**For all of those who've been wondering where Chapter Thirty-One went back in January...well, I deleted it soon after I posted it. Mostly because the chapter was far too short and it was mostly filler, which didn't settle right with me. So, I kept what was left of the original and worked on from there. This was the end result, which in my opinion is much better this time around. ^^**

**Aside from that, BABY BOOM IS FINALLY BEING WORKED ON AGAIN. YAY! ...Except we've still only got one or two chapters left. Or maybe more than that. Who knows. ;D**

**Just to let you know in advance, everyone: I apologize if after this one, the next few chapters suck. I know I might sound crazy, but I'm a little confused on how I'm going to write the ending for the story. I've got everything planned, but...I guess I'm just not used to writing about actiony drama stuff. I'd much rather write about cute fluffy baby animals, to be honest. My bad. xD**

**So for now, let's just enjoy the story, m'kay? :3**

* * *

Chica bit her lip, looking down at the remaining Fazbabies. "So…you guys are really gonna do this?"

"Yeth, Mama," Freddy nodded, smiling brightly and saluting the nervous mother hen. "We'we gonna do it! For Foxy!"

"O-okay," Chica whimpered, her feathers drooping. She seemed a bit desperate to keep them all there by her side…even Blue. Motherly instincts were definitely kicking in for her. "I-I know, and I love you all for it, b-but…what if something happens to you guys? I don't want to lose you!"

"Chica, we're gonna be fine," Bonnie gave her a sweet grin, showing off his newly-spouted baby teeth. Chica smiled back, her heart melting at the sight. "It'll be super-duper easy! We're gonna get Foxy back. He's like a brother to us. And we're babies with grownup minds…what could go wrong?"

"Sounds like a death wish to me," Blue mumbled under his breath. After earning disappointed looks from Freddy and Bonnie, and a positively devastated one from Chica, he sighed. "Fine, fine! I'll concede. Let's do this already, 'kay?"

Mangle and Chi both shared proud smiles, and the Shadow Bros clapped ironically as Chica suddenly scooped Blue up into her arms and hugged him tightly. The mama hen squeaked happily, "Ooh, thank you Bluey! Your courage really means a lot to me!"

Chica sniffled, gazing over the other babies with tears in her eyes. "My little men are all growing up so fast…_I'm so proud!_"

Freddy and Mari giggled, while Blue, Goldi, and Bonnie each blushed different shades of red. Blue was particularly repulsed by the wet kiss on the cheek Chica gave him, and wiped it away with a pronounced "YUCK!".

"Awww, now who's the Mama's Boy?" Bonnie grinned at Blue, who glared right back at him. The purple bunny laughed as his blue counterpart swatted at him uselessly, dodging every smack.

"YOU HUSH, WRETCHED WHELP!"

"That's enough you guys," Mangle said as she, Chi, and Chica each lifted up a baby of their own and placed them inside the opening of the broken-down ventilation shaft. The white vixen tied a sanitary mask around the squiggling Mari's face, then gave the Shadow Bros and Chica a thumbs up. "They're ready to go. Freddybear, BonBon, Teddybear, Goldster, Mars, and Prince Bluebrat."

"I RESENT THAT!"

Mangle rolled her eyes, and poked Blue's nose. "Hush, boo."

"Y-you six be good babies, o-okay?" Chica peeped with a wobbly smile, twin tears streaming down her face to meet at the bottom of her chin. "I-I'm so sorry; M-mommy wishes she could come with you guys, but-"

"Mommy's too fat." Shaffy snickered along with Shabby, and luckily for them Chica ignored the comment and proceeded to give all of her babies farewell hugs and kisses.

"Be safe, a-alright?" She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "Remember, sweeties…I love you all. And you're doing this all for Foxy…and his parents."

The babies nodded solemnly. Goldi was particularly keen on showing his respect, lowering his hat when Foxy's parents were mentioned.

"Oh, and Freddy?" Chica smirked, albeit weakly. "You're in charge, honeybear."

Nibbling on the edge of his top hat, Freddy bounced up and down, letting out little muffled cheers. "YAAAY! YAAAY! …Alwight guys, wet's go!"

"Oh, wonderful," Blue chirped wryly, "Thank _goodness_ the cavalry's arrived…I don't know what we'd do without our glamorous leader."

Freddy pointed a finger at the grumbly bunny. "Shut up, Bwoo! …If we're da cabble-wree-, then YOU'RE da twaveling donkey!"

Blue crawled behind the other babies, his face red as a beet and frowning deeply as they all made their way down the ventilation tunnel. "Oh…_how mature_…"

* * *

"OWW! BLOODY HELL!"

Goldi sighed. "_Sweet merciful pepperoni pizza _…What is it _now_, Blue?"

Blue wiggled and wriggled and kicked, far from comfortable as the group crawled along, being squished together rather tightly. Needless to say, the fashionista bunny was indignant.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU DUNCE! You're crushing me!" He exclaimed, struggling as the six of them were being exceptionally squished the more the vent started to narrow.

"Owie!"

"Oof!"

"Watch it!"

"I'LL BITE YOU, I SWEAR IT!"

Goldi groaned. "Gosh, Blue, what's your problem?"

"YOU. ARE. CRUSHING. ME. ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"What do you mean? Why can't we all just move over?!"

"Only so many of us can fit in here at once! This has to be the smallest, most suffocating air vent of all time! That moronic Shabby said we would all be able to crawl through here without getting crammed together! … BONNIE! GET YOUR SMELLY FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! Freddy's the one pushing me up against the ceiling! And…AND TEDDY WON'T STOP DROOLING ALL OVER ME!"

"Bonbonbonbonbonbonbonbonbon!" Teddy squealed, sucking on one of Bonnie's ears, much to the purple bunny's dismay. Bonnie sighed, eyes distantly looking away.

"Yeah, thanks Teddy…good to know that my name is THAT interesting to say over and over again. And I'm sure my ear tastes delicious, but-"

Freddy popped out of the dogpile, making the others crumble to the silvery steel floor of the vent with a loud, reverberating thud. They cried out, pained and irked. Freddy shrugged, giggling and smiling sheepishly. "Hehehe…uh, sowwy?"

"This is ridiculous," Blue muttered, clutching his head. Stars were still spinning dizzily all throughout his brain. "Are we almost there, Fredwart?!"

"Yepper-peppers!" Freddy chimed, nodding enthusiastically. He swiped his arm in the air and started crawling forward, urging the others to follow. "C'mon! I alweady see a bwight light somewhewes!"

"A bright light, you say?" Blue growled, reluctantly tagging along. "You don't suppose it's the sweet release of death, do you? … Teddy, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint, but might I remind you that my diaper is NOT a holding hand for you?!"

"Hush up, guys!" Bonnie was the first to stop the group, since Freddy was sitting stationary near the end of the vent. The timid purple bunny crawled up next to his best friend and tilted his head, curious. "Freddy…? What is it, Freddy?"

The bear cub was silent for a moment, his big blue eyes terrified while they stared straight ahead at the grey wall. "Down," Freddy gulped. "Wook…down. Don't move."

Soon after looking below him, Bonnie got the same look of horror on his face. Feeling brave and annoyed at once, Blue crawled over as well. "What are you two bumbling morons staring at? Did you wet yourselves again? Or what?"

"B…boopy twap."

Blue paused. "…Wha-"

Freddy's announcement was accompanied by a strange, low-pitched creaking that rumbled throughout the entire vent. Mari and Teddy hugged each other tightly, and the other babies began screaming when the vent suddenly jerked upwards, as if by an invisible force.

It took the shape of an arc - or, perhaps more accurately, a slide - with the six Fazbabies still inside crying and squealing as they all began to slip-and-slide down it. The "slide" coiled into a spiral shape as they all slid down at high speed, almost like an amusement park ride.

"WHAT KIND OF BOOBY TRAP IS THIIIIIIIS?!" Blue screeched, grabbing at his ears as they approached the same bright light Freddy had been talking about. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED TO LOSE WEIGHT, FREDDYYYY!"

Plop.

History repeated itself, and the six Fazbabies landed in yet another dogpile at the end of the "slide". Bonnie was the first to regain consciousness (he had of course passed out on the way down) and moaning, rubbing the owie on his nose.

"Ahh… maaaan." Bonnie noticed a shadow standing over him and squinted to look up, despite his pounding headache. "Sh…Shabby? Shaffy? Is that you guys…?"

"Not quite," a very different voice chuckled quietly. "They're fellow employees of mine. But trust me, we are _nothing_ alike."

Bonnie rubbed his eyes, whimpering. "W-well then…who ARE you?"

The unfamiliar voice became a real person in the mind of Bonnie when a dark figure in a purple trenchcoat knelt down in front of him and scooped him up by the scruff on his neck. "Who am I? …Take a wild guess."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and he began to wriggle and kick; flapping his arms around in the air while screaming. "P-PURPLE MAN! PURPLE MAN! PURPLEMANPURPLEMANPURPLEMANPURPLEMAAAAAN!"

"Whuuuu?" Freddy's voice peeped with a slight croak as he and some of the others started to regain consciousness. The little bear sat up, rubbing his eyes. "BonBon? Is dat yew? Wha' happened?"

"Where are we?" Blue's voice groaned, slightly muffled since face was being pressed into the ground by the clueless Teddy's weight. Shoving Teddy out of the way, he began to brush himself off. "I cannot BELIEVE how much dust there was on that slide! I'm going to report whoever designed that bloody contraption to the authorities! I-…"

The snobby bunny's ears flew straight up, and then deflated like popped balloons when he saw the Purple Man standing over them all. Blue began to stutter and babble nonsense, as if he was having some sort of brain malfunction. "Th-the-uh…uh…h-him…he…us…we…Th-th-th-purp…Purple…"

Vincent chuckled, kneeling down next to the six terrified babies. "Welcome to my lair, young ones. Uncle Vincent has a surprise for all of you… _yes he does, yes he does_."

"**_You!_**" Goldi exclaimed in fury, floating into the air at bullet speed. His eyes and paws started to glow a mad purple as he growled, "I knew it was you! You're the kidnapper! You killed Foxy's family!"

"Oh, did you have to give it away so soon?" Vincent cooed, smiling sickly. "And just what are you going to do about it? You're nothing but a helpless baby now, my dear golden acquaintance. I'd say the worst you could do to me is pull my hair or stick your fingers in my nose."

Goldi hovered quietly for a moment, before letting out a battle cry and threatening to blast Vincent with his magic. Suddenly, something threw him across the room and into the wall, making the other babies gasp. Mari started to wail, and quickly flew over to his playmate.

"Goldi! Goldiiii!" Mari squeaked, his beady black eyes shimmering with giant tears as he hugged the yellow bear tightly. Goldi coughed, rubbing away his headache… only to smile and laugh.

"H-hey, great job buddy. Heheh, that's been your first word other than 'music box'…err, maybe not. But hey, a-at least you got my name right this time…"

Freddy, relieved that his friend was okay after being revived with the power of "Mari hugs", stood up and waddled over to Vincent with the angriest scowl possible. He then began to punch the purple man's legs, trying to take him down. "Hiyah! Take dat, yew evil puwple poo-poo-head! Give us back ouw fwiend!"

"I grow tiresome of all this juvenile noise," Vincent sighed, reaching down to pluck Freddy up by the scruff on his neck. He held the little bear up to eye level and grinned nastily. "You'd like to see your friend, is that right?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie put on a brave face, shaking his fist in the air. "Take us to Foxy! Now! Or suffer the cute consequences!"

"I'm trembling in my boots." Vincent let go of Freddy, who was caught by Bonnie and Teddy before he hit the ground. "I've gotten a little old for child's play, so please, do remind me…you want me to give Foxy back?"

"Oh, for crying out loud… For the last time, old man, YES! Give him back to us so we may leave in peace!" Blue demanded. "Now, lead the way!"

"Oh no, no, no…you've misunderstood." Vincent shook his head gently. "You see, I'm not going to take you to him. It would be awfully rude of me to drag you six all the way through my dirty lair. I haven't had the chance to hire Shabby as my cleaning lady for months now, so it's rather dusty. And since you're my very special guests, I'm simply going to bring _him_ to _you_. PLUSHTRAP!"

The Fazbabies were a bit confused as awkward silence ensued for nearly a full thirty seconds before the squeaking and creaking of rolling wheels were heard echoing throughout the building.

Suddenly, the door across the room burst open, and a stumpy green bunny who was no taller than the babies themselves ran in. He was pushing a short white baby bed on wheels, and they all could see it had an occupant.

Two little red paws swatted at the air, and itty bitty white feet kicked around as well. There were lots of cooing and burbling noises too, sounding more babyish than even Teddy and Mari's mindless babbles. Vincent looked into the crib, smiling. "Oh, how precious. He must've had a good nap."

"Yep!" Plushtrap agreed, way too cheerfully. "Slept just like a baby!"

"Your ironic sense of humor brings me great joy, Plush. Why don't we show this little accident—I mean…_adorable rascal_ to his old buddies, hmm?"

"Sounds good to me, boss!"

Goldi stared at the crib, his coal eyes widening. He had a sinking feeling he knew who it was.

"Oh no…" The yellow bear tried to spring up and float into the air again, but the small dribble of magic he had left resulted only in pathetic purple sparks from his paws. Concentrating all his magic together wasn't working either. He could only sit beside Mari and watch in horror as Plushtrap reached into the crib. "No, NO! This can't be happening!"

"Say hello to Foxy-Woxy!" Plushtrap chirped, holding up a small red baby fox that was wearing white pajamas, with a bonnet over his head and a bib around his neck. Upon seeing his friends, Foxy's face lit up and he starting gurgling delightfully, reaching for them with his chubby paws. The group gasped in absolute horror, backing away into a corner together.

"Say it isn't so! Say it isn't so!" Bonnie cried, pulling on his ears. In a frenzy, he reached out and clamped his paws over Mari and Teddy's eyes. "Don't look, guys! It's too horrible! …Foxy's turned into a baby!"

"Welax, Bonnie! Panicking won't hewp us wight now!" Freddy swatted away Bonnie's paws, earning a slight yelp from the bunny. "Foxy was alweady a baby, stupid! Puwple Man just bwainwashed him to THINK like a baby too!"

"Seems like we have a little Einstein in the audience," Vincent said, chuckling. The Fazbabies all huddled into each other, shaking as the purple monster grew closer to them. "Tell me, young Fazbear. How do you and your…hrmm, _army_…intend to stop me, hmm? I'd _love_ to hear it."

"We'we gonna beat you down wike the sleazebag you awe!" Freddy started swinging around his fists, punching the air. "Put 'em up, put 'em uuup!"

"Now, now, it isn't very nice to disrespect your elders." Vincent wagged his finger at the small bear, shaking his head. He went back to his evil simpering as he crossed his arms, staring down at the group of toddlers. "Now, I'll give you the answers you're looking for as soon as we have you little ones…properly situated. Plushtrap!"

Plushtrap quickly scampered over, holding baby Foxy so carelessly that the little cutie's feet were dragging across the floor. Moreover, Plush was still too short to be carrying around a baby that was _nearly his size_, but he'd never attest to that. The green bunny grinned, "Yeah, Chief?"

Vincent snapped his fingers. "Get everything ready for our second ambush, oh…and perhaps some baby toys, too. Foxy may need to feel more at home while he's on death row."

Plushtrap saluted in a patriotic fashion, his cotton tail swishing. "Right! On it, boss! Here, take the baby!" He tossed Foxy into Vincent's arms, before skittering off into the darkness. Vincent rolled his eyes before turning to the quivering Fazbabies below him. He smiled, gently placing Foxy over his shoulder and patting his back.

"I hope you don't mind, young Marionette, but while you've been on your childhood vacation, I've been raiding your magic shop for supplies. Where else do you think I got the ingredients for my EEC chemical?" Vincent said to baby Mari, who stared back up at the man quizzically. Still patting Foxy's back, he continued. "Anyways, I borrowed one last item while I was there. An old project of yours… the magic rope. It will be most beneficial, I can assure you."

"Just WHAT exactly do you plan on doing with it, hmm?!" Blue asked, folding his arms and making his best sassy face. "Tying us all up and threatening to feed us strained carrots? Honestly, could you _be_ a more predictable villain?"

Vincent was quiet for a moment, bouncing Foxy in his arms as he tried to burp him. He waited until he heard Foxy let out a cute baby belch, then laid him back down in the cradle while the young cub babbled away. "Hmm, well, you're not wrong. That was part of the plan, I'll admit. But when you all arrived, not only did my security cameras capture you six sneaking into the building, but they also found this."

Suddenly, a large monitor screen popped out of the ceiling, showing nothing but static for a few seconds. As the fuzziness disappeared, the Fazbabies could clearly see Chica, Chi, Mangle, and the Shadow Bros standing outside the building. Chica was pacing around the premises—waiting for her babies to return—and the others were talking amongst each other.

"Not only will you pesky little munchkins be erased from existence," Vincent grinned maliciously. "But so will your friends. Or should I say… your mommies and daddies?"

"Dada Shabby!" Mari giggled, reaching for the image of Shabby on the monitor. Vincent snickered at this.

"That's right, Mari. And who's this?" He pointed to Shaffy's face on the screen. Mari frowned slightly, humming as he thought about it for a moment. A great big smile appeared on the small puppet's face, and he giggled.

"Poo-poo head!"

"That's right," Vincent smirked in agreement. "Perhaps you aren't as mindless as I thought. You were able to identify both of my idiotic ex-henchmen _perfectly_. But do not worry; they too will be vaporized alongside the others."

Mari beamed, completely oblivious to what the man was saying. Goldi, on the other hand, was freaking out. "NO!" He exclaimed, burying his face in his paws. "No, no, no! This is all wrong! I knew this was a terrible idea to begin with!"

Vincent tilted his head, smiling with his eyes half-lidded. "Goldi? Is something bothering you? You seem quite fussy. Shall I put you down for a nap?"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Demanded the small yellow bear as he gained enough power back to float in the air again. He pointed at Foxy's cradle, all while glaring at Vincent. "Why are you doing this to him?! Haven't you tortured him enough over the years? You killed his family! And now you want revenge, all because you had to spend time in prison for a few years?"

"That's where you're wrong again, my friend."

Vincent's cheery face took a dark turn, startling the gang of babies in front of him. He pointed at Foxy's cradle as well. There, Foxy was pulling his tiny legs up to his chest, giggling as he tried to put his swishing tail in his mouth. Vincent stared at him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"That little lowlife right there, and those swindlers he called mother and father are to blame! Twenty years ago, they stole all of my money from me and _squandered_ it! I was rich, until those thieving Foxes came along and ruined everything!"

As he paced around the room, clenching his fists, Vincent continued his story.

"They tricked me into lending them almost a million's worth of my money so they could afford to travel across the sea, and I quote, "help underprivileged islands in need". Oh, how I wish I hadn't been stupid enough to fall for their lies. I know they just took my money for their own selfish desires. I was overjoyed when I heard about the oh-so _tragic _incident on the boat which led to Foxy's father becoming shark chow. Then, I decided to finish off the job by killing his mother, too. I wanted to go after Foxy as well, naturally. I couldn't let the bad gene carry on. But then the little scamp ran off before I could target him, and he ratted me out to the island chief and his tribe. Then, I was sent back overseas to prison, where I spent a very long twenty years. Today is the anniversary of it, actually… I suppose that prison sentence was my birthday present to young Foxy that year."

Freddy, Bonnie, Blue and the other babies were so absorbed into Vincent's chilling story, that they didn't even notice when a snake-like creature slithered its way across the floor behind him.

Glowing a bright shiny purple, the "snake" began raveling itself around the six Fazbabies, tying them all into a knot without warning. Goldi was the first to notice and he tried to alert his friends, but it was too late. When they realized they were under attack, all six of them began to scream.

"Oh no!" Freddy cried as he and the other babies were turned upside down and flown up to the ceiling by the snake, as if it were some sort of pulley system. "We'we twapped!"

"_You don't say!_" Blue seethed, grinding his baby teeth furiously. He wriggled around, trying to pop out of the snake's tight grip but to no avail. "We're also _upside down_, you stupid berk! What's going to happen when all the blood rushes to my brain, huh?!"

"Bad snakey! Bad!" Mari scolded the snake, blowing a raspberry in dismay. Meanwhile, Bonnie was having a panic attack.

"I have a phobia of being upside down, guys, this isn't good…" The purple bunny squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering in fear. It was then that Bonnie could felt a wet sensation dripping all over his ears, followed by something soft and gummy chewing on them. "And Teddy's drool all over my ears… IS. NOT. HELPIIIIING!"

"Excellent work with the magic rope, Plushtrap." Vincent said, lightly applauding his mini assistant. Plushtrap beamed at this. "Now… you may be wondering why I've hung you six from the ceiling by a magic rope. Well, I have my reasons. First and foremost being, that rope is almost impossible to break free from. It'd take a while if you tried, but here's the catch: the more you struggle, the tighter the rope will cinch itself. You can thank your dear friend Mari for that, not me. So before very long, you'll all be squished to death if you keep wiggling around like that. I'd recommend that you just stay still and enjoy the view instead."

"You heard the man," Goldi grumbled. He hadn't been moving around very much in the first place; he recognized this rope, and was wise enough to keep still. The others were reluctant, but heeded the warning and stopped squirming. Satisfied, Vincent nodded.

"Good, very good." The purple man's expression didn't change when a sudden loud cry blared out from Foxy's cradle. He turned to look down at the bawling baby fox, sighing as he shook his head. "Oh dear. Sounds like your drooling friend is upset, Fazbear. Perhaps he needs a change, or he's hungry again. The little brat eats like a horse, afterall. Oh well, he'll just have to go hungry then. It won't be long until—"

Suddenly, the doors at the farthest wall of the building began to break open as something slammed into them. Vincent and the Fazbabies whirled around just in time to see Chica, Mangle, and Shaffy using Shabby as a battering ram to burst into the room, all yelling battle cries.

"**PRETTY PINK PETUNIA PONIES!**" Eyes (and his brain) spinning dizzily, Shabby giggled like a maniac before crumbling to the floor. While Chi and Mangle attended to the unconscious bunny—with Shaffy cracking up nearby as he kicked at his brother's motionless form—Chica got up, brushed herself off, and whipped out of her apron pocket her most powerful weapon.

"_You._" The mother hen snarled, flames flickering in her orchid eyes. She brandished her rolling pin as if it were a ninja sword, and aimed it in the purple man's direction. "You kidnapped one of my babies, and now you've kidnapped them all… _you're going to wish you hadn't done that_."

Vincent pretended to yawn, rolling his eyes. "I'm already bored. Firstly, you and your army have completely demolished my front door. Secondly, you think all you have to do to get your "babies" back is waltz in here, act all menacing, and make false threats. Do you really expect me to accept defeat just like that? Bluffing isn't going to help you here, sweetheart."

"Mama, nooo! Don't wisten to him! He's just twying to twick you!" Freddy squeaked, wiggling around and making the magic rope swing through the air. They all cried out when the rope tightened again, glimmering as it did so. Freddy started coughing as he nearly lost his breath. "Hewp us! He's alweady gotten to poor Foxy!"

After seeing her babies in so much distress, Chica had trouble keeping a brave face. Vincent saw this, and grinned. "Aha. We've found her weak spot now. PLUSHTRAP! ...Go ahead and summon our partners in crime, won't you?"

"On it, boss!" Plushtrap emerged from the shadows, hopping out like a real bunny. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, lifting one his ears as he spoke into the darkness. "Oooooh big, ugly, sharp-toothed friiiieeeeennndsss! Come out to plaaaayy!"

* * *

**This whole story looks and sounds so much better in my head. IF ONLY I WAS GOOD AT ANIMATING. *sigh***

**So we finally know why Vincent killed Foxy's mother. *another sigh* Money and greed create more problems than solutions sometimes...**

**Oh no! Now all the babies have been...well...kidnapped, I suppose. But at least Mama Chica's here to save the day! ...Or is she? *dun dun DUUUN***

**Uuuugh, I almost don't want to end this story. Well, at least I've still got Baby Boom Timestamps to write about. ;w;(YesI'madvertisingmyotherstory...it'sthespinofftoBabyBoomIwastalkingaboutalongtimeago...noit'snotasequel...don'tjudgeme)**

**Hmm...ugly sharp-toothed friends, huh? ...Wonder what Plushie means by that...**

**Plushtrap: *grooooaaan* IT'S PLUSHTRAP! NOT PLUSHIE, NOT SHORTIE, PLUSH-TRAP! GET IT RIGHT, PEOPLE!**


	32. Baby Go Boom

**Very very long chapter ahead! ... Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Baby Go Boom**

Seconds later, four humongous and extremely raggedy animals stepped out of the foggy black corner, all very tired and cranky-looking. One was a reddish-brown bear with orange eyes and a patchy top hat. The second was a dark blue, twitchy bunny with bright blue eyes, twisted whiskers, and a frayed red bowtie. The third was a tall chicken with grimy yellow feathers, fiery pink eyes, and a dirty white bib. Finally, the fourth creature was a dark red fox who had piercing yellow eyes, a scraggly tail, and a long forked tongue. All of these creatures had viciously sharp teeth and were very disheveled in their appearances.

"You know, it's really not all that courteous of you to insult us like that. Especially when you're already barking us around." Edgar, the nightmare bear, said in a smooth, deep voice that had a hint of sophistication to it. Beside him, the nightmare bird and nightmare bunny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Ned's right! I'm sick and tired of bein' bossed around!" Bo, the bunny, exclaimed with a growl in his big-city accent. He pointed at the bird and fox, grumbling, "Except for them. Nicky and Knox are always kissin' the ground that you and Vincent walk on."

"How dare you! I oughta put you outta your misery, bunny rabbit!" Nicky pulled the Bo's head under her arm and started giving him a painful noogie, making him whine. She squawked, "Take it back!"

"Owowowowowow! OKAY, OKAY, I WILL! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"What can we do ye for, Plushie?" Knox asked, tapping his metallic foot impatiently as he glared down at the short green bunny. His accent was sort of jumbled between Irish and a few others, so it was the strangest of them all. "We heard th' call. Is it ambush time already?"

"You bet," Plushtrap cackled. "…_But don't call me Plushie!_"

Chica gawked at the sight of the Nightmares—she was particularly bewildered by her own evil doppelganger—but she maintained her brave face. Holding her rolling pin at the ready, she locked eyes with Vincent. "What did you do, Purple Man? What kind of game is this?!"

"A fun one, dear sweet Chica." Vincent began to chuckle, starting out low and then turning into full-blown maniacal laughter. He pointed at the remaining adult members of the Fazgang, ordering his own army to attack. "Take them down, my friends! I still haven't finished _my_ side of the story yet."

Instantaneously, the Nightmares disappeared—then they reappeared behind the Fazgang adults, ready to strike. Nicky grabbed the Shadow Brothers, Edgar plucked up Chi, and Knox nabbed Mangle. Chica's rolling pin dropped to the floor with a wooden clatter as Bonnie's nightmarish counterpart put her in a neckhold. She struggled in his grasp, growling as she tried to punch and kick her way out.

"Let me go, you brute! You're nothing but an alter ego of my sweet, precious little Bonnie! I can take you down in nothing flat!" Chica let out a frightened little _cheep_ as Bo held her steady, and whispered into her ear.

"Quiet down, chicken! Maternal instincts don't scare me."

"CHICA!" Freddy and Bonnie screamed as they watched their motherly friend wrestle around, before completely giving up. The yellow bird drooped her head in defeat, letting out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, boys…" Chica lifted her chin, tears spilling from her purple eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner...I'm sorry for leaving you all alone! I…_I'm a terrible mother!_"

"Yes you are," Vincent replied softly, watching with a sadistic grin as Chica bowed her head again. "This is all your fault, Chicadee. Not mine. Foxy's parents couldn't be saved, but _he_ could. But alas… you just weren't fast enough."

Freddy, boiling with more hatred and anger than he ever had in his entire life, began to shout at the top of his lungs. "…**LET HER GO, PURPLE MAN! I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE US ALL FROM OUR RESTRAINTS AND RETURN TO US OUR FRIEND, FOXY!**"

Genuinely surprised, Vincent turned around and looked up at the dangling bear cub. The man had been rendered speechless; never had he seen a baby stand up to a villain like him in such a bold way before. But what was even more amazing was that the little cub hadn't spoken a single word that had a lisp to it. _Not. A single. One_.

Vincent wasn't the only one who noticed this. Bonnie and the other Fazbabies were shocked into silence for a few brief moments, until huge grins started to spread across their faces. Freddy wasn't sure why everyone had gone so quiet, and he looked over at his friends—while upside down—for an answer.

"…What?" Freddy asked them, frowning. "Was it something I said? Do I have something stuck in my teeth? …Do I even have teeth yet?"

"Oh Freddy! You're back!" Bonnie cheered, making the mistake of squirming his way over to hug the bear. He yelped as the rope tightened again, and he immediately slid away so they wouldn't be glued together. "Oh man, finally you're you again! This means—"

"No, seriously, what are you all rambling on about?" Freddy still couldn't figure it out. "I don't understand what's so wonderful at a time like thi—"

"Your lisp, Freddy!" Chica hollered from down below, having heard the miracle from ground level. Freddy glanced down at her and saw that she was crying happy tears this time. "It's gone! You're not talking like a baby anymore! … Goldi's spell must be working!"

"That's what _I_ was gonna say!" giggled Bonnie.

Upon hearing this, Goldi smiled. "See? I told you it wasn't _completely_ permanent…" He then eyeballed Teddy, who was cross-eyed and drooling. His happy face disintegrated. "Egh…err, maybe not for some of us…"

"Who cares about that guy!" Freddy shoved his paw into Teddy's face, pushing him out of the spotlight. Letting out a good ol' jolly Fazbear laugh, Freddy couldn't help but flail his arms and squeal happily. "I'm me again! Me, me, me! I told you, I told you all I was smarter than that! No more baby stuff, because _I'm gonna be a grownup again!_"

"**_NOT SO FAST!_**" Having snapped out of his stupor, Vincent grabbed Foxy's baby bottle away from him and smashed it into millions of pieces on the floor, milk pooling all over the floor. The vein in his forehead popped as he clenched his jaw, seething angrily. "**_ENOUGH!_** I've grown sick and tired of all this infantile nonsense! Time to destroy you all! _Plushtrap! Open the vault!_"

"You got it, Boss!" Plushtrap sang, as he ran over to a nearby coatrack. He then flipped one of the secret levers and snickered deviously, rubbing his little paws together. "Here it comes!"

"Oh crap," Shaffy whimpered, his ears lowering as he and everyone else in the room watched a hidden underground cellar open up like a lotus blossom. From the vault rose up a massive machine that was filled to the brim with a black substance, with a strange purple gas radiating from it. At the tip of the machine was what looked like the barrel of a gun, but much larger. Perhaps a cannon. Either way, it was a terrifying sight.

"This baby right here," Vincent said as he smoothed his hand along the surface of the machine. "Is exactly what I'm going to use to put an end to you all. It's fast, easy, and deliciously diabolical…is it not?"

The Nightmares and Plushtrap all whooped and cheered in agreement. "You bet it is, Boss! It looks so much cooler in the daylight!" Squealed the stumpy green bunny as he hopped up and down excitedly, all starry-eyed. "Oooh, what are you waiting for?! Start her up!"

"W-what are you going to do with it?" Mangle asked in a shaky voice, her whole body shivering. She yelped when Knox whipped out his sharp hook and held it to her neck threateningly. "I-I mean…w-what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dear! This here is what I like to call the Baby Boomer. It may sound a bit childish, but trust me…she's not one to mess with. Allow me to demonstrate." Vincent pressed a button on the side of the Baby Boomer, and a blinding purple energy ray shot out of the front, making a large crater in the ceiling.

As chunks of debris rained down, he took out a napkin and gently wiped specks off of the machine. When he was done, Vincent turned to his hostages, who were all staring up at the ceiling in astonishment. He smirked. "Any more questions?"

"That's all it is? A stupid ray gun?" Blue asked, the only one who wasn't all that impressed. "Are you bloody serious?! Of all the clichéd villain inventions in the world, you just HAD to choose a ray gun?"

"Good question." Vincent replied, selecting a small switch to flip. When he did, the whole machine began to whir and glow vibrantly. The black substance held inside began to bubble and froth, as if it were being cooked over a volcano. Pressing another button, he aimed the machine up towards the dangling Fazbabies, much to the horror of Chica and the other ladies. "What makes this "ray gun" unique is that it has two options. There's a reason why it's called Baby Boomer, you know."

"NO, WAIT, STOP!" Chica screeched. She managed to surprise Bo by elbowing him in neck, forcing him to let her go. She ran towards Vincent and the machine, waving her wings in the air. "Stop, please stop! … Take me instead!"

"No, Chica!" Goldi shouted, rapidly shaking his head. "Don't do it! You have to stop him! Don't sacrifice yourself!"

"He makes a good point there," Vincent sneered, tempted to aim his machine at the mother hen. "Why sacrifice yourself? It won't do you any good. And I'll just blast them after you anyway."

"Because…because…" Chica stood, almost frozen in place as she stared down the barrel of the Baby Boomer. She squeezed her eyes shut; she knew she was nearly one step away from being toasted. Her legs quivered, and so did her arms, but she stood strong. She took in a deep breath, opened her eyes, and wiped her tears. "Because that's what a mother is supposed to do. She'll sacrifice herself for her kids, no matter the cost. You never know, Purple Guy—you could be so busy blasting me, they could escape and take you down afterall."

"Ha! There's a funny thought." Vincent laughed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "That's hilarious, Chica. And what a mesmerizing philosophy you've shared with us today…I truly feel like a changed man."

Shabby, who had been fast asleep and snoring nearly the whole time, suddenly woke up. "Is that sarcasm?" He asked, a bit of drool running down his chin. Vincent facepalmed.

"What do you think, you dribbling buffoon?" He said, glaring at the shadow bunny. "Yes! Of course it was! By God, how stupid are you?!"

"Hey, don't call my brother stupid!" Shaffy's "protective older brother" mode kicked in for the first time in years, and he growled as he huddled near to his little bro. "Only _I_ can call him stupid!"

"Oh, now _you're_ against me?" Vincent rolled his eyes, scoffing. "You people are pathetic. I feel like eradicating you all from existence would be me doing a favor for the rest of the world!"

"Well then, what's stopping you?" Chi finally had the guts to speak up, putting her hands on her hips sassily. Edgar couldn't feel more awkward as he stood there, holding her arms behind her back so she wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Nice going, Bo." Edgar grumbled, his tired orange eyes looking over at his right-hand man. Bo simply huffed and crossed his arms. "Now they're _all_ starting to rebel."

"Hush, gentlemen. Chi asked a very good question, and I feel as though I should answer it." Vincent said, clearing his throat. "Well, first of all, I want to clarify a second time that I'm doing this to seek my revenge. I won't be satisfied until that little fox right there," he pointed to Foxy's cradle. "Is good and dead, just like his parents. I also want his pansy friends to be witnesses of it, right before I regress them into nothingness as well. Get the picture?"

"So…you're gonna turn us into young adults, then teenagers, then preteens, then little kids, then toddlers, then babies, then fetuses, and then teeny tiny microscopic blobs of protoplasm?" Shabby asked, tilting his head. Vincent glared at him, making the zany bunny giggle. "Ooooh, okay! Yeah, I get it now!"

"But you're gonna have to get through me first, you know." Chica said, stomping her foot. Vincent sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, if you insist. One moment, please. Baby Boomer starts to get a little rusty once she powers down. I'll have to go get some of my tools, and _then_ I can kill you all. In the meantime, I'll be generous and let you share some of your last words with that fussy infant fox over there. Bo, keep an eye on her and the other misfits, won't you?"

Bo grunted in reply, crossing his arms and shrugging. He was starting to feel irritable. "Doesn't matter to me, boss. I say we just kill 'em now, but whatever. Go get your tools already."

Vincent sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone, Chica rushed over to Foxy's cradle and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Foxy, sweetie! Here I am! I've found you at least! Come here now, mommy's got you." She cooed, picking up the baby fox to cradle him. At first, Foxy didn't recognize this stranger and bunched up his face to start crying. Chica's smile dropped. "Oh honey, no, don't cry…it's me, mommy! …Your friend…Chica… oh, don't you remember me?"

"He was brainwashed, Chica!" Goldi shouted down at the yellow bird, getting her attention. He and the other Fazbabies were growing antsy, especially since Baby Boomer was aiming towards them again. Still, the golden bear cub persisted. "He doesn't know who any of us are! Vincent injected him with some sort of mental regression drug! You've got to get it out of his system somehow!"

"B-but, but how?" Chica asked, rocking the whimpering fox in her arms. The Nightmares had caught on to her and were quickly approaching. "I-if it's already in his blood, there's nothing I can do about it!"

Goldi opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped to think instead. She was right…how much more complicated could this get? As far as he knew, there was no cure to this until the drug simply wore off. Suddenly, he heard Mari sniffling beside him. He noticed the puppet was twisting his face up and staring cross-eyed at where his nose would be. He looked like he was about to sneeze.

…_Bing_.

**IDEA!**

"Hang on, Chica!" Goldi called out to the yellow bird, who was already panicking as the Nightmares surrounded her and Foxy. "I've got a plan!"

"And what would this plan be, huh smarty-pants?" Blue asked, giving the bear an unamused look. "We can't move. We're all being squished in this bloody magic rope, with no other solution. Plus, you're the one who got us into this whole mess from the very beginning with your stupid pranks. So tell me, what _is_ your bright idea?"

Ignoring Blue's mouth, Goldi turned to Mari. "Hey, listen buddy…is your nose still bothering you? It feels itchy, doesn't it? You gotta sneeze, don't ya?"

"Yep," Mari agreed with a pronounced sniffle. Goldi smiled at this, and—much to the horror of the other babies—reached over to yank Mari's sanitary mask off of his face. Freddy, Bonnie, and Blue gasped at this, immediately squirming and causing the rope to tighten even more.

"Goldi, _WHAT_ in the name of pepperoni pizza do you think you're doing?!" Freddy exclaimed as he was smashed up against Bonnie and Teddy. Blue, on the other hand, had resorted to screaming. "He's still sick! _Contagiously_ sick! He could turn us into anything his little baby brain thinks of with that hazardous snot of his!"

"You're insane, Goldi! Put his mask back on!" Bonnie said as his cheeks were mushed together, slightly muffling his speech. "Blue's having a meltdown, and it's not helping our situation here! The rope's getting tighter!"

"Not for long, fellas. Just trust me." Goldi reached out and twisted Mari's head backwards—don't question magical puppet logic—making it face the opposite direction. He then held his breath, which encouraged the others to do the same. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

With no one to stop him—not plastic wrap, not a mask—Mari could feel a sneeze coming on. After a series of hilarious scrunchy faces, and with his face glowing a multitude of colors, the tiny puppet exploded. "Ah…AH…ACHOO!"

Purple slime coated the magic rope, which caused it to spark and twitch like water on an electronic. In seconds, the rope loosened its grip; it had turned into spaghetti!

"Yeah! Good job, Mari!" Goldi cheered, high-fiving the much happier Mari as they both hovered in the air together. That's when he remembered that their friends (and the spaghetti) were still falling to their doom. "…Oops. I forgot."

The two magical babies quickly dove down to rescue their friends, each catching at least two or three of the other Fazbabies. They gently floated them down to the ground; a place that the acrophobic Bonnie and petrified Blue were both keen on setting foot upon. The Fazbabies had no time to rest, however. They all group-huddled underneath the massive pile of spaghetti, where they hoped no one would find them.

"Alright, we've only got about a minute or less to think of a plan. I already have one in mind, but would anybody like to chip in their own ideas?" Goldi asked, skimming a look at each of them. Most of them shook their heads "no", making the yellow bear sigh. "Okay then, I guess everybody here will just have to follow my lead...umm…Bonnie? Why are you eating noodles during our group huddle?"

"'M shorry," Bonnie said, his mouth full of spaghetti noodles. He continued munching away happily, his tail wagging behind him. "Being shcared of heightsh and being upshide down really worksh up an appetite!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chica was being encircled by Nightmares. Literally. Edgar, Nicky, Knox, and Bo were all ganging up on the poor mama hen, while they struggled to keep Mangle, Chi, and the Shadow Brothers apprehended. Chica was terrified of the outcome, and shut her eyes tightly as she cuddled Foxy close to her.

"You'll never take my baby away from me! Never ever! Go away and leave us alone!" She cried, trying to shoo them away with her free hand. Knox laughed at this, his long silver tongue chittering like a rattlesnake.

"Oh, ya gotta be kiddin' me!" With a raspy laugh, the dark red fox grinned nastily. He showed off his tongue with a mind of its own as he held Mangle in a headlock, hissing when he spoke. "Go ahead and cry allll ye want, lady, but the kid is ours!"

At that same moment, Mangle and Chi looked at each other and nodded affirmatively. It was then that Chi was able to pop off her beak, smirking as she watched her unattached mandible sink its teeth into Edgar's arm. The bear roared in pain, releasing Chi from his grip while he struggled to remove the beak clamped down on his wrist. Seeing this, Nicky started charging towards Chi, ready to tackle her down when all of a sudden—

"HIYAH!" Chi shrieked as her foot collided into Nicky's cheek, knocking her out cold and freeing the Shadow Brothers. Shabby and Shaffy both looked at the sweet little bird girl, their jaws dropping. Chi giggled, making a cutesy face. "Whoops. Did I do that?"

While this was happening, Mangle had grabbed Knox's right paw when he wasn't looking. She used his own weapon against him and pierced his silvery hook through his eye, making him screech. It wasn't enough to make him let go, much to her dismay. "YE LITTLE-! …Why I ought ta—"

"Sorry bub, but I ain't ever gonna be the damsel in distress!" Mangle raised her foot up high and trampled down on Knox's tail with it, finally forcing him to let her out of the headlock. She head-butted him out of her way, and he let out a final screech before slamming into the hard wall, knocked into unconsciousness. Mangle brushed the dirt off her paws, then placed them on her hips; a toothy grin on her face. "That's how ya get stuff done 'round here."

Bo, who had been looming over Chica and watching his friends get their butts kicked by a bunch of girls, slowly lowered his claws. He backed away from the mama hen, not taking his eyes off of Mangle and Chi. "U-uhh…o-okay, I think I'm just gonna, uh…g-go home now…if you ladies don't mind…I-I didn't touch her yet, it doesn't count…r-right?! Technicality!"

"Mmm…" Chi thought about it for a moment, before smiling and shaking her head. "Nope!"

Bo gulped. "Uhh…" He then let out a tiny squeak, "Fear me?"

"Roar." Mangle said dully, gently swatting her paw at him.

This was enough to scare the ever-living bajeezus out of the nightmare bunny, and Bo let out a girlish scream before teleporting through the wall. He reemerged seconds later, and with Edgar's help they were able to carry Nicky and Knox back down into their spiritual underworld as well.

Chica, who had stood and watched her ladyfriends beat up the baddies, had a smile growing on her beak. She hugged Foxy tightly as she looked around the room, searching for a sign from Goldi. "Nothing yet," Chica whispered, disappointed and worried. "W-where are they? I thought he had a plan!"

Chica's blood ran cold when she heard the door open behind her. She whirled around to find Vincent standing in the doorway, shocked when he realized that all of his cronies had disappeared.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THE NIGHTMARES?!" He boomed, stomping over to the Fazgang furiously. Chi and Mangle were ready to pounce on him, when suddenly Vincent pointed at the Shadow Brothers. Shabby quickly hid behind Shaffy as the man screamed, "YOU TWO! Why aren't you helping me?! I haven't fired you yet, now GET THEM!"

"…No." Shaffy replied, firmly but softly. Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say?!"

"He said "no", Mr. Vincent." Shabby popped out from behind his brother, ears flickering cheerily. "No means—"

"BE QUIET!" Vincent went back to glaring at Shaffy, his nostrils flaring. "What do you mean by "no", bear? When I tell you to do something, you'd better do it! Or you can kiss that paycheck of half a million dollars goodbye!"

"Give me my paycheck now, and I'll do it."

"That's not what we agreed to, and you know it!"

"Don't you trust me, sir?" Shaffy asked, his eyes half-lidded and disbelieving. He held out his paw. "Gimme the check, and my brother and I will tie up these stupid Fazbear creatures so you may have your murderous ways with them."

"Shaffy! Shabby!" Chica cried out. The hurt and devastation in her tone was cemented when she began to choke up with tears. "How could you do this to us! W-we were your friends! We helped you and you helped us! Goldi trusted you! Mari trusted you! …_I _trusted you!"

Shaffy refused to look at the yellow bird in the eye, but Shabby was definitely feeling the guilt. The bunny reached up and shook his brother by the shoulder, whispering, "M-maybe we should just forego the money, Shaffy…i-it isn't worth it anymore…I-I miss feeding Mari bottles, and I even miss changing Goldi's diapers! But this isn't fun anymore!"

"Quiet, Shab." Shaffy muttered, not moving an inch. "I know what I'm doing."

Vincent was silent for a moment, looking back and forth at Shaffy's face and paw. The man began to stutter, losing his composure rather quickly now that his patience was beginning to thin out. "I…I…Fine! If you must know, there is no check! I tricked you and your foolish brother into giving me information on that slobbering fox friend of yours! As far as I'm concerned, you're both dead to me. You've given me no choice but to destroy you as well!"

"I knew it," Shaffy said with a sneer, retracting his paw. "You liar! You don't have any money! The only money you have is 100% fake!"

"I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner," Vincent growled, adjusting his hat. He turned on his heel and started walking back over to the Baby Boomer machine. "Seems like stupidity really does run in the family."

Before Shaffy could pounce on the guy, Chi walked over and slapped him across his face, leaving a bright red hand mark there. Shaffy stood, completely stunned as he rubbed the mark and stared down at Chi in a daze. She huffed, "That's what you get for betraying our friendship!"

"Umm…guys?" Shabby peeped. He slowly pointed one shaky finger towards the machine, where Vincent was seen already powering it back up. "Th-the Boom-Boom machine...!"

"Where are my babies?!" Chica wailed, running around the room frantically. All she could find was an innocuous, non-suspicious looking pile of spaghetti on the floo—…wait a minute. She squinted got get a closer look and noticed several pairs of big eyes staring back at her through the pool of noodles. Two little black ones winked at her. That's when it clicked. "Mangle! Take Foxy!"

"C'mere baby boo," Mangle tried to sound as calm and motherly as possible when Chica handed little Foxy over to her. She bounced him in her arms, looking at Chica for answers. "What is it, Chics? What's goin' on? Where's Goldster and the others?"

"Distract Vincent!" Chica whispered to her. "It's the only chance we've got to save ourselves!"

Chi was already on the job. "Ooooh Mr. Vinceeeennt! Oooooverrr heeeerrrreee!" The yellow chick cooed, waving her wings in the air. "Cooome on, shoot me with the baby stuff! I know you wannaaa!"

"Not now, chicken," Vincent growled as he slid a vial of bright purple charger fluid into the Baby Boomer. "I'll get to you later, but I want your sister and her drooling brats gone first… wait a moment…_where is she?!_"

The man had looked behind his shoulder and noticed that there was one mama missing from view. He jabbed his elbow into one of the buttons, and the machine whirred back to life again. Chi and Mangle stood there, horrified as the Baby Boomer pointed towards them and the Shadow Brothers. Shaffy and Shabby quickly teleported away, leaving the girls behind to deal with Vincent. "Tell me where that bird is! She'll be the first to go alongside her precious Foxy!"

"Chica ain't here right now, mister. That's just somethin' yer gonna have to deal with!" Mangle replied bravely, holding Foxy close to her as the smaller fox whimpered and nuzzled his head into her neck. "So go ahead…blast us with yer fancy little ray gun! See what happens!"

Vincent's face twitched with anger. He aimed the Baby Boomer towards the chick and fox, grinning to himself. "Alright ladies, if you insist…I will!"

"NOW, BOYS, NOW!" Mangle bellowed all of a sudden, making the purple man lose control of his machine as he slipped and fell to the floor. At that same moment, she tossed Foxy high into the air just as Vincent managed to press the main button. A blast of midnight black magic engulfed Mangle and Chi; there was no time for them to make an escape. Foxy was still airborne until he was caught by a flying blur of gold, brown, orange, and purple before he could hit the ground.

"Fa-wa?" Foxy asked in a squeaky voice, a line of drool running down his chin. He looked up at whoever was holding him by his paw and saw three familiar faces. Goldi was flying through the air with his magic, while Freddy held onto his leg, Teddy held onto Freddy's leg, and Bonnie held onto Teddy's leg. Bonnie then pulled Foxy into a hug, squeezing him tight.

"We gotcha, Foxy! We gotcha! Don't cry, dude, we're winning now!" Bonnie chirped, wincing a bit as Teddy suckled on his ears. "I don't even care if my ears are teething toys for Teddy anymore! All that matters is we're gonna get you back to normal soon!"

"Buh…Buh… Bonnieee!" Foxy squealed, returning the bunny's hug as he giggled happily. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"**_NO!_**" Vincent roared. After getting to his feet, he had noticed the four babies zooming around the room and aimed the barrel of the Baby Boomer towards them. He followed them in each direction they went, blasting waves of purple at them in an attempt to shoot down Goldi's magic. Each attempt failed; the babies were just too fast for his machine to keep up. Vincent was getting frustrated. "Alright… I was going to do it slowly and painfully, but it appears you've left me no other choice! _Nighty-night, babies!_"

He flipped the switch, replacing the purple blasts with meteor showers of the black regression chemical. He continued firing the machine, following the four floating babies around the room—also destroying his ceiling in the process. Needless to say, he hadn't made a successful direct hit yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue had come out of hiding and crawled his way through the thick black smoke, coughing. He was trying to find Mangle and Chi, who were still missing in action. They had fallen victim to the Baby Boomer—who knows what had happened to them.

"Maggie! Chi! Where are you, my darlings?!" Blue called out to them, crawling as fast as he could. Worried and panic-stricken, the blue bunny was starting to lose hope. "Ohh no…this can't be! They can't be dead, they simply can't! GIRLS! Wh-where are you?!"

"We're right here, Blue!" Mangle's voice coughed out. "Ugh…this smoke smells hazardous! I don't think we should be breathin' this in, Chi…"

Blue was relieved. "Oh thank goodness!" He shouted back, crawling in the direction of their voices. "I thought for sure I'd lost you both! Now hurry along, Chica's waiting for—…us…"

The bunny stopped dead in his tracks, his green eyes widening and jaw dropping when the smoke finally cleared. There stood Mangle and Chi… who had shrunk about five feet shorter, and were both a little more than twenty years younger. Mangle was wearing a cute pink dress, and was still old enough to walk. Chi, however, was much younger than her friend; barely able to stand up on her own with a bib that was much too big for her.

Blue was flabbergasted…and slightly amused. "You…you…" He lifted his trembling arm to point at them, not believing his eyes. "You've turned into babies as well!"

Mangle sighed, pouting a little. "Vincent musta hit us with the lower end of the machine…he didn't kill us, that's for sure."

"No, he certainly did not," Blue replied, shaking his head. He frowned when he noticed Chi starting to tear up. "ChiChi? Are you okay, love?"

"Noooo!" Chi squealed, sniffling. "That old purple meanie turned me into a baby, Bluey! I wanna go home! I want my big sister!" Spitting out her little pink pacifier, the small chick started bawling. "_WAAAAAH!_"

"Don't worry, Chi." Blue tried to comfort her, patting her on the shoulder. He narrowed his brows, smiling to himself. "Your big sister's got a plan..."

* * *

"Come down from there and face me yourselves, you wretched little rugrats!" Vincent shouted up at the five Fazbabies, already at his boiling point. "You're making my machine run out of juice!"

"Good!" Goldi snapped back, refusing to admit that he was getting tired and running low on juice as well. He panted. "That's just what we… _ugh_…wanted!"

"That's it! I've had it!" Vincent growled, flipping the switch back to purple mode and aiming the Baby Boomer ahead of them. "You brats are going to get it now! No more monkey business!"

The machine fired a fireball of purple at the five flying babies which narrowly missed Goldi's head, causing the golden grizzly to lose control of his powers yet again. They had gone from soaring through the air to plummeting towards the ground, much to the horror of their friends down below. Vincent cackled in delight, doing a victory twirl. "Yes! Finally!"

Briskly, he ran down the small set of stairs on the Baby Boomer's platform and approached the group of Fazbabies. They had made a rough landing in the middle of the floor and were in too much pain to move at this point, especially Goldi. His head pounding and vision blurry, the small bear looked up and saw a dark purple shadow leering above him with a massive white grin on its face.

"Poor, poor baby Goldi…" Vincent shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. You've caused me enough trouble with those powers of yours. Where's your little puppet friend, hmm?" He had emphasized 'puppet' with a hateful growl. "Perhaps, before I kill the both of you, I can take away your magic too. The sky's the limit with powers like yours."

"You won't win…" Goldi croaked, covering his bruised eye with his shaky paw. "Even if you do destroy us, you still won't be a winner."

"Oh, on the contrary, my friend. I'm not here to win. I'm simply here to show you all who's boss. And it's _me_."

"VINCENT VLADIMIR VIOLET!"

Now THIS was a head-turner. Vincent twisted his whole body backwards, his eyes bulging and mouth agape when he realized who was speaking to him. Chica had rounded the corner of the Baby Boomer and was making her way up the platform, holding baby Mari in her arms. She climbed up to the control panel of the machine, and was staring him down in a way that only a true mother could replicate. Vincent didn't move, his lips trembling as they tried to form words.

"Y-you…how do you know my name?!"

Chica frowned. "Your little assistant over there," she pointed to a very disgruntled Plushtrap, who had been tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut, in the corner of the room. "Loves to brag about you. A lot."

"Plushtrap ratted me out? To _you?! _…That good-for-nothing little—" Vincent paused for a moment to glare at the yellow hen instead. "Oh…I see what you're going to do. You're going to use my own machine against me, aren't you? …Well missy, _I'm_ the only one who knows the controls to that thing! So don't even try doing anything drasti—"

Suddenly, Chica flapped her wings down from the platform (more like Mari floated her down) and started walking towards the sweaty, sputtering purple man. Mari sucked his thumb cutely as he sat on her shoulder, his creepy purple drool oozing down his chin. Vincent curled his lip at this, backing away slightly.

"Egh…don't you find that disgusting? I would have annihilated that thing if it dripped any of its bodily fluids on me," He said, shuddering. Chica only stepped closer, much to his horror. "G-get away! Get away from me with that…with that _THING!_"

"What's wrong, Vincent?" Chica batted her eyelashes as an innocent smile graced her beak. She walked even closer, following him with baby Mari by her side. The rest of the Fazbabies, still trying to recover from their bruises, watched curiously. "Afraid of getting a few little germs? Hmm?"

"I-I said get away!" Vincent screeched, tripping and falling onto the hard floor. He tried scooting away, totally terrified as Chica only grew closer to him. She held baby Mari out in front of him, causing him to scream and scramble to his feet when he saw the puppet's runny nose. "Get that child a napkin and LEAVE ME BE!"

Before he could make a run for it, Chica stopped terrorizing him and cradled Mari in her arms again. "Oh, alright. If you insist." She sighed, reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a napkin. Mari fussed a bit as she started rubbing his "nose", flailing in her arms. Vincent, who looked like he was frozen solid in a running stance, lowered his arms. He stared at them, utterly bewildered.

"Th-that's it? You were just kidding around?..." Vincent's straight face morphed into a smile, then a giggle, and eventually full-blown laughter. He doubled over and slapped his knees as he cackled hysterically, earning him strange looks from Chica and Mari. "Oh, criminy! I should've known it was a trick! The kid's not really sick or anything; he's just pretending! This is all one big game now! Now that's _rich_. Okay, fine, you win. I'm going back to my machine so I can kill you now."

He started walking towards the control panel, when suddenly a feathery yellow hand grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him in the chest. Vincent stopped, his eyes gazing up at Chica, who was staring him down again. He raised an eyebrow at this, snorting at the thought of this being another fake threat. "What? Are you trying to admit to me you were bluffing? …What do you think you're doing?"

Chica was silent for few moments, her face completely deadpan until a disturbing smile crossed her beak. "This," she said, plucking out one of her feathers and tickling Mari's nose with it. She then held out the little puppet as his face warped, and he began to sniffle.

"No, no, NO!" Eyes as wide as moon craters, Vincent shrieked and waved his hands in the air like useless flippers. He tried to back away, but he ended up slipping backwards and falling to the floor again. "GET IT AWAAAAAYYYY!"

"_'Choo!_" Mari let out a tiny, squeaky baby sneeze, making everyone else in the room go 'aww'. It was so tiny, that nobody could even see it when magical, purple snot droplets flew onto Vincent's face, much to the villain's dismay.

"Awww, good job Mari!" Chica giggled, nuzzling the puppet's cheek against her own. Her smile only got bigger. "Looks like that was the last of your cold, huh buddy?"

"Yee!" Mari squealed, clapping joyfully. "Awe gone!"

"You…You wicked, evil chicken! Look what you've done!" Vincent tried rubbing the slimy purple goo out of his eyes, but it was no use. Chica and the rest of the Fazbabies watched in amazement as the purple guy began to shrink, his trenchcoat becoming gigantic and baggy on him. Vincent looked at his dwindling arms with a devastated look on his face, his big black eyes filling with tears. "N-noooo! I-I'm melting! I'm mellllltiiiiinnng!"

"Nooo, you're not melting, sweetheart." Chica cooed in a sickly sweet voice, patting him on the head condescendingly as he continued to shrink. "Quite the opposite, really! You're just getting a taste of your own mean old medicine."

"Tee hee! Baby!" Mari exclaimed, chortling. With tears spilling down his face, Vincent stomped his feet angrily as his hat and trenchcoat covered him like a massive blanket.

"Curse you! Curse you allll!" His voice faded out rather quickly, and all that was left of him were his clothes piled on the floor. Mangle waddled over, hiding behind Chica's leg.

"Is he…is he dead, Chics?"

"I don't know, Mang—…MANGLE! What happened?!" Letting go of Mari so he could float on his own, Chica kneeled down next to the little white fox and scooped her up. Chi crawled over as well, hugging her sister's knee tightly. "O-oh my gosh, you guys got hit with the Baby Boomer!"

"Yeah!" Chi said with a hiccup as she started to cry her eyes out again. "How are we ever gonna get back to normal now?!"

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Chica smiled, picking up her baby sister. Mari fluttered beside them as they rushed over to the other Fazbabies, who were still quite dazed. "Oh, my sweet angels! Freddy, Bonnie! C'mere!"

"CHICA!" Freddy and Bonnie cheered, pouncing on the joyful bird and clinging to her like ivy. Chica laughed as they both started kissing her face and snuggling into her feathers for warmth. Freddy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We missed you so, so much!"

"I missed you guys too! I'm so glad you're safe!" Chica's relief turned into worry, her smile dropping. She frantically checked her two babies for any injuries, asking in a faltering voice, "Y-you're not hurt, are you?"

"Not too badly," Bonnie rubbed the bruise on his back, giving Chica a toothy grin to calm her down. "Just a few scratches and bumps. We're okay, Chics! Promise!"

"A-alright then," Chica replied, smiling. She turned to Goldi and patted him on the head. "Your plan worked, Gold! …But…one question. How did you know Mari's sneezing on Vincent would work out? And how come Mari's better all of a sudden?"

"Magic colds work like that. They don't last very long, and we kept it under control for the most part. Besides, Mari's not as stupid as he looks." Goldi chuckled as he gave the floating Mari a high-five. The little puppet giggled in agreement. "I think he's knows a lot more than we give him credit for…"

"Of course!" Chica replied brightly, leaning over to give Mari's face a motherly smooch. He blushed, shrugging as if to say, "_Aww shucks, it was nothing!_"

"Hey," Bonnie asked, pointing at the pile of Vincent's clothes that lay on the floor nearby as steam rose from it quite visibly. Everyone tilted their heads at the peculiar sight; they were all thinking the exact same thing, and Bonnie was the first to speak up about it. "Does anybody know what happened to the Purple Guy?"

The trenchcoat suddenly began to move, much to everyone's surprise. Something wriggled and kicked around under the pile of clothes. Chica felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her as she recalled the day she had found Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie practically _swimming_ in their bowties and hats. It clicked in her mind what had happened, and a smile appeared on her beak when…all of a sudden…

Two big, dark purple fox ears sprouted out from the neck of the trenchcoat, followed by a babyish wail from a familiar voice.

"No fair! NO FAIR!"

* * *

**Wowie! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter! Including plenty of action scenes! :D ...Told you I sucked at them.**

**Also, MANGLE AND CHI TURNED INTO BABIES. WHUUUUT? NOBODY SAW THAT-...actually, I don't think many people saw that coming. Neither did I, it sorta just popped into my head one day. Huh. :o**

**It was also my first time writing for the Nightmares. I know they didn't have a whole lot of screen time, but... hopefully, they'll make another appearance one day. Perhaps in another story ^^**

**Vincent, you're so brutal, man. Why ya gotta be so mean to poor Foxy? D:**

**While we're on the subject of Purple Guy...hmm...wonder what happened to him x3**

**Baby Boom's almost over, folks! Just a few more chapters left! ...Yeah, I may have told a tiny fib last time. There's a few more left, probably. OH KUDLEY! Why must you always make your chapters so darn long? Dx ...Eh, who cares. We're all Baby Boom lovers here. Let's face it: I don't think any of us want it to really end!**

**Rambling aside, I sincerely hope with my all my little author heart that this chapter was worth your while! And Happy Early Father's Day, everyone! ...That means you, Shadow Bros (who seemingly "disappeared" near the end of this one before they could get blasted with the baby ray. Hmm, wonder if they'll come back). Prepare yourself for Mari hugs. :3**


End file.
